Gundam SEED The Alternative Cut
by The Man From Pylea
Summary: In a massive rewrite of the Gundam SEED timelline, Atlantic Federation operative Logan Mercer is on a journey that will take him into the very depths of his soul to atone for his past, but in a time of war will he earn redemption or damnation.
1. A New Dawn

_Gundam SEED and All Characters and Products of Said are the property of Sunrise Entertainment _

_ Orb Space Colony Heliopolis, Cosmic Era 71 _

He heard it again. The blast of a shotgun, the scream of a child, the cries of a woman, he saw the blood, the mangled body before him. He saw it all the time in the dream, the dream he had every night for the past year.

Logan Mercer woke up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He was berthing heavily. He hated that dream but he knew it would never stop. "Just reward" he thought, "after what I did."

He got out of bed and got in the shower. He had been in Heliopolis for three months now. It was the longest deployment he had ever had. He ever since training was completed he never stayed in the same place for more than a week. It was kill this guy and leave, blow this up and leave. Now he was part of some special weapons program for the Atlantic Federation, one of the member nations of the Earth Alliance. He wasn't regular military, he wasn't even sure if he was a solder. He had a rank, Ensign. He had a uniform but he didn't serve like a solder. He was pretty sure that the training for a solder didn't begin when they couldn't start walk. He had been trained in every thing, from guns, to knives, to hand to hand fighting, to the use of this new weapon.

He got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He was seventeen, tall, slim but muscular. He had brown hair, and bright green eyes. He was what some people would call attractive. But he had no time for romance. He walked into his room and put on some boxers. Then he grabbed something from his nightstand. It was a knife in its sheath. It had two straps that he rapped around his leg, above the ankle, and then he clipped them together. Then he put on his a pair of jeans, an undershirt and a grey swatter found in his chest of draws. Then he dug through one of the draws and he took out a handgun. It was a semi-automatic, Sig Sauer P226 9mm. He then inserted a 15 round magazine into the but of the gun, he then pulled back the slide of the weapon to put a round into the chamber. Logan put it in a messenger bag with some papers, an ID card, and some other items.

Logan then reflected on the dream. It was the same dream he had for every night for the past year. Reliving his fist kill. It was not a pleasant thing. But then again, people like him, who killed almost everyday, didn't deserve pleasant things.

Then he walked out of his apartment down the stairs and onto the street. Then he saw a poster on a billboard. It had the motto of the Orb nation, the nation that ran the colony.

"We will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack us, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations"

Every time Logan read that the sign, took all of his self-control not to start laughing at it. "Yeah" he thought "why don't you people start taking your own advice and then maybe I'll listen" he said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the colony sixteen-year-old Kira Yamato was sitting on a park bench typing furiously on the computer. His brain was working at hyper speed, which considering he was a coordinator was pretty damn fast. His focus was on the project that he was helping his Professor with.

"Kira" cired a male voice. It was Kira's friend Tolle he was standing next to his girlfriend Miriallia.

"We are going to be late," he said.

"The Professor wanted us there 10 minutes ago" said Miriallia.

"Alright" said Kira. He got up and walked with his friends. Then he heard the chipper of a bird. Then a small green bird landed on Kira's shoulder. It wasn't a real bird. It was a robot that was a present to Kira from his good friend Athrun Zala. Kira and Athrun hadn't seen each other for some time. He hoped they would meet again soon.

* * *

In the Heliopolis spaceport the Atlantic Federation ship, the Kennedy docked. "Well" said the ships commanding officer, Captain Macgary "that was our last mission on this vassal."

"Yeah" said Lieutenant Mwu Laflaga "I'm just glad we didn't get shot at. Did we detect any ZAFT vassals"?

"Yes," said the Captain "two, but they won't attack us here. This colony belongs to Orb, which is a neutral nation."

"Do you think these new guys have what it takes?" asked Laflaga.

"Yes," said the Captain "they are all top pilots. They will be pilot the G-Weapons with great skill."

* * *

Outside the colony a small meteor was drifting by. Behind the meteor were two ZAFT ships, the Gamow and the Vesalius.

"Why do you look so worried" asked Colonel Rau La Creuset. He had long blond hair and was warring a white mask that covered the upper part of his face. He was warring a white ZAFT uniform, which was designated for only the highest-ranking officers in ZAFT.

"I wouldn't be" said Commander Adas who was wearing a black uniform "I just wished the counsel approved of the mission before we started."

"We have no choice," said La Creuset "we have to take out those new mobile suits now."

* * *

At the same time inside the colony Kira, Miriallia, and Tolle walked to the carport. The port had automated cars that took the customers were ever they wanted to go. Like a taxi, only with out the driver. Then they saw three girls talking. Kira recognized one of them as Flay Alster. He blushed right as he saw her.

"Hey Flay" said Mirillia.

"Hey" said Flay back.

"Did you hear?" said one of the other girls "Flay got a letter from Sai."

"What did the letter say?" asked Mirillia.

"I didn't read it yet," said Flay.

"Excuse me" said a female voice from behind the crowd "would you mind letting us threw"

"Sure" said Tolle. Then four people walked past them. One of them had headphones in his ears and was listing to something on an iPod. Everyone else was in normal business where and they all walked to the car. The car drove off toward the Morgenrid factory.

* * *

Logan was listing to his iPod while Natarle Badgiruel was sitting next to him. "Sprung form cages on highway nine. Chrome wheel fuel injected and stepping out over the line," he sang,

"Can you please stop?" asked Natarle. She had short black hair and was wearing white paints, a back shirt, and a red coat. Logan turned to her and smiled. Antagonizing her was one of his favorite pass times. In fact he had mocking called her the "Wicked Witch of the Federation."

"Baby this town rips you bones form your back." sang Logan louder "it's a death trap, it's a suicide rap, we gotta get out while we're young. 'Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run. "

"You walked right into that" said Newman in the drivers seat.

"I did didn't I" said Badgiruel.

* * *

Outside the colony ZAFT solders flew to a entry hatch with their jet packs. The hatched opened revealing a tunnel but in the tunnel were hundreds of laser beams. If the beams were crossed an alarm would sound. One of the solders checked his watch. "Now" he said as lasers switched off. The solders swarmed in.

* * *

At the same time Kira, Miriallia, Tolle were driven to Morgenrid. Morgenrid was a technical research facility that offered internships to talented students.

"You should as her out," said Tolle.

"I'm not asking Flay out Tolle," said Kira "now shut up." The three walked into the building and took the elevator to the 10th floor. The got out of the elevator and walked to a door marked lab.

"Hey" said Tolle.

"Hey guys," said Kuzzy who was sitting at the computer. He has short, had black hair and was wearing a hooded sweatshirt.

"Kira" said Sai. Sai was wearing a flame jacket and a black T-shirt. He had short blond hair and wore blue tinted glasses. Kira looked away and saw a blonde haired wearing a brown coat and a hat.

"Who is that?" asked Tolle.

"Someone who wants to talk to the professor," said Kuzzy "They were told to wait here."

Then the door opened and Logan walked in. "I need to pick something up that the Professor Kato prepared for me."

"Are you Logan Mercer?" Sai asked.

Logan nodded and showed him his ID. Sai handed Logan a jump drive and Logan put in his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Sai.

"The key to mass destruction and death" said Logan grinning.

* * *

Inside the structure of the colony the ZAFT solders planted bombs on large cables that gave the factory part of the colony power.

* * *

In the control room of the Heliopolis all of the alarms sounded.

"What is going on?" demanded the supervisor.

"ZAFT vessel please respond," said one of the controllers "ZAFT vessel please responds."

"Sir" said one of the other controllers "we are getting electrical interference coming from the ZAFT vessel."

"Oh my god" said one of the other controllers "they are deploying Ginns."

* * *

"Laflaga" said Macgary "we have two ZAFT ships outside the colony."

"Get Luke and Gale to board their machines" said Laflaga.

* * *

In another section of the port a group of Federation solders were gathering around the commander.

"Sir" said Natarle "should we fight back."

"No" said the commander "we need to get the G-Weapons to the Archangel."

* * *

Then, inside the colony huge bombs detonated. The colony shook with the force of the blast. The spaceport was hit the most. Most of the Federation personal was killed instantly.

Outside the colony Orb mobile amours were deployed to fight of the Ginns. But the Ginns were more maneuverable. They were green colored, they had what looked like on red eye. The fired their machine-guns and took out the outdated mobile amours. Then the Kennedy and three Federation mobile amours were deployed.

* * *

Inside the colony the ZAFT solders watched on the top of a cliff as the Federation started moving the new weapons. "Just like the Colonel said," sixteen year old said Yzak Joule.

"What" said Dearka Elsmen who was seventeen "that with the right amount of prodding the Naturals will come out of their hole"

"Well" said Yzak "they are stupid and pathetic."

* * *

"What is happening" asked Tolle inside the office.

"Simple" said Logan "ZAFT is in the building."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	2. The Phantom

Outside the colony the Ginns already took two of the three mobile amours out. But Laflaga was ready. His mobile armor looked like a long red stick with an engine and four boosters. Then two of the boosters detached from the craft. Two long gun barrels came out of each one and the took out one of the Ginns.

Inside Mongenrid Lieutenant Murrue Romius was with some of her solders.

"Lieutenant" said one of them running up to her "we have no response from the ship."

"What" asked Romious. Then two Ginns swooped in and started firing at the ground. The Federation solders ran for cover. "Get the new mobile suits out of the factory and ready for combat" ordered Romius.

* * *

"What do you mean ZAFT is in the building" demanded Sai.

"I mean" said Logan walking toward the door "you need to get to a shelter if you want to survive this."

Then the blond haired kid ran out of the door almost bumping into Logan.

"Kira" cried Tolle, "come back". Then a another explosion rocked the building. Logan ran out also. He didn't have the time to run after two morons.

* * *

The two Ginns that fired on Morgenrid landed near a bridge and fired on a convoy. The convoy was carrying the new alliance weapons. Then the ZAFT troops flew down to the convoy using their jetpacks.

"Destroy anything we can't carry" said Yzak over the radio.

"Rusty and I will take a team to search for the others" said Athrun Zala "you guys take these three."

* * *

Kira finally caught up with the blonde kid. He grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "What are you doing" he asked "it's a dead end their."

"Stop tailing me" said the kid "hook back up with the others." Then another explosion blew the kid's hat off. Kira was shocked to discover it was a girl. Kira thought it was a guy.

"You're a girl?"

"What did you think I was" the girl snapped back.

"Nothing" said Kira taking her arm.

"Let go" she snapped "I need to check up on something on my own."

"Easy for you to say" said Kira "how will I retrace my steps." Then Kira took the girl by the arm down a hallway.

"Let go of me you jerk" shouted the girl.

* * *

Logan was walking down another hallway. "ZAFT found us out" he thought to himself "what would make them look here of all places" thought. Then the corridor he was in split between two directions, left and right. Logan could hear voices coming from the right.

"Where is the lab" said one voice.

"I don't know" said another "we just find it and destroy the data."

Logan ran to the corner and crouched down. He pulled up his pant leg and pulled out his knife. Then he took his Sig out of his messenger back. He had already formulated a plan.

Right as one of the ZAFT solders was about to turn the corner, Logan sprang out and stabbed him in the stomach. The solders body slumped towards Logan. He realized that there were three men instead of two. "No matter" he thought, "I just need to compensate." One of the solders fired his assault rifle. Logan however was using the dead mans body as a shield. The bullets where hitting his fallen comrade. Logan fired his Sig at the solder, right after that he threw the dead body at the third. It all took about five seconds. As the ZAFT solder pushed the dead body off of him, Logan dropped his weapons and walked over to the solder. The solder got up and threw a punch at Logan. But Logan grabbed the arm and pulled it towards his back. Then he angled his body so he was standing profile to the solder. He applied the right amount of pressure to the arm breaking it. Then Logan kneed him in the gut sending the solder to the ground. Then Logan picked his P226 and shot him in the head.

He ran to the right of the hallway until it ended. Then he was standing on a catwalk looking down into a factory. ZAFT solders were in a fierce firefight with Federation solders. In the factory with them were three of the six the new mobile suits. The Gundam class mobile suits. They looked more like humans and were more powerful then the Ginns or any of the ZAFT mobile suits. They were a grey color and looked like giant status

Logan could see that there was another solder on the catwalk. He was ZAFT, and he was his rifle.

Logan walked up to the solder and said "Can I borrow that?"

The solder raised his gun about to hit Logan in the head with it. But Logan grabbed it a forced it way. He then took hold of the rifle and he hit the solder in the head with the butt sending him off the catwalk and onto the factory floor. Then he turned and started firing at the ZAFT solders. Then he heard two people running down the hallway. He turned to fire at the pair but then he realized that it was the one the kids called Kira and the kid in the brown coat. He realized that it was a girl; Logan thought that it was a guy.

"Are those mobile suits?" said Kira looking down at the factory floor.

"I knew" it cried the girl as she sank to the floor "it's the Earth Force's new mobile suits. Father I know you betrayed us all!"

"Get out of here" shouted Logan. Then he bullets suddenly ricocheted of the railing of the catwalk. Logan looked down and saw that the shoots came from a woman with brown hair and wearing a yellow military uniform.

"Hey" he shouted, "watch your fire!" Then he saw the two kids run off.

* * *

Outside Yzak climbed into eh cockpit of one of the earth forces machines. It got up and turned from a grey color to a blue one. It was called the Duel.

"This is great," said Yzak "Dearka how's yours?"

"Fine" said Dearka in the Buster; it was a large green mobile suit "it'll move. How are you Nicol?"

"Fine" said fifteen-year-old Nicol Amalfi as he got up. He was in the Blitz; it was a black machine with a red outline and a large shield.

"Alright" said Yzak "lets get these machines to the ship." The tree activated the mobile suit's engines and took off.

* * *

Inside Morgenrid, Kira he ran to an elevator. "Come on" he said to the girl "this will take you to a shelter." He pressed a button and they herd a man's voice.

"Is there still someone out there?"

"Yes," said Kira "me and my friend."

"Two of you" said the voice "we are filled to capacity already. Shelter 37 is in the left block. Can you make it there?"

"Can you at least take my friend" asked Kira.

"Fine" said the voice. Then the doors opened.

"Get in" said Kira.

"No" said the girl. Then Kira grabbed her and shoved her into the elevator.

"I will be fine," he said as the doors closed.

* * *

In the factory, Logan took out two more ZAFT solders. He saw a pipe and slid down it to the floor. Then he took out his Sig and killed another.

"Behind you" cried a voice. Logan turned around and saw a ZAFT solder in the catwalk. He fired his gun, and then he turned around to see where the voice came from. It was the kid.

"We need to get those machines up and running," said Romius next to him. She was the woman with the brown hair that almost killed Logan earlier.

"I hear you," said Logan. He ran to one of the machines. GAT-3247 Phantom. He jumped on it and ran to the cockpit. He saw that a ZAFT solder w as already in it working at the controls. He jumped in the cockpit with him and stabbed him in the stomach. He grabbed the dead body and threw it out of the suit.

* * *

Kira was on the catwalk when Romius called up to him. "Get down here" she said.

"Thanks" replied Kira "but I'm going to the shelters on the left block."

"There is nothing left down there," said Romius. Sure enough an explosion accrued knocking Kira off of his feat. Then Kira jumped off the catwalk and on to the body of the mobile suit. Romius was amazed at the physical feet she had just witnessed. Then suddenly a ZAFT solder ran out and shot and an Alliance solder. Then he fired at Romious hitting her in the shoulder. She fell next to Kira. Kira ran up to her as the ZAFT solder started running towards them with a knife drawn. To his shock Kira could see the solder.

"Athrun?" he said.

"Kira?" said the solder.

Then Murrue got her pistol and fired two rounds. They missed Athrun but he flew away. Then she grabbed Kira and pushed him into the cockpit of the mobile suit. Athrun looked on as he got into another.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	3. This is It Boys This is War

Logan started the machine. The Phantom got up from its spot. It was all black with what looked like the wings of a devil coming off its back. Then he saw that the Strike was getting up along with him. The GAT-X105 Strike had a blue torso with a white appendages and legs. However, the third the Aegis, which was all red was in the hands of the ZAFT solder. Logan turned on his com-screen. A screen in the cockpit switched to Romius and Kira.

"This is Logan Mercer" he said, "Who am I speaking to."

"I am Murrue Romius, " said the woman "I am an Federation officer."

"Alright Murrue Romius" said Logan "Listen and listen good. ZAFT is out in full force out there. Have you had any mobile suit training?"

"I can move the machine" said the Murrue "that's about it."

"Great" thought Logan "God forbid my job be easy." Logan truly hated his job, he hated the people he worked for, he hated himself. He didn't much mind the people he worked with, with the notable exception of the Wicked Witch.

"Okay" he said, "stay behind me. I'm going to clear a path for us."

"But there are five Ginns out there"

"Five Ginns" said Logan "no problem". He took the flash drive out of the bag. He put into the a port in the cockpit's computer consul. Right away the system started to re-write the mobile suits operating system. He walked the machine out of the factory fallowed by the Strike. Outside he saw the Aegis with some of the Ginns attacking the colony. Then he saw that he was being hailed. He turned on the com-screen. It was a ZAFT solder. The solder must have thought that Logan was ZAFT.

"What are doing here Mercer?" demanded the solder.

"Miguel" said Logan "what are you clowns doing here." Logan had meet this guy before. His name was Miguel. He was part of an elite ZAFT division called the La Creuset Team. Logan did not hate coordinators by any means. But he had a real hatred of these guys. They were all arrogant self-righteous pricks a year or two younger than Logan lead by some freak in a mask.

"How are you operating that machine you disgusting Natural?" shot Miguel.

"Well" said Logan "if we are going to use racial epithets, I'll show you how I take care of bitches like you space invader." Then the computer told Logan that the OS was done rewriting itself. Then he activated the Phase Shift Amour. Phase Shift was powerful metal alloy that was near impregnable. The Phantom was all black with a shield and what looked like wings on its back.

Miguel's Ginn fired his machine gun at Logan but he maneuvered the Phantom out of the way.

Kira could see that the bullets almost hit his friends. "They are going to get killed." Thought Kira. Then the Ginn that fired at Logan charged at them with a sword.

"Athrun" said Miguel, he was using the ZAFT channel so the Federation couldn't hear them "Get you machine back to the ship." Right about as the sword was about to cut the Strike. Murrue activated the boosters and it flew out of the way.

"I'm going," said Athrun. He left thinking about the friend he thought he saw with the Earth forces.

One of the other Ginns rushed Logan. But quick as lightning Logan whipped out a blaster pistol. He fired; a beam shot out of the pistol and blasted the Ginns cockpit. Another Ginn tried to attack him. Logan activated two cannons mounted on his waist and fired. Two massive beams shot out and destroyed the Ginns.

Miguel cut again at the Strike. Murrue activated the Phase Shift and blocked it with the Strike's arms. The sword was blocked straight in its tracks. Then hit struck out again. It missed and Murrue fired machine guns imbedded in the Strike's forehead. Then the Ginn struck again knocking the Strike into an empty building. Kira knew that the machine's calibration was off.

Logan meanwhile was having no trouble with the other two Ginns. One came up and struck out with his sword. But Logan drew a short stick and then activated a long beam saber. He blocked the sword with his saber and then used another to cut at the Ginns cockpit.

Kira meanwhile, was looking at the image of his friends on the ground. Then he saw that the Ginn was about to run the strike threw with his sword. Kira moved into the pilot's chair and made the machine crouch down dogging the sword. Then he rammed the Ginn with the Strike's shoulder.

"How did you do that?" asked Murrue.

"There are still people here," said Kira "if you are going to drive something like this than you need to make better use of it." Then he typed in a few commands on the computer. "This is ridicules" he said "how can they expect to run a complex machine like this on this kind of OS." Then he saw that the Ginn was getting up. Kira activated the keyboard and started to re-write the OS himself.

"How is he doing this" Murrue thought to himself "and that other guy. Are they coordinators?" Then the Ginn charged at them again. Kira finished working on the OS and then delivered a punch to the Ginn's face.

Logan was watching the fight from a distance. He thought about jumping in but then decided ageist it when he saw that the Strike started to gain ground in the fight.

"What is with this guy?" said Miguel. Then he put away his sword and took out his gun. He fired ad the Strike and hit it a few times. Kira then jumped into the air dogging the incoming fire. Then he checked the computer to see the onboard weapons. To his disappointment he only saw two assault knifes stored in the hip.

"I have to stop this fight before someone gets hurt" thought Kira. He charged at the Ginn. He thrust one of the knifes into one of the Ginns shoulders and another into the head of the mobile suit.

"He beat me," thought Miguel. Then he activated a switch in the cockpit. Then the door to the cockpit blasted open and he put on his jetpack and few away from the machine.

"Hey" said Logan over the radio "Romius, get away from the Ginn." Then the ZAFT machine exploded forcing the Ginn backward.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Logan.

"We're fine," said Kira activating the com-screen.

Logan was surprised to see that it was a kid in the pilot's chair and not Murrue. "Did you pilot that machine?" he asked.

"Yes," said Kira.

Logan couldn't believe it. He was only a kid and he was able to defeat a well-trained Ginn pilot.

* * *

Inside the harbor Natarle Badgiruel bumped her head on a wall. She woke up. She was one of the few Federation survivors of the explosion. She looked around and saw dead bodies and debris flouting in the corridor. "The artificial gravity must have deactivated" she thought, "I better find everyone else."

* * *

Outside the colony, the battle ragged on. One of the Ginns hit the Kennedy's hull. "We lost control," screamed the helmsmen. Macgary screamed as the ship hit the side of the colony, killing all onboard.

"Christ" thought Mwu "we are getting our ass kicked". Then he shot down the offending Ginn.

"Toby is down," said the radar operator onboard the Vesalius.

"Toby is dead," said Adas "in a simple battle like this."

"It seems we have an unforeseen problem," said La Creuset.

"We have an emergency signal coming from Miguel Lyman," said the operator again.

"If the new mobile suits are effective enough to take out Miguel's mobile suit" said La Creuset getting up from his chair "then we cannot let them have them." Then he walked toward the door and left the bridge.

* * *

Inside the wrecked harbor Natarle was still wondering looking for survivors. "Is anyone still alive?" she cried out. All she could see were dead bodies flouting around. Then she heard a loud thud. She turned her head to the direction of the noise. Then the door to the left of her was forced open by a Federation solder.

"Ensign Badgiruel" said the solder "thank God you're alright."

* * *

Outside, Mwu Laflaga saw as the lone remaining Ginn retreated. "Why is he going back?" thought Laflaga, then on his radar. It was a mobile suit incoming fast. Then he could see it was a white mobile suit. It wasn't like the other Ginns "So he is here he thought." Laflaga knew only one ZAFT solder used that kind of mobile suit. His greatest enemy, Rau La Creuset.

* * *

Inside the colony, Murrue was sitting on a table Mirrialia and Sai had set up. Logan was standing next to Kira looking at the new mobile suits. "You know" said Logan "the OS on those suits needed to be revised. The professor gave me a program for the computer to do it automatically. Did he give you a similar program?"

"No" said Kira "I did myself."

"So" said Logan "I take it you're a coordinator."

"Do you have a problem with coordinators," asked Kira "I find that hard to believe considering that you're one too. I saw you kill that solder that was in your machine."

"First" said Logan "I couldn't care less if you were a coordinator or not. Second, I'm 100% natural."

"No natural can take on a coordinator in hand-to-hand combat" said Kira.

"Yes they can" said Logan "if you like I will demonstrate for you." Then the two of them heard the woman wake up.

"So you're awake," said Logan.

"How are you?" asked Murrue.

"Ensign Logan Mercer at your service".

"Do you want any water," asked Mirrialia holding a bottle.

"Thank you" said Murrue taking a sip from it.

"Can this thing move?" asked Tolle from a distance

"You need to get out of there," said Sai. The Gundams were crouching on the ground with the Phase Shift deactivated. Kuzzy was in the Strike's cockpit and Tolle was climbing on the Phantom.

"Keep away from those machines," shouted Murrue standing up. Then she took out her Berretta 92FS and shot it in the air.

"Will you put that away," said Logan "they saved your life you ungrateful…" then Murrue silenced him by pointing the barrel of the gun in his face.

"These kids have been exposed to a top military secret," she said.

"Give me a break," muttered Tolle "you had Kira driving it a minute ago." Then Murrue pointed the gun at him.

"All of you over there" she said motioning with her gun. The kids walked over to Kira and Mirrialia and stood in a straight line. Logan and Murrue stood across from them. "Names" she said "one at a time"

"I'm Sai Agrail."

"I'm Kuzzy Buzkirck."

"My name is Tolle Kinneg."

"I'm Mirrialia Howe"

"Kira Yamato"

"I'm Murrue Romius. I am an Earth Alliance officer and it is my unfortunate duty to tell you that I cannot permit any of you to leave.

The kids al started to complain at once. Logan knew that forcing them to stay had "bad idea" written all over it. But because this woman was an officer he couldn't do anything about it.

"For now" said Romius "you will stay with me until I can notify the proper authorities and they will decide how the situation is handled."

"What" shouted Tolle "that is the biggest joke of them all."

"Incase you haven't noticed" said Sai "we are citizens of Heliopolis. We're neutral."

At this Logan burst out laughing. "And I thought my jokes were bad" said Logan.

"What's so funny?" demanded Sai.

"Who do you think built these things" said Logan "Orb did. The people who run this colony. They helped us and ZAFT found out. They say they will not get involved with the confects of other nations, but in the meantime they totally screwed you over. That my friend is the biggest joke of them all."

* * *

Outside the colony Mwu was looking for La Creuset. Then he sprang out from behind a support beam and fired. Mwu dogged and the boosters on his fighter detached. The fired to shots but they missed La Creuset.

"You always seem to get in my way Laflaga" said the ZAFT commander "but I imagine you would say the same thing about me." Then he few into a tunnel leading into the colony. Mwu flew straight after him.

* * *

In the harbor Natarle and some of the survivors gathered on the Archangel. The Archangel was the newest ship built by the alliance. It was very powerful and was docked in the harbor. It was built along with the new mobile suits

"The only survivors are those of us that were on the ship during the explosion" said Newman, one of the solders.

"And what of the ZAFT ships" said Badgiruel.

"No idea" said Newman. Then Badgiruel walked to the helm controls on the bridge and activated them. She typed in more commands and lights on the ship switched on.

"This Archangel is quite the ship" she said "it will take more than this to sink it."

"But out there is a mountain of debris" said Newman "we are trapped in here." Then he turned on the communications system. There was an incoming message, audio only.

"Earth Forces please respond" said the voice "this is the Phantom, I repeat please respond" Static was cluttering up the airwaves but Bagerole new that voice.

"Mercer" she said irritated.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	4. The Metal Gods They Made

"This is Logan Mercer. Earth Forces please respond." Logan was standing in the field speaking into a hand-held radio transmitter. The civilians were getting a truck filled with the supplies for the Strike and the Phantom. "Anyone" said Logan "if there is any intelligent life out there that can hear my voice please respond." Then he walked over to Romius who was standing near the mobile suits.

"Its useless" said Logan "ZAFT is still jamming communications."

"How did you do it?" asked Romius.

"Do what?" asked Logan.

"Fight a coordinator in hand to hand combat and win," said Romius "I saw you, you knifed that ZAFT solder before he had a chance to see you coming."

"The trick is to be swift, brutal, and totally without mercy" said Logan. He had a dark tone in his voice. Like having knowlage of these things tainted him somehow. Logan did feel tainted. Logan could never remember I time when he wasn't. He never felt like a full person. The way he took out those solders was part of his job. He did not have a real reason to want him dead. Logan did not have a reason to want the others dead either. The people in his nightmares, yet he still saw them.

Logan was pulled out of this bout of self-reflection when he heard a truck pull up in front of them. Sai got out and walked up to them. "Here is the number 5 truck," said Sai.

"Good" said Romius "now let's get the Striker pack onto the Strike."

* * *

Inside the harbor, Natarle Badgiruel got in the commander's chair on the Archangel. "We are heading out" she said.

"That isn't possible with the number of people we have" said Newmen.

"All this time you are using to argue with me could be better spent making it possible," snapped Nataruel "Morgenrid could still be under attack for all we know." Then she heard the door open and she saw that three more Federation solders were coming onto the bridge.

"To your stations people" she said, "just fallow the computer's instructions."

"Yes ma'am" said the solders as they went to their assigned areas on the ship.

"The ZAFT ships are still out there," said Newmen "we are in not position to engage them."

"I know," snapped Badgiruel "just be ready to fire the main cannon when the ship comes online. You can do that can you?"

"Yes" said Newman as he took his position on the helm.

"All Archangel systems are online," said one of the solders.

"Seal all airtight bulkheads," said Badgiruel "launch Archangel."

The ship started to move forward slowly. Then after it moved a few feet two cannons moved themselves out of a hidden position on the ship's hull.

* * *

While this was going on Kira got into the Strike and activated it. He moved the mobile suit towards the truck and crouched down next to it. Then he mounted a backpack onto the Strike and the Phase Shift amour in his suit started to recharge. The only drawback to Phase Shift was that it needed to be recharged otherwise it would deactivate. The Phantom did not need to be recharged because it did not use as much energy as the Strike did.

The Strike had some special abilities. One of them was the fact that it could be fitted with different weapons to fit different combat situations.

Logan started making his way to his machine when he heard an explosion above him. He could see a ZAFT mobile suit being chased by a mobile amour. Logan ran as fast as he could to his machine and started it up.

Inside his suit, Rau La Creuset saw the new mobile weapons. "So this is what they look like" he said as he saw them.

"Oh no you don't" said Laflaga as he moved in front of the suit. But La Creuset fired his gun hitting the booster on Mwu's fighter. This caused a chain reaction that destroyed the other boosters.

"Now to finish you off" said La Creuset as he charged towards the Strike. But then the Phantom came from the side and punched the suit in the face knocking it to the ground.

"Goodbye" said Logan as he took out his blaster pistols ready to fire them. But La Creuset got the machine to right itself and then charged at Logan ramming his mobile suit in the stomach. Then it flew up ready to dive bomb him. But then an explosion rocked the colony. The Archangel moved forward stopping La Creuset's assault.

"Called for some help" said Badgiruel over Logan's view screen.

"You're still alive" said Logan "you have no idea how much I was looking forward to sinning ding dong the witch is dead."

"Sorry to spoil your fun" said Badgiruel in a cold tone.

"The new warship" thought La Creuset "the team failed to destroy it." Then he turned towards the Archangel and fired at it. But the bullets weren't strong enough to penetrate the hull. Then he turned toward the mobile suits.

"Using Phase Shift" he said "well how about this." Then he fired his gun at the people on the ground.

"Hit the dirt," cried Romius as here and the civilians ducked for cover. Then Kira activated the Strikes Phase Shift and positioned the Strikes leg so it covered his friends.

* * *

"Ready aft missal tubes" said Badgiruel"fire."

Then on the back of the ship missals fired at La Creuset. But he was a very skilled pilot. He dogged the missals and he destroyed them with his gun.

"Enough is enough" thought Kira as he activated the plasma cannon on the weapons pack.

"Kira" said Logan "wait, that weapon.." but he was too late. Kira fired but he only blasted of La Creuset's arm. The rest of the beam kept going until it hit the wall of the colony making a big hole in it. La Creuset few through the hole and back to the Vesalius

"Great job" Logan said sarcastically.

"But I didn't mean to…" started Kira but Logan cut him off.

"Don't worry," said Logan "the place is wrecked anyway."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	5. Going or Staying

Onboard the Vesalius, Athrun Zala was sitting inside his new mobile suit the Aegis. He had long bluish hair. And bright green eyes. He was working on rewriting the systems OS but his mind was elsewhere. "Was that really Kira" he thought "if so why was he with the Earth forces.

"Hey" said one of the techs outside the mobile suit.

"Sorry" said Athrun "I must have started working on your system too."

"No problem" said the tech "we finished the external examination."

"I've finished up too" said Athrun "How did these people run this kind of machine with an OS like this."

* * *

Inside the colony the Phantom and the Strike were docked on the hanger of the Archangel. Then Logan saw that Natarle was walking up to them fallowed by some of the ship's crew.

"Lieutenant Romius" said Badgiruel "thank god you're okay"

"Ensign Badgiruel" said Romius "it is a relief to see that you are okay as well."

"I'm fine to" said Logan in a board tone "just in case anyone cares." There were some giggles from the civilians. Then the cockpit to the Strike opened and Kira got out.

"What is a kid doing in that thing" said Chief Murdock the lead mechanic.

"It's okay" said Logan "he's with us."

"What a surprise" said a blond man walking up to them. He was tall and wearing a purple and black flight suit. "I'm Mwu Laflaga Lieutenant in the 7th orbital fleet."

"Logan Mercer, Ensign in the 27th Special Operations Division" he said saluting "or at least I was until I was transferred to the G-Weapons program."

"I am Lieutenant Murrue Romius, also of G-Weapons."

"Ensign Natarual Badgiruel, same program."

"I would like permission to come aboard" said Mwu "may I ask who is in command here?"

"I believe that Lieutenant Romious is next in line" said Badgiruel.

"Wait" said Logan "what happened to Captain Hailey?"

"He died in the explosion" said Badgiruel "along with all the senior officers and the pilots for those G-Weapons, that is except for you of coerce."

"So in short everyone important is dead" said Logan. This post was turning into one of the biggest disasters in his career. Not that he cared about his career much. He was also wondering how ZAFT had even found them. The PLANTS Security Service or PSS had agents in Orb. But Orb was officially a neutral nation. They would have no reason to suspect that the Earth Alliance had any kind of presence there.

"Who is that" said Laflaga pointing at Kira.

"He is a teenage civilian," said Romius "he assisted Ensign Mercer and myself in taking out five Ginns."

"Five" muttered one of the crewmembers.

"That's impossible."

"So" said Laflaga "I take it they're coordinators."

"He is" said Logan "I'm not." At this information some of the solders raised the M4 assault rifles.

* * *

On the Vesalius Rau La Creuset was examining some of the combat footage taken by Miguel. "You really saved my hide" said La Creuset "if I did not have this as proof of the mobile suits power then I would be laughed at for allowing my unit to be damaged by these lone units.

Then he turned to address the pilots in front of him. All four of them were wearing green ZAFT uniforms except for Athrun who was in a red uniform. The red uniform let everyone know that Athrun was an elite solder. ZAFT's finest, the best of the best.

"I have no idea how those machines were able to move so well" said La Creuset "but still we cannot let the Earth Forces have possession of the mobile suits. And with Logan Mercer in play we can have a real problem."

"Who is Logan Mercer" asked Olar, one of the ZAFT solders.

"He is an Earth Alliance solder" said La Creuset "but no ordinary one. We had a run in with him in Bagdad before you joined us. He killed five PSS agents stationed there."

"Five" said Olar shocked.

"Miguel, Olar" said Commander Adas "get to your machines capture or destroy those mobile suits and that ship." Then the three left.

"Commander" said Athrun "please allow me to go as well."

"You have no mobile suit" said La Creuset.

"I can use the Aegis" said Athrun.

"We need to wait for data extraction to complete. " said La Creuset.

* * *

In the Archangel the tense stand off was still going on.

"Will you stop it" said Tolle standing in front of Kira "Kira may be a coordinator but he is not an enemy."

"Stand down" said Romius.

"Lieutenant I request an explanation" said Badgiruel.

"It is no big mystery," said Romius "Orb controls this colony and they do welcome coordinators. Am I wrong Kira?"

"No" said Kira "Especially considering that I'm a first generation coordinator."

"First generation" said Laflaga "So your parents are naturals. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause all this fuss. I was just curious."

"So what do we do know," asked Romius.

"I suggest we leave" said Logan "before the Phantom of the Opera sends his goons after us."

* * *

On the observation deck of the Gamow Dearka, Nicole, and Yzak were watching the Ginns be loaded up with weapons.

"I hear they are using D equipment" said Dearka. He was tall with very tan skin and blond hair "are they storming Washington or something."

"What is going to happen to the colony," asked Nicole concerned. He had black eyes, and green curly hair.

"Probably going to be destroyed" said Dearka.

"Serves them right" said Yzak. He had gold eyes with long white hair. "They call themselves a neutral nation and yet they are building them weapons."

* * *

On the Archangel's bridge Romius, Badgiruel, Laflaga, and Logan were having a meeting. "The colony's shelters are at a level 9 alert. They are completely locked down."

"So what are we going to do with the kids" asked Laflaga.

"Lieutenant Romius detained them because they saw the G-Weapons," said Badgiruel.

"But we can't keep them here" said Logan "they are not solders, they could get themselves killed."

"What exactly are you doing here" asked Badgiruel annoyed "you are not a senior officer."

"I'm here because I want to be," said Logan looking straight at her "besides you don't have the authority to tell me to leave."

Badgiruel shot Logan an irritated look. Badgiruel despised Logan for the simple reason that he was a composite of every personality trait that she loathed. Mercer was smug, arrogant, antagonistic, pointlessly defiant, and insubordinate. He did not respect anyone who wore a Federation uniform. His complete lack of complete lack of respect was something he wore as a badge of honor. He didn't care about the mission or the sacrifices that had to be made.

"I think we are going to need both the Strike and the Phantom to escape," said Romius.

"But we can't force Yamato to fight" said Logan raising his voice "Laflaga can't you fly it."

"Are you crazy" said Laflaga "when the kid rewrote the OS he made it so that a natural can't us it anymore."

* * *

The Vesalius launched Ginn and then another. "Close the hatch" said one of the techs. But then the Aegis sprang to life and took off after the Ginns.

"What" said Adas on the bridge "Athrun Zala has taken off in the Aegis, call him back."

"No" said La Creuset "let him go."

* * *

The Archangel was getting ready for the battle the new they were coming. Laflaga theorized that La Creuset would attack them inside the colony. Romius and Logan walked down to the cabin where Kira and the others were staying. They were going to have a talk to see if Kira would be willing to fight in the Strike again.

"I won't do it" said Kira "please, don't get me involved."

"Kid" said Logan "you were already are involved when you rewrote the OS."

"But still" said Kira "we don't want any part of you war. That is why we live in neutral territory."

"And" said Logan "in the time you have been on Heliopolis you have been attacked by ZAFT, exposed to a military secret, and piloted our new mobile suit. I think that you are involved." Then the com-system cracked to life.

"Lieutenant Romius" said Laflaga's voice "we have incoming mobile suits. We need you to assume command."

"Very well" said Romius "is your mobile amour ready."

"No" said Laflaga "it still needs repairs."

"I'm good to go" said Logan "but I'll need help."

"Lieutenant Laflaga" said Romius "I need you to take charge of the CIC combat unit."

"So" said Logan "what's it going to be. Are you going or are your staying."

"You aren't being fair" said Kira.

"We can't let you leave" said Romius "we are going into battle and the shelters are locked down."

* * *

A few minutes latter Kira was in the Strike readying for battle. The Sword Striker Pack was being attached. It had a powerful beam sword attached that could cut threw the hull of a ship.

Outside the ship an explosion blew a hole in the colony's wall. Four Ginns few in. They had heavy artillery that was normally used for taking out bases.

"They are armed to the teeth" said Laflaga in the CIC. The CIC was the areas of the ship were the combat systems were controlled.

"Fire the Gottfrieds" ordered Murrue. Then two beam cannons on the ship fired. The mobile suits dogged easily.

"Olar, Matthew" said Miguel "you guys get the ship. Athrun take out the mobile suits, show us that same spirit that made you defied orders."

"Sure" said Athrun as he zoomed in on the Strike and the Phantom, which were coming out of the Archangel.

"Kira" he thought "why are you doing this."

* * *

Logan looked out his view screen at the four mobile suits. "Kira" he said over the view screen "they have three Ginns armed with type D artillery. In case you are wondering that's what they use to storm a fortress. They also have the Aegis so keep your toes."

"Fine" said Kira bitterly. The Strike was equipped with a large beam sword that could cut threw the hull of a ship. Logan did feel bad about forcing Kira into this. But two things elevated that guilt. One, this was mild compared to some of the other things he has done. Second, he simply needed backup against ZAFT. They had some of the best pilots in the world.

"Take the two on the right" said Logan "I'll handle the guys on the left." Logan banked right ready to take out the Ginns. Kira activated his energy sword. He started to circle Miguel.

"Die" shouted the ZAFT pilot. He fired his plasma cannon. Kira dogged it and it blasted a support cable. Kira was horrified as he watched the cable take out to blocks blow him. Miguel fired again and he destroyed a house.

"What am I going to do?" thought Kira "I can't help but hit the colony." Then Miguel fired again but Kira dogged it and charged at the Ginn. Miguel fired again but Kira blocked the blast with the Strike's shield.

* * *

Olar and Matthew's Ginns made their way to the Archangel. Olar fired missals stored in the legs of the Ginn but the Archangels artillery guns took them out. He was about to fire more missals when Logan swooped down and kicked him to the ground.

Matthew swung around to fire at Logan. But Logan whipped out the Phantom's blaster pistols and started to unload on the Ginn. The Ginn was hit again and again until it diapered in a fireball.

"Matthew is gone," thought Olar. He got up and fired his machine gun at Logan. Logan was nonplused. He activated his waist mounted beam cannons and took out the Ginn.

* * *

Meanwhile Miguel was still struggling ageist Kira. "Get behind it Athrun" he cried over the radio. Athrun moved the Aegis behind the Strike as instructed.

"Kira" he thought, "Is it really you."

Miguel was now on Kira's side. He aimed his cannon ready to fire until a beam came out of nowhere and blasted his arm off. Logan from the ground saw what was happening and fired his pistol to take out the Ginns arm. Kira saw his chance and charged at Miguel, slicing his Ginn in two. Miguel let out a scream as the half he was in exploded. Killing instantly. But it also had an unexpected consequence. The beam also hit a gas main on the support shaft of the colony. It caused an explosion that started to knock the shaft down.

Kira was panting in his cockpit, in shock at what he had done. "Kira" said a voice over the radio "Kira is that you." Kira was shocked. The voice wasn't Logan's, he thought it was Athrun.

"So it is you" said the voice "isn't it Kira."

"Athrun Zala" said Kira "what are you doing here."

"You should talk" said Athrun. Then an explosion rocked the support shaft splitting it in half. The colony started to split apart.

"Aw hell" thought Logan as he started to get sucked out. He could see that the shelters were being jettisoned and were now being used as life pods.

"I hate my life" thought Logan.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	6. The Chase is On

Logan was in the Phantom flouting in the debris of the now ruined Heliopolis. "Great job Mercer" he thought "how many people did you kill this time, 20, 30." Where ever he went Logan always thought he had this cloud of death over him. "Another one bitts the dust you son of a bitch," he thought.

"Ensign Mercer" said a voice over his radio. It was a loud nagging voice that he hated. "Mercer can you hear me?"

"Yes I hear you Badgiruel " Logan said irritably "in fact I think that those on Pluto can hear you."

"Do you have our position?" she asked.

"Yes your Wickedness" said Logan.

"Then link up with the Strike and return."

"Fine." Then Logan turned off the radio and started looking for Kira. Then he saw the blue and white mobile suit flouting in the debris. "Kira" said Logan as he turned on his com-screen. He could see Kira panting in his cockpit. "Kira are you okay?" he asked.

His voice seemed to snap Kira out of his daze. "Yeah" he said quietly "I'm fine." Then he saw something on his control panel. He could see that it was an emergency signal from one of the escape pods from the colony. He turned toward the pod and flew towards it.

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Mwu Laflaga on the bridge of the Archangel.

"We are still in a combat situation," said Murrue Romius. "Have you detected any of the ZAFT ships?" she asked one the radar operator.

"No" said the crewmen "there is to many debris to detect by radar and the heart sources are rendering our thermal scanners useless."

"They will have the same problem," said Laflaga "do you think they will come after us."

"I think that is a likely possibility" said Romius "if they try to attack us right now we're finished."

"Right" said Romius "all we have is the Strike, the Phantom, my damaged mobile amour and the ship is badly short handed. Should we run, run, run as fast as we can."

"The enemy ship is a Nasca class," said Romius "it is just as fast as us."

"What was that," shouted Badgiruel in the CIC pit "who said you can bring them onboard."

"What is going on" asked Murrue.

"The mobile suits have returned to the ship," said Badgiruel "however the Strike has brought one of the life pods." Then she turned her attention back to Kira, "I'm sorry but I can't permit it."

"What do you mean you can't permit it?" shouted Kira "The propulsion on this ship is damaged. So what, do you want me to throw this back out again."

"Don't tempt her," said Logan "she just might ask you to do it."

"What was that," shouted Badgiruel.

"Hey you know it's true," said Logan.

"That's enough," said Romius stopping the back and forth between the two. "I authorize it."

The doors of the Archangels hanger opened and the Phantom flew in fallowed by the Strike with the escape pod in his hands.

Logan got out of his mobile suit and walked straight to the elevator. He sent it up to the bridge. He saw that Laflaga, Romious and Badgiruel huddle near the commander's chair.

"What's going on," he asked.

"We are deciding were we should go next," said Laflaga.

"How close is Artemis?" asked Logan. Artemis was a space station owned by the Principality of Eurasia, one of the member nations of the Earth Alliance. It was the one of the most valued positions that the alliance had during the war.

"It's about two hours away" said Romious "but neither the G-Weapons or this ship have a ID code recognized by our allies."

"It is not the best situation," said Logan "but we have no other option. Plus we have to get supplies soon or we will starve to death."

* * *

Meanwhile Kira watched as the crew opened the hatch to the escape pod. Kira was surprised when he saw an attractive girl red hair tied in a long ponytail. It was Flay. Then Birdie, the electronic bird who was hiding in his shirt, few out and dived towards Flay. Kira divvied after the bird in the zero gravity environment in the hanger.

"I know you," said Flay "You are one of Sai's friends, Kira right."

Kira was about to say something when Flay flouted towards him and hugged him on the spot. "Is it really you Flay Alster?" asked Kira "What are you doing in this pod."

"I lost track of my friends and I ran alone to one of the shelters," said Flay hysterically "then we sent into space."

"Don't worry" said Kira "we are on an Earth Forces ship they won't hurt us."

* * *

"This is a disaster," said Commander Adas. Then he turned to La Creuset and asked, "How are you going to deal with this. PLANTS Supreme Council will not tolerate the destruction of a neutral colony."

"They were building weapons for the Alliance," said La Creuset calmly "it is ludicrous for Orb to say that they are neutral after this. Besides most of the residents had enough time to escape. In the meantime we should focus on finding the new battleship."

"Do you still intend to go after them?" asked Adas "we have no mobile suits."

"What do you mean?" asked La Creuset "We have the new Gundam class mobile suits. Send a message to Captain Almeida on the Gamow, tell them to join us in the search."

* * *

On the Archangel Kira walked Flay to the dinning area where Sai and the others were waiting. Flay giggled and hugged him.

"They look real happy together," he thought.

* * *

On the bridge Romius was briefing the crew on the plan. "Launch decoy" she ordered. Then a probe fired out of the back of the Archangel. "Once the decoy is clear we will set a course for Airtimes," she explained, "After that we will switch to inertial flight to avoid detection."

* * *

Onboard the Vesalius La Creuset was giving a briefing of his own. He was going over a plan to destroy the Archangel. Him and Adas were standing by a tabletop screen showing a scan of the area. "The Vesalius will launch first and wait here for the enemy ship," said La Creuset pointing "The Gamow fallow them along the orbital course undetected".

"Our plan assumes that they will head for Airtimes," said Adas "won't it make more sense that they go the Lunar Base. After all it is owned by the Federation's ally Eurasia."

"Large heat source detected" said the radar operator "projected course, it will circle around the and land on Atlantic Federation headquarters on the Moon."

"Colonel" said Adas.

"I'm sure that's a decoy," said La Creuset "Launch the ship, Get Almeida on the line."

* * *

A few minutes latter Athrun Zala was sitting in his cabin thinking about the death of his friend Miguel. He could not believe that another friend of his caused it. "Why is this happening? Why is Kira fighting with the Naturals? He is one of us."

* * *

Inside the cabin area Kira and his friends. "I wonder where this ship is going," said Kuzzy.

"They changed course a little while ago," said Tolle "ZAFT is intent to take out this ship."

"What" exclaimed Flay "do you mean that we are less safe now then we were then?"

"Well" said Miriallia "would you rather be stuck out here."

"No not really" said Flay.

"Kira" said Logan walking into the cabin "Murdock sent me. He wants you to go down there and take care of you machine, we don't have enough men to do it."

"What do you mean my machine" said Kira "I drove the thing but it isn't mine."

"It became yours when you rewrote the OS," said Logan "Are we really going to do this dance again?"

"I'm not a solder," said Kira "I only fought because I didn't have a choice."

"You still don't have a choice," said Logan "Look, I really don't want to force you to do this but I need your help if we are going to keep the people on this ship alive."

"Wait" said Flay "was he the one he carried us in?"

"Yeah" said Sai.

"What is he doing in a mobile suit?" asked Flay.

"He's a coordinator" said Kuzzy.

"What?" said Flay shocked.

"He's a coordinator but he is not with ZAFT" said Sai.

"He is still a cherished friend" said Miriallia.

* * *

Athrun Zala walked up to Colonel La Creuset's office on the Vesalius. "Athrun Zala reporting sir."

"Come in" said the Colonel. The automatic door opened and Athrun walked to see La Creuset typing in his computer.

"I would like to apologize for what happened at Heliopolis" said Athrun saluting.

"Don't worry" said La Ceruset "I don't intend to punish you for what happened. I just want to know what happened when you saw the machines be activated."

"Mercer killed Tom on the catwalk." said Athrun "Then he killed Rusty with a knife when he climbed into the Phantom. And then a friend of mine named Kira Yamato got into the Strike's cockpit. The two of us went to the same prep school on the moon. He is a coordinator like us. "

"Oh" said La Creuset.

"I never imagined that we would meet again like this" said Athrun sadly.

"I see" replied La Creuset "irony abounds in war. I realize that you are very close to this friend. I'm going to take you off the next sortie."

"Are you sure?" asked Athrun.

"Don't worry" said La Creuset "I can't imagine that you would point a gun at such a friend, and I don't want to put you in that situation."

"Wait" said Athrun "you don't mean…"

"I'm sorry" La Creuset cut in "but right now he is with the Earth Forces."

"But you don't understand" exclaimed Athrun "Kira is brilliant, but also naïve and good natured. He can't see that he is being used by the Naturals. I can reason with him. I can get him on our side where he belongs."

"But what if he won't listen to you?" asked La Creuset.

Then Athrun looked to the ground. "Then" he said sadly "I'll shoot him down myself."

* * *

"Large heat source detected" said the radar operator on the Archangel "looks like a warship engine."

"It looks like they are beside us" said Laflaga "and they are heading in the same direction."

"They are outpacing us" said the operator "they are going to cut us off."

"The other ship" said Badgiruel "the Lerasia class where is it."

"They are going to tag team us" said Laflaga "get me a space map of the area."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Badgiruel.

"Maybe" said Laflaga as he walked off the bridge.

* * *

"All hands" said a voice on the ship's PA system "Enemy ship detected. All personnel to their stations."

"Again" said Kira in the hanger.

"Time for round two" said Logan.

* * *

In the mean time Sai and the others were waiting in the dinning area. "I wonder what Kira decided" said Miriallia.

"I say we go to the bridge and see what we can do to help" said Tolle.

"Are you saying we should volunteer" said asked Kuzzy.

"I'm game" said Sai.

* * *

Kira was walking down to the locker room to get a flight suit. Logan had told him to get one incase he somehow got out of the Strikes cockpit in space. The suit had a life support system that would keep him alive just in space. Then he saw something that took him totally of guard. It was his friends walking down the corridor. They were dressed in Federation uniforms. The boys were in dark blue versions of the normally white Federation uniforms. Mirrialia was in pink.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Kira.

"We decided to help out around the ship," said Sai "I mean they are undermanned."

"Yeah" said Kuzzy "they wouldn't let us on the bridge without them."

"Are you guys sure about this?" asked Kira.

"Yeah" said Tolle "we are all in this together."

"Alright" said Kira "be carful." Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	7. Round Two

The Vesalius was now a good distance from Airtimes in front of the Archangel.

"Time to begin" said La Creuset. Then the ship changed direction and moved toward the Archangel.

* * *

On the Archangel Logan changed into his flight suit. It was all black. He looked over at Kira changing into his own suit. It was white but ether side of the suit had a blue strip.

"I'm very sorry about this," said Logan. He never would want to do this to another person. Make someone else the way he was. Logan's fate was one he wouldn't wish on anyone.

"It's okay," said Kira "I want to do this, to protect my friends."

"Good to see you're onboard with us" said Laflaga. He was wearing a black suit with purple on ether side.

A few minutes latter the Strike launched, fallowed by the Phantom and the mobile amour. The Strike was loaded with a jet pack designed for high speed and maneuverability in flight.

"Kira" said Logan "here's the plan. Laflaga will fly ahead and hit the enemy the front. We will take out the mobile suit force from the ship behind us."

"Alright" said Kira.

"Be carful," said Logan "I think they will use the machines they stole from us."

On the Archangel, two massive cannons lifted out of a hidden position out of the hull of the ship.

"Activate the assault cannons, fire the engines," said Romius on the bridge of ship "Target the Nasca class on the port side." Then were activated and the Archangel started to move forward.

"Fire Lohingrin cannons" Ensign Badgiruel commanded.

* * *

The cannons fired two massive beams at the Vesalius. The ZAFT ship detected the cannons blast immediately. "Evade" shouted Adas.

* * *

Onboard the Gamow they were readying for battle. "Launch the mobile suit teams," said Captain Almeida "use the new machines. The Vesalius is going to launch the Aegis. "

"Alright Kira" said Logan over the radio "Duel, Buster, and Blitz are coming from behind. Aegis is coming from the front."

"Looks like we're trapped" said Kira.

"You get the Aegis," said Logan smiling "The other three are mine." Logan gunned the engines and flew straight towards the enemy mobile suits.

"Enemy mobile suit detected," said Nicole in the Blitz.

"Is he coming after us?" asked Dearka in the Buster.

"Stupid Natural" said Yzak "must be egger to meet his end." He fired the beam rifle on the Duel. But the Phantom dogged. Logan took out his blaster pistol and fired at the Duel. It hit Yzak twice in the chest.

"What is with this guy?" said Dearka. He aimed the Buster's heavy plasma guns. He fired but Logan dogged. He fired a barrage of missals but Logan was able to avoid them. He fired with his second pistol hitting Dearka in the chest. Nicole pulled out the beam saber of his Blitz but Logan rolled out of the way. He put away his pistols. The Blitz swung around again but Logan pulled out two beam sabers of his own and blocked it.

Yzak came from behind with his saber in hand. But before he could do any thing Logan turned around and hit him with his waist-mounted cannons.

Logan was in his element. A fight with three well trained, hardened solders that were as old as he was but much stronger then him. Most people would call him crazy. But self-preservation was never his strong suit. As far he was concerned there was nothing worth preserving. Nicol tried to move in but the Archangels had fired missals from behind and he needed to take those out.

* * *

Athrun gunned his engines toward the Archangel. He saw that the comrades were fighting one mobile suit and the enemy ship was firing at them. Then he saw the Strike flying towards him at full speed. Athrun pulled out his saber and the Strike did the same. He flew past him and turned around. Athrun then activated his com-screen.

"Kira" he said.

"Athrun" replied Kira.

"Lower your sword Kira please," pleaded Athrun "We are not enemies. We're friends, why do we have to fight each other."

"Athrun" said Kira softly.

"You're a coordinator," said Athrun rising his voice "Why do you want to fight your own people."

Meanwhile Logan was still tangoing with the ZAFT solders. Then he saw the Blitz break away from him and go toward the ship. He tried to go after him but the Duel cut him off.

However in the CIC pit Badgiruel saw the incoming suit. "Fire port side valiant," she commanded. Then Miriallia and Sai typed in some commands. Then a cannon on the side of the ship fired off a shot chasing Nicole away.

* * *

Kira looked back and saw that the Archangel. He saw that it was still in fierce conflict. He flew towards them but Athrun cut them off.

"Kira enough" shouted Athrun.

"Athrun" said Kira "let me pass"

"Why are you with the Earth Forces" demanded Athrun angry. Kira tired to pass him but Athrun kept blocking him.

"I am not with the Earth Forces," said Kira in a reasonable tone "but I have many good friends onboard that ship." Kira started backing up as Athrun approached. "Besides" asked Kira "what are you doing with ZAFT?" Now they started circling each other.

"What are you doing with ZAFT" he demanded, "You used to tell me you hated the whole idea of war? Why did you attack Heliopolis?"

"We attacked because that is where the Earth Forces were building the new mobile suits."

"But…" said Kira but an alert cut him off. He saw that the Duel was incoming and firing its beam rifle at the Strike.

"You're not fighting," said Yzak "why not."

Logan fired his pistol at the Buster and hit it.

"Damn" said Dearka. Then he moved the Buster upward and he brought his plasma guns together to form a long-range particle cannon. He fired narrowly missing Logan.

"I need a little help here," said Logan over his radio.

"Fire helldarts and Eagle stallions," Badgiruel, then machine guns and small missals fired at the enemy mobile suits.

"I'm coming from below," said Nicole to Dearka.

"Alright" Dearka replied, "I'll cover you." Then Nicole moved the Blitz down under the ship. Logan dived down as fast as he could. But the Buster blocked him.

* * *

"Intercept the enemy mobile suits," commanded Romious. Then machine guns on the underbelly of the ship fired at the Blitz. He avoided the fire and then flew back up to the side of the ship.

"Fire Gottfrieds" ordered Romious "roll 30 degrees." Then two heavy guns on the ship moved and fired on the Blitz.

* * *

"Enemy vessel approaching," said Commander Adas on the bridge of the Vesalius.

"We have a message from the Gamow," said the communications officer "the total mobile suit force is two machines"

"And no mobile amour" said La Creuset "it still isn't ready for flight."

* * *

Kira was dogging blows fro the Duel. "Coward" thought Yzak "fight already." Kira pulled out his beam rifle and fired. But the Duel dogged. He looked at his power gauge. He saw he was at half strength. "Damn it" he thought.

* * *

Lieutenant Mwu Laflaga was flying his mobile amour in the debris from the colony. This enabled him not to be detected by the sensors on the enemy ship. "Just a little more time" though Laflaga then I can attack."

* * *

"Enemy ship closing in" said Adas on the ZAFT ship "it will soon be in our effective firing range."

"We will be joining in the attack Commander," said La Creuset.

"But our own mobile suits are out there" argued Adas "they could be hit."

"Don't worry" La Creuset assured "our boys know better then to be hit by friendly fire."

* * *

Kira was still struggling. He could see that for some reason the Strike was burning energy fast. Then he could see the Buster coming in from a distance.

"Time to finish this" said Dearka. He aimed his plasma guns. But before he could fire Logan flew up behind him and unloaded on him with his blaster pistols. "Damn it," thought Dearka "This guy is good."

* * *

"ZAFT vessel is locking on to us," said Sai in the CIC pit.

"Fire Lohingrin" ordered Badgiruel.

"No" said Romius "Laflaga's mobile amour is going to engage them."

"Lieutenant" said Badgiruel annoyed "we don't have that kind of time."

* * *

In the meantime Nicol and his Blitz were joining the mobile suit fight.

"Surround them," said Dearka in the Buster. The four mobile suits tried to do that. But Logan got in between the Buster and the Blitz. He took out his pistols and fired at the both of them.

* * *

On the Vesalius they were about to fire on the Archangel. "Heat source approaching" said the radar operator.

"Laflaga" thought La Creuset. "Lower bow" he commanded, "pitch angel 60." But it was to late. Laflaga activated his gun barrels and the detached from the mobile amour. He fired them along with his main cannon. The fire hit the main thrusters on the ship. Then he fired a missal at the hull.

"Sevier damage to engines" said one of the bridge crew "we're losing thrust. Number five sodium wall on fire."

"We're pulling out" ordered La Creuset. "Damn you Mwu" he thought.

"Message from Lieutenant Laflaga" said Miriallia "Mission accomplished, he is heading back"

"Prepare to fire Lohingrin," ordered Romius "contacted the mobile suits. Tell them to keep out of the line of fire."

* * *

In the Phantom Logan got a message. At the same time his sensors picked up a large heat source. He turned on his radio and shouted into it. "Kira move." They dogged right as the beams from the cannon moved toward the Vesalius. The ZAFT ship moved out of the way just in time to avoid a direct hit. But it did graze the side of the ship.

"Order the mobile suit teams to retreat," commanded La Creuset.

* * *

In the meantime the Phantom and the Stike were still in a fierce melee with the ZAFT machines. Logan could see that the Blitz and Buster were along side him. He fired his blaster pistols at them. The blasts hit the Buster but the Blitz dogged and came at Logan. Logan dogged. He put away the pistols and took out his beam saber. He swung out at the Blitz but he only grazed the machine. Then he could see from the corner of his eye what looked like fireworks come form the Archangel.

"A return signal" thought Yzak. He lunged at the Strike.

"Yzak" said Athrun desperately "we have been ordered to return."

"Quiet" snapped Yzak. He fired his beam rifle at Kira, but the Strike managed to block it with his shield. Logan tired to intervene but the Buster kept blocking his path.

Kira dogged the blow. He tired to fire back but the Strike's finger wouldn't pull the trigger. "Oh no" though Kira. He looked and saw that the Strike was out of power. The Strikes color turned back into the grey it was when Kira first saw it.

Athrun saw the change too. He knew he had to act fast to save Kira. Yzak was going to kill him. He gunned the Aegis forward. As he did so it transformed into a mobile amour. It looked like a huge rectangle with four arms sticking out in front. The Aegis flew as fast as the engine would carry it.

Kira braised himself for the killing blow from the Duel but it never came. Instead he heard metal clamping down on metal. The Aegis and locked its arms around the Strike and started to carry it toward the Vesalius.

* * *

"The Stike has been over powered," shouted Sai in the CIC.

"Kira" said Miriallia.

Logan saw the drama unfolding. He gave a savage punch to the Busters had gunned the engines at the Aegis.

"Not so fast you son of a bitch" he thought.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	8. Close Call

Yzak Joule couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. "Athrun" he demanded, "what are you doing?"

"We were told to destroy that thing," said Dearka "you are disobeying orders."

"It will be all the better if we capture it" snapped Athrun "let's go." He took off. The Duel flew right behind him but a blast from the Phantom's waist-mounted cannons knocked him out of the way.

* * *

On the bridge of the Archangel everyone was panicking. "Kira" said Miriallia into the radio "Kira please respond."

"Message from Lieutenant Laflaga" said the communications officer "Prepare to deploy the launcher striker with the catapult."

"What" demanded Romius?

* * *

Inside the Strike Kira was going out of his mind. "Athrun" he shouted, "what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the Gamow" said Athrun.

"I'm not going on a ZAFT ship," shouted Kira.

"You are a coordinator," said Athrun "you belong with us."

"I'm not joining ZAFT"

"Quiet Kira" snapped Athrun "I already lost my mom in Bloody Valentine I …" Athrun was cut off by something crashing into the side of his mobile suit. Then he heard the sound of metal banning on metal.

Logan had flown the Phantom as fast as he could toward the Aegis. He was using the survival knife hidden in the Phantom's waist and was driving it into the side of the mobile suit. He had no idea what ZAFT would do to a coordinator that chose to side with the Earth Alliance. He was the one who practically bullied Kira into the cockpit. He was not about to let Kira pay the ultimate price for his actions.

Athrun was no seriously concerned. If he let this continue Mercer could kill one, two, or all three of them. Reluctantly he transformed back into a mobile suit and released Kira.

"Thanks" Kira said over the com-screen.

"Don't thank me yet" said Logan. He saw as the three other mobile suits joined up with the Aegis. They were all about to fire when Laflaga came out from the debris and fired his cannon and his detached gun barrels at the stolen mobile suits.

"Kid" said Laflaga over the com-screen "get the Strike out of here. He we need you to get to the Striker pack before it is shot down."

"Right" said Kira as he flew off.

* * *

"Are you ready Chief Murdock" asked Romius. She was on the bridge of the Archangel, talking into the phone to the chief mechanic on the ship.

"Yeah" said Murdock "even though it is the craziest thing ever."

"We have to wait for the Strike to be aligned with the ship," said Badgiruel "then we can deploy the Strike.

* * *

Logan was in-between the Aegis and the Duel. The Aegis fired it's beam rifle. Logan dogged but it did clip Logan in the shoulder. He returned fire as he looked at his own energy gauge. "I'm running low to," thought Logan. He saw that the Duel turned toward the ship and was gunning for Kira.

* * *

"The strike is aligned with the ship," said Sai.

"Launch catapult" said Badgiruel. Inside the hanger two objects were fried. One was a large plasma cannon and the other was a power pack. On the Strike the jet pack that was on it now detached and the two objects were beginning to align.

However the Duel moved above the Strike. He activated his targeting computer and fired a missal at the Strikes back. It stuck right as the launcher striker attached. There was a huge explosion. Athrun's heart stopped. Mirriallia looked on in horror.

"Kira no" thought Tolle at the controls.

"Shit" thought Logan.

"I got it," said Yzak as giddy as a schoolgirl.

But then out of the cloud a huge beam fired at Yzak and took out the Duel's arm. Kira let out a roar as he charged at Yzak firing the plasma cannon. Kira kept firing forcing the enemy mobile suits away.

"We have to retreat" said Athrun over the radio "we can't risk chasing them." The mobile suits retreated to the Gamow.

* * *

"Bastard" spat Yzak as he shoved Athrun ageist a wall on the Gamow. They had all changed into their red uniforms after they got back but everyone was still sore about the mission.

"This is quite the little disaster," said Dearka.

"Yeah" said Yzak "and it could have been avoided if you just did as you were told."

"Stop it" said Nicole "you can take you anger out on Athrun all you want but that still wont change anything. Yzak let go and walked off with Dearka. Athrun just quietly walked in the other direction.

"Athrun" said Nicole after him "were are you going." But Athrun didn't say anything.

* * *

Kira changed into a blue Federation uniform and was walking to his cabin. Then Logan who was wearing a white uniform stopped him. "So I've been thinking," said Logan "why didn't the Aegis kill you. Instead he tried to capture you."

"I don't know," said Kira quietly looking down on the floor.

"Bullshit" said Logan. Logan prided himself on his ability to read people. He often worked in situations were the decision between friend and foe were the same as life or death. He could tell form body langue and tone of voice and other factors what a person was like, and if they were lying. If lying was measured on a scale of one to ten, Kira was at best a four.

"You know exactly why the Aegis didn't kill you," said Logan.

"The truth is" said Kira "the pilot of the Aegis is named Athrun Zala."

"Oh great" said Logan "I had a feeling that prick would rear his ugly head."

"You know him?" asked Kira.

"I had a run in with his team in Bagdad" said Logan "left a lot of bad blood and dead bodies. The better question is how do you know him."

"We're best friends" said Kira.

"What" said Logan surprised?

"We meet while attending the same school on the moon," said Kira nostalgically "we parted ways a few months before the war began."

Logan looked at the ground. "I'm sorry" he said his voice cracking "I am so sorry about all of this."

"It's okay," said Kira walking off "this was my choice."

"Great" Logan thought to himself " I'm a murder, spy, jackass, and now a destroyer of friendships. When the time comes, it's gonna be hell to pay."

"Kira wait" said Laflaga coming out of the locker room . Kira turned around and looked at him. "Put a lock on the strikes activation code" he said, "that way only you can open it."

"Okay" said Kira walking back, then he saw Logan. "Hey," he said "aren't you going to lock yours?"

"I already did it on mine" said Logan.

* * *

On the Vesalius an aid handed a piece of paper at to La Creuset. He read it and handed it to Adas. "A summons" said Adas "to appear before the Supreme Council."

"This is because of the destruction of Heliopolis," said La Creuset calmly "Order Almeida to remain here and have Athrun return."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	9. To Eurasia With No Love

A shuttlecraft left Airtimes and landed onto the hanger of the Archangel. Two men left the craft and walked to the elevator that would take them to the bridge. They were high-ranking Eurasian officers. They wore similar uniforms to those warn by the Federation, however instead of white, they were light blue. When they got to the bridge they were meet by Romius and Badgiruel.

"Thank you for allowing us to board Airtimes" said Romius.

"No trouble" said the Eurasian officer. The Archangel backed into station and headed for the hanger area. The docking maneuver was being observed by many of the civilians in the docking area.

"What was that light that was surrounding the station?" asked Flay.

"It's a light wave barrier" replied Sai "it can block anything even laser beams."

"Well that's a relief" said Flay "I'm just happy we can be safe."

* * *

Logan walked on to the bridge and he saw his commanding officer, the Wicked Witch, and the Eurasian commander. He saw that the ship was being docked. But then saw something that took him compeletly by surprise. The ship was being locked into place so it couldn't move. He also saw that men in space suits were boarding the ship. They were all armed with AK-47 assault rifles.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I suggest you remain quiet" said the Eurasian commander.

"Shit" thought Logan "they are trying to steal the Archangel." What's worse, Logan was the one who suggested that they come here. They could all wind up executed. Despite being allies against ZAFT, The Federation and Eurasians were not on the best of terms. Then suddenly a solder appeared on the bridge.

Logan kicked him hard in the stomach sending them into the other solders. Logan lashed out landing a punch, going straight through the helmet. One of them pulled out a Heckler and Koch USP 9mm. Logan gapped the arm and broke it. Then he could feel the but of an assault rifle hit him in the side of the head of the head. He feel the ground. Then he could feel himself being picked up by the shoulders.

"Commander Bidol" said Badgiruel "what is going on."

"We are only locking down the ship's controls and fire control system" said the commander "this is only part of out standard security protocol. Despite what your rather zealous friend might think. You have no identification code so it has not yet been determined if you are friendly. Now if you would please come with us."

The commander took Romius, Badgiruel, and Logan out of the bridge and down a corridor. Logan had a burse on his face and a bloody lip. A minute latter they could see Laflaga escorted by other solders being taken down the opposite corridor and meeting up with them. They were taken to a shuttle and off the ship.

In the mean time Kira and his friends watched as Murdock and the rest of the bridge crew were forced into the dinning area were everyone was being held.

"What is going on" asked Sai "I thought the Federation were allies with Eurasia?"

"I don't think that's the issue" said Newman "we have no ID code and to make matters worse Mercer probably sent two of their men to the hospital."

* * *

"So" said the Commandant of Airtimes, Iriman Zachayev in his office. Behind him were five screens that showed images of the French countryside "this is the Federation's secret weapon."

"What are we going to do with them sir" asked his aid.

"We are going to invite them on an extended sore leave." Then the door opened and the Federation "guests" were brought in.

"Lieutenant Murrue Romius, Lieutenant Mwu Laflaga, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, and Ensign Logan Mercer" said Zachayev he was reading their names off of a computer screen in front of him. "Your identification seems to be authentic."

"We're sorry for any trouble we may have caused" said Mwu. As he said this he gave a sideways glare at Logan.

"Think nothing of it" said the Commandant "As a matter of fact I am aware of you illustrious carrier Lieutenant Laflaga. You are called the 'Hawk of Endimioun'."

Zachayev was referring to the battle of Endimioun Crater. It was an battle fought early in the war. ZAFT attack a supply station on the moon, Laflaga used his mobile armor to destroy five Gins and disable a ZAFT ship. That was when he also first meet his nemesis, Rau La Creuset. His heroics one the battle and Mwu was awarded the Metal of Honor.

"Well I try my best," said Laflaga.

"You I am not aware of" said the Commandant turning to Logan. "You put two of my men in the infirmary. You obviously are a well-trained fighter. Yet I see nothing here of you service record."

"I imagine my record is mostly classified" said Logan "plus it isn't heroic bedtime stories you read to children like Laflaga's past."

"Sir" said Romius "it is vital that we get to Lunar Headquarters as soon as possible. As you know we are being chased by ZAFT."

Then the screens in the Commandant's office switched to a view of space. They could see that the Gamow was lurking outside the shield.

"It has been out there since you arrived" said the Commandant "of course one ship is of no concern to us but even if you did resupply you would be unable to leave."

"They won't just give up on us" said Laflaga "if we stay here any longer we risk damage to Airtimes."

Then the Commandant let out a small laugh. "This happens all the time" he said confidently "they hang around for a while and then leave. As long as we have the shield they can't do anything to us."

"But sir" said Laflaga but the Commandant just held up a hand to stop him.

"We are safe" he reassured "however there is one matter I do wish to discuss. Who are the pilots of the Phantom and the Strike?"

"I pilot the Phantom" said Logan "however the Strike's pilot is dead."

"How?" asked the Commandant clearly surprised.

"During our last battle he was captured by the Aegis" explanted Logan "I was able to rescue him. But when I contacted him, the poor bastard shot himself. I guess, he feared torture by ZAFT and killed himself in a panic."

"But the cockpit is sealed" said the Commandant.

"We are using the Strike as a make shift tomb" said Logan "until we can find some respectful way for us to dispose the body."

"I see" said the Commandant "Then we will prepare a room for the four of you to wait in until this matter can be discussed further." The guards took them to a sitting room. It was decorated with a fancy carpet and purple wallpaper. There was a coffee table and on ether side of it were to sofas.

"They are never going to believe this," said Romius "They are going to check the ships combat records and see that the Strike used the plasma rifle."

"All the more reason for us find a way out of here" said Logan.

"Why did you lie to them in the first place?" asked Laflaga.

"Are you kidding?" said Logan "Blue Cosmos has a huge presence inside the Alliance military. If they find out Kira rewrote the OS for the Strike they would know he is a coordinator. If Blue Cosmos knew that they would butcher him."

Blue Cosmos was a powerful anti-coordinator lobby group active in all nations in the Earth Alliance. There were members with very high-ranking positions in the military. Their membership included the Speaker of the House of Representatives, the Secretary of the Treasury, the Secretary of State, and the Attorney General. They were the ones that financed Logan's training and devolvement into the ultimate living weapon.

"You can't be serious," snorted Badgiruel "the military would not torture a civilian."

"Keep telling yourself that" said Logan "I know full our commanding officers are capable of. They have had civilians murdered, businesses blown up, ruined lives, trust me I know."

"Your crazy" snapped Badgiruel.

"Probably" said Logan "But that doesn't mean that I'm wrong Witch."

"Why do you dislike me?" asked Badgiruel.

"I don't" said Logan "I pity you. Time will tell, you will soon see just what the Earth Alliance will do to preserve their blue and pure world."

"I'm just wondering," said Romius "how do you plan to get back to the ship. They don't want us to leave."

"I'm thinking of a plan," said Logan.

"I'm concerned about the attitudes of the solders here," said Laflaga "they have this unwavering belief that the light wave barrier will protect them no matter what."

* * *

Outside Airtimes the Gamow was still waiting. "The light wave shield can block any bombardment," explained Captain Almeida. He was wearing a black ZAFT uniform. He going over assault plan with Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol on the bridge. They were all standing around a table. On the top was a screen that displayed the surrounding space.

"However," Almeida continued, "It also blocks anything from leaving the base."

"So that means they won't be attacking us," said Dearka "what a perfectly lame invention."

"As a purely defensive weapon it is quiet an achievement," said Almeida "Right now we don't have the means to break through the shield from the outside."

"So what's the plan?" asked Dearka "Just kick around here until they come out." Then he let out a small giggle.

Captain Almeida glared at him. "Quit clowning around Dearka" snapped Yzak "When Colonel La Creuset comes back do you want to be the one to tell him that we couldn't take down that ship."

Dearka suddenly stopped giggling and looked embarrassed. Nicol was just looking at the screen in deep thought. "Is the light wave shield activated all the time?" he asked.

"No" said Almeida "In fact they only have the shield turned on when they detect a ZAFT ship. However they would turn it back on when we get into firing range."

"I have an idea" said Nicol "My machine the Blitz, has some special capabilities that might be of some use here."

* * *

A few minutes latter the Gamow turned around and left Airtimes.

"Commandant" said a young radar operator "the ZAFT ship is leaving."

"Good" said Zachayev "They new the couldn't break through the shield."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	10. Blitzkrieg

Inside the Gamow's hanger, Nicol was inside the Blitz preparing for battle. "Mirage Colloid voltage check. Blitz ready for take off." He walked the machine out to the hanger and took off.

* * *

"A clocking device" laughed Dearka "a clocking device put on a mobile suit. The Earth Forces sure come up with some strange stuff."

"Seems appropriate for Nicol" commented Yzak.

"Yeah" replied Dearka "a weapon fit for a coward."

* * *

On the Archangel the mood was still very tense. "We are all going to die here" said Murdock.

"What" shouted Flay "you can't be serious." Sai put his arms around Flay.

"Don't worry" he said softly "we are going to be alright."

Kira shot a jealous glare at the couple. He had a crush on Flay ever since he saw her. He knew Sai and her were engaged. He was also concerned about what was going to happen to him. How long would it be before they found out her was a coordinator. It could end very badly for him. They could steal the Strike and force him to fight for them. He didn't want to fight for Eurasia. He didn't want to fight for the Federation. He just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Outside the base Nicol could see that the shield was deactivated. "Only have 80 minutes before the clocking device losses power" he thought. He could get as close as he wanted. The cloaking device made him invisible to sensors and the naked eye.

He moved in closer. He saw the shield the shield generators and fired at them. It caused huge explosions rocking the whole base.

* * *

Inside the control room everyone was panicking. "What is the cause of those tremors?" demanded Zachayev.

"I don't know sir" said the radar operator "I think we're being bombed."

"Oh my god" said another operator "there is a mobile suit in the defense area. The generators are being destroyed."

* * *

"What is that noise" asked Badgiruel inside their waiting room.

"Our ticked out of this hell hole" said Logan smiling. He got up and waked next to the door. Then he let out a blood-curtailing scream.

"What are you doing" shouted Badgiruel.

"What hell" screamed Logan pointing at her. "Why the hell did you shoot me."

"What are you talking about" demanded Badgiruel

"You shot me you fucking bitch" screamed Logan "you fucking shot me. Bitch. Bitch"

"Why the hell did you shoot him" shouted Romius "have you lost your mind."

"I didn't shoot him" shouted Badgiruel.

Then the door opened and a Eurasian solder walked in. Before he could say anything Logan elbowed him in the face. Another walked towards him. Logan grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"Great job everyone we are going to get the Academy Award for that one. Except you" Logan said pointing at Badgiruel "you don't catch on very quick." They ran down the hall and to a shuttle.

* * *

In the Archangel the crew were becoming nervous at the sound of explosions. Newman walked up to the two Eurasian solders guarding the door.

"What is going on" demanded Newman.

"Well…" said the solder "you see"

"You don't even know" shouted Newman. He bolted out the door. The Eurasians tried to aim their rifles at him but the crew dog piled them before they could get the chance.

"Well" said a voice behind them "it looks like you have everything under control."

"Lieutenant" said Newman turning around to see the four missing members of the crew.

"Murdock" said Logan "is the Phantom still onboard."

"Yeah" replied the Chief Mechanic.

"Okay" said Logan "get those guys off the ship and get launch. I'll cover you with the Phantom." He ran down to the hanger. When he got there he could see all the Eurasian personnel running off the ship. He got into the cockpit and started the machine.

"We are opening hanger doors" said Miriallia on the bridge. "Phantom take off." Logan activated his engines and flew out of the hanger. He could see that the Blitz was already in the base and was easily taking out the mobile amours engaging it.

"The Phantom" said Nicol as he saw the machine "You're not getting away." He took out a metal claw attached to a steel cable and threw it at Logan. Logan took out a blaster pistol and shot it away. He could see that the Archangel was easing out of port but he need to give cover.

He fired his pistol at the Blitz but Nicol dogged the blast. Nicol fired his missals. Logan dogged one and took out another with his pistol. The missal that Logan dogged hit the command center killing many of the bases senior officers including Zachayev. Another that missed Logan hit a fuel line causing an explosion that engulfed the entire base

* * *

"Order the Phantom to return" said Romious on the bridge of the Archangel "we are exiting on the opposite side."

"Logan come back" said Miriallia into the headset she was wearing.

* * *

Logan got the message. He fired at the Blitz again and flew away from him. "You're not going anywhere" said Nicol as he chased. But then there was another explosion that blocked his path. Nicol knew he needed to get out of here or he was toast.

* * *

Logan landed the Phantom onto the Archangel's hanger. "I'm in" he said on the com-screen "Go, go, go"

"Maximum combat speed" ordered Romious. The Archangel pulled out the base just as Airtimes disappeared in a pool of fire.

* * *

Logan got out of his cockpit and walked straight to his room ignoring everyone. He got into bed and closed his eyes.

"Hello General" he said to himself "I've come to kill you again."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	11. Tomb Raider

The day after the Airtimes disaster the Vesalius docked in the space colony Aprilious One the capitol of the PLANTS. "Are you going to have Athrun Zala at the Council meeting with you?" asked Commander Adas.

"Yes," said La Creuset "he was there during the attack. And he has the capacity for calm objective analysis."

"I hear Orb is outraged about what happened," said Adas "they are planning to mount a planet wide protest."

"I can't imagine what they could possibly complain about," replied La Creuset "They are the ones who built the mobile suits and the ship in the first place. They will be lucky if we don't declare war on them."

* * *

On the bridge of the Archangel the tense mood seemed to have lifted. "The Larasia class is no longer fallowing us" said the radar operator.

"Looks like that explosion at Airtimes was able to cover our escape" said Laflaga "I guess we should thank them for that much."

"Yes" said Badgiruel "however, thanks to Mercer's 'heroics' we were unable to resupply."

"You can't blame it all on Mercer" said Romius "thanks to his efforts we were able to escape."

"Still" said Badgiruel "there is something about him that puts me off. He doesn't seem to care what happens to him one way or the other. He is unstable and dangerous. It isn't safe to have a solder like that around."

"If he is a solder," said Laflaga "Frankly he is unlike any solder I've seen. He obviously has had some extreme combat training. Taking out a coordinator in single combat. Fighting five Eurasian solders with out a blink of an eye."

"I know" said Romius "I also think he has a difficult job trusting anyone associated with the Earth Alliance. Did you hear what he said about the Alliance leadership."

"Paranoid psychopath" commented Badgiruel.

* * *

Rau La Creuset walked out of the spaceport with Athrun and into a waiting car. They got in and to his surprise they saw a man in side the car with them. He was wearing a trench coat and had grey hair.

"Chairman Zala" said La Creuset saluting. Athrun fallowed after his state of shock wore off.

Patrick Zala was the Chairman of the National Defense Committee. This position was akin to the Federation's Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. He was the highest-ranking solder in ZAFT. The only man with the authority to over rule him in military matters was the PLANTS Supreme Council Chairman himself. He also happened to be the father of Athrun.

"Please" said the Chairman "no formalities. In fact I am getting out of this car after I speak to you. You cannot tell anyone you saw me. Is that clear."

"Yes sir" said Athrun.

"Well" said the elder Zala "I needless to say I agree with the report. We have incontrovertible evidence that Orb developed the advanced mobile suits. We also must omit the fact that a Coordinator is piloting the Strike. Logan Mercer will take most of the blame." Then his face turned white with anger.

"Is he even a natural" he shouted "He once killed a ZAFT commander with his bare hands. Did you hear about General Corolev and the PSS men he killed."

"We were in Bagdad when he raided the station" said Athrun.

"He killed five men, two of them highly experienced field officers" thundered the Chairman "on the bright side, this news could mean that our plans accelerate and the moderate faction will be silenced. They want peace with the Naturals. Even though they fired nuclear missals at us and murdered thousands of our people."

* * *

Logan walked down the hallway when he heard the sound of someone chocking. He ran into the dinning area to see Tolle coughing.

"Water" he screamed "we need water"

"Here" said Miriallia handing him her water.

"Howdy all" said Logan "how is the water rationing treating you."

"Terribly" complained Flay "they wouldn't let me take a shower this morning."

Logan was quickly growing tired of this Flay Alster. Her attitude was simply not something we wanted to deal with. Then he heard Kira walk in.

"You done working on the Strike" asked Tolle.

"Yeah" said Kira "its difficult with all the energy restrictions being enforced."

"I swear Kira" said Logan "you spend more time in that hanger then you do here. Ever heard of a break."

"I have to make sure the Strike is in top shape," said Kira "everyone depends on it."

On the bridge of the Archangel the officers were discussing the route to get to Lunar Headquarters.

"Is there a better route then this?" asked Badgiruel.

"No" said Newman "if we chart a course to close to Earth we would have to cross the debris belt."

"Can we navigate threw it" asked Romius.

"If we try that" said Newman "we would become part of the debris belt."

"The junk heap that humanity made when they started exploring space" said Laflaga "its true that we don't want to be part of that." Then he realized something. "Yes" he said smiling "the debris belt. Am I a guy who can make the impossible possible."

* * *

On Aprilious One Athrun and La Creuset were in a car watching a news report on the TV.

"In other news" said the newscaster "The tragedy of Junious Seven took place exactly one year ago. Prior to the ceremony Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne had this to say"

Then the image on the screen switched to that of a man with blonde hair and mustache. He was the leader of the PLANTS nation, Siegel Clyne.

"They Bloody Valentine Incident leaves behind tragedy and sorrow in it's wake" said Clyne "we will never forget the lives lost on that terrible day." Next to him was an attractive young girl of seventeen. She had long pink hand and a soft kind face. It was Siegel's daughter Lacus Clyne, the popular singer.

"You are engaged to that girl is that correct?" asked La Creuset "I hear she will be joining the memorial delegation going to Junious Seven. What a wonderful thing that is."

"I agree" said Athrun.

"The daughter of Supreme Council Chairman Clyne and the son Committee Chairman Zala" said La Creuset "It will be a shining beacon to the next generation."

"Thank you for your kind words" said Athrun.

"You must also do what is necessary to protect that generation," said La Creuset.

* * *

Onboard the Archangel the Logan, Kira and his friends gathered on the bridge to hear the new plan for getting supplies.

"Were could we resupply all the way out here" asked Sai.

"We are currently on a course that will take us into the debris belt" said Romius.

"Your not saying" said Tolle.

"Extra credit to the bright student" said Laflaga.

"You can't suggest that we take supplies from there" said Sai.

"We have no choice," said Romius "the belt has some downed ships that might be filled with supplies that we need. We would like you people to help with the supply run."

The Strike and Phantom were deployed along with some shuttlecraft into the debris belt. Logan was not happy with this new assignment. Then again he couldn't remember an assignment that he was happy with. He had many labels attached to him. "Murderer" "spy" "terrorist" and his favorite "obligatory, psychotic jackass." However, he didn't want to add "tomb raider" to that list. He kept flying deeper into the belt when he picked up something large on his scope.

"Logan" said Kira over the com-screen "are you getting this?"

"Yeah" said Logan "lets go in for a closer look." The two mobile suits flew in with the shuttlecraft and saw the large mass.

"Oh my god" said Logan

"It's Junious Seven" said Kira shocked.

Here was why Logan fought. Because exactly one year ago on Valentines Day the Earth Alliance fired nuclear missals at that colony killing thousands of people. Logan knew that he fought to advance an agenda of fear and hatred on Earth. He new it and it made him sick.

"Do you guys see this?" said Logan over the radio.

"That colony has millions of tones of ice" said Badgiruel in one of the shuttles. "We could cut if off and us if for water."

"Are you serious" shouted Kira "that is the grave of thousands of people. How can you suggest something like that."

"Because" said Logan "her emotions come equipped with an off switch."

"Quiet" she snapped "it is the only water we have managed to find."

"I agree," said Romius on the ship "do it."

* * *

Athrun walked to the national cemetery. He then stood over a small grave and laid some flowers over it. The grave was that of Lenore Zala, his mother. She was killed in the Bloody Valentine tragedy. Her body wasn't in the ground, it was vaporized. The grave was only symbolic. This is why Athrun joined ZAFT. Because the Earth forces were trying to destroy all coordinators. He needed to do his part to defend his home and his people. That thought made Kira's actions all the more perplexing. Why couldn't Kira see that? The Earth forces needed to be stopped.

* * *

The work had been long and tedious. They were cutting the ice off of the buildings and loading them onto the shuttles. Logan was on recon duty with Kira. Making sure no one troubled them. Then he saw an alarm on his scope. He could see that there was a huge spike in radiation levels were he was.

"That's weird," said Logan "there shouldn't be that much radioactivity unless…" Then Logan realized. "Everyone" he said on the radio. "Grab what you can and get out of here."

"Why" said Romius "what's wrong."

"I don't think all the nuclear missals detonated" said Logan.

"What" shouted Kira.

"He's right," said Newman "I'm detecting a high levels of radiation in the colony. There must be a warhead left over from the attack."

"We need to leave now!" said Logan. Then he saw something. He zoomed in on it. It was a civilian ship. But it looked newer than the other debris. Then to Logan's horror he saw that a Ginn approached it.

"Shit" thought Logan. If that Ginn found them they could have a fire fight on their hands. If that happened then they could risk triggering the nuclear missal. He ducked behind a piece of flouting debris. He took out his pistol and took a deep breath. Then he sprang from behind the debris and fired at the Ginn destroying it instantly.

"What was that" asked Murdock in one of the shuttles.

"Nothing" said Logan "just a minor hindrance." Then Logan detected an emergency signal on his instruments.

"A life pod signal" he thought. Then he started looking for it and then he found it.

"I wonder" he thought. Then he picked up the pod and brought it onboard.

* * *

A little while latter the senior officers and some security men armed with assault rifles were sanding around the pod.

"Why do the pilots on this thing drag life pods in from the cold" asked Badgiruel.

Logan stuck out his tongue a made a noise at Badgiruel.

"Very mature" commented Badgiruel.

"I say again" retorted Logan, and then he made the same noise.

"Okay" said Murdock "I'm opening it."

Logan stood in front of the pod and drew is Sig Sauer P226. The doors opened and then a pink robot flew out making these weird noises.

"Haro, Haro"

Logan lowered his gun and the solders did the same.

"Thank you" said a voice from inside and then the voice's owner stepped out. At that moment Logan Mercer was changed forever.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	12. The Singer and the Assassin

Logan was dumbstruck. The person in the escape pod was a girl. The most beautiful girl Logan had ever seen. She had long pink hair, a soft face and grey eyes. But they weren't cold. Logan thought they had all the warmth in the world. "She's an angel" though Logan. In fact she was flouting in the hanger. Because of it's proximity to space people could walk or flout in the area. She started flouting toward the Federation officers.

Logan took her hand and pulled her to the ground as gently as he could. "Thank you" the girl said warmly.

"No…no problem" stammered Logan. Then his face turned bright red.

"Oh my" said the girl after she saw the Alliance symbol on Logan's uniform. "Its pretty clear this isn't a ZAFT ship."

* * *

On Aprilious One, Athrun finished taking a shower in his apartment on the main military base. He was in a bathrobe and was going to get clothes in his room. He heard a noise from the com-screen on the wall.

"Athrun Zala here" he said after he switched on the device.

"Message from Forces HQ" said the female ZAFT solder on the other end. "Vesalius set to launch tomorrow at 1800 hours. All personnel must arrive one hour before launch. Repeat and confirm reset of message."

"Vesalius launches at 1800 hours," said Athrun "personnel reports one hour earlier." He switched off the com-screen and turned on the news.

"Repeating our top story," said the newscaster "The Silver Wind, the ship that was caring the Junious Seven memorial delegation was attacked last night. The safety of the delegation, which includes Lacus Clyne, the daughter of Chairman Clyne, has not been confirmed."

"Lacus" Athrun said shocked.

* * *

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that you helped us," said the girl. She was in a spare cabin of the Archangel along with Romius, Laflaga, Badgiruel and Logan. "My name is Lacus Clyne everyone" she continued.

And then the robot started making more of those noises. "Haro, Lacus, Haro."

"And this is my friend Haro" Lacus said holding up the robot.

"Clyne did you say?" asked Laflaga "you have the same last name as the leader of the PLANTS Siegel Clyne."

"Siegel Clyne happens to be my father" Lacus replied cheerfully.

"What is someone like you doing all the way out here?" asked Romius.

"We were here for a memorial visit to Junious Seven" Lacus explained, "When we arrived we encountered another Earth Forces ship. The wanted to board for an inspection and I accepted. But they found out why we were there they got angry. They started a fight and some of the crew threw me into a life pod so I could escape."

At this revelation Logan berried his face in his hands. "The Ginn wasn't there to start a fight" he thought to himself "It was there to look for her. It posed no threat to the ship or me. Another one bitts the dust you son of a bitch."

"Are you alright?" asked Lacus concerned.

"I'm fine," said Logan embarrassed. "Wow" he thought "held captive on an enemy ship and she asks if I'm alright."

"What happened to your ship?" asked Laflaga.

"I don't know" Lacus confessed, "I hope the men from the Earth Forces calmed down and settled the matter diplomatically."

* * *

A day latter Athrun walked onto the Vesalius. He could see Rau La Creuset and his father talking in the corridor.

"Wait Athrun" ordered his father.

"Sir" said Athrun

"I trust you heard about Lacus," said the Defense Committee Chairman.

"I have" said Athrun "but a search."

"Why Athrun" commented La Creuset "what a cold man you have become. It is only natural that we look for the young girl."

"But sir" said Athrun "we haven't even verified that anything happened to the crew."

"It hasn't been made public," said Patrick Zala " but a Ginn from the delegation's escort unit didn't return."

"Junious Seven has been pulled into Earths Orbit," said La Creuset "and I have been informed by Captain Almeida that they have lost the Earth Alliance ship."

"All of the PLANTS know that you and Miss. Clyne are engaged," said the elder Zala "since you can't sit back idly neither can they. Also remember, she is a we loved idol. We are all counting on you."

Logan was walking down the corridor of the Archangel. He had been dreaming last night. It wasn't the usual nightmare. It was about the girl Lacus Clyne. For some reason he couldn't get this girl out of his head. "Come on" he thought, "she's way out of your league and could have any number of guys with out your problems."

"No way" said a voice from the dinning area. Logan walked in and saw the Heliopolis students.

"What's going on" asked Logan.

"They are arguing about that girl's meal" said Kuzzy.

"Why" asked Logan.

"Mir asked Flay to take it to her but Flay won't" said Kira.

"I'm not going anywhere near a coordinator" said Flay. Kira looked down clearly hurt by the comment. "Your different Kira" Flay said quickly "I know that much for sure. But that girl is with ZAFT. Coordinators are not just smart they have other abilities too. Like being stronger and having better reflexes. What would happen if I was attacked."

"Oh come on" Logan snapped "does that girl really look like the type who would attack someone."

"You don't know what a coordinator is capable of" Flay spat back "what if they are really strong."

"Oh for Christ sake" shouted Logan.

"My" said a voice behind them "who is this really strong person you are talking about."

Everyone turned to see Lacus standing in the entrance of the dinning area. They were all shocked. She was supposed to be locked in her cabin.

"I'm sorry if I caused a commotion" said Lacus apologetically "I was looking for a glass of water. And please don't laugh when I say this but I'm also rather hungry. Would this be considered the dinning area."

"Yes," said Logan in a helpful tone.

"This is nuts" said Flay "who would let a person from ZAFT walk around loose."

"I didn't mean to leave without permission" said Lacus "I called out to see if it was okay to leave and I didn't get a response. Let me assure you I'm not with ZAFT. ZAFT is the name of the armed forces. It stands for…"

"That makes no difference" shouted Flay "You're still one of those coordinators."

"There is a significant difference" said Lacus diplomatically "You're right that I'm not a natural. But also like you I'm not a solder." Then she held out her hand "Let me introduce myself. My name is"

"Stop it" shouted Flay taking a step back "Why should I shake hands with someone like you. You're a…"

But before she could continue Logan grabbed her arm and whispered in her hear. "Shut your god damn mouth. Or I'll shut it for you permanently" It wasn't really a whisper. Everyone in the room herd it. Then he turned to Lacus.

"I come with you to your room." He took a trey of food and walked with Lacus back to her room. He opened the door and they walked in together. Kira ran out of the room alone.

"Are you a member of Blue Cosmos?" asked Kuzzy.

"No I'm not," said Flay testily "But the stance those people take, they aren't exactly wrong. Having your genes operated on when you aren't sick or anything is against what nature intended." Mir and Kuzzy looked to the ground silently.

"What" shouted Flay "you all agree with me don't you."

"Must I stay in this room?" she asked.

"Unfortunately" said Logan.

"That's no fun" said Lacus "I would much rather eat while talking with everyone."

Logan was very perplexed. Lacus did not seem in the least bit phased by Flay's racist tirade. She had the innocence of a child. Is that what attracted her to Logan?

"This is an Earth Forces ship," said Logan "As I'm sure you realized there are people on this ship with very little tolerance for coordinators."

"I have a question" said Lacus "Why did you care so much when that girl said those nasty things to me? It seemed to bother you more than it bothered me."

Logan thought for a minute. Then he came back with the only honest answer. "I have no idea."

"I do" said Lacus "It is because you are you. Your are a kind person."

Logan was taken aback. Many different people had described him as many different things. Kind wasn't one of them.

"Do you mind if I ask you what your name is?" said Lacus.

"My name is Logan Mercer"

"Oh well thank you for all you have done Mr. Mercer" said Lacus sweetly. For some reason that smile made Logan feel better than he had for a long time.

Then Logan smiled softly. "Call me Logan. Now if you will excuse me I have to eat my dinner."

He walked out of the room and was about to turn toward the dinning area. But then he heard some music come form the room. He thought it must be the robot. It must have a music synthesizer or something.

Then he heard the a voice start to sing. "In this quiet night, "I'm waiting for you, forgetting the past, and dreaming of you. Time passes by and memories fade. But time can't erase the love that we made."

He leaned against the wall and kept listing. "Her voice sounds like a billion angels." he thought. Then he saw the blond kid Sai walk by.

"Wow" he said "she has got an amazing voice. I wonder if it because of fiddling round with her genes."

"Who the hell cares" said Logan. He had his eyes shut and was just listing.

"Are you going to get something to eat" asked Sai.

"I'll wait until the song is over" Logan replied.

* * *

On the bridge Romius was in serious thought. "What are we going to do about that girl" she thought.

"Once we solve our supply problem" said Laflaga "we get thrown another in the form of a pink haired princess. The endless changes we face."

"We are going to have to take her to Lunar Headquarters with us" said Romius "what will they do with her."

"They are going to welcome her with open arms" said Laflaga "she is Clyne's daughter."

"Do you really think they will use her as a hostage" said Romius "she is just a young civilian."

"So are the Orb citizens" argued Badgiruel "they to are young civilians and they fought with us in battle. You involved Kira Yamato and the others involved in this war but you want to keep the girl out of it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt" said the communications officer "but you aren't going to believe this. I just picked up a code become from the alliance."

"Can you decrypt it" asked Romius walking over behind his workstation.

"That's what I'm doing." The officer typed in a few commands and a voice spoke on the com-system.

"This is the Montgomery of the Earth Alliance 8th fleet advanced force. Archangel please respond."

"The 8th fleet" said Romius excitedly "they are under Admiral Halaburton's command."

* * *

"Colonel" said Adas onboard the Vesalius "we have a problem. We have detected Earth Alliance ships on our scope."

"They are going to resupply or escort the new ship" said La Creuset.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Adas.

"The Ares and the Apollo are now under my command along with the Gamow" said La Creuset "we cannot let the search for one girl get in the way of our chance to destroy the Alliance's new weapons."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	13. By Any Means Necessary

In the dinning area everyone was abuzz with the news of the advanced fleet. Sai went down that to tell Flay another bit of news she in particular should be exited about.

"Flay" he said "you never going to believe this."

"Believe what?" asked Flay.

"Your father" said Sai "he's meeting us wit the advanced fleet."

"What" shouted Flay excitedly. Flay's father was George Alster. He was the Atlantic Federation's Deputy Secretary of State.

"You know" said Sai "I don't think they know you're onboard. We just gave them our crew and passenger list."

* * *

Lacus was in her room playing with Haro. She was a little board. There wasn't anything for her to do. Then her heard a knock on her door. "It's me" said a voice outside.

"Come in Logan" she said cheerfully. Logan walked in, his face was bright red. He held out a can of diet coke. "Here" he said "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Did you also think I need to be on a diet" she asked kidding.

"No" he said "You look amazing."

"Thank you" she said taking the coke from his hand.

Logan was about to walk out. Then he paused and turned around. "I think you have most beautiful voice in the entire world."

"That's so nice" she said "thank you for that and the drink, and for coming to see me."

"No problem" said Logan.

* * *

On the bridge of the Archangel Murrue Romius was talking with Captain Chappelle on the Montgomery.

"The Archangel will meet up with the Advanced Fleet at the scheduled time" said the Captain "then you will be placed under my command and then we will escort you to the main force. Your half way down the rabbit hole, this ordeal is almost over."

Then the man next the Captain started to speak. "I am Deputy Secretary of State George Alster." George Alster had brown hair, brown suit and wore a brown tie.

"I would like to complement your on handling of the civilian rescue effort" the diplomat continued "also I was scanning the list of recently acquired passengers and you can imagine my surprise and delight to see the name of my daughter Flay. I would very much like to see her."

"Secretary Alster you will have plenty of time to see her when they join up with us" said Chappelle.

* * *

On the Vesalius Adas and La Creuset were briefing their pilots on the plan of attack.

"This is the projected course of the Archangel" said Adas standing over a star map of the area.

"The La Cahona and Porto teams have been placed under my command" said La Creuset "however they will not be here in time for this assault."

"An assault commander" asked Athrun "but I thought we were searching for Lacus?"

"Athrun" said La Creuset "even though we been ordered to search for Miss Clyne we cannot let this chance pass up by."

* * *

On the bridge of the Archangel everyone was happy to see the escorts come to pick them up. But something stopped the celebrating."

"Lieutenant" said the radar operator "The Larasia class. It's here. They are jamming our radar."

* * *

On the Montgomery they also detected the Larasia class. "Deploy our mobile amours" shouted Chappelle.

"How could you not have noticed them" shouted Alster.

"Order the Archangel to withdraw" said Chappelle.

"Wait" said Alster "if they leave then I can't…"

"If it is destroyed then you will never see your daughter again" said Chappell.

* * *

"Lieutenant" said the communications officer "Archangel ordered to withdraw. Lieutenant I think they are in a battle."

"What is there battle strength" asked Romius.

"Four mobile suits" said Sai "Three Ginns and the Aegis."

"Prepare for level one battle stations" ordered Romius "we are going to give cover to the advanced fleet."

An alarm sounded all across the ship. Logan ran from his room down the corridor. Just as he ran past Lacus' room, the door opened and the object of his thoughts walked out.

"Logan" she asked "what's going on. Why is an alarm sounding."

"Level One battle stations" said Logan "we are going into combat. Listen, you have to stay in this room. I know there is a problem with the lock device on this door but that does not give license to wonder around."

"Are you going to fight" asked Lacus.

"Yeah" said Logan.

"Be carful Logan" said Lacus.

"I will" he said softly. No one had ever said "be carful" to him in his entire life.

* * *

Kira was also running down the corridor. Then a voice stopped him.

"Kira." Kira turned around to see Flay running after him. "What is going on?" she asked "Are we going into battle to support the advanced fleet."

"I have no idea" said Kira.

"It's going to be alright" said Flay grabbing into his shoulder. "My dad's ship is going to be alright."

"It will" said Kira "I promise."

* * *

In space the Advanced Fleet was in deep trouble. The outdated mobile amours were no match for the newer mobile suits. One fired a missal at the Aegis, but Athrun took them out with his beam rifle. He shot down two more coming at him. Then he flew behind one of the ships, the Bernard. He fired his rifle and destroyed the engines.

* * *

"We lost the Bernard" said one of the controllers on the Montgomery "The Aegis is heading toward the Richmond."

"They are destroying us with our own machine" shouted Alster "Is there anything more ridiculous."

On the Archangel, Laflaga launched his mobile amour. After him Logan took off in the Phantom. Picking up the rear was Kira in the Strike equipped with the air striker jet pack.

On the bridge Natarle Badgiruel was taking charge of the combat crew. "Fire Gottfrieds" The main guns took out a Ginn that was going to take out the bridge of the Montgomery.

* * *

Athrun transformed the Aegis into its fighter mode. In this form he had the ability to fire a powerful particle cannon. One he used to great avail to destroy the Richmond. On his scope he detected the Strike.

"Kira" he thought.

He transformed back into a mobile suit and fired his rifle at Kira. Kira dogged and the two friends started to circle one another as they fired their beam rifles.

* * *

Laflaga gave chase in his mobile amour. He fired at a Ginn with his main cannon. Then he detached his gun barrels and one of them hit the Ginn again. Finally Laflaga dispatched him with another blast with his cannon. Then the other Ginn fired at Laflaga hitting him in the side.

* * *

Logan fired his blaster pistol at the other Ginn. It took off his arm. The Ginn raised his machine gun, but Logan eliminated him with a blast from his waist-mounted cannons.

* * *

"Gottfried one fire" ordered Badgiruel on the Archangel bridge.

"Where is Laflaga" asked Romius.

"The mobile amour is coming back" said Miriallia "its frame has been damaged." Then her head turned as she heard Flay open the door and walk onto the bridge.

"Flay" said Sai getting up from his workstation.

"Tell me were my dad's ship is" demanded Flay.

"We are in a combat situation" said Romious "civilians are not allowed on the bridge."

"You shouldn't be here" said Sai. He put an arm on her shoulder and walked her out of the bridge.

"Where is Kira?" demanded Flay "what has he been doing all this time."

"He's trying his best" said Sai

* * *

In space Kira took out his beam saber and struck out at Athrun. However Athrun blocked the blast with his own beam saber.

* * *

In the Archangel Sai was walking Flay back to her room. "Don't worry" he said "the ship that your father is on is still okay." Then the couple heard Lacus singing to herself in her room.

Flay broke away from Sai and ran to Lacus' room. She opened the door glared at her.

"Can I help you?" asked Lacus politely.

* * *

In space Athrun transformed into a mobile amour and fired his particle cannon. Kira dogged it but it hit the main gun of the Montgomery.

"Main turret down" said A Montgomery crewmember.

"What is going on" demanded Alster.

"Secretary" said Chappelle "I think you should make your way to a life pod."

* * *

Flay walked on the Archangel bridge. Everyone was surprised to see that she had Lacus with her.

"I will kill this girl" she said "Tell them that I will kill this girl if they keep attacking my dad's ship."

Everyone was now seriously concerned. None knew if Flay had it in her to kill an unarmed girl and less wanted to take the chance.

"Come on Flay" said Sai as he walked onto the bridge.

"Do it" shouted Flay.

Then on the screen they saw the Vesalius move in. It fired its main guns and destroyed the Montgomery. Flay sank to her knees in sadness and started hyperventilating

Then Badgiruel got up from her workstation and took the earpiece from Kuzzy.

"Attention ZAFT forces" she said "This is the warship Archangel. Presently under the protective custody of this ship is the daughter of the PLANTS Supreme Council Chairman, Lacus Clyne."

* * *

Logan was just took out a Ginn when he heard the message. "Is she saying and doing what I think she is saying and doing he thought to himself."

* * *

On the Vesalius the crew was watching the message on the com-screen.

"Colonel" said Adas "its Miss. Clyne."

"By chance we came across a life pod with her inside" continued Badgiruel "we brought her aboard as a humanitarian gesture. If you attack this ship, we will consider that an abandonment of your responsibilities to protect her."

Logan was enraged. He activated his radio and shouted into it. "Badgiruel, if so much as touch her, so help me I will fucking kill you with my foot."

"Ironic" said La Creuset "the come for help, but when the chips are down the resort to this."

"Colonel" said Adas.

"I know I know" replied La Creuset "all forces withdraw

Athrun and Kira had stopped their battle. "So" said "Athrun do you still fill justified in fighting with these cowards."

"Athrun" said Kira "I didn't know they would do this."

"I'm going to rescue her" he said "that's a promise."

* * *

On the bridge of the Archangel everyone was staring at Badgiruel.

"What" she said "I couldn't just let them destroy the Strike and the Archangel."

"Yes Natarle" said Romius "I know."

"Someone escort Miss. Clyne back to her room" ordered Badgiruel.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	14. Jail Break

Logan got out of his mobile suit and walked straight to the bridge. His angry glare fixed on Badgiruel. "That was some cheep ass shit you pulled back there."

"I had no other choice" said Badgiruel "and you're out of line."

"And you're a right little bitch" said Logan "what the hell were you thinking, threatening to kill a girl."

"What do you want me to say" asked Badgiruel.

"I wan to say Logan, your right and I'm going to throw myself in the vacuum of space because that's what I deserve for being such a heartless bitch."

"What is your problem" demanded Badgiruel "why do you care so much."

"Fuck you Wicked Witch" Logan spat back "the reason I care is because I didn't trade in my conscience for a broomstick."

"Go to hell" said Badgiruel.

"You first" said Logan as he walked away flipping her off.

As Logan walked down the corridor he realized something. He cared more about this girl then he cared about himself. When people insulted him he didn't think much of it because most of them were being truthful. But whenever someone went after Lacus he rushed to her defense.

But why her? Logan thought it was because of his conscience. But that didn't make much sense. Yes by some miracle the people who made him into a killer did leave him with the ability to see right from wrong. That was the reason he knew what a horrible person he was. But if Flay had made that racist tirade in front of say Kira, he would have walked away. But Logan threatened Flay with death when she insulted Lacus.

* * *

Onboard the Vesalius the commanding officers were debating the current situation.

"We can't let them link up with the 8th fleet and take Lacus to Lunar Headquarters" shouted Adas.

"We can't attack them" reasoned La Creuset.

"So that's it" said Adas "were stuck."

* * *

Logan met up with Kira in the corridor. "How are you doing" asked Logan. He could tell Kira was a gentle soul and the last person who wanted to fight.

"As well as can be expected" said Kira. Then the two of them heard loud crying coming from Flays room. The walked in and saw Miriallia watching Flay cry on Sai's shoulder.

"Kira" said Mir "you shouldn't…"

"Your liar" shouted Flay as she saw Kira "you said it was going to be alright. You said it would be alright."

"Flay" said Miriallia "Kira did try his best."

"You didn't make any real effort to fight" said Flay "it's because you're a coordinator like them."

Logan walked out of the room and up to the observation deck. He looked out the large picture window at the cosmos. How many bodies were on him today. Twenty, thirty? He was a curse. Were ever he went Logan knew someone would ether be dead or dying within the hour. Because of him George Alster is dead and Flay was in tears. Lacus was now being used as a hostage for the Wicked Witch. She will be taken to Lunar Headquarters and god knows what will happen. She would have been better off if he just left the pod.

"Another one bitts the dust you son of a bitch" said Logan. Then he let out roar and punched his reflection in the window.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked a female voice behind him.

Logan spun around and he saw Lacus standing behind him.

* * *

On the Vesalius Rau La Creuset got out of the shower. He walked over to the desk and took out a clear pill bottle. He took one pill out and swallowed it with a ship of water.

"Colonel" said a solder on his com-system "I have a message from Chairman Zala. Should I forward it to you."

"No" said La Creuset "I'll take it latter" then he switched off the system. "Such a big fuss over one girl" he thought.

* * *

On the Archangel Logan was surprised Lacus managed to get out of her room. Lacus wiped a tear from Logan's face and Logan then realized he was crying. "What are you doing here" he asked.

"I was taking a stroll" said Lacus as she leaned against the window "and then I heard a loud cry come from this room. So I went to see what the problem was."

"You really shouldn't be out here," said Logan, he tried to sound stern but it wasn't working.

"But Mr. Pink loves to take walks" said Lacus "It doesn't matter if the doors are locked or not, he always opens them."

"Well" thought Logan "that's one mystery solved." Then he held out his hand to Lacus. "I think I should take you back to your room."

However Lacus ignored the hand and was walking around the room. "The fighting seems to have stopped" she commented.

"Yeah" said Logan "all thanks to you."

"But the expression on your face was so sad" said Lacus "Why?"

Logan hated by psycho analyzed, especially by people he didn't know very well. But this girl had some effect on him. Logan finally realized what that was. In all his life, this was the first person he had ever meet that cared about him for genuine and unselfish reasons. He felt compeletly free to open up to her.

"The truth is" said Logan "I'm tired of it, I'm tired of the war, tired of the killing. I'm tired of that freak in the mask chasing us, I'm tired of his little earned boy Athrun."

"Athrun Zala?" asked Lacus.

"How do you know him" said Logan. He was going curse Athrun but he didn't want Lacus to think negatively of him.

"He is a big part of my life" said Lacus "Athrun Zala is the person I will eventually marry."

All the happiness Logan had was shot down in that moment. He wasn't angry with Lacus, he also found he had new reason to want Athrun dead. But then he remembered that A: Lacus knew Athrun a lot longer then she knew him and B: If she knew who he really was Lacus would never want see him again. Never fell safe around him again. Never care about him again.

"What's clear is that you and Athrun are both good people" said Lacus "the reality of that makes all of this so sad."

"It's crying shame" said Logan half-heartedly. He didn't want to contradict Lacus and make difficult situation for him all the more difficult.

"He is a bit on the quiet side" said Lacus "But Athrun is very kind, it was sweet of him to give me this Haro."

Then the robot made more sounds. Logan was beginning to think that this pink thing was going to surpass C-3PO on the robot annoyance scale.

"Really" said Logan "you know there is a guy on this ship Kira. He's also a coordinator and he is a friend of Athrun's. I remember him having this robot bird. I wouldn't be surprised if Athrun gave him that."

"I think we should go back" said Lacus.

"Good idea" said Logan.

* * *

A few hours latter Logan was sitting in his room. "If she really does care about me than how can I allow her to be used as a hostage." Logan then thought about springing her out. Then he thought of the consequences for doing that. "Screw um" he thought. He got up from his bed and walked out of his room.

He opened the door to Lacus' room. Instantly the robot started to make those weird sounds.

"Huh" asked Lacus waking up. From what Logan could tell she was only wearing a undershirt. "Logan" she asked, "what's going on?"

"Get dressed" he said "your coming with me."

After Lacus got back into her dress the pair rushed down a corridor. Unfortunately he met Kira in the same hallway and he saw the both of them.

"What are you doing with that girl" he asked.

"Well" said Logan. He tried to think of a reason why Lacus was out of her room. But his brain would only provide a way out of this situation. "I'm sorry about this" said Logan.

"Sorry about what" asked Kira. Then without warning Logan punched Kira in the stomach. He than put his left arm around Kira's neck and his right palm on the back on the neck. Then he slowly applied pressure. It was not enough to kill him. The move known as a "sleeper hold" was meant to cut of the flow of the jugular and carotid veins with out blocking the airway. The lack of blood flow to the brain would render a person unconscious within seconds. Kira tried to struggle but he then stopped moving

"Can't have him sounding the alarm on us now can we?" said Logan. They ran into the locker room. Logan opened one of the lockers and started to dig out a space suit.

"Here" he said handing a space suit to Lacus "put this on what ever your wearing."

"Right" said Lacus. She started to undo her skirt. Logan turned around and used all of his self-control not to look at her. When she finally put the suit on all of her long pink hair was bunched up on the stomach of her suit. This made her look like she was pregnant.

"Now I think I should go on a diet" she said. Logan laughed.

"Kind, caring, and funny" thought Logan "to have her dangled in front of you and snatched away. Just what you deserve Mercer." Logan put on his own suit and the ran out to the hanger. He ran to the Phantom and started the machine.

"Hey" said Murdock over the radio "your not supposed to be leaving."

"Open the hatch" said Logan. He walked the machine to the catapult and took off.

"Mercer" said Badgiruel over the radio "Stop this at once."

"Hold a member of the crew hostage an then we'll talk," said Logan he took off on the catapult.

"It's no use" said Laflaga on another channel "he's taken the girl, I found Kira knocked out on the floor."

* * *

Onboard the Vesalius an alarm sounded. "Confirming mobile suit" said a controller.

"What" said Adas. "Launch the mobile suits."

"Wait" sir said the controller "he is sending us a message."

"This is the pilot of the Phantom" said Logan over the ships PA system "I'm from the Archangel, I returning Lacus Clyne to you. Cut your engines now"

"What" said Adas.

"Do it" ordered La Creuset.

"I will hand her over only to the pilot of the Aegis Athrun Zala" Logan continued, "If you don't agree, I will turn around and you'll never see us again. These demands are nonnegotiable and final."

"Are they serious" asked Adas.

"Colonel" said Athrun over the com-screen. "Please allow me to launch."

La Creuset thought for a minute and then came to a decision. "Alright then" he said "go."

"Thank you" said Athrun.

"Are you sure" said Adas.

"Yes" replied La Creuset "This is an unexpected move on Mercer's part. This could be used to our advantage."

* * *

Logan could see on his scope that the Aegis was coming towards him. The mobile suit stopped. Logan raised blaster pistol at the machine.

"Zala" he asked.

"Its me" Athrun replied.

"Open your cockpit" said Logan. Athrun opened the cockpit of the Aegis and Logan did the same. "Say something" he said to Lacus "he can't see you from were he is."

"Hello Athrun it's me" said Lacus waving "its so nice to see you again."

"Go on" said Logan.

"Thank you Logan" said Lacus "I hope we see each other again."

"Me to" Logan said softly. Logan helped her out of the machine and she flouted toward the Aegis. Athrun who was also out of his cockpit took her hand and helped her into his machine.

Logan broke away an then he saw something on his scope. He could see it was a Cygu. The same one La Creuset used.

"You want me La Creuset" said Logan "come and get me."

"Colonel" said Athrun "what's going on"

"Athrun take Lacus back to the ship now" said La Creuset. He was about to dive bomb Logan when something stopped him.

"Colonel Rau La Creuset" said Lacus over the com-screen. "Are you attempting to turn this place into a battlefield in the presence of a memorial representative like myself."

"Why now of all times" thought La Creuset.

"I will not permit this to happen" continued Lacus "stand down at once."

"I understand" said Rau through clenched teeth.

Athrun stared at his fiancé amazed. She had just helped one of the people holding her prisoner. Lacus just smiled at him.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	15. Half Way Down the Rabbit Hole

Logan was standing in Romius' ready room with Laflaga on his left and Badgiruel on his right. After he got back security took him to the brig. He had thought about fighting them, but he realized that strategy would be of no use considering he had nowhere to run. Romius decided to have him court marshaled for rescuing Lacus. Laflaga offered to be his defense "attorney" and Badgiruel eagerly offered to be prosecutor.

"She must be enjoying this," thought Logan.

"The defendant in question failed to realize how his actions might affect the safety of this ship" said Badgiruel.

"Your honor" shouted Laflaga "that is a gross exaggeration. I ask that it be stricken from the record."

"So stricken" said Romius.

Logan was beginning to wonder whether or not he should have defended himself. Half the time Laflaga had his head barred in a copy of the Uniform Code of Military Justice. Badgiruel on the other hand was acting like she rehearsed this the night before

"Well" said Laflaga "I believe that the taking of a civilian as a hostage is a violation of Article 3 of the Corsica Treaty."

"The actions taken come under exception Clause C of that treaty" said Badigruel "defined as extraordinary measures taken during war time."

"Well" said Laflaga "it must be remembered that Nasca class did withdraw."

"The outcome could have been much different," said Badgiruel.

"Now then" said Romius "Ensign Mercer what do you have to say in your defense."

Logan had a lot of things to say. That Laflaga should never be a defense attorney again. That the Wicked Witch could go screw herself, that this whole preceding was meaningless because no matter what would happen the Alliance big shots would make sure he was released. Saying these things would be fun, but counter-productive. "Despite what Ensign Machiavelli over here thinks" said Logan "I didn't rescue here so she could be used ad a hostage."

"If anything you could use her as a girlfriend" said Laflaga.

"Not helping" said Logan. He didn't know how this would turn out. After all the defense of "Fuck you, I'm right" wasn't recognized under the Uniform Code of Military Justice.

"There is overwhelming evidence that Ensign Mercer violated military law" said Romius "Article 3 section B, Article 10 section A, and Article 13 Section F. Such actions carry a maximum penalty of death."

"How ironic" thought Logan "I get rewarded for committing acts of murder and violence, but punished for doing the right thing."

"However" said Romious "I sentence you to the minimum term. 6 weeks probation."

"Thank you Lieutenant" said Logan. He gave a half sweet half gloating smile and Badgiruel as he walked out of the room.

"Lieutenant" snapped Badgiruel "how could you do that. Mercer committed a serious crime. How could you let him go with nothing but a slap on the wrist?"

"Mercer may have done something stupid" said Romius "but my ruling was to show the fact that I don't think either of you acted appropriately."

"I did what was necessary to save the ship," snapped Badgiruel.

"And Mercer did what was necessary to save that girl" replied Romius.

* * *

Logan walked out into the corridor and saw Kira.

"Kira" said Logan "I'm sorry about earlier I couldn't risk you rising the alarm."

"It's okay," said Kira "You did the right thing. What did they do to you."

"Probation" said Logan as they walked down the hall.

"You know" said Kira "I would have let you go."

"Really" said Logan.

"I would never rat out a friend" said Kira.

"We're friends?" asked Logan.

"Yeah" said Kira "You don't have many friends do you."

"No" said Logan "I don't make that much friends when you do what I do."

"You need to learn to trust people more" said Kira.

"Not to change the subject" said Logan "but the girl I just sprung is engaged to your friend Athrun Zala the Aegis pilot."

"Engaged?" asked Kira "I guess the times are a changing."

Unknown to them Flay was listing to there whole conversation. She was walking behind them, and they didn't notice her.

* * *

Onboard the Gamow the ZAFT pilots were drafting plans to attack the Archangel. "Its possible to catch up to them before they reach the 8th fleet" said Nicol "but we would only have 10 minutes before we were in firing range of the Lunar Fleet."

"Are there a full 10 minutes?" asked Yzak "Or are there only 10 minutes. You see it's all in how you look at it."

"That's just two different ways of saying the same thing," Nicol pointed out.

"Look," said Dearka "the success of a surprise attack is dependant on the actual time spent."

"The Vesalius will come back once they hand Miss. Clyne back to La Cahona team" said Yzak "we will have taken out the Legged Ship by that."

* * *

On the Vesalius Athrun was walking down the corridor when he heard Haro flying down the hall. The pink robot flew right at him but Athrun caught it before it hit his face.

"Lacus" he said tiredly.

"Sorry" Lacus replied, "He is just very happy to see you."

"Haro doesn't have any emotional component to him," said Athrun handing her the robot. "Look" he said "You are a guest onboard but this is still a war ship. You can't wonder around the place." He took her by her arm and they walked back to her room.

"I've been told that everywhere I go," said Lacus "It isn't really that much fun."

"Can't be helped" said Athrun.

"Are you alright" Lacus asked concerned.

"I'm fine," said Athrun "I'm just worried about you. I mean you were taken hostage."

"I'm fine," said Lacus "I met a friend, Logan Mercer. He treated me very well."

"Mercer" said Athrun surprised "you met him."

"Yes" said Lacus "I found him to be a kind individual and he has a very strong character."

"He is nothing but a psychopath," said Athrun "a merciless killer."

"That's not true," said Lacus "I don't know why but there is this sadness about him. He carries some burden."

"After all he has done," said Athrun "that's not surprising."

"You've changed," said Lacus "you don't normally act like this."

"Well I can't fight a war with a big smile on my face" said Athrun walking out.

* * *

"We'll reach the rendezvous point in about 30 minutes" said Romius onboard the Archangel Bridge.

"Don't slack off on you monitoring," shouted Badgiruel "Fleets are conspicuous they will draw the enemy's attention."

"God" thought Romius "she never lets up."

* * *

Meanwhile Sai and Kuzzy where eating in dinning area. "Sai" asked Kuzzy "do you think they will let us off the ship soon."

"I don't know," said Sai.

"And what about Kira?" asked Kuzzy "I mean he did pilot that thing." As he said this, the two friends saw Kira walk in. And then they saw Flay walk in behind him.

"Flay," said Sai "you should get some rest."

"I'm fine," she said walking toward Kira. "Kira" she said "I'm sorry. I was sad and I was shocked. I said some horrible things to you. You fought the best way you could. You were out there protecting all of us."

"I understand," said Kira "to be honest, If I was in your position I don't think I would have acted any different."

"War is a horrible thing," commented Flay.

"I second that" said Kira.

* * *

Logan was sitting in his cabin alone. "Kira is my friend," he thought to himself "well I guess there is a first time for everything." Then his thoughts drifted toward Lacus. "Damn it" he thought "get her out of your head all ready. Lacus is engaged." He wondered if she was in love with Athrun. She was only seventeen. Maybe it was something there fathers arraigned. Maybe after this all was over he could talk with her and find out. He discounted that thought right away. If her and Athrun were in love then he had no right to mess that up. He really did care about Lacus. But he also knew that she deserved a guy without his problems. If she ever found out who his and what he did. She would would never see her again. After all, its not like he was without friends, he had Kira.

Then he heard an alarm. "All hands" said a voice on the PA system "level one battle stations."

* * *

In the dinning area the four teenagers also heard the alarm. They ran out of the dinning area. Kira then felt something bump against his leg. He looked down and saw that it was a girl about four years old. She had brown pony tells and purple overalls.

"Are you alright," asked Kira. But before he could move closer Flay ran up to her.

"I'm so sorry," said Flay "Kira didn't see you." She picked the girl back up to her feet and smiled at her. "We are going into another fight" she said "but everything is going to be fine because Kira is going out there to protect us."

"Right" said Kira running out.

"That's right," said Flay holding the girls hand. "We need to make sure he gets rid of all the bad guys."

The girl felt Flay squeeze her hand tighter as she said this. She gave a cry of pain and ran out.

* * *

In the Archangel hanger Logan, Kira, and Laflaga got into their respective machines.

"Damn" thought Laflaga "why did they have to attack now." He got into his mobile amour and took off.

Logan climbed into the Phantom. He took off ready for a fight. Kira got in after the Strike was loaded with the Air Striker pack. "Kira" said Miriallia on the com-screen "the ZAFT units are the Laraisa class, the Buster, Blitz, and the Duel."

"Right" said Kira taking off.

* * *

"Activate Eagle Stallions" ordered Badgiruel on the bridge. "Prepare anti-beam depth charges. Ready aft missal tubes."

On the hull of the ship .50 caliber machine guns were activated. The missal tubes on the back of the ship opened and were pointed at the ZAFT ship. Then suddenly the Gamow fired its main cannon. It grazed the starboard side of the Archangel.

"The enemy has analyzed our evasion algorithms" Romious realized.

* * *

Outside the ship Laflaga activated his gun barrels and fired them at the Buster. The blasts didn't even starch the Phase Shift Amour. "Nice try" said Dearka. Then he fired one of his plasma guns but Laflaga was able to doge. At the same time Kira was firing the Strikes beam rifle at the Duel. But Yzak was using his shield to block the blasts.

"Nicol" he said over the com-screen. "I'll handle the Strike you take out the ship."

"Right" then Nicol broke the channel and flew straight for the Archangel. Logan saw him and gave chase. However, the Blitz then vanished.

"Phantom to Archangel" he said into the radio "I have lost visual contact with the Blitz. He is using Mirage Colloid."

"Use anti-beam depth charges and anti-shrapnel warheads" ordered Romious.

The missals on the Archangels fired. Nicol fired off a shot and destroyed one that was coming right at him.

"Calculate the Blitz's position from that last shot," ordered Badgiruel. The computer found the target and the crew fired off more missals. Rather then hit a mark, these missals detonated and sent shrapnel flying so fast that it would cut threw the hull of any ship.

Unfortunately for Nicol, the Mirage Colloid negated the use of the Phase Shift. So he sacrificed stealth for protection and deactivated the clocking device.

* * *

Meanwhile Yzak charged the Duel at Kira. Kira took out his beam saber and blocked a blow from the Duel. Kira struck out again but Yzak blocked it again.

Mwu Laflaga fired his gun barrels at Dearka again. But the blows had no effect. Dearka fired a barrage of missals that took out 3 of the 4 gun barrels.

* * *

Meanwhile Nicol flew the Blitz closer to the hull of the Archangel. He landed on it and fired his beam rifle into the hull. He was about to fire another shot when a kick to the Blitz's side knocked him off balance. Nicol turned to see the Phantom standing across from him. Logan fired around from his blaster pistol but Nicol dogged. Then the Blitz deployed its long claw but Logan used his beam saber to cut threw the steel cable.

Logan activated was about to fire his waist-mounted cannons when something on his radar caught his eye. The Duel had broken away from the Strike and was coming at him full speed. Logan turned around, the Duel was now very, very close to running Logan threw with a beam saber. But Logan was now facing the Duel with his pistol in hand. He fired. At this range the Phase Shift Amour was not as effective against energy weapons. The blast and torn a hole in the Phase Shift. It also blew out a console in the Duel's cockpit burning Yzak in the face. He was now screaming clutching the right side of his face.

Nicol moved the Blitz past Logan. "Dearka" said Nicol "we have to retreat. Yzak is down and the 8th fleet has just registered on my scope."

"Damn" thought Dearka. He broke away from Laflaga and flew off.

"Mercer" Laflaga said over com-screen. "You were terrific. No, you're more than that. Your unbelievable."

"Easy as pie" said Logan broadly.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	16. The Long and Lonely Road

The Vesalius meet up with the Trident to hand Lacus off to Captain La Cahona. Lacus was with Athrun, and Rau La Creuset waiting by a near by shuttle. "I'm sorry I had to leave so soon," said Lacus.

"Everyone is worried about you back a the PLANTS" said Athrun.

"Thank you for everything you have done during my stay" said Lacus turning toward La Creuset.

"The Trident will take you back safe and sound" said La Creuset. Lacus said goodbye to Athrun and left in the waiting shuttle.

* * *

In Earth's orbit the Archangel linking up with the 8th fleet and pulled up right next to the flagship the Metelouse.

"Is pulling up right next the flagship a good idea?" asked Newman.

"Admiral Halliburton has informed me that he wants to inspect the ship himself," said Romius. "After all he was the one who lobbied the most for the construction of this ship and the Gundams."

Then she got up from her set and walked out of the bridge to the hanger. Then Badgiruel fallowed her out. "Lieutenant" she said, "I was wondering about the Strike. Do you have any plans for it."

"What plans?" asked Romius.

"Everyone knows we only made it this far because of the combined efforts of Logan Mercer and Kira Yamato" said Badgiruel "are you just going to let Kira Yamato leave?"

Murrue just kept walking down the corridor. "I understand what you mean Natarle" said Romius "but he is not a solder."

"But we can't afford to lose his abilities" said Natarle.

"Be that as it may" said Romius "we cannot force him to join." She turned to the right and kept walking leaving Badgiruel alone.

Natarle knew that if Kira left, it would be a huge loss to the Earth Forces. She had one more trick up her sleeve it was a long shot but she had no choice. She walked to Logan's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it," asked Logan inside.

"Ensign Badgiruel."

Logan opened the door and had a very irritated look on his face. "What in gods name do you want?"

"I need a favor," said Badgiruel "I know you are friends with Kira Yamato. I need you to convince him to stay on the ship. His skills are an invaluable…"

"You have got to be out of you fucking mind," said Logan. This woman was completely brainwashed. Logan knew the main reason he disliked the Wicked Witch so much was the fact she was a zealot for Earth Alliance. She would fit right in with some of the hate filled, callous, bastards he took orders from.

"Next time you knock on this door" said Logan, "You better be screaming 'my arm is stuck in a wood chipper' or I will slap you from here till kingdom come." With that he shut the door in her face.

"Well" thought Badgiruel "so much for that plan."

* * *

On the hanger Kira was working on the controls of the Strike's cockpit. He looked up and saw Romius standing outside.

"Yes ma'am" he said.

"I was wondering if I could talk with you for a minute" said Romius. Kira got out of the cockpit and stood in front of Romius.

"I just want to say thank you," said the Lieutenant. She extended her hand and Kira shook it.

"It was really no trouble" Kira lied. In fact it was the most distressing thing he had ever done.

"The others may not say it," said Romius "but the others are extremely grateful and so am I."

* * *

About five minutes later a shuttle docked in the hanger of the Archangel. A man with blond hair and a blond mustache got out, fallowed by a shorter man who was fatter and who had a huge bald spot on his head.

"Lieutenant" said the taller man. This was Halliburton. "It is a joy to see that you are alright."

"A pleasure to see you again sir" said Romius saluting. Then the other officers saluted. Halliburton had known Romius since she joined the Alliance military and they had great respect for one another. She was one of his students when he was teaching for a year at Annapolis Military Academy. Halliburton had once told her that she was the most capable student he had ever had. Halliburton was also the one who got Romius posted in the G-Weapons Program.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel"

"Ensign Logan Mercer"

"Lieutenant Mwu Laflaga"

"And who are these people" asked Halliburton turning to the Orb citizens.

"These are the Heliopolis students who helped us in combat," said Romius.

Halliburton walked over the students and addressed them. "We have done some checking on the families of each of you. I am happy to say that they are safe and sound." At this news the students cheered. "We would like to extend our gratitude for your assistance," continued the Admiral "and I would like to ad my thanks as well."

* * *

Onboard the Vesalius everything was in a rush. "The Ziegler and the Gamow have joined up with us," said Adas.

"Has the enemy detected us?" asked La Creuset.

"No" replied Adas "the fleet has descended to a lower orbit."

"I have analyzed their movements," said La Creuset "I have a felling they will be going to JOSHU-A in Alaska." JOSHU-A was the forward headquarters of the Earth Alliance. Unlike the Pentagon, which only had Federation troops, JOSU-A was a staging base for Federation, Eurasian, Asian, and African forces.

"I would like to finish them here and now," said La Creuset "what say you."

"I'm in favor of it," said Adas.

* * *

On the Archangel Halliburton was meeting with the officers in Romius' ready room. "The fact that you were able to protect the ship, the mobile suit, and stay alive to tell about it can be counted as a major victory for us" said Halliburton.

"It seems that Alaska does not share that view," said the shorter man with Halliburton, Captain Hoffman.

"What do they know" said Halliburton. He had a real dislike for much of the top brass. They constantly felt the need to second-guess him when it had been years since any of them had been in actual combat. Unlike most of them he had been the front line since he graduated from Annapolis.

"Lieutenant or should I say Captain Romius has done a commendable job" continued the Admiral.

"Thank you sir" said Romius.

"Now" said Hoffman "moving on to the matter of Kira Yamato."

"Admiral" said Logan "permission to speak freely." Logan had never meet Halliburton until now but he could tell that he was different from most of the Earth forces commanders. Halliburton seemed like a calm, rational, reasonable man. Not like the bigoted, self-promoting maniacs that infested the alliance.

"Permission granted," said the Admiral.

"Kira Yamato only got involved to protect his friends," said Logan "he performed beyond any of our expectations at a great personal cost to himself. He is not like us. And I don't mean genetics. He is not the type to be a solder. He is a kind person who only wants to do the right thing. We shouldn't make him suffer more than he has."

"If I may interject," said Badgiruel "I disagree completely with Ensign Mercer. He has amazing abilities and he knows the secrets of the Gundams."

"Don't look now," said Logan "but our secret weapons aren't that big of a secret."

"Still" said Badgiruel "I think it would be in everyone's best interest if he stayed with the Earth Forces."

"But Ensign Mercer seems to think that he has no intention of joining us" said Halliburton.

"His parents are naturals who are living on Earth," said Badgiruel "If the military were to…"

"Are seriously suggesting we kidnap Orb nationals and hold them hostage," shouted Logan.

"Quiet" snapped Halliburton "we are not going to abduct civilians and force people into service. Right now we need to get this ship to Alaska. It is imperative that we get the Strike and the Phantom back to Earth so we can restart development of the G-Weapons. "

"Yes sir" said all the officers.

* * *

A few minutes latter Kira was waiting in the hanger looking at the Strike. He could see that the 8th fleet were resupplying the Archangel. He had changed from his uniform back to his black shirt and khakis.

"Hail to the conquering hero," said Logan behind him "I come bearing gifts." Logan held out his hand and gave a piece of paper to Kira. "Those are your discharge papers," said Logan "you are now free from the operation of the naturals."

"Are you staying here?" asked Kira.

"Yeah" said Logan "someone has to make sure these fools don't get themselves killed. I also wanted to say I'm sorry. I bullied you into that cockpit and I caused serious damage to your friendship with Zala."

"I don't blame you," said Kira.

"Even so" said Logan extending his hand "goodbye."

"Stay safe," said Kira shaking it. "Are you sure you will be alright. Other than me you don't have a friend on this ship."

"Kira" said Logan "mine is a long and lonely road. One friends are not meant to walk on together."

"But I was wondering" said Kira "If I have the power to make a difference. Don't I have a duty to everyone to us it?"

"Kira" said Logan "you are not meant for this life. Take this chance because you won't get another one."

* * *

In a spare cabin Badgiruel and Hoffman were handing out discharge papers to the other Orb citizens.

"Is Kira getting some too?" asked Tolle.

"Ensign Mercer is giving Kira Yamato's papers to him now" replied Badgiruel bitterly. She did nothing to hide the fact that she disagreed with this decision.

"To avoid any problems" said Hoffman "you have been recognized as official solders of the Earth Alliance. I must also remind you that any information you learned onboard this ship is confidential"

"Excuse me sir" said Flay. She had been hanging around with them and was sitting quietly in the back.

"You did not take part in combat" said Badgiruel "You do not have need for these papers."

"That is not what I want to ask" said Flay "I want to enlist in the Earth Alliance."

Everyone in the room gasped. "Flay" said Sai "are you sure."

"Do you realize what your saying?" asked Badgiruel.

"I'm not taking this lightly" responded Flay "I have thought about this since my father died."

"That means you are the daughter of Deputy Secretary of State George Alster" said Hoffman.

"Yes" said Flay "I was in a deep shock when my father died. It was then I realized that peace and true security for all of us could only be secured by winning this war. And I need to do my part. I realized just how much we take our safety for granted. I want to make sure that everyone can return to a life of peace."

"Very well" then said Badgiruel "come with us." She and Hoffman took Flay down a hallway.

"She has a point" said Sai "there is still a war being fought on Earth and in space." Everyone was staring at their discharge papers with conflicted looks in their eyes. Then Sai took his papers and tore them in half.

"Sai" shouted Tolle "what are you doing?"

"Flay is right" said Sai "and it just wouldn't be right if I left my fiancé alone."

"Well" said Tolle as he ripped his papers. "The officers did say the ship was undermanned."

"Well" said Miriallia "if you are staying then so am I."

"Guess I'll stay to" said Kuzzy as he tore his papers up.

* * *

In the hanger Kira was waiting in line to board the shuttle that would take him to Earth. Then he saw the girl he had ran into earlier. She ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you for protecting us" said the girl. Then she took a paper flower out of a bag she was wearing around her shoulder and gave it to him.

"Thank you" said Kira. Then he saw the girl go back over to her mother. The line started to move forward, then Kira looked back and saw his friends run up to him.

"Kira" said Tolle.

"Hey" said Kira "I was beginning to worry."

"We just wanted to say goodbye" said Sai.

"Why" asked Kira "aren't you coming."

"No" said Kuzzy "we joined up with the Earth Forces." Then the level one battle stations alarm sounded.

" Bye" said Tolle. His friends walked away waving. Kira just stood there. There were going into battle. His best friends and his newest friend were going to be in danger. He had the power to help but he also had the opportunity to go home. Logan had said it was the only one he was going to get. Kira took the transfer order and tore it in half.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	17. Orbital Catastrophe

The Archangel was ordered to stay next to the flagship during the battle. All of the Earth Forces ships were preparing for battle. The ZAFT ships were also deploying their pilots. All of the stolen Gundams including the Duel were ready. Yzak had gone out in spite of the doctor's orders. The entire left side of his face was bandaged up. He didn't care thought. All he cared about was getting back at the Phantom's pilot.

* * *

On the bridge of the Archangel, Sai, Miriallia, Kuzzy, and Tolle went to their workstations. "What are you people doing here?" demanded Romius.

"They have officially enlisted" offered Badgiruel by way of an explanation. Then the ZAFT mobile suits moved in. Ginns were taking out the alliance mobile amours with their guns. The alliance pilots tried to fight back but the coordinators were to strong.

* * *

Inside the Archangel Kira walked into the pilot's locker room. To his surprise he saw Flay looking at his blue and black flight suit. "Kira" said Flay surprised she ran over and hugged him.

* * *

Outside the Alliance fleet was being torn apart. One Ginn landed on top of a fighter and blew threw the cockpit. Dearka used the massive plasma guns to take out a barrage of missals. The Aegis transformed into its fighter mode and used the particle beam to take out ten mobile amours. The Duel fired its missals hidden in its shoulder to take out one of the alliance fighters.

* * *

"Flay" said Kira in the locker room "what's going on."

"I thought you left" said Flay "so I decided to see if I could pilot the…" she was interrupted by her tears.

Kira locked over to the open locker. "Flay" said Kira "you thought you could pilot the Strike." He put his hands on Flay's arms "I will go back into the Strike myself and fight for the both of us."

Then he walked over to the locker. "If we want to end this war we need to keep on fighting" said Kira "I need to protect all of you."

"Well then" said Flay "let me say I will also protect you."

"Flay" said Kira "what are you…" he was cut off when Kira kissed him. Kira tensed up as he then relaxed as the kiss deepened.

* * *

In space one mobile amour pilot was gaining ground. He fired a missal and took out a Ginn. He then shot down another as he fired his machine guns. Then a Ginn finished the amour with a rocket launcher. Then two Ginns flew in and took out a gun turret on one of the alliance ships.

"Well" said La Creuset on the Vesalius "it seems that Halliburton wants to land that ship at all costs."

"Do you think that he will sacrifice his own fleet?" asked Adas.

"We will see," said La Creuset "it would make sense. After all rumor is that he was the one who advocated for their creation."

* * *

In space Athrun destroyed the main fuel line of the alliance ship Devonshire. Then the Blitz deactivated the Mirage Colloid and appeared in front of another ship the Anderson. He used his beam rifle to take out the bridge. Then the Buster used his plasma cannon to blow a hole through the Roosevelt. Then Yzak fired his beam rifle at the bridge of the Carter.

"Were is he" he shouted "were is the Phantom."

* * *

"This is a nightmare" said Hoffman on the Metalouse "we have lost three ships and its only six minutes into the battle."

"We have got to get the Archangel out of here" said Halliburton. Then he could see the Vesalius and the Gamow encroach on the fleet. The ships fired their main guns and took out two more alliance ships.

* * *

On the bridge of the Archangel Romius watched as the fleet was being turned into scrap metal. A phone on the chair rang. Romius picked it up and listened to the voice on the other line.

"It's Mercer, why are Laflaga and I still on standby?"

"We have been ordered not to take part in combat" said Romius.

"That's ridiculous," said Laflaga taking over the line "we will be dead in the next ten minutes."

"Those are our orders," said Romius. Then she cut the line. "Put me through to the Metalouse" she commanded.

"What is it?" said Halliburton as his face appeared on the view screen.

"We wish to pull away from the fleet," said Romius "It is imperative that we begin our descent now."

"Are you people trying to flee this battle to save your selves?" asked Hoffman. His tone made him sound personally offended.

"We're the target," said Romius "if we don't move away then the whole fleet is in danger. Once we descend then the ZAFT forces will be out of our hair."

"Murrue Romius you haven't changed a bit" said Halliburton "still as reckless as ever."

"As you well know," said Romius "a subordinate learns from her superior."

"Very well" said Halliburton "go ahead. We will cover you as long as we can."

* * *

In space Athrun flew the Aegis up the engines of the St. Louis. He fired his beam rifle destroying them. The Duel and the Blitz started to take out the mobile amours while the Buster took out the bridge of the Paris with his plasma cannon.

* * *

"Descent sequence confirmed" said Romius "Test the ablative gel dischargers" On the hull of the ship a protective gel started to form. This gel was of a unique chemical compound that would protect the ship from the extreme tempters of atomistic reentry. Then an alarm sounded on the ship.

* * *

"What" shouted Laflaga "we're descending."

"Don't take it out on me" said Logan.

"Even if we lose the Ginns we still have to worry about the four machines," said a voice behind them. Logan turned around and saw Kira flouting toward the Strike.

"What are you still doing here?" Logan demanded.

"I'll stand by in the Strike," said Kira ignoring the question.

Logan was now seriously worried. He knew Kira was not cut out to be a solder. He was to innocent and kind hearted to fight in this blood bath. If Kira stayed, Logan knew that Kira would be pushed over the edge. Having been pretty close the edge himself, he knew the resulting mess wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

On the flagship, Halliburton saw that the Archangel was descending. Then he switched on the PA system. "Metalouse addressing all ships controllers, this is Halliburton. Our main focus is to provide cover for the Archangel until it completes its decent. We cannot afford to lose that ship. Let's show ZAFT what the 8th fleet is made of."

* * *

"Halliburton that bastard" said La Creuset frustrated on the Vesalius "He is going to use the fleet as a shield for the Legged Ship. Take them out now."

* * *

"Seven minutes to entry interface," said a voice on the PA system of the Archangel. Inside the machines the pilots were tense. Kira however, took the paper flower and put it on the control panel of the Strike.

* * *

In space the Buster and the Duel were plowing threw the Earth Forces ships. "Fire the main cannons," said Halliburton on the Metalouse. The weapons fired at the enemy machines.

Romius watched as the Duel engaged the Metalouse. "Captain" Sais Laflaga over the view screen "we have to do something."

"Don't be stupid" said Romius.

"The Gundams can go through reentry," said Kira.

"Kira" said Romius "what are you still doing here" everyone one the bridge was surprised to see the young coordinator still onboard.

"If this keeps up," said Logan "we are all finished."

"Alright" said Badgiruel "but be sure to comeback before we reach phase three. It maybe possible but an unassisted reentry has never been tested."

"Why the Wicked Witch seems to care," said Logan "If I don't come back I'll see you in hell."

* * *

Meanwhile Hoffman just witnessed the destruction of the Belgrade and the hands of the Buster. "Admiral" he said, "We can't keep this up."

"Sir" said the radar operator "the Phantom, the Strike and the mobile armor have all launched."

* * *

Logan was in the cockpit when he felt a powerful force start to pull the Phantom down. He realized it was gravity and gunned the engines. Then he saw the Duel coming at him. He had his beam saber out and was firing a blaster on the top of his right shoulder.

Logan dogged the incoming fire and blocked the blow with his saber. The two blades connected and sparks started to fly. Then Logan forced the head of the Phantom backward and then brought it down on the head of the Duel. The Duel broke away and Logan fired his blaster pistol at it.

Laflaga activated his gun barrels and fired them at the Buster. Dearka dogged and fired his plasma cannon but the blast missed Laflaga. Then he could see that the Gamow was moving closer to the core of the fleet.

* * *

Adas and La Creuset could see this as well. Adas opened a line and Captain Almeida's face appeared on the screen. "Almeida" said Adas "what are you doing."

"We have them cornered," said Almeida "we can't let them go now. We will finish Halliburton and the Legged ship."

* * *

Logan moved the side of the Gamow. He fired his blaster pistol and his waist mounted cannons into the port side. But they just kept pounding on the Metalouse.

"Deploy the civilian shuttles," ordered Halliburton. The shuttles started to exit from the hanger of the flagship. Halliburton could see the Phantom move toward the Gamow's bridge. Logan fired all of his weapons and destroyed the bridge. At the same time the forces of reentry started to rip the Metalouse apart. Logan flew as fast as he could onto the bridge of the Archangel. He could see that Laflaga's mobile amour was in the hanger with him.

"Kira" Logan said over the radio "Kira where are you?"

* * *

Kira was in a disparate fight with the Duel. The Duel fired his blaster and Kira fired back with the machine guns imbedded in the Strike's head. On the bridge of the Archangel everyone was in a panic. The forces of gravity were starting to pull the Duel, the Buster and the Strike down to Earth. But no one in space seemed to care. Kira rammed the Duel with his shield.

Kira broke away and started to fly back near the Archangel. Yzak aimed his rifle at Kira. But before he could get off a shot one of the shuttles caring the civilians blocked his way.

"Stupid shuttle" said Yzak. He fired his beam rifle destroying the shuttle and then continued to fire at Kira.

"Murderer" shouted Kira. Then he realized that he needed to begin decent. He was too far away from the Archangel to link up with it. So he angled the ship and started to dive down towards Earth.

* * *

"The Strike is attempting decent on it's own" said the radar operator "its decent angle differs from ours.

"Kira no" said Tolle.

"Kira" said Miriallia over the radio "come in Kira."

"The Strike's thrust isn't strong enough to get him back" said Badgiruel.

"But we can get to him" said Romius.

"But we'll miss our decent point" said Newman.

"Making it there won't mean a thing with out the Strike" said Romius hurry.

The Archangel moved beneath the Archangel. Kira landed the Archagnel on the hull and passed out.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	18. Arabian Night

Logan woke up in a cold sweet. It was about 2:00 am local time. He had the nightmare again. But it seemed longer and more detailed then the one before. Ever since that mission the dream had gone from abstract nosies and sounds to a play by play of that night. Logan could see everything. The servant opening the door, the shock on his face at the sight of the shotgun. The screams of the people inside the house. The terrified look of the girl.

As he got dressed Logan often wondered why it was this assignment that got to him. He had killed many other people in much more horrible ways. Was it because these people didn't deserved to die? Very few of the people Logan killed deserved death. There was that one ZAFT officer who killed a natural in Casablanca. He raped her and then shot her. Logan saw the whole thing while undercover. That night he strangled the bastard. Nothing, done and done. No nightmare, no regret. But there were other assignments that did make him feel regret.

He looked out of the window at the dark barren desert. The ship hand landed in North Africa. To make matters worse Africa was almost completely overrun by ZAFT. So the chances of them escaping undetected were about zero. The kid was found unconscious to the med-bay. It was amazing he survived at all. But Logan was more concerned if Kira would be able to cope with the events that were yet to come.

* * *

Meanwhile Murrue Romius and Mwu Laflaga were discussing the current situation in Romius' ready room. "Alaska is here," said Laflaga pointing to a map on the wall. "And here is our location. Smack in the middle of ZAFT occupied territory."

"I know," said Romius "but we couldn't afford to lose the Strike." As she said this she looked down at her desk and started to fiddle around with her brown hair.

"Is everything alright?" asked Laflaga concerned.

"Everything is fine Commander," said Romius. Before he died Halliburton had promoted all of the officers. Romius was made a Captain. Laflaga was a Commander. Badgiruel was a Lieutenant Commander and Logan was now a Lieutenant.

"Well I going to see how the kid is doing" said Laflaga. "You know," said Laflaga wagging his finger "the commanding officer shouldn't let herself get warn out. Not good."

* * *

Kira was lying in the hospital bed. Flay held up a cold cloth to his head. The doctor was explaining the medical facts to Kira's friends.

"Your friend has no signs of internal injuries or infection," said the doctor "the only thing we can do is try to make him relax and give him plenty of liquids."

"That's it?" asked Sai.

"I wouldn't worry," said the doctor "his physical functions are far superior to ours. He is much faster, stronger, and smarter than any of us. His immune system can fight off any disease. He is going to be fine."

* * *

The Vesalius was still orbiting the Earth. Athrun was sitting in the pilots' ready room. He was still thinking about Kira. He said that he was protecting his friends. But Athrun still couldn't fully understand why his friend would fight against his own kind. Fight against him. The last thing Athrun wanted to do was kill Kira. But he knew if things would continue as they are now, he may not have a choice. He also new that the only way to win this war and protect the PLANTS was to fight as heard as he could.

Then he heard the door open and Nicol walked in. "Yzak and Dearka landed safely" he reported.

"Good" said Athrun.

"They have been told to remain at our base in Gibralter," said Nicol "No word on when they will be back."

"Is Yzak's wound still a problem?" asked Athrun.

"I don't know," said Nicol "But I wouldn't worry. He has always been a fighter."

"Yeah" said Athrun smiling softly.

"You know," said Nicol "this could end badly. I mean headquarters has already ordered us to return home. I bet they blame us for faling our mission."

"What are they going to do?" said Athrun reassuringly "demote him. He is one of the best. Besides I hear that this has something to do with a new operation that is being planed."

"Well that would explain it," said Nicol now smiling "I'm going to see how they are doing on the Blitz." Nicol walked to the door and looked back. When he did he saw some kind of sadness in his friends eyes. It had been there since the Heliopolis op.

* * *

A day latter Kira woke up and saw Flay sitting next to his bed. "Kira" she said.

"Hey" said Kira. He tired to sit up but Flay started to push him back down.

"You need to get some rest," said Flay.

"Were am I" asked Kira.

"Med-bay" said the redhead "they said that you were out cold when the ship landed."

"So did we make it?" asked Kira.

"Yeah" said Flay in a soothing tone "we arrived sometime last night."

* * *

That night Laflaga and Logan were examining the Skygrasper fighters. The ship received the new fighters when the 8th Fleet resupplied them. The mobile armors couldn't operate in the atmosphere. However the Skygrasper had one advantage. The striker packs could be mounted onto the underbelly of the fighters.

"What am I now a delivery boy" asked Laflaga.

"Well" said Logan "on the bright side you do have a higher rank and get paid more."

"And so does Badgiruel" said Laflaga smiling.

"What do you mean" said Logan worried.

"She is a Lieutenant Commander" said Laflaga walking off.

"No, no, no" said Logan "don't do this to me." The Wicked Witch now outranked him. His greatest nightmare was now a reality. He walked out of the hanger and into the dinning area. All of Kira's friends were eating there.

"How long have you been up" asked Miriallia.

"Since two" said Logan nervously.

"You want to sit with us?" asked Tolle.

"Um" said Logan nervously. He had never really been asked to sit with friends. Hell other then Kira he never had friends. "Sure"

He took his tray and sat at the table with his friends.

"How long have you been in military" asked Sai.

"About a year" said Logan. That was a lie. Logan had been with the military since he was born. But telling these people that was hardly necessary.

"Why did you join up?" asked Kuzzy.

"Lot's reasons" said Logan coldly.

"Where have you served" asked Miriallia.

"All over" said Logan.

"You're really vague" said Kuzzy.

"And you're really nosy" said Logan "so I guess none of us are perfect."

"Are you going to give us any more detail about what you did in the war?" asked Tolle.

"Nope" Logan said smugly.

Then the door opened and Flay walked in. "Hey" said Miriallia "how is Kira doing."

"He's fine" said Flay "he has a healthy apatite anyway. In fact I'm taking his meal to him now. The doctor said he needed to stay in bed today. His body really is different. What it can do."

Logan was a little worried. He could tell that Flay meant every word of bigotry she said. Now she was joined at the hip with Kira. He knew someone who believed as she did wouldn't give up those beliefs like that. He felt Flay had some other motive for why she was doing this.

"You were at Kira's side all night" said Sai "you should really get some rest."

"I'm fine" insisted Flay "its not like I have an actual job on this ship. Not like the rest of you."

"Flay" said Sai walking up to her "Wait."

"What?" snapped the redhead.

"Nothing" said Sai.

"Look" said Flay "our relationship was something that was arranged by our fathers. But as you can see my father is no longer around."

Everyone in the room way surprised by this statement, expect of course Logan.

"Our situation has compeletly changed" said Flay smiling "we shouldn't feel bound by that decision."

At this Logan started to laugh. "Manipulate little redheaded one" said Logan loudly "manipulate like the wind."

"Excuse me" said Flay.

"You heard what I said" retorted Logan.

Flay walked off in a huff.

"What was that about" snapped Miriallia.

"Just because you people are blind to what's going on doesn't mean I have to be" said Logan.

"What you said wasn't very nice" said Kuzzy.

"She is not a nice person" said Logan. With that he got up.

"You know," said Mirallia "it's amazing your still single."

"Oh" said Logan loudly "many have tried."

"What is with him?" asked Sai.

"I think he is just dealing with the war in his own way" said Tolle.

* * *

Flay was walking down the corridor thinking to herself. "Kira" she thought "you have to fight and fight and fight until you die. That is the only way I'll forgive you."

* * *

Latter that day Kira was sitting in his room playing with Birdie when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Kira" said a voice from outside "It's me Flay."

"Come in" said Kira.

Flay walked in smiling. "A member of the ground crew found this" said Flay. She was holding a paper flower.

Kira's heart stopped. It was the same flower the girl had given him. Then he remembered the girl was on the shuttle. The shuttle that the Duel had destroyed, the girl he had failed to save.

He walked over and took the flower from Flay shaking. Then he sank to his knees crying. "Kira" said Flay "what's wrong."

"The girl" he said sobbing "the girl I couldn't save her." He just kept sobbing. Flay got down and her knees and put her arms around Kira. She lifted his head up.

"Kira" she said everything will be all right.

* * *

Outside the ship a few hundred yards some jeeps were parked and people were watching the ship. "That's it" said a young girl "that is the Earth Forces' new ship."

Then the radio transmitter on the leaders belt started to ring. "What is it" said the man. He was large with a thick beard in his 40's.

"The tiger has left the Lesups" said the man on the other line "he has five Bacus with him."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	19. Eye of the Tiger

A few miles away on top of sand dun two men watched the Archangel. The younger one had red hair wad was lying down with binoculars. His was Martin DeCosta. He was a ZAFT commander.

"How is the big angel doing," asked the older man. He was taller with brown hair and long sideburns. He was in a trench coat and had the ZAFT standard issue Glock 17 strapped to his side. Despite General Andrew Waltfeld was a ZAFT officer and entitled to choose his own sidearm, he liked the lightweight and high magazine capacity of the Glock. Waltfeld had developed a reputation of being both ruthless and evasive, earning him the moniker, the Desert Tiger.

"There is no movement yet," said DeCosta.

"That must be because of all the radio interference from the N-Jammers," said Waltfeld. Then he took a sip from a coffee mug he was holding. Then he shuttered.

"What is it?" asked DeCosta.

"Nothing" said the Waltfeld "this time I blended it with 5% less Mocha matarie" Then he turned around and walked down the sand dun. They came upon six tanks, three attack helicopters, and Bacus. Unlike the Ginn or the Cygu, the Bacu's design was based on that of a tiger than human. Its stood on four legs and was the best choice for high-speed ground attacks. At the sight of the General all of the solders assembled in straight lines.

"Alright" said Waltfeld "we are going to begin our attack on the Archangel. Our mission is to evaluate its battle strength and the battle strength of the mobile suits onboard."

"Can we take it out while we're at it?" asked one of the solders. At this many of the other ZAFT solders laughed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" said Waltfeld "remember, the La Creuset team failed to bring it down and the 8th fleet sacrificed themselves to allow it to land. Now let's role."

* * *

Inside the Archangel, Logan was walking around the corridors with some coffee. Then he came upon Sai standing outside Flay's room.

"Flay" said Sai "I'm sorry to bother you but I never really had a chance to talk with you until now." There was no response. Flay's bunk had the curtains covering it so none could bother her. But Sai and Logan could hear heavy breathing.

"Your better off without her" said Logan.

"How do you know?" spat Sai.

"I know people" said Logan "and I know a manipulative whore when I see one."

"How dare you" said Sai. He lunged at Logan, But Logan grabbed his arm spun him around and got him in a headlock.

"I don't think we should interrupt them having sex" said Logan quietly.

"What do you mean?" said Sai.

"Her and Kira" said Logan "I saw the two of them go into her room a few hours ago." At this Logan let go of Sai. Logan could see that he looked crushed. However, Logan could see that Sai really cared about this girl, for whatever reason. But he also knew that it was not a good idea for Kira to be with her. When this night was over he needed to talk to Kira about this. Logan walked off and saw Tolle and Miriallia walking together.

"Hey" said Logan. The pair turned around. "Flay and Kira. How well do they know each other?"

"Well" said Miriallia "she was a grade behind us and we did have the same friends. Kira also had this huge crush on her."

"Did Flay know?" asked Logan.

"Didn't everyone?" replied Tolle.

"Great" said Logan "a bad situation just got a whole lot worse." Manipulating emotions to achieve a goal was the oldest and lowest trick in the book. Logan had never done it. He preferred a more direct approach to solving his problems. However young, this girl seemed to be a master at it. To add to that, Logan could tell Flay was a hard-core racist. The three of them were walked to the bridge.

"Here" said one of the crewmen, he was giving some tech directions to Kuzzy "you can pump some of the exes exhaust here we can cool the whole ship reducing some of our visibility on thermal scanners. The N-Jammers are screwing up there radar just as much as it is ours."

"So that's why I can't program my Tivo," said Logan.

Then the doors opened and Natarle Badgiruel stepped onto the bridge. "Any problem" she asked tersly.

"No ma'am" said Newman.

"So the Wicked Witch stepped out of her castle," said Logan.

"Lieutenant Mercer" said Badgiruel "I am going to ask you to leave, your distracting the female personnel."

Logan turned to Miriallia who was the only female "Am I distracting you?"

"No" said Mirallia flatly.

"Mirallia says I'm not distracting her," said Logan.

Then an alarm sounded. "Detecting lasers aimed at this ship" said Arnold "they are target designators."

"Now you need to leave," said Badgiruel.

* * *

As an emergency alarm sounded across the ship Kira Yamato woke up. "No more lives will be lost because of me," he thought. He ran over to another one of the bucks and threw on his boxers and paints. Flay woke up, naked, as Kira started to put on his shirt.

As Kira ran out Flay turned back over. "Use your abilities to protect us" she said "use them to get rid of them all." Then she started to laugh manically

A few missals started to fly at the ship but the Archangels Eagle Stallions took them out.

"Have our pilots on standby" said Romius as she boarded the bridge.

"More incoming units" said Sai "there attack helicopters. They're firing missals."

"Scatter flair shells" ordered Badgiruel. Then massive shells fired from the ship and intercepted the missals.

Then Kira's face appeared on Miriallia's monitor. "What's going on" he demanded "Hurry up and send us out." Miriallia was surprised. Kira's aggressive tone was totally unlike him.

"Well still don't know where they are" said Badgiruel.

"Who cares" snapped Kira "hurry up and open the hatch I'll take care of them."

"Well Captain" asked Badgiruel.

"I don't like his attitude" said Romius "but we really have no choice."

* * *

In the hanger the Strike was being set up with the Launcher Striker and loaded onto the catipult. It was then launched into the air. The Phantom fallowed soon after. The two mobile suits landed on the sand. Then suddenly the felt the suits start to sink.

"What's going on" shouted Logan.

"The Gundams aren't made to combat in the sand," said Kira "were stuck."

Logan started to fiddle with the controls, trying to get the Phantom to walk but it was no use. Then he could see three attack helicopters. He took out his blaster pistol and fired. But the Phantom started to slip to the right and the blast missed.

Then Logan remembered one advantage the Phantom had. Unlike the Strike, the Phantom could fly in the Earth's atmosphere. He gunned his engines and started to rise into the air. He fired his pistols and took out two of the choppers.

* * *

Waltfeld and DeCosta were watching the action from a near by sand dun. "There they are" said DeCosta "X-105 Strike and X-3242 Phantom."

"Send in the Bacus" said Waltfeld "I want to see how it reacts."

* * *

Kira was now very worried. He had practically no mobility. Then he could see five, giant purple metal tigers coming at him. They jumped and one of them knocked Kira down. They regrouped and started firing missals at him.

"I know how well you did fighting in space" said one of the pilots in his machine "but down here we rule" Then suddenly he felt a huge burning sensation as he was incinerated.

Logan, who was still in the air used his waist mounted cannons to take out one of the Bacus. Another one was about to jump at Kira. But Kira jumped the Strike high in the air and landed. He could then feel the mobile suits legs sink into the sand. Another Bacu lunged at him but Kira jumped, fired his plasma cannon, missed, and then landed again.

One of the Bacus lunged at Logan who was still in the air. "Give up loser" he said. Then Logan pulled out a beam saber and cut threw the machine. Then another Bacu came at him. Logan threw out a savage punch and the Phantom knocked the Bacu to the ground.

"Kira" said Logan "finish him"

Right on que Kira stepped on the Bacu and blasted it with his cannon. Kira then quickly re-calibrated the Strike's movement algorithms to compensate for the desert sand. He could see that there were two more Bacus coming at him. They fired their missals but Kira used the mini gun on the Launcher Striker to take the missals down.

* * *

"Large heat source detected," said the radar operator "it's a cannon blast." The shells then hit the hull of the Archangel.

"I can't find the enemy," said Sai.

"All go in the Skygrasper," said Laflaga "once I mark the enemy with my laser designator you can aim your missals there"

* * *

In the hanger the Skygrasper was being loaded onto the catipult. It took of. To Laflaga's horror he saw a second wave of shells. They looked like they were heading streaght for the Archangel's bridge. But then he saw Kira use his cannon to destroy the shells.

* * *

Kira swung around as one of the Bacus lunged at him. He fired his mini-guns but the rounds didn't pierce the amour. He was about to fire his cannon but an alarm in the mobile suit sounded.

"Damn" thought Kira "I used the cannon to much I'm low on power." One of the Bacus was about to fire at him but Logan took it out with his pistol. The Bacus started to surround Kira. Logan lowered the Phantom and fired his pistols hitting two of the machines. Then Logan could see to attack choppers closing in. But then a surface to air missal destroyed one of them Logan turned around to see that dozens of jeeps were moving in.

The jeeps were firing stinger missals and RPGs at the ZAFT machines. One of the jeeps pulled up beneath the Phantom. A girl fired a small cylinder that attached to the Phantom's thy.

"Attention" said a female voice on Logan's radio "pilot of this mobile suit. If you want to live do exactly as I say."

"Who is this?" demanded Logan.

"There is a trap located at the location ideated," said the voice ignoring the question. As she said this, a map appeared on Logan's screen with a red dot on it. "You need to get the Bacus to it."

"Shit" thought Logan "guerillas." Logan had worked with local resistance groups in the past. However he had learned that their goals did not always coincide with his. A few times things had gotten messy, mostly due to a combination of mutual distrust, disagreement over methods, and conflicts of interest.

Logan quickly realized he had nothing do lose, so he picked up the Strike and started flying toward the direction of the trap. The mobile suit was a bit on the slow side do to the extra weight of the Strike but the Bacus and the helicopters were chasing after them. Logan landed the suit when he was at the location. He waited and then land mines in the sand exploded taking out the Bacus.

* * *

"Message from Commander Laflaga" said Miriallia "I have located the enemy mother ship but have decided against attacking. Enemy mother ship is the Lesups."

"The Lesups" said Romius "that ship belongs to the Dessert Tiger, Andrew Waltfeld."

* * *

On the dun Waltfeld and DeCosta were in shock.

"Those mobile suits were amazing," said DeCosta "especially the Phantom."

"Gather our remaining troops," said Waltfeld "we have accomplished our mission."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	20. Dawn on the Desert

The sun began to rise on the sand. The Archangel was now moving to the same position as the two mobile suits, which were now crouching on the desert sand. Logan saw that the jeeps began to assemble around them. He saw that some of the rebels were getting out of their vehicles. Logan saw that one of them was an attractive blonde girl. Logan used the mobile suits camera to zoom in on the leader on her.

"Kira" said Logan over the radio "do you see this?"

"Yeah" said Kira "it's the same girl who was with me in the factory."

"Stay here" said Logan as he was unbuckling "you may need to provide cover for us."

"Cover for what" asked Kira "what are you doing?"

Logan climbed down from the cockpit and walked to a tall middle-aged man who appeared to be the leader. He had a beard and had a .50 caliber Desert Eagle strapped to his waist. Logan never laid eyes on him before which was a good thing, the last rebel leader Logan had worked with had vowed to have Logan beheaded if he ever returned to his village.

"Hello" said Logan "nice gun."

"Sig Sauer P226" replied the man "9mm. Also a good gun."

"And who is this" asked Logan looking in the direction of the girl.

* * *

On the hanger of the Archangel Mwu Laflaga walked down a corridor loading a magazine into his Heckler and Koch USP compact. Then he met up with Captain Romius. She had her Berretta M92FS and had some security officers with M4 assault rifles.

"Resistance fighters" he asked.

"Looks that way," said Romius.

"These people look a shady to me," said Laflaga. Then Romius' radio squawked to life.

"What is it?" asked Romius.

"Mercer is out there," said Badgiruel "you need to stop them before he starts a riot."

The door opened and Laflaga and Romius walked onto the sand and stood next to Logan. They stared into the grim faces of the rebels. "It is only proper that we thank you," said Romius "you did save our ship and mobile suits. My name is Murrue Romius, I'm with the 8th fleet. "

"How's that" said a young boy "I thought the 8th fleet got wiped out."

"Yeah thanks for reminding us" said Logan.

"Our group is known as Desert Dawn" said the bearded man "My name is Syab Ashman, you need not thank us, as I'm sure you understand your goal was not to necessarily to save you. We attacked them because they are also our enemy."

"You guys verses the Desert Tiger" said Laflaga "fighting for a while."

"How much do you know about us?" asked Romius.

"You are part of the crew of the Archangel the Federation's new assault ship" said Ashman "you descended to Earth to escape the La Creuset team. And those machines are…"

"X-105 Strike and X-3242 Phantom" interrupted the blonde girl "the Earth Forces new mobile suits."

"So how good it is that we know who you are and that you know who we are" said Ashman "so what do you do now."

"Can we count on your help?" asked Romius.

"If your serious about talking then you should stand down" said Ashman.

"Why don't you disarm and then we disarm" said Logan "I count two probably three snipers in the duns."

Everyone looked at Logan with amazement. Ashman took out a radio transmitter and started to speak into it. "All sniper teams stand down."

"Kira" said Romius into her radio "come out here please." The Strike's cockpit opened and Kira climbed down to the ground. He took off his helmet and looked right at the rebels. The blond girl looked shocked and ran up to Kira.

Logan was about to walk up to him but a large muscular man with black hair with a bow and some arrows blocked him. "What's up Robin Hood?" asked Logan. Then he watched as the girl started to fume. Why she was so angry, Logan still didn't know.

"Why" shouted the girl "what is someone like you doing her?" She raised her hand to hit him, but Kira grabbed her wrist before it made contact with is face.

"Let go of me you jerk," screamed the girl then she shook of the hand and then she hit him in the face.

"Who is that?" asked Laflaga.

"Maybe his ex" said Logan "see why he dumped her."

* * *

In Gibralter Yzak and Dearka were sitting in a control room, video conferencing with Colonel La Creuset. Gibralter was the location of a large ZAFT base that was captured during the early stages of the war.

"It is a relief to see that you are okay," said La Creuset "you made it through a very intense battle."

"Despite almost getting ourselves killed," said Dearka. He was sitting in a chair and Yzak was standing behind him. Yzak's eye was still bandaged.

"We were unable to destroy ether the Legged Ship or the mobile suits," said La Creuset "they were probably be the target of our Earth Based Occupation Forces. I want you to remain at Gibralter and provide any support you can in hunting it down. Of course if you have an opportunity, don't be afraid to take it out yourself."

Then the line terminated. "So what" said Dearka "does he want us to crawl around on the ground looking for those guys."

Then Yzak started to unwrap the bandage on his eye then Dearka had a scare long scare leading from the corner of his eye and down to his cheek. "If we do find it" he said angrily "we will destroy it."

* * *

Back in the desert the Archangel started to move into a canyon escorted by the Desert Dawn. Logan and the senior officers walked into a cave while being led by Ashman. They could see the guerillas unload some contraband ZAFT and Federation equipment. They walked into what looked like a makeshift control room. It had a large map of Africa on the center wall and a map of the area on the table.

"Cozy" remarked Logan.

"This is our front line base" said Ashman pouring himself from a pot on a hot plate. "Our homes are actually in the towns if they haven't been burned down yet."

"Towns?" asked Romius.

"Like Tassel and Mu La" said Ashman "we even have people from as far away as Banadia. Coffee?"

"Yes please" said Romius.

"Help yourself to a mug" said Ashman walking over to the table.

"We still don't know who Blondie is" said Logan.

"We call her our Goddess of Victory" said Ashman.

"Does the Goddess of Victory have a name?" asked Logan.

"Her name is Cagalli Yula" said Ashman unrolling a map on the table "unless I'm mistaken you want to seek passage to Alaska."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira was standing by the Strike on top of the hill, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face. Then he saw the crazy blond girl who hit walking up to him.

"I'm sorry I hit you" said Cagalli looking down "I didn't mean to hit you."

"Really" asked Kira.

"Okay I suppose I did" said Cagalli "but it was spur of the moment."

Then Kira started to laugh quietly. "What's so funny" demanded Cagalli.

"Well think about it" said Kira.

"You have been on my mind ever since that day" said Cagalli "worried I guess. And now you're with the Earth forces."

"A great many things have happened since that day" said Kira "and what about you I thought you were from Orb."

* * *

Back in the cave Ashman was detailing recent events to the Archangel's executive officers. "Ever since ZAFT captured Victoria three days ago they have been expanding the power base."

"Did you say Victoria?" asked Logan. Victoria was one of four spaceports on Earth with a working mass driver. The mass driver was a machine that could propel crafts into space without the need of a shuttle. The only places there were such devices were the Panama Canal, Victoria Lake in Africa, Gibralter that located off the coast of Spain and north of Morocco, Carpentaria in Australia, and Orb. Two were being constructed in the Atlantic Federation. One on the Presidio base in San Francisco California, and one in Boston that would be used only for civilian proposes, but neither was operational. ZAFT was in control of three of the five locations, Victoria, Gibralter, and Carpentaria.

"The South African Union resisted as best they could," said Ashman "but in the end the end the Earth Forces abandoned them."

"But you guys are still fighting" commented Laflaga.

"They way we see it ZAFT and the Earth Forces are no different" said Ashman "they come and take what they want."

"I know the feeling" said Logan "what's the best way out of here."

"How well does that ship fare in the atmosphere?" asked Ashman.

"It can't climb to high altitudes" said Badgiruel.

"Then the only way is to cut threw the Indian Ocean to the Pacific Ocean."

* * *

Latter that day the crew and the rebels were mingling outside of the cave. Logan saw that Cagalli was also wondering around. He had herd around camp that he was looking for Kira. Logan thought he had seen Cagalli before the incident at Heliopolis but he didn't know where. The blond haired blue eyed girl looked about as native to this region as she looked native to Mars. He had no idea what she was doing here. She might be an Orb national, possibly with OSIS.

"Have you seen Kira?" asked Flay. She had walked up right next to him.

"Yes" replied Logan coldly.

"Are you going to tell me were?" asked Flay annoyed.

"No" said Logan.

"I don't think you're a nice person" said Flay.

"I don't care" said Logan walking off.

* * *

In another area of the desert Waltfeld was gathering some of his Bacu pilots. "The time has come to attack the rebel base" said the general "they really overdid this time. Naughty children must be punished."

"Are target is Tassel" said DeCosta "board your machines."

* * *

In the hanger of the Archangel Murdock was walking by the Phantom's cockpit to see Kira working on the machine's computer.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"I'm altering the OS to compensate for the desert sand" said Kira "This way Mercer will be able to walk out here."

* * *

In the camp Cagalli was walking around looking for Kira. "We appear to be on similar missions" said a voice behind her. It was Logan.

"What do you mean" she asked.

"We are both looking for Kira the pilot of the Strike" said Logan. They walked together toward the ship. "You know" said Logan "I know you aren't from around here."

"So" said Cagalli.

"Why are you risking your neck for a cause you have no stake in" said Logan.

"I have my reasons" said Cagalli.

"What" said Logan "money, little young to be a mercenary."

"Why do you think that" said Cagalli "not everyone fights because they need to gain something."

"Sweetheart" said Logan "your not defending your home, so either you're getting paid or you hate they guy you're fighting."

"That's a bleak picture of the world" said Cagalli.

"That" said Logan "is the truth." They came to the Archangel when they started to heard voices.

"Flay" said Sai as him and Flay were coming into view.

"Will you shut up" said Flay "keep your distance from me." She saw Logan and Cagalli. Shot an angry glare at Cagalli and walked off.

"Flay" said Sai "wait"

"I think we should stick around" said Logan "this is going to be the most fun I've had all night."

Then Kira walked out of a door from the ship. "Kira" said Flay running up and hugging him.

"What's up Sai?" asked Kira.

"I need to talk to Flay" said Sai "this isn't any of your business."

"This has everything to do with him" said Flay "last night I slept with Kira okay."

Sai was devastated. He knew what Logan had told him but he didn't want it to be true.

"Told him" remarked Logan.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town, a group of Bacus were launching missals destroying all of the buildings while the people ran for their lives. Waltfeld watched from a nearby cliff. He really did wish that things did not have to go this far.

* * *

"Well Kira" asked Sai back at the camp.

"Just let it go Sai" said Kira "its obvious that you are perusing someone who has no interest in you." Then he put his arm around Flay and they walked toward the ship.

"Kira" shouted Sai. He run up but Kira took his arm and twisted it behind his back and shoved Sai to the ground. "Flay has been kind and considerate to me" said Kira his voice growing louder "she said she would look after me. No one stops to think what I must be feeling. What goes threw my head when I'm in a fight."

"Bitch has got him snowed" said Logan. Then an alarm sounded in the camp. "That can't be good" remarked Logan.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	21. Burning Hope

Inside the town, Waltfeld's Bacus were still destroying everything in sight. One of them used their missals to wipe out a large home. "There should be an arms cash in the hills nearby," said Waltfeld "eliminate them."

Three of the Bacus started to move to a nearby hill. The pilots could see that the town's people had evacuated to that area. "We are going to destroy the caves," said one of the pilots over the intercom "if you value your lives move away." The civilians ran out of the way as the mobile suit fired a missal into the cave causing a huge explosion.

* * *

Inside the base the rebels were in a hurry packing up their jeeps and readying to go out. Logan broke away from the group with Cagalli. Cagalli ran up to speak with Ashman while Logan went up to Romius and Laflaga.

"I'm going out wit them" said Logan.

"Why?" asked Romius "it wouldn't be smart for the Archangel to go anywhere."

"I'll go in the Phantom" said Logan "the Strike and the ship can stay here incase there is another attack group."

"I'll come too" said Laflaga "you'll need all the help you can get."

"Alright" said Romius "I'll send a jeep with a doctor and some other crew to help."

Logan and Laflaga sprinted back to the ship's hanger and climbed into their machines and fallowed the jeep force to the burning town.

* * *

Waltfeld watched the town burn as DeCosta ran up to the jeep. "Were there any casualties" asked the General.

"None that I know of" said DeCosta.

"Good" said Waltfeld "gather the machines and lets head home."

"But the men will be arriving any minute" said DeCosta "shouldn't we take them out when they show up."

"Ambush them as they arrive" commented Waltfeld "that doesn't seem all that fair." Then DeCosta climbed into the driver's seat of the jeep and drove off.

* * *

Laflaga and Logan landed their machines as the jeeps stopped. "This is Mercer" said Logan into a radio transmitter as he got out of his machine. "It looks like most of the town's people survived the attack. I don't see any injured people at all."

"Any sign of the enemy" asked Romius on the other end.

"No" said Logan and he clicked off the transmitter. He watched as the men ran from the jeeps to comfort their families. Then he felt the cold shiver that signaled the arrival of the Wicked Witch and her cronies. He watched as Syab approached a short older man with a staff.

"Chief" said Ashman "how many of our people were killed."

"Not a one" replied the Chief. Logan was surprised. This would mean the Desert Tiger ordered his men not to go after civilians. Most ZAFT commanders wouldn't care if a mobile suit foot squashed a Natural.

"They issued a warning to the town" said the Chief "they said they were going to set fire to the town and that we should leave, then everything was set ablaze. They destroyed everything, food, ammunition, fuel."

"That bastard" said Ashman "what is going through that maniac's head."

"Survival is possible" said Laflaga.

"What?" demanded Ashman.

"It seems that the Tiger doesn't want to have a serious fight wit you" continued Laflaga "this is probably payback for what happened last night. It was pretty generous of the Tiger to let you off with just this."

"You're kidding" shouted Cagalli. She marched right up to Laflaga's face. "You call this generous" she demanded "does the destruction of an entire town mean nothing to you?"

"No offence" said Laflaga "but those men are solders. If they wanted it to, this could have turned out much worse."

"You are an idiot" said Logan.

"Hey" shouted Laflaga.

"These people just lost everything" said Logan "and you just told them 'this is minor' smooth pal. Real smooth."

"Syab" said one of the rebels "it wasn't that long ago."

"What do you mean" demanded the rebel leader.

"We can still catch them" said another fighter "they will be low on ammo and fuel. We can't just lie down after they did this."

"If you want something to do than go to your families" ordered Ashman.

"We will not just sit by and weep like women" snapped a rebel. Then he hopped into a jeep and drove off. Most of the others fallowed them.

"Are you going with them" asked Cagalli.

"Yes" said Ashman. Then him and Cagalli got into a jeep and drove off.

"I'm going after them" said Logan.

"I think not" said Badgiruel.

"They are going up against Baccus with RPGs and machine guns" said Logan "they will be massacred if I don't help."

"You are putting the Phantom in danger" said Badgiruel.

"Yeah" said Logan "because those mass production models, they have proven quiet effective against Gundams."

"Show me some respect" said Badgiruel "I am your superior officer. I gave you an order to stay"

"And I'm ignoring it" said Logan "get with the program." Logan sometimes felt that the Wicked Witch and a pathological need to be in control. She would never calm down always barking orders. Her behavior was no more extreme then some of the more hard-core psychotics he had met. He often wondered if she was a border line obsessive-compulsive. Logan reminded himself to refer her to a good therapist. Not that he knew any. He climbed into his machine and took off.

"Captain" said Laflaga into a radio transmitter "the survivors need food and water. Our rebel friends have gone after the tiger and Lieutenant Mercer went after them."

"And you let him go" asked Romius.

"Well" said Laflaga "the Lieutenant Commander tired to stop him but he told her to fuck off and die."

"Did he really say that?" asked Romius shocked.

"Not in so many words" said Laflaga.

"No matter" said Romius "I'll send more jeeps with supplies and I will sent Ensign Yamato to help Mercer."

* * *

"Can we go a little faster" asked DeCosta in the ZAFT convoy. The sun had started to rise and it was getting hotter. DeCosta had taken off his jacket and was wearing a green ZAFT uniform.

"What's the rush" asked Waltfeld. He had also taken off his jacket and was wearing a ZAFT uniform. Unlike the white uniform worn by field commanders Waltfeld's was a dark yellow color.

"General" said one of the pilots over the radio "I have detected some jeeps on my scope and. Oh God, it's the Phantom."

Then the jeeps hoped over one of the duns and Cagalli fired an RPG aimed at the jeep. DeCosta managed to get the jeep out of the line of fire before it hit. The Bacus then were about to turn their fire on the rebels but Logan was able fly his Phantom over head and take out a Bacu with his waist mounted cannons.

One of the other jeeps fired missals at another Bacu. But the missal wasn't strong enough to take out the machine. It pounced and landed on the jeep. Then it sprinted forward trampling two more jeeps underfoot.

Then a young boy named Amead moved his jeep under the Bacu. Cagalli and the large man with the bow and arrows fired their RPGs under the mobile suit. But the small ordinance hand no effect. The machine pulled back and swiped at the jeep. The large man was able to jump out with Cagalli in his arms. But Amead was to late as the metal paw struck the jeep killing the boy instantly.

The Bacu was about to take out Cagalli and the man but Logan had landed his machine and fired his blaster pistols taking out the Bacu. Another was about pounce on him but Logan ran forward and cut the machine disabling it. Logan made a mental note to thank Kara for rewriting the OS.

Syab fired a Stinger missal from his jeep at one of the Bacus. Then he could see that another Bacu was behind him. He thought he was a goner but then a beam came out of no where and grazed the Bacu. Syab looked and saw that the Strike flying into view equipped with the Air Striker. Kira landed the Strike and fired again destroying the Bacus.

* * *

"Is that the Strike" asked DeCosta in the jeep parked always from the battle.

"Yeah" said Waltfeld "but it has different hardware. And look at that targeting program. I think he altered it to compensate for the heat convection after he missed." Then he took out a transmitter and spoke into it. "Kirkwood, let me pilot your Bacu."

"Sir" asked DeCosta "why"

"Something's you can't be sure of until you exchange fire with each other" said Waltfeld.

* * *

Kira watched as he took out another Bacu. Then he saw another one join in the fight.

"Assume attack formation delta" said Waltfeld over the radio. Then the three Bacus formed a straight line and charged at Kira. They all hit him knocking him off balance. Waltfeld watched with surprise as the Phantom took out two of the Bacus with his blaster pistols.

Waltfeld turned around and then fired his missals at Kira. "The Phase shift loses its power after 76 hits" said Waltfeld "after that the rifle runs out of power as well."

Then to Waltfled's shock he saw the Phantom pepper him with fire from his pistols. The Tiger knew he was outmatched so he retreated with his remaining machines. But he wasn't bitter. In fact, it was a while since he had that kind of a challenge.

* * *

Kira got out of the Strike's cockpit and climbed to the ground. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" he asked "in a place like this. This was totally…"

"That's the last straw" shouted Cagalli she walked up to Kira and gapped him by the collar "You heartless moron look" she jerked her head toward the dead body of Amead. "We fought desperately. We are all fighting desperately, to protect the things and people that are important to us."

Then Kira slapped her heard across the face. "What the hell can you protect when all you have to fight is your feelings?" he shouted.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	22. Tale of an Occupied City

Two days latter three jeeps pulled into the large city near the rebel camp. They stopped and Kira and Cagalli got out. "Well be back in four hours" said Cagalli.

"Be carful," said the man with the bow and arrow.

"You too" replied Cagalli. She was wearing a red t-shirt and khakis "Algari is one guy we can't let our guard down against."

"Dismissed Ensign" said Badgiruel, she was wearing a pink shirt and jeans. Then everyone in the group looked at her. They were supposed to be undercover. Using ranks in an undercover op was a sure fire way to get shot.

"God you suck at this" said Logan in the jeep next to her. He was in a black golf shirt and khakis. Then the jeeps drove off.

"What's with the stunned look on your face?" asked Cagalli.

"This place looks so peaceful" said Kira "are you sure this is were the Desert Tiger's headquarters are?" Kira did not think that this quiet city would be the home base of such a man. He was wearing a blue t-shirt underneath an open white button down.

"Come here" Cagalli lead him down an all. They stopped at a large crater in the street. Kira saw what looked like the remains of a building surrounding the whole in the ground.

"This place may seem peaceful," said Cagalli "but anyone who resists is killed on sight. This place belongs to ZAFT."

Then they walked off to purchase supplies they needed. Unknown to them they were being watched by a man. The man had a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, and s straw hat.

* * *

Back on the ship, Chief Murdock was cleaning the garbage out of the Strike's cockpit. He was not pleased that Kira had been sleeping in the Strike. "He cannot use this place as his dorm room." Flay was holding a garbage bag and was picking up the trash that Murdock threw out.

Romius was watching the cleaning from a distance. "So how long has this been going on?" she asked Laflaga who was standing next to him.

"Beats me," said Laflaga "it had to be when we got to Earth."

"But" said Romius "I thought Flay was Sai's girlfriend."

"I didn't see it coming ether," said Laflaga. Then the pair walked out of the hanger and in the corridor.

"I don't know if this made him so mixed up" said Laflaga "or if this is happened because he was screwed up. Ether way it isn't a good situation for him."

"I keep forgetting that he is just a boy." said Romius "he is so skilled in a mobile suit we keep forgetting he is a teenager.

"His achievements on the battlefield are amazing," said Laflaga "there is this air of desperation about him though. When we are under attack he feels this weight of responsibility to protect this ship."

"And what about Logan" asked Romius "has he been seeing anyone."

"No" said Laflaga "however he was quiet smitten with the pink-haired singer who was onboard."

"Do you have any ideas about how we could fix this?" asked Romius.

Laflaga then started to stare at Romius intently. "Commander" said Romius "undressing me with your eyes isn't a solution."

"Oh" said Laflaga "sorry."

* * *

A few hours latter Logan and his party arrived at a house. Logan knew this guy Algari was some kind of underground trader. He could see that the men were armed with AK-47 assault rifles and Logan could see that outside the property there was some kind of armored assault vehicle.

A guard led them into a sitting room. They could see that there was a bald man with a purple shirt. "Ah" said the man "Syab what a surprise to see you here."

"Algari" said Ashman "such a glamorous life you have your monopoly on water. If I had it my way I would never have to see you again. But we need your water."

"Well" said Algari "water is water no matter where it comes from."

"Look" said Ashman irritably "I don't want to spend more time here than I have to. Will you accept our offer or not."

"I accept naturally," said Algari "let's discuss the details at the factory."

* * *

Cagalli and Kira got to a café around 4:00. They had spent most of their day shopping. "We have most of the stuff we needed," said Cagalli "but those requests that Flay girl made are ridiculous. Shampoo, beauty cleanser, and moisturizer that stuff isn't in supply around her."

Then a waiter brought their food to them. "What is this?" asked Kira.

"These are donar kabobs," said Cagalli "yes sir, the first thing you need to do is add some of this chili sauce."

"Hold it," said a male voice. Kira and Cagalli turned to see a man with a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and a straw hat walked up to them. He walked up to their tale and picked up a canister. "How could you put chili sauce on your kabobs. This yogurt sauce is the way to go."

"What is your problem?" demanded Cagalli as she squeezed on another canister and the chili sauce on her dish. "You have no right to walk up to strangers and tell them how to eat their food." She bit into her dish. The man looked distraught on at the sight of such a thing.

"Here" said Cagalli handing the sauce to Kira.

"Oh no you don't" said the man "no way am I going to let you force your bad habits on this guy." The man shoved his hand in front of Cagalli's. Then Cagalli shoved his hand away. Then the two squirted their canisters on his dish at the same time. Kira looked disgusted at the sight of the mixtures of sauces on his dish.

* * *

On a roof across the street some men were watching the three people at the table. "What do those kids want?" asked one of the men.

"Who knows," said another man "just some kids who want to talk to the Tiger. Let's go."

* * *

A few minutes latter Cagalli and the man have calmed down. "I'm sorry," said the man "I think we both lost control."

"No" said Kira after he swallowed his food "the mixture of the to isn't bad."

Then suddenly Kira saw a man fire an RPG at the café window. "Get down" shouted the man. He kicked over the table and the three moved behind it. Kira got next to Cagalli and he could see that the food had gotten all over her.

"Are you alright," asked the man.

"Yeah" said Kira. He was shocked to see that the man had a semi-automatic handgun drawn. Then men with bandanas and bulletproof vests sprang out. They could here the men cry "for the preservation of our blue and pure world."

"It's Blue Cosmos," said Cagalli. Then she could see that ZAFT solders started to arrive and fired their Heckler and Koch G36C assault rifles at the terrorists. The man popped up from behind the table and fired his Glock 17 and the 9mm round hit one of the terrorists in the forehead. The man fell down and dropped his Browning Hi-Power pistol by Kira. He could see that there was a terrorist was standing behind a wall.

Kira picked up the pistol and threw it at the man before he could fire. The gun hit the mans arm and the gun went off. Before the man knew what hit him Kira ran up an delivered a jump kick to the chin knocking him out. Kira looked away as one of the ZAFT solders shot the terrorist in the head.

"General" said one of the ZAFT solders running up to the man in the straw hat "are you alright."

"Yup" said the man "thanks to this guy."

"General" thought Kira. Then the man took off the hat and sunglasses.

"It's him," said Cagalli "it's Andrew Waltfeld."

* * *

Meanwhile Logan and his group were walking in the factory with Algari. "We have the water and fuel," said the arms dealer "all that remains is other items" Then the arms dealer lead them to some wooden crates. Inside were some 70-meter shells, EPU's, magnetic shielding units, small arms, RPGs and ZAFT radar arrays.

"This is the real thing," said Badgiruel "were did you get them."

"You get anything these days," said Logan "all you need to do is know how to look." Badgiruel's naiveté was sometimes freighting. Then Logan's cell phone rang. He opened it and listened to the man on the other line. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"What is it?" asked Badgiruel.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Logan. Then he listened again. Then he hung up. "We have a problem," said Logan "Kira and Cagalli didn't make it to the rendezvous point at the agreed time."

"Where are they?" asked Ashman.

"Apparently" said Logan "local Intel spotted them. They were having an early dinner and the Desert Tiger approached them. There was an attack. The two of them were fine. And then the Tiger put them in a jeep and drove off."

"You man they are in ZAFT headquarters?" exclaimed Badgiruel.

"Not necessarily" said Ashman "when ever the tiger is entertaining guests he takes them to a mansion he has commandeered."

"How well guarded is this place" asked Logan.

"There are always a few ZAFT solders," said Ashman "why"

"I need some C4" said Logan "I'm going to break them out."

"That's insane" said Badgiruel.

"Since when has that ever stopped me?" asked Logan.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	23. Crouching Tiger Hidden Phantom

Kira, Cagalli, and Waltfeld walked into a mansion located in the east in the city. Everywhere Kira could see that the men were armed with MP7A1 personal defense weapons. Kira was really on edge. These were the people he had been fighting. The people he had in some ways betrayed.

"Is this the girl you were talking about Andy?" said an attractive young woman walking down the stairs.

"Yeah" said Waltfeld "she got sauce all over her?"

"We really should get going," insisted Kira.

"Nonsense" replied Waltfeld "not only did I interrupt your meal, but you also saved my life. The least I could do is have you over for dinner."

"Come on" said the woman putting her arm around Cagalli's shoulders "let's get you cleaned up.

* * *

Outside Logan was in a jeep with the man with the bow and arrow. The sun was down and the street venders were packing up their wears. He had learned that the man's name was Kisaka. "There are two men guarding the door," said Kisaka "you won't get in that way."

"There was a wall in the back of the house," said Logan "I'll make my entry there."

"Are you seriously going to raid a house filled with coordinators?" asked Kisaka "they are much stronger than you."

"The only difference between coordinators and naturals is that coordinators hit harder," said Logan. He loaded a magazine filled with sub-sonic rounds into his Sig and then attached a sound suppressor on the weapon. "Keep the engine running," he said as he got out.

* * *

Kira and Waltfeld were in a room on the second floor of the house. "I have a feeling that the coffee I prepared is first rate," said the Tiger. He poured Kira a mug and then poured one for himself. Kira looked around the room and saw a some kind of fossil on the mantel of the fireplace.

"I have no idea why they call this thing a whale stone," said Waltfeld. Indeed Kira thought the fossil looked nothing like a whale. "You know," continued Waltfeld "the real thing is on Aprilous One. It is also said to be the first real evidence of extra-terrestrial life. On to more pressing matters, what do you think of this coffee"

"It's good," said Kira taking a sip.

* * *

Outside the mansion Logan ran cross the back wall. He was wearing a corduroy jacket and jeans. He also had a backpack with a long strap that ran across his chest. He climbed up and over the stonewall and hid behind some bushes.

A ZAFT solder walked up by the plants to see what the noise was. He turned around and Logan sprang out. He covered the solder's mouth with his hand and shoved his knife into the man's back. The knife caused the lungs on the man to collapse, talking away his ability to scream. Logan let the body go, the man would be dead in a matter of seconds. He took out his pistol and sent a sub-sonic round into another solder, striking him in the head killing him instantly.

Logan ran to the back of the house. He crouched down and peered threw the window. He saw two ZAFT solders working. He lifted his weapon and shot four times inside the window, two for each solder. The sound of the bodies hitting the floor was bound to attract attention. Logan threw open the back door and ran into the kitchen and next to the door way that lead into the hallway. Another solder ran in.

"What's going on," he said. He turned around to see Logan. Before he could do any thing Logan shoot him in the head. Another solder was about to run in. But Logan stuck out with his elbow hitting him in the face before he entered the kitchen. Logan then entered the hallway. He blocked a punch from the solder and then struck him in the solar plexus, sending him to his knees. He then delivered a roundhouse kick to the mans face breaking his jaw. He then stomped down on the man's face as heard as he could shattering his skull.

* * *

Kira and Waltfeld were now sitting on comfortable sofas in the room. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Andy" said the woman from before "she's ready." The door opened and Cagalli walked in. Kira was stunned. Cagalli was in high hells, and was wearing a green dress that made her seem rather attractive. He hair was tied in a net bun and was wearing green earrings.

"You're a girl," said Kira.

"What'd you think?" shouted Cagalli.

"I meant that the dress reminds me that you're a girl," said Kira.

"That amounts to the same thing jackass," said Cagalli.

Then Waltfeld and the woman laughed.

* * *

Logan ran down the hall. There didn't seemed to be that many people in the house. One solder popped up from another room and appeared right in front of Logan. The man seemed surprised to see Logan. But Logan punched the man in the head sending him to the ground. Then another solder came out of the same room. He threw a punch at Logan but Logan grabbed the arm and spun the man around. The then put the solder in as headlock with his left arm on top of his head and the other under the chin. He then pulled the arms in opposite directions breaking the man's neck.

"Hey" said the solder. Logan just shot him in the head. Then he ran into the main foyer. A solder saw him on the stairs and Logan shot at him. Then he felt a gun be shoved into his back.

"Don't move," said a solder.

* * *

Inside the sitting room Kira and Cagalli were sitting in a couch across from Waltfeld. "You seem accustomed to dressing in fine clothes" said Waltfeld addressing Cagalli

"Say what you want," snapped Cagalli then she took a sip of her tea.

"The perfect little lady till you speak," replied Waltfeld.

"Yeah well" retorted Cagalli "it's just as heard for me to believe that you are the Desert Tiger. Is dressing a person up just another way to get your kicks."

"It was Aisha who selected that dress," said Waltfeld "just what do you mean by getting my kicks."

"I mean," said Cagalli slamming her hands on the table "by wondering the city in a disguise or having people flee their town before burning it to the ground."

"You have a lovely pair of eyes" said Waltfeld "something sincere about them."

"Don't toy with me" shouted Cagalli.

"I see," said Waltfeld "are you another one of those people who would rather be dead."

The teens paused, unsure how to answer.

"What about you then" asked Waltfeld looking at Kira "what do you think needs to be done to end this war. I want your opinion as a mobile suit pilot."

"How would you know about that?" demanded Cagalli.

"Being two sincere can also be a liability," said Waltfeld then he stood up and walked to a small table in the corner of the room. "Unlike sports" he continued, "war has no set time limit. So how do you determine the winners and the losers?" Then he opened a draw in the and pulled out a compact Glock 19 pistol. "Is it when everyone of you enemies are destroyed?" he asked pointing the gun at Kira who was now standing in front of Cagalli.

* * *

"Put your gun down," commanded the solder and Logan did so. After that Logan swung around, pushing the gun away with his hand and kneeing the man in the liver. As fast as he could Logan picked up the his suppressed Sig Sauer and shot the man at point blank range.

Then Logan ran upstairs, he came across a door and herd voices.

"I advise you not to do anything stupid," said the voice, probably Waltfeld's "we are all coordinators here so you won't force your way out with any degree of success."

Logan ran to the next room and went to the corner of the wall on the left side. He pressed his ear to the thin wall to keep listing.

"I first realized it when you altered the targeting computer" said Waltfeld "I would say among us coordinators you would be considered first rate."

Logan opened his backpack and took out a large square rapped in paper. He pressed the C4 against the wall.

* * *

"I have know idea why you have chosen to fight against your own kind" said Waltfeld "but as long as you pilot the Strike you and I are destined to be sworn enemies."

Cagalli was now very confused. If Kira was a coordinator why would he be fighting with ZAFT? Kira's eyes were darting around the room looking for a way out. But to his shock, he saw Waltfeld lift the gun and point it in the air.

"It really makes you wonder if there is no other option than for one of us to be destroyed" said Waltfeld. But then there was a small explosion that knocked Waltfeld off of his feet. He got up and saw Logan walk threw the fresh hole in the wall.

Waltfeld pointed the Glock at Logan but he pushed the gun away and punched Waltfeld in the face. Waltfeld responded by kneeing him in the stomach. Logan then gave an elbow strike center of mass in the mans chest. The blow stunned Waltfeld and Logan dragged him over to a couch and shoved the silenced Sig in the general's face.

"I've heard of you," said Waltfeld "the alliance operative, used to murder high profile coordinators. So I guess you were sent to kill me."

"Actually I'm here to get these good people out your little house" said Logan "killing you is an added bonus."

"Shame you wasted your efforts" said Waltfeld "I was going to let them go."

"What?" asked Logan. He looked into the man's eyes. He could tell that the man was speaking the truth. That meant that he killed all of those people for nothing. If he killed Waltfeld, he would die for nothing. Logan stood there for several seconds wondering what to do. Finally he raised the gun and clubbed Waltfeld with the but of the weapon knocking him out.

"Let's go" said Logan. The three of them walked out of the mansion without encountering any resistance and walked outside to the waiting jeep.

"You're a assassin" demanded Cagalli "I thought you were a pilot."

"Before I became a pilot I was a special forces operator for the alliance" said Logan irritably "but yes I did kill people as part of my job."

"So what" shouted Cagalli "killing unsuspecting people is everyday fair for you."

"Christ" said Logan "is you always this confrontational. Or is your bitcheness on a schedule. I put my neck on the line to save your ungrateful ass."

"How do you sleep at night" shouted Cagalli.

"I don't" said Logan.

"You just walked away after killing so many people" said Cagalli "and you felt nothing."

"You think I feel nothing when I kill" said Logan "trust me sometimes I wish I was that person."

* * *

Back on the ship Chief Murdock was doing his rounds. His shift was an uneventful one until he saw the Strike suddenly started moving.

"Hey" shouted Murdock "what's going on."

Suddenly a bunch of people started to gather around watching the action unfold. They saw the Strike walk a few steps and then it fell to its knees.

Inside the Strike, Sai started to cry. "It's not fair" he thought "he is able to do all of these things, and I'm useless."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	24. Break in the Routine

On the PLANTS capitol Aprilious One, Athrun Zala was driving down the main highway. He first drove out of the city and into an area of fine houses. Those slowly began to disappear, as he grew closer to his destination, the home of Lacus Clyne. He drove up to the large walled estate and showed his ID card up to a camera.

"Athrun Zala of the La Creuset team" he said "here to see ."

"ID confirmed," said the PSS agent in the security bunker underneath the house. The gate opened and Athrun parked his car in the driveway. He got his bouquet of roses from the passengers set and entered the house.

"It's nice to see you gain Athrun" said Lacus. She was standing in the main entrance waiting for him. Surrounding her were a bunch of small robots. They were all identical to Haro, exept they all had different colors. When the saw Athrun they all surrounded him and started making their noises.

"What is with all these Haros" asked Athrun handing the flowers to Lacus.

"I guess they are just happy to see you" replied his fiancée. Then they walked outside to a large courtyard in the back of the house. The pair walked to a small table fallowed by the Haros. When they got to the table Lacus took a pen and drew a mustache on the blue Haro.

"Okay" she said cheerfully "the one with the mustache is it." Then the robots all chased their mustached companion. Then Lacus poured them some tea that from a set that had been laid out earlier.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back for the memorial service" said Athrun.

"I understand" said Lacus "I prayed for your mother you know."

"Thanks" said Athrun.

"Will you be staying for long?" asked Lacus.

"I don't know" replied Athrun "the schedule they give me for leave isn't set in stone."

"I know" said Lacus. She broke apart a cookie and started feeding to some birds that sat on their table. "There has been a sharp increase in the number of people enlisting in ZAFT" said Lacus "I have a feeling that this war will only grow bigger and nothing will stop it."

"Sad but true" said Athrun.

"I know this may sound like an odd question" said Lacus "but have you seen Logan Mercer recently. I have been wondering what happened to him." Lacus had grown quiet fond of Logan ever since they first met. Lacus could tell he was good person. But she also sensed that he carried a lot of weight on psyche. He had opened up to her, Lacus felt she was the first person he ever opened up to. She also knew she was engaged to Athrun. But that wasn't really her choice. Her and Athrun were friends but she didn't feel for him in that way.

"Why?" asked Athrun in a sharp tone.

"I'm wondering that's all" said Lacus.

"He is a psychopathic killer" said Athrun "he has no empathy or remorse. No sense of duty or honor. He kills for the sake of watching you die."

"That's not true at all" said Lacus "if he had no empathy he wouldn't have rescued me."

"I have no idea why he did that" said Athrun "but it was for his own purposes. He doesn't think like you or me. Do you know how many ZAFT solders he killed."

"You probably killed just as many Federation solders" reasoned Lacus.

"Why do you like him so much" asked Athrun.

"I don't know" Lacus confessed "but he did tell me that you have a friend onboard his ship. Kira Yamato."

"Yes" said Athrun sadly "him and I have been friends since we were little kids. We meet while we were both living on the moon. I left when there were signs that the war might brake out. I assumed he would join us on the PLANTS but then he is piloting the Strike for the Earth Forces." Then Athrun paused "But your still avoiding the question" he continued, "why are you so consered with Logan Mercer."

"I'm fond of him" she said "that's all." Lacus knew that was not all. She did have a crush on him. Whether or not he felt the same way was a mystery to her.

* * *

At that same time, National Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala was giving a televised address. "I am not in favor of taking control of Earth" said Zala "nor an I advocating that we unnecessarily prolong this war. However we must take measures to cope with this situation."

Nicol and his father, Yuri Almalfi were watching he address from their living room. "Dear" said Nicol's mother "you are going to be late."

"Yes" said Yuri Almalfi "I know." Yuri Almalfi was a member of the National Defense Committee and was a member of the PLANTS Supreme Council.

"I am told that we are to engage in talks and that we are to trust them," said Zala on the TV "but after what they have done it is impossible."

"He does have a point," said Yuri "Zala does paint a very accurate picture. I have difficulty understanding why Clyne would be against it." He turned off the TV and Nicol fallowed him. They walked out into the hallway where Nicol's mother was waiting for them.

"The car is here," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," said the elder Amalfi. Yuri needed to be at a Supreme Council meeting, it was one of the last before the up and coming general election.

"What is going to happen?" asked Nicol.

"We need to get Operation Siptbreak approved," said Amalfi.

"What's Operation Spitbreak?" asked Nicol.

"A plan to capture the mass driver in Panama," said Yuri "Son, I want you to know something, I am so proud of you, for all of you have done." Then he walked out the door and left.

Nicol then walked to a ballroom in the family penthouse. He walked over to a large grand piano and started playing. It was a nice cheerful tune, one he had composed himself.

* * *

Inside the Supreme Council meeting hall Sigel Clyne walked into a darkened conference room. Inside he saw Patrick Zala watching combat footage of the new mobile suits.

"Must you keep repeating the same points over and over?" asked Clyne.

"I simply want to provide accurate information," said Zala.

"Or" said Clyne "the case you have carefully selected to make your point." The relationship between the two men had been deteriorating since the beginning of the war. Clyne knew that Zala had lost his wife Lenore Zala in Bloody Valentine. Since that time he had grown more angry and resentful toward the naturals. Him and Yzalia Joule, a member of the National Defense Committee and the director of PSS, had been leading the movement that wanted to perpetuate the war and make the naturals pay dearly for Bloody Valentine. Clyne, along with Eileen Cinaver the Chairwoman of the Diplomatic Committee, had been leading the movement that wanted peace with the naturals. They four of them had split the Council pretty much down the middle between the two sides. Along with the ideological conflict, the fact that Zala was running against Clyne to be Supreme Council Chairman, was not helping mend the relationship.

"Your case is persuasive," said Clyne "public opinion favors you. There is no stopping Operation Spitbreak now."

"We are taking steps in accordance with the general consensus," said Zala "that's all Sigel. Please try to remember that."

"But by allowing the war to spread you also bring about more hatred," argued Clyne "how far do you intend to take this."

"We must employ effective measures to end this war," said Zala coldly "there is no meaning in fighting a war unless one can end it in victory." Then Zala turned off the video and brought the lights back up. "We coordinators are now a compeletly different species" Zala said, smiling smugly "there is no reason for us to coexist with naturals."

"How can you call us a new species when signs say that we are nearing the end of your road?" demanded Clyne "even with our push towards regulated marriage there are still fertility problems among third generation coordinators."

"The road to this point has been no means easy" said Zala "we have developed so we can overcome any obstacle. We will overcome this one as well."

"Damn it Patrick," shouted Sigel as he slammed his hands down on the table "you need to realize that lives are born into this world not created."

"And you need to learn that such value systems are grossly outdated" said Zala "we have evolved beyond the naturals, we will not, cannot return to that level. Come on we're running late." Then Zala stepped out of the room.

"Patrick" thought Clyne "when will you learn that we were not evolved, we were created."

* * *

A few hours latter in an apartment in Aprilous One, Rau La Creuset was lying in bed. He was napping peacefully, that is until he felt a wave of pain slam against his body. He started screaming, and then he fell of the bed. He desperately looked for his nightstand for his pills. He took a capsule from the bottle and downed the pill with some water by the bed. The pain instantly subsided, and then La Creuset heard the phone on his nightstand ring.

"Hello" he said.

"It's me," said the voice on the other line.

"Chairman Zala" said La Creuset in a happy tone "how good it is to hear from you."

"The case we have presented seems to be winning most the Council over," said Zala "I want to meet with you once the vote is over."

"I'll meet you at the usual place" said La Creuset.

"Good" said Zala "once things get serious the Earth will not pose any threat to us."

* * *

Back at the Clyne house Lacus was walking Athrun to the door. "It's a shame you can't stay longer," said Lacus.

"It's okay," said Athrun "actually I have a whole list of things I need to get done. It really isn't that often I get the chance to get back here."

Athrun then leaned in to kiss her. Lacus pulled back for an instant, but then she leaned forward to kiss him briefly. Then Athrun smiled as he left. She felt lukewarm, this whole relationship felt lukewarm. She didn't love Athrun, but since she always knew Athrun didn't love her, she didn't feel guilty about wanting to see Logan again.

* * *

Back in Africa, Kira was in the dinning area with Kuzzy. "How long is Sai in for?" asked Kira.

"A week" said Kuzzy "In fact I'm brining food to his cell right now. I really don't thing you should come with me?"

"I know," said Kira "I'm the last person he wants to see."

* * *

Inside the caves, Syab Ashman, Romius, Badgiruel, Laflaga, and Logan were meeting over the plans for an up and coming battle. "This area is full of caves from abandoned mines," said Ashman pointing to the map "and this area has land mines that we planted. This is the best possible place for us to stage a battle."

"But the enemy probably knows that" said Badgiruel "they could be setting a trap."

"Yeah, a trap in a place where we most expect it," said Logan " because the best kind of trap is the kind of trap everyone knows about."

"Hypothetical traps not withstanding" said Laflaga "besides us you don't have a lot of battle strength."

"We could give up and work for ZAFT" said Ashman "but I think our families have suffered enough because our ancestors have accepted the hand of a cruel ruler. We will live free."

"Well then" said Logan "I guess we know were things are going to go from here."

Then Logan walked out of the cave He walked toward the ship when Cagalli stopped him. "Logan" she said "I'm really sorry. You risked your life to save us and I said some horrible things to you."

"It's okay," said Logan "to be honest I really don't care."

"Do you really care," asked Cagalli "about yourself at all?"

"Not really" said Logan. Then the two of them walked to the hanger and a small fighter simulation was set up. They could see that Kuzzy was just beginning her turn. About two seconds latter he was shot down. "God you suck at this" commented Logan.

"Hey" said Kuzzy "it's my first time."

"Let me try," said Cagalli. Cagalli got into the set took off. She started taking out Ginns with relative ease. Logan was still wondering who exactly who this girl was. Logan knew that she was not some hastily trained guerilla fighter. He could tell that she had some training in a fighter jet, but from were. Logan at first thought she was with OSIS but he didn't figure her for a clandestine agent. The way she reacted when he found out he was an assassin discounted that possibility.

* * *

Kira was sitting in his room with the lights turned off. Birdie was hopping around him chirping. He had been growing more and more depressed since this whole thing began. He had turned against his best friend. Another good friend was locked up because of him. He had killed so many people. Now he was in the middle of a rebel camp. He just wanted this to end. To go home to the peaceful life he once knew.

Then the door opened and Flay walked in. "Kira" she said, "what are you doing with all the lights off.

Kira sat up on the edge of the bed. "Did you here about Sai" said Kira in a sad tone "he got a week.

"I know," said Flay. She sat down on the bed next to him and rested her head on her shoulder. "That Sai can be so silly sometimes," she said "that guy can be such a fool. There is no way he can compete against you."

Kira just sank away from her. "Kira" said Flay "what's wrong?" There is still no response. "Kira" said Flay "you know I'm here for you." Then she turned him around and kissed him. She started kissing harder and forced him down on the bed.

"Flay," said Kira breaking away "stop it" then he shoved her off of him and walked out of the room.

* * *

That night in Aprilous One La Creuset was meeting with Patrick Zala. "The vote passed," said Zala "Operation Spitbreak is on."

"Very good" said La Creuset "I have no doubt that you will be elected Supreme Council Chairman."

"I'm counting on you," said Zala "I'm counting on you, no one cannot know the true target of Operation Spitbreak."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	25. Fall of the Tiger

In the desert Waltfeld was onboard his ground ship the Lesups. "What is with these guys?" he wondered aloud "Do they have no Bacues."

"No" said DeCosta "all they had were some Zods." The Zods were orange versions of the Ginns. They had massive wheels like tanks, however they did not have the mobility or the speed of the Bacue. Waltfeld hated those things. "You have to give them credit," said DeCosta "they did send some of those pilots. They do have Gundam class mobile suits."

"Their combat experience is limited to space," said Waltfeld bitterly "it also doesn't make me feel better that they are from the La Creuset Team. That guy isn't normal."

* * *

Dearka and Yzak walked out of their transport and onto the sand. Instantly a desert wind started to blow and the two had to close their eyes to stop the sand from getting in them. "Why did the send us to this awful place?" asked Yzak after the wind died down.

"They say you don't know the desert unless you've lived here," said a voice. The pair turned and saw Andrew Waltfeld walking up to them.

"Hello General, my name is Yzak Joule of the La Creuset team"

"I'm Dearka Elsmen"

"I know who you are," said Waltfeld "I know that you have come a long way and I thank you." Then Waltfeld noticed Yzak's scare. "When one doesn't have a bad scar removed some might say it is a sign of your commitment" said Waltfeld "others might say it is a sign of obsession."

"Look" said Yzak "why don't you just tell us were the Legged Ship is."

"It is in a resistance base south east of here" said Waltfeld "if you'd like we do have some photos."

* * *

In the mountain base the rebels and the Federation solders were preparing for battle. They moved out ready to engage the Desert Tiger.

Cagalli was in one of the jeeps. Kisiaka noticed that she was looking at a large green stone. "What is that?" he asked.

"It was something that belonged to my friend Ahmed" said Cagalli.

"The boy who was killed in the last fight with the Tiger?" asked Kisiaka.

"Yeah" said Cagalli. Her eyes started to well up with tears at the memory of her dead friend. "That stinking piece of trash" she though "Waltfeld will pay."

Inside the ship Kira was in the dinning area with Logan and Laflaga. "You should try this" said Laflaga putting what looked like a donar kabob on his try. Then he held out a canister. "It goes great with yogurt sauce."

"Yeah" Kira said quietly "the Tiger said the same thing."

"Really" said Laflaga "I heard about what happened. It's hard to kill someone you know personally in battle." Kira, needless to say, didn't need Laflaga's wisdom to know that was the case.

"You really should eat" said Logan finishing his meal "what's the red headed hellion going to say if you die because you had a empty stomach."

"Why do you dislike Flay so much" asked Kira.

"I don't she's the best person for you to be around" said Logan. Kira did feel that Logan might have a point. He really did care for Flay, but she had gotten a little clingy lately.

"Speaking of women" said Laflaga "what happened between you and the pink princess."

"What I have already told you" said Logan "that Lacus should not have been used as a hostage."

"Oh so your calling her Lacus" said Laflaga "did you kiss her?"

"No" said Logan. He liked the conversation less and less.

"But you wanted to" said Laflaga playfully.

"We're getting of the subject" said Logan. Then they heard the sound of an explosion.

The jeep convoy outside the ship stopped at the sight of the explosion. "They must have cleared the mines," said Syab.

The Archangel pulled up in front of the jeeps. Laflaga, Logan, and Kira were in the locker room of the Archangel. Laflaga was speaking to Chief Murdock through a com-unit on the wall.

"That's right," said Laflaga "The Launcher Striker pack on Skygrasper 1 and Sword Striker pack Skygrasper 2."

"Okay" said Murdock "but why."

"Because it will be faster for me to switch machines than resupply" shouted Laflaga.

"Those guerrillas aren't going to be much help," said Logan "they'll be lucky if all of them aren't whipped out."

"I'd wish the two of you luck" said Laflaga "but I doubt that you will need it."

On the bridge of the Archangel the mood was tense. Everyone was waiting for the coming battle. Then an alarm sounded. "Multiple enemy signals detected," said Sai "unable to confirm numbers. Also two large heat sources in the same direction. Probably a carrier and an escort ship."

"Alright" said Romius "prepare for anti-ship, anti-air, and anti-mobile suit combat."

"Launch the Strike, the Phantom and the Skygrasper," ordered Badgiruel.

The hanger door of the Archangel opened and Skygrasper 1 was loaded onto the catapult.

"Mwu Laflaga, Skygrasper launching." Then the fighter flew into the air. Then the Strike was equipped with the Air Striker Pack.

"Kira Yamato, Strike launching." Then the Strike took off into the sky. Right as he got into the sky, an attack chopper flew in and fired on Kira. He blocked the bullets with the shield and shot down the chopper with his Vulcan cannons mounted in the head of the Strike.

Then the Phantom was loaded onto the catapult. "Logan Mercer, Phantom ready to fly." The Phantom took off. Logan took out his pistols and fired on two of the choppers. Then he saw as the Archangel used the Eagle Stallions machine guns to shoot down more of the helicopters.

Logan used his waist-mounted cannons to destroy two Baccus that were zooming toward the jeep convoy. Then one of the Baccus fired two cannons on its back at Logan. He dogged and Kira swooped down and cut threw the mobile suit with his beam saber.

* * *

In the hanger of the Lesups Dearka and Yzak was standing with Waltfeld and Aisha. Dearka and Yzak were in there red flight suits but Waltfeld was in an orange flight suit with black stripes on the shoulder. Aisha was in a white flight suit. They were standing near Waltfeld's new mobile suit. Waltfeld decided to forgo his Baccu in favor of the new Logow. The Logow was larger than the Baccu and was painted entirely orange. It was also faster and the cockpit had two seats instead of one.

"General" shouted Yzak "how come you're having us stay on top of the Lesups"

"My, my" said Waltfeld "do all of the members of the La Creuset team question their superiors. Or are you just extra special."

"We have more experience against them," argued Yzak.

"Losing experience doesn't count," remarked Aisha.

"Hey" shouted Yzak.

"Come on" said Dearka pulling his friend away from the Tiger.

"Man" said Waltfeld "that kid has a lot of attitude. He is going to be in for a rude awakening."

* * *

On the desert battlefield the gurrilas were using RPGs to take out the Baccus. They were being backed up with heavy fire from the Archangel Valiant cannon.

"We have problem," said Sai on the bridge "the Valiant's barrel tempter is rising to dangerous levels."

"Captain" said Badgiruel "permission to use the Lohingrin cannon."

"Denied," said Romius "We can't risk contaminating the environment."

"But Captain" said Badgiruel.

"Those are my orders," said Romius.

* * *

One of the rebel jeeps fired a Stinger Missal and it hit a chopper. Then one of the Baccus fired a missal destroying the jeep.

"Damn you" thought Cagalli as she fired her RPG at the machine.

In the air, Laflaga fired his machine guns and took out one of the helicopters. Then he dived towards the escort ship. Then he fired the plasma cannon and it hit the engine. The ship then moved towards a pile of debris.

"My god" thought DeCosta as he saw what had happened from the bridge of the Lesups. "That's one powerful cannon. Luckily the Henry Carter will be here soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira cut threw a Baccu with his beam sword. And then he threw his sword at the cockpit of another incoming Baccu. Then he fired his beam rifle and destroyed another Baccu. He was painting. He remembered what Waltfeld said when he had meet. Him about how do you were to determine who the winners and losers were in a war. How was Kira supposed to know who the winners were? More importantly how were they supposed to know when the war was over? But he hopped it was going to be soon. He desperately wanted this war to end. End so he didn't have to kill any more.

* * *

The Archangel was still flouting north when they felt explosions rock the ship from the back. "What was that?" shouted Romius.

"It must be another ship" said Badgiruel "its an ambush."

Sure enough another ZAFT ship the Henry Carter moved in behind the Archangel.

Logan saw the new ship and he moved in. He fired his blaster pistols hitting the hull. The choppers surrounding the ship fired their machine guns at the Phantom. Logan aimed his blaster pistols and shot down the choppers.

Kira was about to help Logan but then he dogged incoming fire. He looked and he saw what looked like a giant orange Baccu.

"Hey there little hot shot" Waltfeld said to himself inside the Logow "you got to get by me first."

* * *

"We have incoming cannon fire," said Badgiruel. Then more shells hit the side of the ship. Logan tried to get in closer for a more damaging shot but the cannon fire kept him away. Then Archangel hit one of the empty fuel tankers near the factory. Cagalli parked jeep near the tanker.

"The ship is a sitting duck if it stays there" said Kisiaka who was sitting next to Cagalli. With out a word his female companion got out of jeep and ran toward the Archangel.

* * *

Meanwhile the Logow jumped in the air and fired his main cannon at Kira. Kira used the Strike's shield to block the blow. The Logow landed on the sand and started to drive in a circle around a Strike. Kira started to fire his beam rifle but he kept missing the mobile suit.

"The command unit is different, " thought Kira "that isn't a Baccu, it could be him." Then the mobile suit fired again and Kira blocked it again.

"Well" said Aisha in the Logow cockpit "he is good."

"Yes he is" said Waltfeld "you should have seen him a few days ago."

"I know this is hard for you" said Aisha "I can tell you're fond of him."

* * *

Logan dogged the cannon fire from the Henry Carter. He narrowly dogged one of the shells and then he used his waist-mounted cannons to eliminate one of the cannons on the ship. Then the Henry Carter moved away and toward the Lesups, which were only a few feet away. Then he saw two familiar but unwanted figures on the hull of the Lesups.

"Duel and Buster" thought Logan "two of the four stooges." Then he had an idea. He flew closer to the Lesups firing his blaster pistols.

"The Phantom" said Yzak "your mine now." Yzak had fallen for Logan's trap hook line and sinker. Yzak was about cut at the Phantom but Logan and dogged at the last second. He landed a hard punch in the chest of the Duel sending him to the desert ground. He had no idea that it would be this easy to goad the idiot into attacking him. For a coordinator, Logan thought he was kind of stupid. Yzak tried to get up but he couldn't move because of the sand. Then Logan moved the Phantom and knocked the Buster off of the Lesups. It to was now thrashing about in the sand. He then moved right above the enemy machines and unloaded his blaster pistols onto the enemy machines.

Logan then saw as the second Skygrasper move in. He saw as it shot a cable at the Lesups. The pilot activated the Strike's beam sword extended horizontally on the bottom of the ship. Then it circled around and saw that the main cannons were cut off.

"Who is that?" asked Logan over the com-link.

"It's me," said Cagalli.

"Good work" said Logan "I'm running low on power, let's head back."

* * *

"Now's our chance" said Romius "fire the Gottfrieds." The main cannons fired striking the Lesups disabling it.

"This isn't good Andy," said Aisha in the Logow. She had just watched the ship get disabled. Then she felt an explosion rock the mobile suit as the leg was destroyed. Then Waltfeld fired the main cannons destroying the Strikes blaster rifle. Then Waltfeld pounced the machine ready to tackle it. But Kira pulled out his beam saber and cut at the Logow. He was now standing right in front of the Strike.

Kira was now panting. He looked at his power meter and he saw that he was low on energy.

"DeCosta" said Waltfeld over the Logow's com-link "send out orders to retreat."

"But sir" said DeCosta "are you sure."

"We have to cut our loses" said Waltfeld "retreat from Banadia and inform Gibralter." Then he cut the line. "You too Aisha" said Waltfeld "get out."

"No way" replied Aisha.

"So we're both idiots," said Waltfeld.

"I'm fine with that." Then the Logow exploded.

"Let's do it," shouted Waltfeld as he charged at the Strike.

"Don't do it" said Kira over the com-link.

"No way kid," said Waltfeld "I'm not done with you yet."

"You have already lost the fight," said Kira "give up." But the Logow just came at him. Kira knocked the suit away with his shield.

"I told you already" said Waltfeld circling around "I told you before, there are no clear rules in ending a war like this."

"Don't do it Waltfeld."

"I'm not going to stop," shouted Waltfeld "until one of us is destroyed." He charged at Kira. Right about, as the head was about to make contact with the Strike's chest Kira pulled out the survival knife and drove it into the Logow's back. Causing it to explode.

Kira stood in front of the wreckage shocked at what he had done. He had known Waltfeld, dinned with him, talked with him. He was a good man. He didn't deserve this. "I didn't want to kill him," he shouted. Then he started crying.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	26. The Way I Am

After the battle with the Tiger the Archangel and the rebels went back to the mountain base for a little celebration. The crew was drinking with guerillas and listening music played by some of the villagers. Inside the command room, Ashman and the senior staff were drinking in the map room.

"To a new Desert Down" cried Ashman.

"To a victorious future" replied Romius, then Ashman clinked cups with the senior staff members. Then they all downed a shot of the alcohol. When the finished Logan had to stop himself from laughing as the Wicked Witch gagged on her drink and started to cough.

"You know," said Laflaga "things won't be easy for you guys. ZAFT won't take this lying down. They will come back and take this area."

"When they come," said Ashman picking up an assault rifle "we will fight until our last man. We will fight anyone who tires to oppress us."

"Well" said Logan "that's good to know."

Then they saw a young boy of maybe nine ran in to the room and toward Ashman. "Father" said the boy "the chief wants us to honor our fallen warriors."

"Of course" said Ashman, a few minutes latter the guerrillas and the villagers assembled outside the caves and fired of one artillery for every name that the chief red off.

"Ahmed Alfman" said the chief "Abu Fayed" an artillery blast "Hamri Al-Assad" another blast "Hemad Muctar". It went on like this for hours.

* * *

The next day the crew was getting ready to depart via passage through the Red Sea. Cagalli and he herculean bodyguard Kisaka approached them. Cagalli flat out demanded they take Cagalli with them. Romius refused.

"But you have to take me with you" shouted Cagalli "you guys have no idea what is happening down on the planet. And I'm better at solving supply problems than any of your crew."

"Be that as it my" said Romius reasonably but Cagalli just kept talking.

"I can't say I'll come with you to Alaska" said Cagalli "and there is no way I'll join the Earth Forces."

"Then I guess your not coming," said Logan.

"You need my help," said Cagalli.

"Your help to do what" said Logan "teach us to shout."

"Whatever the case may be I'm coming with you," shouted Cagalli.

"Hey lunatic lady" Logan shouted back "this isn't a big yellow taxi."

Cagalli just walked off in a huff.

* * *

A day latter the Archangel was cruising on the Red Sea. The Orb students were all enjoying the sunshine, except Kuzzy how appeared to be seasick. Logan was standing a few feet away from them, far enough away not to be bothered. He was starting to miss Lacus again. But then he shut that thought process down immediately. He was never going to sea her again. He had to except that. His thoughts turned to Cagalli. For some reason known only to her, Captain Romius allowed her to join them. After thinking about it Logan decided that having her aboard wasn't such a bad thing. She was a skilled fighter pilot from what he could tell.

But he still didn't know why she would want to come along in the first place. Did she need something from them? Then again that would be the story of his life. People constantly needing something from Logan. No one cared, they just used. Used him to kill. Used him to advance their hate filled agenda. And he did it, he did it all. What a retched person he was. A man who killed for a reason like that. He had no reason to do it. They gave him a gun, pointed it, and he just shot.

* * *

On another deck, located in the stern of the ship. Kira walked into the sunshine. He had his jacked off and was wearing his t-shirt. He sat down by the door and started thinking. About the people he killed and the people he failed to save. They were all dead because of him. He never wanted to be a solder. He never wanted apart in a war. So why him. Why did the burden protecting these people fall on his shoulders. It was becoming too much. Then he heard the door on the deck open.

"Hey Kira" said Cagalli cheerfully. Kira just got up and was about to walk inside but Cagalli grabbed his hand. "Hey" she said "what's wrong?" But Kira just turned around and gave her a sharp glare. Then he tore his hand away and continued walking inside until Cagalli stopped him and trapped him in a tight hug.

"It's okay" she said "what ever is bothering you will be okay." Then she stepped back and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Kira as he looked at Cagalli surprised, then he looked down and saw that she was still holding both of his hands.

"Don't get me wrong" she said indignity dropping the hands. "I'm not interested in you in that kind of way. I just thought you were upset."

"Thanks" said Kira. Then the two of them sat down.

"You know" said Cagalli "you're a pretty strange guy. Sometimes I wonder why you're a coordinator at all." Then Kira looked at her quizzically. "That's not what I meant" said Cagalli "all I'm saying is that I'm wondering why you are with the Earth Forces."

"I get that a lot" said Kira "the thing is that coordinators are just like naturals. We have the potential to be stronger and smarter. We still have to work at it."

Unknown to them, Flay was watching Kira and Cagalli from the doorway. "No way am I losing him to her" thought Flay "I still need him." She walked onto the deck. Kira was surprised to she had shed her jacket and was wearing a tang top.

"Flay" he said.

"Kira" she said "I was looking all over for you."

"Bye" said Cagalli annoyed "hate to get in your way." She walked back in the ship and saw Logan standing a few feet away.

"Ah Flay" said Logan "always ready to give you a healthy dose of disgust and contempt."

"Why do you do that?" asked Cagalli "make these mean spirited sarcastic remarks."

"For the same reason you act like you're bipolar" said Logan "because it's the way I am, and it's the way you are."

"But you come off as a jackass" said Cagalli "it makes people really dislike you."

"So" said Logan "I never really cared what these people thought of me. I see no reason as to why I should start now." Logan knew he was right. He always knew he was scum of the earth. Whenever people pointed it out, Logan just felt they were speaking the truth.

"What happened to you?" asked Cagalli, genuinely concerned, why are you like this.

"It made me this way" said Logan "the things I did, made me this way."

"What things?" asked Cagalli.

"The things that only Satan himself can force you to do" said Logan and then he walked off.

Cagalli never could figure out Logan. He seemed at one minute to sarcastic louse. But the next this dark troubled, psychotic person. Something must have happened to him. Something awful. Or it was the stuff he did.

* * *

A few miles ahead of the Archangel, ZAFT captain John Morison was in his cabin listing to a video massage sent to him by the newly made ZAFT general Rau La Creuset.

"I was shocked to hear about General Waltfeld's death" said the masked man "I will arrive on Earth shortly for Operation Spitbreak. The Legged Ship and its crew are formidable adversaries. I trust that I can count on your assistance" and then the screen went dark as the message stopped.

"Damned punk" thought Morison. He never liked La Creuset, and he certainly did not like that he was being taken off of his current duties in Carpentaria to go after some ship.

* * *

On the bridge of the Archangel the crew was relaxing in the relative calm. That is until Kuzzy said "Captain, I have two radar contacts coming in fast."

"Is it a civilian aircraft" asked Romius.

"No to fast" said Kuzzy. He could see that the two contacts were coming in faster and faster.

" We have a library match. They're Dinns ma'am" said Sai. The Dinn was basically a purple version of a Ginn. Except it had wings.

"Have the pilots get to their machines" ordered Romius. Then the alarm sounded.

"Arm Wombats" ordered Badgiruel. The missal tubes in the back of the ship fired. One of them came right at one of the Dinns but Morison dogged. He shot at and destroyed another one of the missals. "I'm going to destroy that ship" he thought.

* * *

In the hanger the Phantom was being loaded onto the catapult. "Logan Mercer, Phantom, launching." The black mobile suit launched into the sky. One of the Dinns fired at him. Logan responded by blasting him with a blaster pistol.

Morison's Dinn fired at him. But Logan roiled out of the way and fired at him with his waist-mounted cannon. It didn't hit the cockpit but it caused enough damage to cause it to crash into the ocean.

Logan looked into the ocean, and then he saw something move fast in the ocean. To fast to be a fish. He instantly fired his pistol into the ocean. "Phantom to Archangel" he said "they have Goons" The Goon was an specialized mobile suit used for underwater combat.

"We have new radar contacts" said Sai "they're torpedoes."

Newman knew that threw wasn't enough time to dodge the incoming torpedoes. So he maneuvered the ship upward to evade them.

Logan landed next to the Strike on the bridge of the Archangel. He fired his pistols in the water in a vain attempt to destroy them.

"Logan" said Kira "didn't we get a bazooka from the 8th fleet."

"Yeah" said Logan "why."

"I'm going to get it" said Kira.

"Why?" asked Logan. He saw as one of the Goons popped up. He fired but the Goon divvied back down. Then he saw Kira walked into the hanger and switched out his beam rife for the bazooka. He walked onto the catapult and was launched into the ocean.

He fired off a shot and then one of the Goons hit him in the back. Kira flipped over on top of the Goon and drove one of the survival knifes into the top of the mobile suit. The other came at him. But Kira grabbed the bazooka and destroyed the Goon. He saw the metal and blood in the water because of what he did.

"I don't want to fight" he thought "but if we don't well be destroyed."

* * *

On Aprilious One, Nicol was saying goodbye to his parents as he boarded the Vesalius. He walked onto the ship and ran into Athrun. "Hey" he said "thanks for coming with me last night."

"Yeah" said Athrun "that was a great concert."

"Really" said Nicol "the way I remember it you were asleep."

"I was just resting my eyes" said Athrun nervously.

"You know" said Nicol "one day I would really like to perform in a concert myself."

"After the war" said Athrun "we will be able to do what ever we want."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	27. The Hunt for the White Angel

A ZAFT ship was orbiting the Earth. They were positioned right above the Gibralter Base. They dropped a large pod containing the Aegis and the Blitz, it speed to the surface of the Earth. These ZAFT drop pods were invaluable in the rapid deployment of ZAFT forces during the early stages of the war.

* * *

On the Indian Ocean, the Archangel was still cursing toward Alaska. Murrue Romius and Commander Laflaga were talking in one of the corridors. "A submarine carrier" said Romius "are you sure."

"Yeah" said Laflaga "those Dinns couldn't have been from Carpentaria, it's two far away. If they came from a surface ship or an aircraft carrier, we would have seen it."

"I know," said Romius. She was clearly stressed out. She had not slept well in days. Then Laflaga slapped her on the back playfully. The slap came with such force it almost knocked her off of her feet.

"Cheer up" said Laflaga "we'll get through it, we always do. All we need to do is stay in shallow waters and we will make it."

"But you have no reason to say that" said Romius.

"Hey" said Laflaga as he tapped her on the nose "its just a little pep talk." Then he walked off. Romius couldn't help but smile at him.

* * *

In a cabin on the ship Flay was lying on the bed complaining of seasickness. She asked Kira to take care of her. The seasickness wasn't that bad, but in Flay's mind, if Kira could wait on her why not.

"I feel like crap," said Flay.

"Here" said Kira holding a wet cloth. He put on her forehead and smiled. "You need anything else?" he asked.

"You know," said Flay I would rally love a drink."

"Okay hold on," said Kira. He walked out of the cabin. He walked toward the dinning area but before he saw Logan.

"How's Juliet Romeo?" asked Logan.

"Fine" said Kira "she is lying down."

"You know" said Logan "The ship doesn't sway that much. And no one else is seasick."

"I know," said Kira "maybe it's not seasickness."

"Or she isn't sick at all" said Logan.

"Look" said Kira "what is your problem. I really like Flay. We're friends why can't you be happy for me."

Logan breathed deeply. Kira was his friend. Or the closest thing he had to a friend. He didn't want to jeopardize what ever this was. "Kira" said Logan "I am your friend but you need to realize that Flay is being manipulative. I can see it why can't you."

"Are we friends" asked Kira "but you don't act like it. What is your problem? You're so screwed up that you can't have a relationship so you try to sabotage mine?"

"I'm trying to help you," said Logan.

"Well I think all of us can do without you're help" said Kira walking past him.

Logan looked on. He was trying to help a good person but he may have just made things worse. "I wonder if these people are better off without me."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ZAFT Athrun and Nicol walked into conference room were the rest of the team was waiting. "Yzak" said Athrun as he looked at his teammate "what's with the scar."

"Yzak has chosen to keep his scar," said La Creuset "until the Phantom has been destroyed. However that task has been assigned to Carpentaria."

"What" shouted Yzak "but General, that's our job. This is unfinished business."

"Yzak's right" said Dearka "we have to be the ones to do this."

"Calm down Dearka" said Nicol.

"Hey," snapped Dearka "I've also been humiliated by that ship."

"Relax" said La Creuset "I feel the same way. However I must stay here and prepare for Operation Spitbreak. However, I could set up a new team and you could go after them."

"Yes sir" said Yzak excitedly. The bloodlust in his eyes was evident.

"Alright" said La Creuset "the team will consist of Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and the commander will be Athrun."

"What" said Athrun. Athrun thought that when he heard that Carpentaria was hunting the Archangel, it would be his saving grace. He couldn't bare fighting Kira again. Now La Creuset was asking him to resume the hunt. Why him. Why did fate choose him to kill his best friend. But for some reason Kira had chosen to side with the Earth Forces. The people who fired nuclear missals at the PLANTS. The people who wanted to destroy his people and his home. The people who killed his mother.

"That ship has been a real thorn in our side" said La Creuset "we're counting on you. Good luck." Then he walked out.

"So now we are part of the Zala team" scoffed Yzak "this should be good."

* * *

A few hours latter an alarm sounded on the bridge of the Archangel. "I have two sonar contacts ma'am," said Sai "they're mobile suits."

"Are you sure?" asked Badgiruel.

"Yes" said Sai "I have two Goons and one unidentified."

"All hands" said Romius "level one battle stations."

The alarm sounded all across the ship. The entire crew got themselves ready for battle.

"Flay" said Kira "I have to go."

"It's okay," said Flay "please protect us." Then her tone became suddenly sinister. "I hope you get them all."

"Try to get some rest," said Kira nervously. Then he ran to his mobile suit.

* * *

In the water Captain Morison was in the new mobile suit. The new Zono was an ideal choice for combat in shallow water. "Begin the attack" he ordred. Then his mobile suit and the two Goons with him fired their torpedoes.

* * *

"Newman" ordered Romius onboard the Archangel "take us up." At the helm Newman maneuvered the ship upward. The ship moved up right as the torpedoes moved under the ship. But then the Goons popped out of the water and fired the cannons their backs fired at the Archangel and hit the hull.

"Aim Valiants" ordered Badgiruel "fire" Then the main cannon on the back right of the ship fired at the Goons, but they ducked down in the water avoiding the cannon fire.

* * *

In the hanger the Strike was being loaded onto the catapult. "Do you want to use the Sword Striker?" asked Murdock over the radio.

"Yes" said Kira "if I disengage the beam I can use it as a regular sword."

In the hanger Logan ran to the Phantom. Then he saw Cagalli arguing with Murdock.

"Hey" she shouted, "why do you insist on having this fighter just sit here."

"But" said Murdock but Cagalli cut him off.

"Look" she said, "if you don't let me help then the Archangel will be destroyed and it will be your fault."

"Just let her go," said Logan "Laflaga and I are going after the carrier. We need all of the help we can get."

"Alright" said Murdock "prep Skygrasper 2 for launch."

"Remember lunatic lady" said Logan "this is not a simulation."

"The name is Cagalli." The Skygrasper took off. Then Logan was loaded onto the catapult. He took off and then the second Skygrasper was loaded. It took off after the two machines. The force threw her back against the seat.

Then the Strike was loaded onto the catapult and it took off.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gibralter, three transports containing the Buster, Blitz, and Duel flew west toward the Indian ocean. Athrun watched in an empty room as his friends flew off. Then a phone in the room rang.

"Athrun Zala" he said as he picked it up.

"I'm afraid there is a problem with the navigation system on your transport," said the voice on the other end of the line "your departure time has been delayed."

"That's okay," said Athrun.

* * *

On the Indian Ocean, Kira launched off of the catapult and into the ocean. He then took out the de-activated beam sword. The beam sword's energy blade was shut off, but there was still a long rod of sharp metal that would be an effective cutting tool.

Kira swung the sword at one of the Goons but missed. Then another Goon fired his missals at Kira. But Kira moved behind some rocks shielding him from the blast.

Then Kira saw more incoming missals on his radar, he dogged and then he saw the Zono coming after him. The Zono looked like a Ginn that was adapted for underwater combat.

"I've got him," said Morism "I want the two of you to go after his ship." The two Goons swam towards the Archangel. The Zono fired two beams at Kira. Kira managed to dodge. But the Zono was extremely fast. It went right up to Kira and delivered a punch to the Strike's chest.

"I'm going to rip you apart" said Morism.

* * *

"Ma'am" said Sai in the CIC pit "I have something on sonar."

"What is it?" asked Badgiruel.

Then one of the Goons popped out of the water and fired a missal at the Archangel's hull.

"Laflaga" shouted Romius into the radio "did you find the carrier?"

"Not yet" replied Laflaga.

* * *

Inside the Indian Ocean, Kira threw a claw that was attached to a steel cable at the Zono. But Morism was able to just shrug it off. He then rammed Kira into a rock.

"It's too strong," thought Kira.

* * *

At Gibralter, Athrun was climbing into his transport and sat in the passenger area.

"Sorry for the delay" said one of the pilots.

"No matter" said Athrun. He knew these transports were extremely fast and would get him to Carpentaria within the next half-hour or so.

* * *

Above the Indian Ocean, the Phantom and the two Skygraspers were continuing their such.

"I found the sub it's right below us" said Logan "your on lunatic lady."

"My name is Cagalli." Then Cagalli and Laflaga dropped their anti-sub torpedoes. They three of them could see a small flash of light in the water, which told them that they hit something. Then the could see a dark shape begin to rise to the surface. It became larger; the figure was in fact the sub.

"My turn" said Logan. He took out is pistols and started peppering the hull of the sub with beam fire.

"I'm going in," said Cagalli.

"Don't go to far or you'll be swimming," said Laflaga.

Cagalli dived towards the sub. Then she realized that she was coming in to fast, she was going to crash on the surface of the water. She franticly pulled up, avoiding a horrific crash.

"You fool," said Laflaga "I told you."

"Do not call me a fool," said Cagalli.

Then the sub began opening some hatches. Logan could see the tops of some Dinns. He activated his waist-mounted cannons and shot at the main fuel line. The beams made contact. There was a huge explosion and the sub was consumed.

"Did we get it?" asked Cagalli.

"We did" said Logan "hence the large explosion and pools of fire." Then out of the smoke, Logan was able to see that one Dinn did make it into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, one of the Goons fired at the underside of the Archangel.

"Damn" said Sai "if only we could get them with the cannons."

That last comment gave Romius a rather creative idea. "Ensign Newman" said Romius "I want you to very carefully to put the Archangel into a barrel roll."

"What" said Badgiruel. She looked at Romius as if she were insane.

"Just do it" snapped Romius.

"All hands" said a voice on the intercom "prepare to enter a barrel roll."

"Here we go" said Newman. He angled the steering controls, as he did sol the Archangel was turning upside down. Kuzzy, who didn't strap in was thrown to the left wall of the bridge.

But the maneuver paid off. Both of the Goons were in the line of fire. The main cannons on the ship fired and both ZAFT suits were destroyed.

* * *

Under the surface of the ocean, the explosions distracted Morism. Kira took the chance and thrust his sword into the shoulder of the Zono. Morisom put a claw on the Strike's head and shoved Kira to the floor of the ocean.

"Oh no you don't" said Kira. He took out the survival knives and thrust them into the Zono. Kira then pushed the Zono off of him and it exploded.

Meanwhile, Logan was firing his blaster pistol's trying to hit the remaining Dinn. This was proving difficult since Cagalli was flying all over the place.

"Quit flying around or I will shoot you" said Logan. Then the Dinn fired and hit Cagalli's Skygrasper. "Are you alright" asked Logan.

"I'm fine" said Cagalli "it's just my navigation system."

"That's not fine" said Logan "go back to the ship."

"I can still fight" said Cagalli.

"You answer to me…" said Logan then he stuttered a minute and finished, "what ever rank you are."

"I do?" said Cagalli.

"Yeah" said Logan "when we get back to the ship I'll make you a chart that shows it, it will have lines and stuff."

"Fine" said Cagalli. She turned around and Logan shot down the Dinn.

* * *

Onboard the Athrun's transport, one of the pilots, Gael Ortega saw something on the radar. "Hey Mike" he said "do you see that."

Mike Nash looked at the radar and was surprised. "It looks like a battle" he said "but who could be out here."

"What's going on?" asked Athrun as he entered the cockpit.

"There is some kind of battle" said Ortega "we can't get involved, your suit can't fly."

"I think we're involved now" said Nash, as a Skygrasper came into view.

* * *

2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	28. Lost

Cagalli was flying blind. "Where the hell am I?" she wondered. With her navigation system out, she had no idea where to go. Then she saw it. It was a ZAFT transport plane. "Are they trying to reinforce the attack?" Cagalli asked herself. Then the machine guns on the plan fired.

The right wing on Cagalli's Skygrasper was hit. Then she used the blaster cannon to fire on the transport, hitting one of its wings.

* * *

"Damn" said Gael in the transport's cockpit "we were hit." He tried to stabilize the craft, but the added weight from the Aegis was making that impossible.

"What's going on?" asked Athrun as he ran into the cockpit.

"We were hit" said Mike Nash "get to your machine and prepare to get out."

"What about you?" asked Athrun.

"We'll be fine once we lose your weight."

"Right" said Athrun. He ran out of the cockpit, down to a flight of stairs and into the cargo bay. He climbed into his mobile suit and prepared to jump out of the plane. The doors opened, and the Aegis exited the plane.

* * *

Cagalli's plane was also experiencing trouble. With the damaged wing she went down towards the water. Then the plane bounced on the surface of the ocean as if a child had skipped a rock. She bounced again and again and again until she came near a small island.

Cagalli quickly activated her radio and spoke into it. "Archangel" she said "Archangel can you read me." But there was no static, no response, nothing. The device had been destroyed in the crash. "Damn" she said. She climbed out of the plan and jumped into neck deep water. She walked toward the island and finally got on dry ground. She walked into the jungle on the island until she reached the other side. It took her about 10 minutes. She was now on a small hill looking over the ocean.

"Small island" she said to herself. Then she turned and saw a large grey mobile suit. It was one of the ones she saw at Heliopolis. Then she saw a ZAFT pilot walking towards the water. She franticly reached for her holster and pulled out her Walther P99. She saw as the pilot turned and saw her.

She fired her weapon and the 9mm round grazed the pilot in the shoulder. He ran behind a rock face to hide. Cagalli slid down the hill and onto the beach. She hugged the face of the hill with her weapon drawn.

* * *

Athrun was applying pressure to his resent wound while hiding behind the rock face. He let go and reached for his Glock 17 pistol. Then he realized that it wasn't there. He locked over to where he was standing before, and saw that he had dropped it.

Then he saw the solder still with his gun drawn walk over to hit. From this angle he was now in the line of sight of the enemy. The solder shot at him and missed. Athrun jumped from the ground about half way up the hill. Then he pushed himself up again and over on the other side.

Cagalli walked over towards the discarded weapon. She picked it up to examine in it. Then she heard a loud cry as the solder from before jumped from the top of the hill to the ground. He kicked the weapon out of Cagalli's hand, with his arm he shoved Cagalli to the ground. He was about to stab her in the heart with his knife when Cagalli let out a scream. Then Athrun stopped,

"A girl" he said surprised. He hadn't realized it before.

"Yeah I'm a girl" shouted Cagalli "what is it with you people."

A few minutes latter Athrun had bound Cagalli by her hands and ankles and had taken her weapon. He realized the magazine and threw it and the gun into the ocean.

"Tell me" he said as he walked back to the Aegis "are you really with the Earth Forces? Your not carrying any ID and I never herd a solder scream like that."

"Sorry about that" said Cagalli as she blushed.

"Tell me pilot" said Athrun. He had know walked back and had taken the top part of his flight suit off. He was now wearing his undershirt and was putting a bandage on his wound. "What group are you with, and why are you alone?"

"I am not with the Earth Alliance" said Cagalli indignity "and I'm not in a group." She tried to sit up. But she tripped and landed face down in the sand. "I don't want to be here" she shouted in a muffled voice. Athrun couldn't help but smile at this silly little girl.

After some effort, Cagalli was able to right herself. "Were you one of the guys who attacked Heliopolis" asked Cagalli "I was there when it happened."

"Yeah" said Athrun "I was."

* * *

On the Archangel, Kira was in the Strike's cockpit preparing for take off. "I'm sorry to send you out again so soon," said Romius on the com-screen "come back in two hours even of you don't find her."

"What happens if I don't find her?" asked Kira.

"We'll think of a plan B then" said Romius. The hanger doors opened and the Strike catapulted into the ocean to begin the search.

* * *

On the ZAFT Carpentaria in Australia, Nicol was looking out the window worried. The transport carrying Athrun came back with out him. Gael told them that Athrun had left so the transport could make it safely. The sun was setting so Nicol wasn't sure if the commander of the base would allow a search. Then the doors opened and Yzak walked in.

"Members of the Zala Team" said Yzak; he wasn't even trying to hide the contempt and sarcasm in his voice. "I'm here to give you to give you an important update on your first mission. There could be no mission more important than this. We must rescue our illustrious leader."

Then Dearka who was sitting in a chair burst out laughing. "This isn't funny," insisted Nicol.

"We are certainly getting of to a great start," said Dearka.

"It's almost sunset," said Yzak "so we will begin our search tomorrow."

"Nice to see your enthusiasm Yzak" said Nicol coldly.

* * *

On the island, Athrun was in the Aegis trying to get someone on the radio. "Damn it" thought Athrun "to much interference, but from where." Then he saw a flash, and heard a crash of thunder. "A storm" he said to himself "great." He took out his dog tag and ripped in half, sending out a distress signal. He doubted ZAFT would pick it up because of the storm.

Meanwhile, Cagalli who still had her hands and feet tied, was crawling up a small rock incline towards the Aegis. The thunder surprised her and she fell down the incline and into a tidal pool. She ended up face down in the water. Then she turned herself over and was staring at the sky. Then the rain started coming down. "Unbelievable" she said.

Then she saw the arm of the Aegis moved over her and blocked the rain. "Watcha doing" asked smirking Athrun.

"Isn't it obvious" retorted Cagalli "I'm soaking wet and I can't move. Now help me."

"You are in no position to tell me to do anything," Athrun pointed out.

"Shut up and help me."

"Fine" relented Athrun, ne knelt down and pulled Cagalli up by the solders. Then the two started staring into each other's eyes. Athrun noticed how attractive the girl was. And he couldn't help but be amused by her abrasive attitude. And Cagalli couldn't help but notice how cute Athrun looked. Then Athrun noticed a crab crawl from behind Cagalli's long blond hair and onto her shoulder. The crab continued from the solder to Athrun's hand. Then it fell back into the pool. Athrun started laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" demanded Cagalli.

"Nothing" said Athrun "I just never experienced anything like this."

"What they don't have crabs in the PLANTS" said Cagalli. Then she got up, and started bunny hopping into the rain.

"What are you doing?" asked Athrun.

"I'm washing myself off" said Cagalli "I'm covered in sand" Then she started smiling. "This feels so good."

Then Athrun walked over and used his knife to cut off the rope and Cagalli's hands and ankles.

"What did you do that for?" asked Cagalli.

"Would you rather be tied up?" asked Athrun grinning "besides without a gun your no threat to me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Cagalli.

"Oh and you have a stole away" said Athrun.

"Your right" said Cagalli feeling the crab under her shirt. She pulled it up and the causation fell out. She then eyed Athrun suspiciously. "Did you…"

"I didn't see anything" he lied. In fact Cagalli accidently revealed some of her bra.

About an hour latter, the storm had subsided and the moon was out in full force. Athrun had made a fire in a cave and hung Cagalli's cloths over it to dry. She was wearing a blanket to cover herself.

"Here" said Athrun handing her a pack of rations. "The airwaves are jammed so we may have to spend the night here."

"Good job" remarked Cagalli.

"We only jammed the airwaves because of the Earth Forces nuclear attack," replied Athrun testily. The next few minutes passed in silence as Cagalli ate.

"You know," said Cagalli "you really should have left me tied up. I could take your gun and the tables would be turned. You would be the biggest laughing stock in ZAFT." Then Athrun started laughing. "What is so funny?" snapped Cagalli.

"You are" said Athrun "You never give it up. If you go for my gun then I will kill you. You didn't survive Heliopolis just for that did you?"

"I never thought a ZAFT solder would worry about my well being" scoffed Cagalli.

"You know," said Athrun slowly "it wasn't supposed to happen that way. We weren't supposed to destroy Heliopolis. Our only mission was to take the mobile suits. Not destroy the place."

"But you did destroy it" Cagalli pointed out "you destroyed a Orb colony."

"And Orb declared itself neutral, lied to the world, and built those machines" snapped Athrun "we are fighting to protect the PLANTS our home. We can't turn a blind eye when stuff like that happens."

"It's the same for us" said Cagalli "we only fight because you guys invaded Earth."

Then Athrun went quiet. "My mother was on Junious Seven when it happened" he said sadly.

"What" said Cagalli.

"It was an agricultural colony," said Athrun "innocent men women and children were obliterated in an instant. Did you really think we would let that go unanswered."

"A lot of my friends have died to" said Cagalli "all because of your attacks."

Then the two glared at each other for a full two minutes. "Let's just drop it" said Athrun "no matter how much we argue it won't change anything." Then Cagalli watched for a few minutes as Athrun drifted off to sleep.

"Moron" she said. Then she got an idea. She looked out and saw the Aegis. It was grey, which meant that the power was turned off. She remembered all of the destruction she saw, all because of this machine.

* * *

On the Archangel, Logan landed the Phantom. He had just completed his air search. There were thousands of small islands and he didn't check all of them. And Cagalli either wasn't using her distress signal or it was knocked out by the interference. He walked out of the cockpit and saw Kira.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

"No" replied Logan.

"I'm going out again" said Kira.

"You and I both need our rest" said Logan "if we are fatigued we are no good to anyone."

"But…" said Kira.

"Kira" Logan cut in "we'll find her."

* * *

On the island, Cagalli walked closer to Athrun. She reached for his gun holster. Then she felt Athrun wake up. She threw her blanket over him and took the gun. She darted back over on the other side of the cave. She was only wearing a bra and panties.

"What are you doing?" demanded Athrun as he pulled out a knife.

"Look" said Cagalli "I will not let you use that machine to kill Earth people." Then she pointed the gun at Athrun.

"I will not let you kill me and I will not let you take my machine" said Athrun. He pulled back the knife ready to hurl it at Cagalli's chest. Cagalli just stood there. When she really thought about it, she didn't want Athrun dead. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Oh to hell with it" she said as she through the gun. Athrun dived at her. Then the gun went off. Athrun was no on top of Cagalli, startling her.

"What the hell is wrong with you" he demanded "throwing a loaded gun."

"Sorry" said Cagalli.

"What is with you?" asked Athrun. He got off of Cagalli and sat next to her.

"Oh my god" said Cagalli as she noticed a cut on Athrun's side. "Did I do that when I threw the gun."

"It's okay" said Athrun. He walked over to a messenger bag with first and supplies. He picked it up by the strap but Cagalli ran over and grabbed the bag.

"Let me do it" she insisted.

"I can do it" said Athrun. But Cagalli just pulled the bag tighter.

"Please" Cagalli pleaded "I really want to do it since I was the one who caused it."

"Fine" said Athrun turning around "but at least put some clothes on."

"Oh" said Cagalli, she blushed from the embarrassment.

* * *

Early the next morning, the Aegis's radio started beeping, Athrun ran to his machine and climbed in. "Athrun" said Nicol's voice on the radio "Athrun are you their."

"Nicol is that you?" asked Athrun.

"Yes" said Nicol "hang on we'll have a fix on you soon."

"What's going on" shouted Cagalli.

"The radio is working" said Athrun.

* * *

Over the water, Logan was in the Phantom with Laflaga and Kira. Then he picked up something.

"Guys" said Logan "that's a distress signal, we found her."

"Captain" said Laflaga "we found Cagalli."

* * *

"ZAFT rescue will be here soon" said Athrun "and another ship is heading towards you ship, probably a ZAFT submarine carrier."

"I'll go hide by my aircraft" said Cagalli. Then she started running into the jungle.

"Hey" said Athrun.

"What" shouted Cagalli back.

"I just want to know your name" said Athrun. He was blushing like a lovesick teenager.

"Cagalli" she said.

"I'm Athrun." Then Cagalli continued running. She out on the other side and saw the Strike in the water.

"Hey" she said waving Kira.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	29. Land of Lies

After the rescue, the submarine carrier caught up with the Archangel and was engaging it in battle. The Buster assembled its plasma cannon and fired at the Archangel. "Evade" ordered Romius. The Archangel moved out of the way but the cannon fire grazed one of the Gottfried cannons.

"Aim Valiant" ordered Badgiruel "targets the Wombats, fire." Then missals and a cannon fired at the three mobile suits at the stern of the Archangel. But the mobile suits destroyed the missals before they made contact and they avoided the cannon fire.

Logan charged the Phantom at the Duel. "Die you bastard," said Yzak as he fired his mini-gun at Logan. But Logan just dogged and took a few shots at him with the blaster pistols.

Dearka moved the Buster behind Logan. But before he could get off a clear shot, Laflaga dived down in they Skygrasper and fired the plasma cannon. Dearka was able to move out of the way before he was hit.

"Yzak" said Athrun over the radio "don't concentrate so much on the Phantom."

"Shut up" shouted Yzak.

"Nicol" said Athrun "flank them from the right."

"Roger" said Nicol. He aimed his missals and fired. They hit the Valiant cannon destroying it.

Then Athrun dived at the Archangel. He saw Kira on the hull firing at his comrades. "I need to shot them down," thought Athrun. Then he used his beam rife to destroy some of the Eagle Stallion machine guns.

* * *

"Eagle Stallions 4 and 5 are down," said Sai "damage rate is at 25%"

"Aim Wombats" ordered Badgiruel "target the hover boards. Have the Strike and the Phantom do the same."

"This is insane," said Tolle a the helm "who would have thought they would chase us this far."

* * *

Outside Yzak charged right at the Phantom. "Don't do anything stupid" said Athrun.

"Shut up" said Yzak "it's time Mercer gets what's coming to him." He drew his beam saber ready to cut at the mobile suit.

"Sorry to spoil your fun Short Fuse" thought Logan. Right as the Duel came at him Logan jumped the Phantom in the air. It did a summer salt and landed right behind Yzak. Then he delivered a kick sending the Duel down toward the Indian Ocean. Then on his radar he could see that the Blitz as charging at him. He maneuvered to the right and was now right beside the enemy mobile suit.

"This is mine now" said Logan as he knocked the Blitz off of the board. Then stepped on the board himself, not that he needed it. Then saw the Aegis come at him. Logan fired his blaster pistols hitting Athrun a few times. Then he detected something else on his radar. It wasn't another mobile suit it was two small. Then Logan had another thought as to what it was. He checked his map to see if his suspicions were correct. They were, that craft was most likily a video drone used by a TV news network. The battle was taking place not that far from the nation of Orb.

* * *

A few miles away in Orb, virtually everyone was listing to the Orb News Station's chief international correspondent CJ Craig inform the nation as to what was going on. "We are now showing you live images of the battle taking place only twenty kilometers from Orb territorial waters" said the newscaster "as a precautionary masseur a fleet has been dispatched to handle any unexpected developments. The government has officially condemned these actions and demanded that all combat operations halt at once."

In Orb government house the leadership of the nation was watching the battle. The Orb government was presided over by a council of ministers made up of the descendants of those who founded the nation 50 years earlier. These men held positions such as Ministers of Defense, the Treasury, and Foreign Affairs. All of them had a say in government decisions. However the Chief Representative, Uzimui Nara Attha, held the final decision and had the title of head of state. Many in the nation admired him for his calm leadership, and steadfast adherence to the ideals of the nation. For Orb not to attack another nation, not allow another nation to attack it and not to intervene in the conflicts of other nations. He was referred to the "Lion of Orb".

"Representative Homura" said the Chief Representative "I think we should stop broadcasting live."

"Of course" said Homura "but are you sure."

"Yes" said Representative Attha "I see no reason to allow these ships near our waters."

* * *

Inside the Archangel Cagalli was running through the corridors of the ship. The ship rocked from blaster fire and she was forced against the wall. She staggered toward the elevator that would take her to the bridge.

"Cagalli" shouted Kisakia as he ran into the elevator "what are you planning."

"They are going to destroy the ship," shouted Cagalli "I can't allow that to happen."

* * *

"Ma'am" said the Archangel radar operator "I have an Orb fleet on the boundary line."

"What?" said Badgiruel.

"Do you think they're here to help us?" asked Kuzzy hopefully.

"No" said Romius "we're two close. Bare port 15."

"Why?" asked Newman.

"Because" said Romius "they are going to start firing out us."

"No" shouted Cagalli as she walked onto the bridge. "Head straight for their territory. I'm going to talk to the Orb military."

"Incoming message from the Orb Flagship" said Sai.

"Attention" said a voice on the intercom "Earth Forces vassal and all ZAFT forces. You are currently in the vicinity of the of the Orb Union. Alter your course at once. In defense of our neutrality we will not allow any foreign armed forces to enter our waters."

Logan switched on his radio to respond. "Neutral " he demanded "you're nation are the ones who built the damned things you fucking idiot."

"What was that" demanded the officer.

"Get off the radio your not helping" shouted Cagalli. Then she turned her attention to Romius. "Proceed into their waters." Then she ran over to Kuzzy's work station and took his earpiece. "The Archangel is going to enter Orb waters but do not fire on us."

"Who is this" said the Orb officer.

"Who is this" snapped Cagalli "if you really don't know who I am then call my father."

"Who is your father?" asked the officer.

"Uzimui Nara Attha" snapped Cagalli "the Chief Representative of the Orb Union."

"What" shouted Logan over the radio "then who the hell are you."

"My name is Cagalli Yula Attha."

Athrun who was also listing to this was equally surprised. "Cagalli" he thought "is this true."

"There is no way in hell the Princess of Orb is on your ship" said the Orb officer "even if that is the case, I can't do anything without any hard evidence." Then the line went dead.

"Ah the Orb government" said Logan "there's nothing like it."

"Don't get all flustered" said Dearka as he fired his plasma guns into the side of the ship "they won't make it to your nation."

"Not you again" said Laflaga as he fired at the Buster. Dearka dogged but it hit the hover board. Dearka assembled his cannon as he fell into the ocean. He took out some of the engines as he plummeted into the ocean.

The Aegis dived down and fired on the Strike. Kira jumped in the air and fired back. The Archangel was falling back into the water.

"We have no choice" said Kisakia to Romius "we need to enter their territory."

"Are you insane" said Romius.

"Don't worry" said Kisakia "the Orb 2nd Escort Fleet is famous for there accuracy. We'll be fine."

"Fine" said Romius. Then the Archangel began moving closer. Then the Orb ships began firing. The artillery fire caused Athrun to break off his attack of the Archangel.

* * *

A few hours latter the Archangel was being escorted into an Orb port on Ono Gorro Island. The attack had been nothing but a ruse. The Orb officer had indeed contacted the Chief Representative, and he had confirmed Cagalli's story.

"Ono Gorro is owned by Morgenrid and the military" said Kisakia "we won't be detected here."

"Who are you really?" asked Romius.

"My name is Leondier Kisakia, I'm a Colonel in the Orb Ground Forces. I am the bodyguard for Miss. Cagalli."

"So what's going to happen now?" asked Badgiruel.

"That is a question best left for the man you will be meeting" said Kisakia.

"And who would he be" said Logan walking onto the bridge in his uniform.

"The Chief Representative" said Kisakia.

* * *

An hour latter Logan, Romius, Laflaga, and Badgiruel were in a meeting room with the hailed leader. "As you know" said Attha "your nation is neutral. The official story is that we chased you away from our waters."

"So you didn't just save us because we had your daughter onboard" said Laflaga.

"Do you really think I would risk the fate of an entire nation for the sake of one girl" said the head of state.

"Yes" said Logan smugly. He had a large smirk on his face, which was what was causing the guards to stare at him intently.

"Trust me" said Attha "I wish things were that simple. There is the incident at Heliopolis and the Gundams. And the children of this nation who became solders. Even now I'm still wondering whether or not it was wiser to let your ship sink and protect the nation."

"I am sorry" said Romius "I know my words are not an official apology. But I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry" said Attha "there is plenty of blame to go around."

"No kidding" said Logan.

"What is that supposed to mean" asked Attha.

"I'm just a little confused" said Logan "you say that your nation is neutral. But you built weapons for us and gave us a ship. Should we review the definition of the word neutral?" Logan's smug attitude hid his fears. This man was actually insane enough to believe that ZAFT would turn a blind eye to this. Attha was playing with fire. If he continued to screw around with the PLANTS and the Alliance there would be serious consequences latter. Plus, their lives were essentially in his hands. The needed to play his game, and the only rules there were, were the ones that Attha made up along the way. But the urge to piss this guy off was just too tempting.

"I will not be talked down to by a young upstart who has no idea what is going on," said Attha.

"I actually have a pretty good idea about what happened" said Logan "you ether let the Federation set up shop on your little colony, or you found out latter and you let it continue. You latter realized how royally screwed you would be if the PLANTS found out. So leaked our location to ZAFT and hoped they would destroy all of the evidence of our presence. But we got away." Everyone in the room was shocked at what Logan had said.

"How dare you" snapped the Chief Representative "that is a despicable lie."

"If I'm lying" said Logan "then why are you the one who's sweating."

Lord Uzimui in fact did have a good amount of sweat on his brow. "Tell me something" said Logan "are you really delusional enough to believe that anyone will by that bullshit story about us leaving your territory."

"Enough of this" said Uzimui calming down "We would like to us the combat data of the Phantom and the Strike and the loan of its pilots for technical assistance. Our nation needs power if it is going to survive in these troubling times. We cannot get that power without your help"

"Wait, " shouted Logan "You built us these. Then fuck us over big time. Now expect our help. Well sir get no help from me." Then Logan got up and stormed out of the room.

"Excuse us," said Romius and the other officers fallowed them.

"What as that" asked Laflaga "what the hell is your problem."

"Look" said Logan "the people we answer to are mother fuckers. But at least they are honest about their mother fucking. This guy screws over and now he wants our help. For all we know he has some deal with ZAFT. Once he gets the data he wants he could send us off and have those guys we fought a few hours ago lying in wait."

"Why would he do that?" asked Romius.

"Because he is fucking insane" said Logan "and he is a liar."

"Look" said Badgiruel "I agree with Lieutenant Mercer."

"What" said Laflaga and Romius at the same time.

"This country is dangerous" Badgiruel "we can't trust them."

"We don't have a choice" said Romius "they are probably under enormous pressure from ZAFT, yet they still made the decision to help us."

"What ever you say Captain" hissed Badgiruel "but I will make a note of this when we reach Alaska."

"You have a list of things you plan to report, don't you" said Logan. Baidgiruel just walked out.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	30. The Devil You Know

On the Orb coastline, Scott Coleman was waiting on a deserted beach. It was two in the morning and he was tired. Then four figures wearing scuba suits popped out of the water and walked over to him. Scott Coleman had been a deep cover PSS agent for over a decade. Smuggling ZAFT operatives into the nation was nothing new for him.

"Commander Zala" he said to the lead diver.

"That's me," said Athrun. Then Coleman gave him an envelope.

"That your ID cards" explained Coleman "that should give you unfettered access to Ono Gorro Island."

"So are they really here?" asked Yzak.

"They are" said Coleman "the Archangel is undergoing repairs."

"That means Mercer's here too" said Yzak. He was already thinking of plans to kill him.

"Please don't kill anyone," said Coleman "if they find you, my cover could be blown." Then Athrun, Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka walked up the beach. Athrun still couldn't believe that Cagalli was the one who would one day rule this nation. It just seemed weird that someone this hot headed was going to be the one to rule a nation.

* * *

At 6:00 the next morning, Logan and Badgiruel watched from the bridge of the Archangel.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Badgiruel "I thought the sent some one to get you and the Phantom."

"They did," said Logan "I just told them that someone already brought me."

"So they have no idea were you are" said Badgiruel.

"No" said Logan "and when they try to access the Phantom, they will find that the data has been encrypted."

"They will break your codes," said Badgiruel "they have naturals and coordinators here. Despite your perceptions, you are not the only halfway competent person on the planet. And the Captain will not be happy with you sneaking away."

"No one knows unless someone tells her," said Logan "you wouldn't mind covering for me will you."

"Why on God's green Earth would I help you?"

"Because both our arms are stuck in the same would chipper" said Logan.

Badgiruel lowered her chin, thinking. She stood in silence thinking. "Fine" she relented "but you need to get out of here."

"Bye" said Logan.

About an hour latter, Logan sat on the park bench. He was looking at the water. Then he turned his head and saw some people working in the factory yard. Orb was completely unaffected by the war. None its solders were serving in combat positions. And most of its energy came from geo-thermal power supplied by undersea volcanoes surrounding the island. So it was not affected at all by the N-Jammer cancellers.

The nation was for all intensive purposes, peaceful. But Logan had a feeling that this state would not last long. Not with their leaders playing these kinds of games. Uzumi Nara Attha was a dangerous man. He was actually seemed delusional enough to believe that his conduct wasn't going to cause a war with either ZAFT or the Alliance. And the man was arrogant enough to stand in front of the world and give out self-righteous proclamations against war, while he was acting as gun dealer for the Federation.

Then three men in suits walked up to him. "Lieutenant Mercer" said the largest one "Chief Representative Attha has ordered us to take you to him." Then one of the men took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Please" said Logan "allow me." Then he took the handcuffs away from the man and put them on his own wrists. The lead him into a waiting car and drove him off the island. The took him to through the city. The stopped at a large elegant building. It was Government House. The seat of Orb's government. The car took them inside and the men lead Logan out of the car and into the building. They took him to an elevator and they went inside. The lift took them up to the top floor.

Logan was lead out of the elevator and lead down the hall to a large pair of doors. They opened up and Logan saw the Chief Representative sitting at his desk.

"Those aren't necessary," said Attha. The guards undid the handcuffs and walked out. "You put us through some aggravation young man."

"Mission accomplished," said Logan smugly.

"My I ask you something?" said Attha.

"You just did," said Logan.

"Do you respect anyone?" asked Attha.

"Yes," said Logan "just not you."

"Why?" asked Attha.

"Because you're a fucking hypocrite" said Logan "I've seen you. You look down from that ivory tower of yours. You brag to everyone about your high ideals. You wear your neutrality like a badge of honor. But behind the scenes you let the Atlantic Federation set up shop on your little colony. You put everyone at risk. You got what ever you wanted and you let ZAFT destroyed the colony. For some reason you think that this fucking around won't cause a war. You're living in a goddamn dream world. You're not neutral, and try that bullshit on ZAFT again, they'll go to war."

"And what makes me different from the people in the Alliance?" asked Attha.

"Because" said Logan "they don't try to hide their depravity. You two talk everyone around you and lie and manipulate your way to power."

"You are mistaken," said Attha "Members of my government allowed the Alliance to use Heliopolis to build weapons. I would never allow my nation to have been involved. "

"You know I don't believe that," said Logan.

"My country has been penetrated by intelligence agents on both sides of the conflict," said Attha "right now there are more spies active in our main city than the are in Washington or Aprilious. One of the ZAFT spies found out and leaked he location. Someone with your background should have known that." Then he held our a file, it had Logan's picture paper clipped to the front of it.

"You had a file on me."

"I have a pretty good idea about what has happened to you," said Attha "You were used, manipulated. You're killed for the Alliance but I can tell that you don't support them. The reason I am talking to you now is because Orb needs power in this time of crisis. The power to uphold our ideals. You can also lend us much power."

"What do you mean?" asked Logan.

"I want you to join us," said Attha "I can tell that you are not satisfied with the Alliance."

"Wow" said Logan "the Donkey of Orb wants me on his side. Thanks but no thanks. You see there's the devil you know and the devil you don't, and I like the devil I've got."

"You don't trust me," said Attha.

"I take pride in the fact that I can tell bullshit when I see it" said Logan "and you have fed me noting but bullshit since I walked into your office. You're a pathological liar. You may care about your nation, but I sure as hell would never help you. That's why you let the Alliance build on your colony. You wanted the tech and use it for yourself." All Logan had to do was look in the man's eyes to see the truth.

"I thought so," said Logan. Then he walked out of the office.

Attha looked at the file and sighed. "What a troubled young man."

* * *

Inside the Morgenrid man building, Kira was in the cockpit of the Strike. It was on a large ferrate elevator that was talking it to one of the subfloors. When the elevator stopped Kira got out and saw a woman wearing a red jacket. She had brown curly hair that was tied into a bun.

"I'm Erica Simmons," said the woman "the Chief Technician."

"Kira Yamato" said Kira extending his hand. Erica shook it and they walked down a large corridor.

"What is this place?" asked Kira.

"The Morgenrid main factory" said Simmons "we can do full repairs here on the Strike." Then the walked through some doors. Then Kira was shocked. All around them was what looked like dozens of red and black Gundams. They were all fully colored and identical.

"Are these Gundams?" asked Kira.

"No" said Simmons "these are the M-1 Astrays. They are like Gundams but they don't have Phase Shift Amour."

"Now you see the true face of Orb," said Cagalli stepping into view "the so called Land of Peace."

"What does Orb plan to do with them?" asked Kira.

"Haven't you guessed," said a voice behind him. Kira turned and saw Logan walking up to them. "This is the reason Attha let the Alliance build the Strike and the Phantom. He wanted an excuse to have the tech for these babies."

"Do you honestly believe that Lord Uzumi violated the laws of the nation and allowed the Alliance to use Heliopolis?" asked Simmons.

"Yes" said Logan.

"That just isn't true," insisted Simmons.

"Believe that at your own risk" said Logan "if he really didn't know than he isn't a very good chief representative now is he."

"Come on," said Simmons motioning to Kira "let's leave these silly people alone." The two walked off and Cagalli and Logan fallowed.

The entered a control room and saw workers at computers and a large window with three of the M-1s.

"Begin your drills," ordered Simmons into the intercom.

The M-1 started moving. All they could do was basic arm movements and leg motions. And slow ones at that.

"Good god they suck" said Logan.

"That's why you're here Kira" said Simmons "we need you to write an OS that will allow naturals to pilot these machines."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	31. Regarding Kira

The next day, Athrun and Nicol were walking the streets of Orb's main city. "This place is so peaceful," commented Nicol.

"The nation is totally removed from the war," said Athrun.

"Except for the fact that Orb built those mobile suits" said Nicol.

"The government made a statement about that" said Athrun "they had no idea what was happening on Heliopolis. Whether or not that's true is another story." The kept walking until they reached a park where they saw Yzak and Dearka waiting on park benches.

"We didn't find anything," said Dearka "maybe they did leave like the government said."

"They had the Alliance military instillation on their own colony" said Athrun "I find anything they say suspect. We need confirmation. If it's here it is here, if it's not it's not."

"This place is really beginning to piss me off," said Yzak.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Archangel was still inside the military harbor. It was underground so know one knew it was there. Captain Romius had assembled the Orb nationals in one of the cabins to tell them that their parents were there to see them.

"Are they really here" asked Sai.

"Yes" said Romius "in light of your enlistment, I cannot allow you to depart here. But we can allow you to visit with your parents tomorrow."

* * *

In the hanger, Logan was on his break. The Orb technicians were all provided photos of him so there was no way he could sneak away from the facility. Then he saw a familiar blonde. "Why hello their your worshipfulness" said Logan.

Cagalli turned around and shot him a look that would scare Dracula. "I have anticipated every possible joke you can make right now" she said "and none of them are funny."

"Well this does explain a lot," said Logan "like why you were in Morgenrid in the first place. To tell you the truth I first thought you were clandestine agent."

"What made you think I wasn't?" asked Cagalli.

"Your bad temper" said Logan "your complete inability to hold a cover"

"My complete inability to hold a cover?" repeated Cagalli.

"I knew you weren't from Africa the moment I saw you" said Logan "but what were you doing there in the first place."

"Well" said Cagalli "there were rumors of the Alliance building weapons at Heliopolis. But when I tried to talk to my father about it, he kept changing the subject."

"So the Donkey of Orb did know," said Logan.

"I knew I had to go there to see for myself," said Cagalli. She looked down saddened. "When I came back, a lot of people close to my father said that he didn't know, but he never actually denied knowing about it. He told me that it didn't matter and that everything that happened in the nation was his responsibility."

"You take over Orb after your dad dies right?" asked Logan.

"Yeah" said Cagalli confused "why?"

"I just realized there's hope for this place after all," said Logan "you know have a shinning example of what not to be. A traitor to your beliefs, a lair, and reckless with the people's lives."

"So you have faith in me?" asked Cagalli.

"Yeah" said Logan "But let me ask you another question. Why did you go to Africa?"

"My father used to tell me that I had no idea about what went on in the world," said Cagalli "so I left to find out. When I was in the desert everyone I met only had this crappy piece of baron land to call home. But they still fought tooth and nail for it. And than I think of Orb. We still have all this power and we want to be friends with both the PLANTS and the Earth. It seems sleazy."

"What's your point," said Logan "what is it that you really want."

"I just want this war to end," said Cagalli "I have seen to many people that I care about die in this struggle."

"We're going to need reasonable people to do that" said Logan "and right now that's a pretty rare commodity."

* * *

The next day at Orb's National Defense Headquarters, the Orb crewmembers saw their parents for the first time in months. That is except Kira. He was in his cabin working on the new OS for the M-1 Astrays.

Kira's parents were waiting in the office of Uzumi Nara Attha. The Chief Representative walked in and the couple stood up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamato" said Attha.

"Lord Uzumi" said Mrs. Yamato "you promised that we would never discus this again."

"I know" said Attha "but I'm afraid that the children have meet each other."

"What" said Mr. Yamato "do they know?"

"I doubt it," said Attha "but I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this a secret."

* * *

Inside the Archangel, Flay was walking down one of the corridors. She stopped at Kira's room and looked in. She saw him sitting at a computer typing in commands. Birdie, the mechanical bird was perched on his shoulder.

"Hey there" said Kira as he noticed his girlfriend. "I need to finish this. Do you mind waiting for me?"

"Why didn't you go?" asked Flay.

"Go where?" asked Kira.

"Our parents" said Flay "why aren't you going to see them?"

Kira was taken a back by the question. He also felt a knot in his stomach. "This is taking longer than a thought."

"Liar" shouted Flay. Then she walked over and slammed her fist on Kira's desk. "You're lying. What is it? Do you feel bad for me or something."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kira.

"You pity me" shouted Flay "all because no one has come to see me. You're putting on this whole big sympathy act. But really I couldn't care less."

"Come on" said Kira. He tried to put his hand of Flay but she pulled away.

"You're the one who is actually suffering" snapped Flay "poor little Kira. Kira's all alone. And when you can't protect people, you feel even worse."

Kira just stood there. He thought more and more about how Logan said that Flay wasn't a good fit for him. Now he realized just how true Logan was. He really did like Flay, but she was just too unbalanced. She was acting crazy.

"Flay" he said "you need to calm down. We really need to end this."

"What" she snapped.

"I'm sorry" said Kira "but it's over."

"Bastard" shouted Flay, then she ran out of the room.

* * *

In the mobile suit training facility, most of the Orb technicians watched in awe as one of the M-1's preformed incredibly complex maneuvers. It was faster and nimbler than it was before.

"What did you do to it?" asked Erica Simmons.

"I redesigned the whole system to make it more compatible with the average natural" replied Kira.

"Your pretty good" said Erica.

A while latter Kira was making his way back to the Archangel with Birdie on his shoulder. "Hey" cried a voice. Kira turned and saw Logan running up to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Logan.

"Nothing" said Kira.

"Don't lie" said Logan "your not very good at it. I know that you didn't see your parents with the others."

"If I did meet them" lamented Kira "all they would see is a solder. Day in and day out I fight and I help fix mobile suits." Logan gave his friend a concerned look. This is exactly what Logan was afraid off. Kira was cutting himself off. He won't see his parents. He was interacting less and less with the other Orb teenagers.

"Honestly" said Logan "I don't think they would have cared."

"What makes you an expert on parents?" asked Kira.

"I'm an expert on people," said Logan "I know this hasn't been easy but you cannot let yourself retreat from people like this."

"Oh and your so social" replied Kira.

"Look" said Logan "the last thing I want is for you to end up like me. Waking up everyday regretting your entire life."

Then suddenly Birdie flew off of Kira's shoulder and out of the factory. "Birdie" shouted Kira. Than Logan and Kira ran after him. The ran out into the yard and saw the green bird fly over the fence and into the hands of a technician.

"Hey" said Logan as he reached the fence. "Can you bring that over here?"

The tech walked closer. To Kira and Logan's shock, it was Athrun Zala.

"Son of bitch" said Logan he reached for his Sig but Kira stopped him.

"Is this yours?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah" said Kira softly. Then they just stood their regarding one another for a moment. Then Athrun passed the robotic bird through the fence.

"Here" he said. Then he turned.

"It's a valuable gift" said Kira "from a valuable friend." Athrun smiled at him and walked to a waiting van where his comrades were waiting for him.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	32. In the Clearing Stands A Boxer

On the Archangel's bridge, Romius, Kisakia, and Badgiruel were standing by a monitor that displayed a map of the Pacific Ocean. "Right now" said Kisakia "our main area of concern is the Federation base at Panama. Carpentaria is buzzing with activity and there are rumors of a major operation."

"How good is your Intel?" asked Badgiruel.

"I'm not sure" said Kisakia "but since your heading to Alaska this could work to your advantage."

"Besides" said Newman "even if they were fallow us, once we pass the Tropic of Censer than we are in the Alaska Air Defense Zone. They won't chase us that far."

"Has the ZAFT team that has been chasing us left?" asked Romius.

"I think so" said Kisakia "the diplomatic issues between Orb and the PLANTS seem to have subsided."

* * *

A few miles outside Orb's territory, the Zala Team was stationed on a ZAFT ship, the Sabolon. Yzak and Dearka were in their rooms resting. "What the hell is that idiot thinking" asked Yzak. A few days ago Athrun told them that they were leaving out the blue. Then on the ship, he had said he was positive that the Archangel was still in Orb and that when they left Orb they would attack. Athrun didn't see fit to share the reasons why he knew the Archangel was in Orb with the rest of the team.

This was the most frustrating thing about Athrun. He always placed himself on the pedestal, like he was better than them. Ever since the academy he had been a arrogant prick.

* * *

On the observation deck, Athrun was looking over the water. He was thinking about this last meeting with Kira. He didn't want to fight his firend. But he had sided with the Earth Forces. The people who were trying to destroy them. Why couldn't Kira see that? Athrun had no desire to kill Kira, but it looked like he didn't have a choice.

"Hey Athrun" said Nicol, as he ran over to where Athrun was standing. "Come on, you can see a whole school of flying fish over by the other deck."

"No thanks" said Athrun.

"Hey what's wrong?' asked Nicol.

"Nothing" said Athrun half-heartedly.

"Athrun" said Nicol smiling "I just want to say that I believe in you."

Athrun eventually decided to go watch the fish. They were pretty amazing. Jumping in and out of the water. It was like they were really flying. "Nicol" said Athrun "I was just wondering, why did you join ZAFT anyway?"

"Well" said Nicol "I felt that I should joining the fight after Junious Seven. What about you?"

* * *

A day latter, the Archangel was getting ready pulling out of Orb. Kira, Laflaga, and Logan were trying to talk Tolle out of doing something really stupid.

"Are you okay with doing this?" asked Kira.

"I'm fine" insisted Tolle in the cockpit of the Skygrasper "I've flown tons of simulation flights, and it's not like I'm bombing a base. I'll just be providing support for the Phantom."

"Did the Wicked Witch put you up to this?" asked Logan.

"No" said Tolle "I volunteered." Logan knew that no good was going to come of this.

* * *

In her mansion, Cagalli dressed in khaki paints and her red t-shirt. She dug under he mattress and pulled out a Walther P99 that was placed in a paddle holster. She clipped it to her belt and began to walk out her room.

But the door opened and Lord Uzumi walked in. He saw how his daughter was dressed and said, "Cagalli, do you plan on going with that ship?"

"Yeah" replied Cagalli dryly.

"Are you really that egger to go to war?" asked Attha.

"That isn't the reason" snapped Cagalli.

"Why then?"

"Because" said Cagalli in an exasperated tone "I want to help them. I have friends on that ship. I want to help them end this war."

"And you think fighting will end this war?" asked Attha. Cagalli paused. She didn't know how to answer the question. "If you were to kill someone's husband in battle than his wife would despise you. If you were killing someone's son than his father would despise you. Because if someone killed you I would hate them with all my heart. Don't you see how war is a vicious cycle?"

"But I can't just stay here and do nothing" cried Cagalli.

"It is that kind of reckless heroics that will accomplish nothing" shouted Lord Uzumi. Then he put his hands on Cagalli's shoulders and softened his tone.

"Carrying a gun isn't the only way to fight" said Attha "you must learn the causes of war Cagalli."

"Father" said Cagalli.

"Attacking each other isn't the way to end war" said Attha.

* * *

A few hours latter, the Archangel was preparing to depart. But Logan and Kira were asked to go the upper deck. There, they saw Cagalli dressed in her white and blue official uniform.

"Kira" she said "your parents are here."

"What" said Kira. He looked at one of the observation decks. Sure enough his parents were there. They looked broken hearted.

"It's now or never" said Logan.

"Cagalli" he said "can you please tell them sorry. Now isn't the best time."

Then Cagalli hugged him with surprising force. "Don't get killed out there" she said. And then she turned to Logan. "You didn't think you would escape did you?" she asked Logan. Then hugged him, and Logan hugged her back.

"Take care lunatic lady" said Logan "make sure your dad doesn't do anything crazy."

"I will" said Cagalli "don't die on these guys." Then she left the deck and disembarked. She latter watched as the Archangel pulled out of port.

* * *

Onboard the Sabolon, Athrun ran onto the bridge. "Captain" he said "what is their status."

"They have just left Orb territory" said Captain Palmer.

"Right" said Athrun "have the mobile suit pilots assemble and prepare to launch."

Athrun ran and changed into his red flight suit. Then ran into the hanger and climbed into the cockpit of the Aegis.

"Who is the target?" asked Dearka in the Buster.

"It's the Legged Ship" said Athrun.

"I knew you were right" shouted a happy Nicol.

"Today we sink that ship" said Athrun. Then the main hatches opened and the four mobile suits flew off on their hover boards.

* * *

"Detecting four models" said Sai in the Archangel CIC "It's Buster, Aegis, Duel and Blitz."

"They were waiting for us" said Romius.

"Activate the smoke guns" said Badgiruel "we'll put up a smoke screen to confuse them."

Inside the hanger, Tolle felt like he was going to wet his paints. "Don't worry" said Laflaga on the radio "all you have to do is spot for the Strike."

"Yes sir" then Laflaga's Skygrasper took off. Then Tolle's plane moved into position. Then he launched into the sky.

Then the Phantom moved into position. Then he launched into the air.

* * *

"Smoke screen" said Yzak in the Duel "now their getting cute with us." Then the Phantom zoomed from the smoke. The Duel fired its rifle, but Logan canceled out the beam with a shot from his blaster pistol.

The two Skygraspers also flew out of the smoke. "Strike" said Tolle "this is Skygrasper 2, I'm transmitting the target data to you."

"Roger that" said Kira. Then he thought "I hope he will be alright." He aimed the plasma cannon from the Launcher Striker. He fired. The beam tore through the smoke and narrowly missed the four machines.

"Scatter" cried Athrun. The Buster and the Duel banked to the left while the Aegis and the Blitz went to the right. Logan flew after Yzak and Dearka.

"Time to die Mercer" cried Yzak. He fired missals from the board, but Logan rolled out of the way. He then moved into position and fired off a shot from his pistol and it hit the Duel square in the shoulder.

"Not today" said Logan. The Buster fired his plasma guns. Logan flew out of the way and hit the Buster's hover board with a blast from his waist mounted beam cannons.

"Damn you" shouted Yzak. He flew towards the Phantom. But Logan shot the board he was riding with his pistol.

"Hang on Yzak" said Athrun. He and the Blitz gave chase the Phantom. The shot at him and Logan shot back. Then he flew into a cloud and Athrun fallowed. Then he realized it wasn't a cloud, but the Archangel's smoke screen.

He narrowly missed a blast from the Gottfried cannons and flew back. Then the Archangel fired its missals and Athrun and Nicol destroyed them with their beam rifles.

Then Logan charged at the Blitz. With a roar, Nicol unleashed his cable claw. Logan cut the cable away with a beam sword and went at Nicol. Nicol was able to block it with his own beam saber. Then Nicol pushed him away.

Nicol was about to come at Logan but he fleet missals collide with the right side of the Blitz. Then the Skygrasper flew past him.

"Mercer" asked Tolle.

"Thanks' for the save Tolle" said Logan "now book it." Then Logan went after Nicol and cut off the Blitz's right arm with his beam saber. Then he kicked the Blitz off of the board.

"You freak" cried Athrun. He flew after Logan firing his beam rifle. Logan returned fire. He really wanted to end the prick right here and now. He had been a thorn in his side for long enough. Then he remembered that him and Lacus were arraigned to be married to Lacus and Logan found he had a whole new set of reasons to want his head.

He fired his waist-mounted cannons and Athrun fell from the sky onto a small island. Athrun raised his rifle, but Logan shot it into a million pieces. He then activated his saber. He cut at Athrun but Athrun dogged. Then the Aegis tripped and fell to the ground. Then the amour turned from red to grey. The Aegis was out of power.

Logan walked up to the Aegis and aimed his blaster pistol at the center of the chest were the cockpit was. He was about to pull the trigger when something stopped him. What was he doing? Why did he want to kill Athrun? The whole reason they were here was because some bigoted selfish men wanted to see all of the coordinators destroyed. Logan wasn't about to kill for a reason that stupid. But then he remembered that he had on many occasions. He had even less of a reason to want those people dead.

Then he realized it. This wasn't worth shit. Killing Athrun wasn't worth shit. Killing the others weren't worth shit, and he wasn't worth shit. Then he decided he had had enough. He wasn't going to kill because the bastards at HQ decided for one reason or another that they should die. If the Federation was upset that he wanted out, they go fuck themselves.

Then he saw something. The Blitz appeared out of nowhere. It must have been using its clocking device.

"Athrun get out of there" Nicol shouted. He was about to run Logan through with a saber. Logan acted with lightning speed. He stepped out of the path of the Blitz and raised his pistol to the cockpit. Then he pulled the trigger. At this range the Phase Shift Amour was useless. The blast blew a whole where the cockpit was and incinerated Nicol's body.

Logan stood there. Speechless. He was trembling. He felt like he wanted to be sick. He hadn't felt like this since the first kill. The one that gave him the nightmare.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	33. I am Leaving I am Leaving

Logan looked at the Blitz. Their was a huge whole were the cockpit was supposed to be. "Another guy" thought Logan "and he's dead, for reason." Then he saw as the Duel and Buster landed.

"Nicol" said a trembling Dearka.

"No" said Yzak. Then he saw the Phantom. "You did this," he shouted. Then he fired his beam rifle. Logan lifted into the air and returned fire.

"Mercer to Archangel" he said "I'm coming back." He flew towards the Archangel and landed on the hanger. The Archangel left the combat area at top speed. Logan got out of his cockpit and tried to go for the door. But Chief Mechanic Murdock got in his way.

"Great going," he said, "you finally got one of them." He tried to pat Logan on the back but Logan just brushed it away. He walked towards the elevator and took the lift up to the upper decks.

He walked into one of the bathrooms and turned on the cold water. He then started to splash it in his face. He then looked at himself in the mirror. And the face that looked back was that of a killer. A killer who didn't kill for money. He killed because the Atlantic Federation decided that some poor bastard should die. It was the face of a man who wasn't fit to breath. And Logan had no desire to see him again.

"Another one bitts the dust you son of a bitch," he said. Then he punched the mirror and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Logan" said Laflaga who was standing in the doorway. "You know Murdock didn't mean to upset you."

"Murdock didn't upset me," said Logan coldly.

"Look," said Laflaga putting a hand on Logan's shoulder "we're not murder's Logan."

"Speak for yourself" retorted Logan he brushed his hand away and walked out. He kept walking and Laflaga fallowed him.

"Logan" he kept saying "Logan." They kept like this until they got to the dinning area on the ship. Kira, Tolle, Miriallia, Sai, and Kuzzy were already there.

"Hey" shouted Laflaga. Then he grabbed Logan and spun him around. The others in the room turned to see the spectacle.

"What?" asked Logan in a clearly disrespectful tone.

"This is war," said Laflaga.

"Thank you Commander Obvious" said Logan.

"If you don't kill them" shouted Laflaga "they'll kill you. I've made peace with that why don't you."

"Well Hooray for you" snapped Logan "you've made peace with the fact that you are killing for nothing, fucking nothing. Let's all give him a round of applause." Then Logan started to clap. Laflaga finally lost his cool. He pulled back his arm and punched Logan in the face. Logan was forced back and then punched Laflaga square in the forehead sending him to the ground.

"Don't you fucking touch me" shouted Logan.

"Hey" said Kira. He put his hands on Logan's arms. "Damn it Logan calm down" said Kira.

"Get off of me" shouted Logan. He pushed Kira away. He stormed into his room and sat on his bed.

"It's finally happened," he thought. Logan knew that this moment would come. When all of this shame and guilt he had finally boiled over. He was losing control. He knew once that happened it would only be a matter of time before he had a complete breakdown.

He laid down on the bed and tired to get some sleep.

* * *

On the Sabolon, The Zala team was getting out of their flight suits and into their normal uniforms. "Damn it" shouted Yzak as he punched his locker "damn it, damn it, damn it."

"Yzak calm down" shouted Dearka.

"Why did this happen" Yzak demanded.

"Why don't you just say it Yzak?" shouted Athrun. Then he grabbed Yzak and shoved him against a wall. "This happened because of me right. Nicol is dead because I wasn't strong enough to stop Mercer."

"We are not the enemy," shouted Dearka "Mercer is the enemy. We need to kill him and we will have justice for Nicol. For Rusty, and Miguel, and all the others that died because of him." Then Athrun let go and Yzak and Dearka walked out.

Athrun then walked over to Nicol's locker. He opened it and some sheet music fell out. Then he remembered. Nicol wanted to be a musician when this was all over. He was a nice person. He wanted to entertain, not to destroy. But Mercer took that all away from him.

* * *

Logan woke up sweating a few hours later. The nightmare had been worse than it had ever been. He could feel the gunpowder of the shotgun burn his hands. He felt the blood of the ZAFT general he shot splatter on his face. He saw the 15-year-old girl. The look of utter fear she had was clearer now than it had ever been.

He couldn't take this anymore. It had been every night for the past year. He dug through his draw and pulled out his Sig Sauer P226. He cocked the weapon and put it to his head. He was about to do it when he stopped himself.

"To easy" he thought "live through it coward." Then the com-unit on the wall began to buzz.

"What is it?" asked Logan as he pressed the talk button.

"Lieutenant" said Romius "come to the bridge at once."

Logan walked out if his room and towards the elevator. The lift took him up and he walked to the bridge. There he saw the Captain, the regular bridge crew, and the Wicked Witch.

"Did you physically assault Commander Laflaga?" asked Romius.

"Are you really wasting my time with this?" asked Logan.

"I'm noticing a pattern," said Badgiruel "with each passing day you grow increasingly hostel, disrespectful…"

"Shut the fuck up Wicked Witch" interrupted Logan.

"What did you just say to me?" asked Badgiruel.

"What did you suddenly go deaf for a second?" asked Logan.

"You cannot talk to me that way," said Badgiruel.

"I'll talk to you however I damn well please" said Logan.

"You are getting dangerously close to insubordination" said Romius.

"What you going to do" asked Logan "slap cuffs on me. Throw me in jail, put me on trial. I got news for you. It doesn't matter to me."

"What is your problem?" asked Romius "you obviously have something to say so just say it."

"Alright" said Logan "the whole reason we are here is because we fired nuclear missals at the PLANTS, and now we have the audacity to say that they are the threat."

"What's your point?" asked Badgiruel.

"My point is" said Logan "is that everyone who died in this war has died for nothing."

"Don't you have any respect for our dead comrades" demanded an indignant Badgiruel.

"What's to respect?" asked Logan "once we get to Alaska, that's it, I'm done. I am leaving."

"You can't just leave in the middle of you tour of duty" shouted Badgiruel.

"Whose' going to stop me?" asked Logan "you, you Captain Romius." Then he walked out.

"He is out of his mind," said Badgiruel.

* * *

That night, the Sabolan was still in pursuit of the Archangel. "Sir" said the radar officer "we have the Legged Ship on radar."

"Are you sure it's them?" asked Captain Palmer.

"Yes" said the officer.

"This is the day they go down," said Yzak who was also on the bridge.

"We will avenge Nicol" said Dearka "and everyone else who died by Mercer's hand."

Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun went to the hanger. The ceiling of the hanger retracted and the Aegis, Buster, and Duel took off into the sky aboard their hover boards.

* * *

On the Archangel, Kira was running down a corridor. They Flay spotted him. "Kira" she said, "wait."

Kira turned around. "Sorry" he said "not now. But we will talk later." Then he smiled and ran off.

On the bridge, the crew had assembled for battle. "Load missal tubs with Wombats," ordered Badgiruel "activate Valiant and Eagle Stallions." Then she turned to Miriallia "are the four of them ready for take off?" she asked.

"Almost" she said "Skygrasper 1, prepare for take off." The Skygrasper flew out of the hanger. Then the Strike and the Phantom fallowed.

"Mercer" Asked Laflaga "are you going to be alright?"

"Yes" replied Logan coldly. He flew towards the Buster. Dearka fired his plasma guns at him. Logan returned fire with his pistols. Then Athrun came at him from the side and fired his beam rifle. Logan turned and fired his pistol. The two beams canceled each other out.

"Die" screamed Yzak. He fired the missals from the Duel at Logan. But Logan stopped short and the missals collided in front of him.

Kira was on the hull of the Archangel, firing the Launcher Striker's plasma gun. Athrun swooped in and fired his beam saber. He took out two of the machine guns and the Helldart missal launcher.

"Fire Gottfieds" ordered Badgiruel. Then the massive cannons on the Archangel fired. They narrowly missed the Aegis. Athrun responded by separating from his hover board and transformed into a mobile amour. Then he fired a massive cannon.

"Evade" ordered Captain Romius. The Archangel moved to the left. The beam missed the bridge of the Archangel but it destroyed the Valiant cannon.

"Levitator down" said Newman "we can't sustain our lift"

"Use the backup Levitator," ordered Romius.

"That does it," said Tolle. He got up from his seat and ran off the bridge. "I'm going in the Skygrasper."

* * *

Logan charged at the Duel. He fired his pistols, but Yzak dogged. "Take this," he said. Then he lifted the Duel off of its board and kicked Logan in the chest of the Phantom. Logan was sent plummeting to the surface of the water, but he was able to right himself. He fired his waist-mounted cannon at Yzak and fired. The beam tore through Yzak's leg and he was sent falling into the water.

"Mercer" cried Athrun. He flew towards Logan firing his beam rife. Logan dogged twice but one beam took out a hand. Logan landed his machine on one of the many small islands around the battle area. Athrun handed as well.

"For Nicol" he screamed. Athrun took out a beam saber and was about to cut at Logan. Logan dogged and dropped his pistol. He took out his own saber and connected it with Athrun.

* * *

The Archangel was forced to land on another island. The back up Levitator wasn't enough to keep it in the air. A fire in the engine room further hampered the ship; Murdock and his crew were in flame retardant suits trying to put it out.

The Buster closed in on the Archangel. "Say goodnight" he said.

"Not so fast" said Laflaga. He fired and took out the Buster's hover board.

The Buster jumped off and started falling towards the Earth. He aimed at Laflaga but Kira fired his cannon and blew out the Busters arms. The machine fell on the rock bed. Dearka franticly tried to move his machine but it was no use. "Damn it" he said.

Then he saw on his camera as the Archangel was aiming its Gottfried cannon.

Seeing no other way out, Dearka opened the cockpit and put is hands in the air.

* * *

On the other island, the battle between Logan and Athrun ragged on. "Why did you do it Mercer?" shouted Athrun as the two connected sabers. "You killed Nicol."

"No kidding," said Logan. They broke away. Athrun raised his beam rifle and fired but Logan dogged and used his waist-mounted cannon to blow the weapon away.

"Logan" said Tolle on the radio "hang on." Then the Skygrasper zoomed in and fired a missal.

"Tolle get out of here," said Logan. But it was too late. Athrun took the shield of the Aegis and threw it at the Skygrasper destroying the craft.

"No" shouted Mercer. Then he looked at the Aegis. "Son of bitch" he said. He charged at Athrun, he struck out and cut of the right arm of the Aegis.

"I'm going to kill you," shouted Athrun. He swung his saber and cut at the Phantom's cockpit. Logan was unharmed but it did leave a rather large whole.

"Bastard" scrammed Logan. He then cut off the head of the Aegis. Then the Aegis jumped up and transformed into a mobile amour. He flew at Logan and trapped him in the four metal claws he used on Kira a few months earlier.

Athrun was about to charge the plasma cannon when the machine turned from red to grey. The Aegis had lost power.

"Damn it" said Athrun "I can't lose now not when I came so close." Then he had an idea. He typed in a few commands on the consol and opened the cockpit.

Logan saw Athrun fly up in his jetpack, the same on used on Heliopolis. Then Logan knew what was going on. Athrun was going to destroy the both of the mobile suits with the self-detonation device. He got out of his seat and crawled to the whole. He was about to jump. Then he stopped.

"What good am I anyway?" he said. Then the Aegis exploded and Logan's body was flung into the ocean.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	34. The Sound of Silence

"Logan" said Miriallia "Tolle, do ether of you read me." Mirallia was in the Archangel's CIC pit. She was trying to get the two missing pilots on the radio. But all she got was silence. The Phantom and the Skygrasper had also disappeared from radar.

"What was that explosion?" asked Mwu. He was talking to Romius on the small view screen on the Commander's chair.

"I don't know," said Romius "but we have lost contact with the Phantom and Skygrasper 2."

"Tolle" said Mirallia, every time she said his name her voice got louder and louder. "Tolle, Tolle, Tolle."

Finally having enough, Badgiruel walked over to the control panel and switched off the radio. "There's no point" she said. Then she turned to Romius. "Ma'am" she said "we need to get out of here."

Romius activated her intercom. "Chief Murdock" she said "report."

"We are working on our engines now" said the chief mechanic "once those are back online we will be able to get up in the air again."

* * *

Dearka, was having the worst day of his life. After surrendering the Legged Ship's crew had slapped handcuffs on him and took him prisoner. He now was being lead down a hall way fallowed by Federation solders armed with M4 assault rifles.

The barbarians had taken his Buster. So now he had failed on two fronts. He was captured, and his machine was going to be used to kill his own people.

* * *

On the bridge, Kuzzy had noticed something troubling. "Radar signals" he said "there Dinns. Fifteen minutes out."

"Prepare to intercept" ordered Romius.

"Not possible" said Badgiruel "half of your weapons systems are offline."

Then Miriallia reactivated the radio "Logan" she said "come in."

"Will you stop that" snapped Badgiruel "Mercer and Kienig are dead." Then Badgiruel reflected on that. Mercer being dead. This would make the remainder of the mission much more bearable. He had been a thorn in her side since the beginning. His constant sarcastic remarks and lack of respect wore on her. Apart from that, he was mentally unstable. His fit of anger before had proven that. He was paranoid and never trusted anyone and was a jackass who badly needed therapy they were all better off without him.

"No" said Miriallia "Tolle he can't."

"Yes he can" said Badgiruel "if you don't focus you will be the next to go."

Mirallia's body went limp at those words. Then in a daze she walked off the bridge.

"Power has been restored" said Newman at the helm.

"Take off at once" ordered Romius "have Ensign Yamato on standby. Where was the last known location of Skygrasper 2 and the Phantom."

"A small island 7 miles from here" said Kuzzy.

"Was I the only one who saw that explosion" asked Badgiruel "they are both dead. Going after them will only put this ship at risk."

"What if they managed to get out" asked Sai.

"Not even Mercer could have survived that" insisted Badgiruel.

"Send out an SOS to Orb" said Romius "include coordinates for this island."

"Are you insane" shouted Badgiruel.

"We are asking them to save lives" snapped Romius "they will accept."

"But…" said Badgiruel.

"Shut up and do as I say," shouted Romius "have Kira launch."

In five minutes Kira was already on the bow of the ship in the Launcher Striker. "Alright" he thought, "here I go." He fired the plasma cannon. The beam missed the cockpit. But it hit the main camera and the mobile suit went down.

"That's it," thought Kira "I have to hit he head. The suit remains in tact and the pilot is still alive. I don't have to kill anymore." Then he fired the cannon two more times and disabled the other Dinns. Then he got back in the hanger and walked out if his suit.

* * *

In her room Miriallia was beside herself. "Tolle" she thought "dead. No it can't be. He can't have just died."

In the hanger Kira was thinking the same thing. "Logan" he thought "out of all of us, I never thought he would be the one to go. If he is gone, then who's next." He walked out and saw Flay walking towards him.

"Kira" she said "what happened?"

"Tolle and Logan are dead."

"What" gasped Flay "unbelievable. Mercer always seemed to crazy to die." Then without warning, Kira leaned in and kissed her. "Kira" she said surprised "what has gotten into you."

"I realized" said Kira "just how short life really is."

* * *

The next morning, Yzak walked into the bridge of the Sabolon. "Captain Palmer" said Yzak "what's the situation with Athrun and Dearka."

"They are both missing" said Palmer "and General La Creuset has ordered us to return to base."

"Missing" repeated Yzak "what do you mean their missing."

"We lost the signal from the Buster" said Palmer mournfully "and then there was an explosion and we lost the signal from the Aegis."

"Any distress signals?" asked Yzak. This was a nightmare. His friends were being picked off one by one.

"No" said Palmer.

"What about the Legged Ship?" asked Yzak.

"The Bosmen team is perusing them now" said Palmer.

"Turn this ship around" demanded Yzak "there is no way they could have gotten both of them that easily."

"We were ordered to return" said Palmer "and we will return."

* * *

On the island, an Orb search team was out in full force. They were combing the island looking for any sign of survivors. Cagalli walked among the wreckage of the Aegis. She could feel the sadness growing inside her.

"It looks as if the Aegis self destructed" said Kisakia "and it took the Phantom down with it."

"Athrun did this" said Cagalli softly. But even as she said it she had trouble believing it. She couldn't reconcile the soft gentle boy she had meet on the island with a person who would brutally kill another person. And Logan, sure he was a bit too sarcastic. But beneath all the bravado and snide remarks, he was a good person. He didn't really deserve this.

Then she saw it. The burnt remains of the Phantom. She ran up the leg of the machine and over the cockpit area. The metal was burned brown and the Phase Shift Amour was out of commotion two other workers were standing there but she pushed him out of the way.

When she looked inside, the seat and controls were all melted from the blast. "A shame" said Kisakia.

"No" said Cagalli "he isn't here." The cockpit was indeed devoid of blood, organs, or any sign that a person was inside. Logan was extremely resourceful, he had proven that many times. If anyone could pull of a last minute escape from this death trap it was he.

"Maybe he got out and was thrown somewhere" she wondered aloud.

"We need a medic over here" Cagalli looked and saw that the cry had come from one of the rescue workers by the beach. She ran off the machine and over to the were the rather large crowd was now gathering.

She expected to see Logan, but instead she found Athrun Zala. He was unconscious and had a jetpack attached to his back.

* * *

Athrun woke up in a strange room. He felt like he was on an stiff bed, and the rocking told him he was on a ship. He had an IV drip in his arm and his other arm was in a sling.

"So your awake" said a female voice. Athrun turned and saw Cagalli pointing her Walther P99 at him. "At the moment your on an Orb ship. We will give you back to your friends in ZAFT. But I need to know something first."

"What" asked Athrun.

"What happened to the Phantom?" she demanded.

"I blew it up," replied Athrun curtly.

"What happened to the pilot?" demanded Cagalli, her voice was trembling in anger and her gun hand was shacking.

"I trapped the Phantom in the Aegis and activated the self-destruction device" said Athrun "there is no way Mercer could have survived."

"Bastard" screamed Cagalli, she walked up to him and crashed her Walther against Athrun's head forcing him down on the bed. Then she walked to the opposite wall and punched it. "Damn it" she said.

"Oh why are you so upset" asked Athrun shortly "it's not like he was some kind of saint."

"Listen" she screamed aiming her gun at his head "Logan, took to many risks, was rude and sarcastic, and always had some wise ass remark ready and waiting. But deep down he was a good person. Him and Kira… "

"He tricked Kira" snapped Athrun "Mercer prayed on his naiveté and turned him against his own people."

"Wait" said Cagalli "you knew Kira."

"He was a sentimental fool, and he never thought things through" said Athrun softly "we were best friends."

"This is insane" she shouted "if you were friends then why are you trying to kill him."

"I don't know" shouted Athrun "we separated. When we met up again we were enemies. I tried to reason with him, tried to get him on our sides. He was a coordinator he belonged on our side. But he fought with Earth Forces. I tried to talk him out of it but he just wouldn't listen. He killed my friends."

"So that's why you're trying to kill your friend?" asked Cagalli.

"He's an enemy," shouted Athrun "he wasn't on my side anymore."

"That's so stupid" she screamed she kneed Athrun in the stomach and put her gun to his temple. "How could you be doing something so terrible?"

"Mercer and Kira killed my friends," snapped Athrun "they were only trying to protect the PLANTS."

"Logan and Kira fought to protect people to" snapped Cagalli "but that doesn't mean that they deserved to be killed."

Athrun then started crying softly "Some one is killed for killing another" said Cagalli "then he is killed for killing him. How is that twisted thinking ever going to bring about peace?"

* * *

The next day the Archangel was now only a few miles out from Alaska. "Someone is trying to ID the ship," said Kuzzy.

"That's just base command," said Romius "go ahead and give them our information. It shouldn't be a problem." Then her COM screen came to life.

"Captain" said Chief Murdock "can you come down here for a moment."

* * *

Inside the hanger, Laflaga was loading his fighter with supplies. "Commander" said Romius "I cannot allow you to leave."

"Look" said Laflaga "the ship is out of danger. You don't need me. What if those two managed to survive"?

"I cannot allow you to leave," insisted Romius "have faith in Orb. If they are alive they will find them."

* * *

Miriallia was walking down the hall when she saw a commotion. Some guy about her age was handcuffed and being lead to the bridge by two solders with M4 assault rifles. "It's the Buster's pilot," said Newman.

"He's our age," said Sai walking up to Miriallia. He could tell that she had been crying all night.

Then Dearka looked at Miriallia. "At least you guys have at least on cute girl on this ship."

* * *

On the Orb ship, Athrun was standing in his room. His arm was in a sling. Then the door opened and Cagalli walked in. "Your friends are here" she said, "Are you going to be alright."

"I will thanks," he said getting up. Then Cagalli stopped him. She took of her necklace and put it around his neck.

"It's a Halma amulet" she said, "It will help you stay out of trouble."

"Even after everything with Logan" said Athrun "your giving this to me."

"I don't want any more of my friends to get hurt" she said. Then Athrun was transferred to a motorboat that took him to a ZAFT seaplane.

"You bastard" snapped Yzak "how dare you show your face around here after this."

"Mercer is dead," said Athrun.

* * *

On Aprilious One, Lacus walked to a glass gazebo on her mansion. A doctor was working on a paitient inside. They had turned it into a hospital room.

"How is he doctor?" asked Lacus with a concerned look on her face.

"He has two broken ribs," said Dr. Thomas Lewis "a large laceration on his back. And we were able to stop the internal bleeding. He should wake up sometime tomorrow, but he will have sever pain in the chest." Lacus walked over to the bead and placed her hand on the cheek of the patient.

"Please fell better Logan," she said.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	35. Debt of Honor

The Archangel was being escorted to the JOSHU-A docks. The crew was finally relived to have the long harrowing journey come to an end. JOSHU-A was home to the largest contingent of Alliance troops on the planet. The base itself was hidden inside a massive cliff face that ran several stories below ground. Much like the NORAD command center in the Cheyenne Mountain range, it could withstand a fifty-megaton nuclear blast and still operate. ZAFT had neither the troops nor the firepower to take down the base.

The Archangel made it's way to a large waterfall. As it got closer the waterfall seemed to open revealing a large dock.

* * *

Inside the base, the Alliance top brass was having a meeting. "So" said Chairman of the Joint Chiefs Staff Bill Buchanan "the Archangel made it here. I never thought they would pull it off."

"Do you think Halliburton's force of will protected it?" asked Rear Admiral Albert Rudien.

"That coordinator was the one who protected it" said Supreme Allied Commander William Southerland "and Logan Mercer?"

"How did Director Azrael react the loss of his operative?" asked General Hank Clark.

"He said it was problem that fixed itself" said Southerland "we had been having problems controlling him. Now that he is dead we can avoid a major disaster. The new Gundams are closed to finished and Mercer's replacements are almost ready to be deployed."

"What about the coordinator who piloted the Strike?" asked Buchanan.

"He will deal with him in due time" said Southerland "besides no one has to know that a coordinator piloted the Strike. Final preparations are being made. Soon this whole sorry episode will be over."

* * *

"Captain" said Kuzzy once the Archangel docked "I have a message from the base."

The view screen came to life with an image of a young man in a military uniform. "Message to the Archangel from the Allied Command Center" said the officer "we commend you on making it this far. We will be debriefing you so we will be debriefing you aboard the ship."

"Stay aboard" asked Romius.

"Yes" said the officer "we have received word on an attack on Panama so things are a little hectic around here."

On ZAFT's Carpentaria base, Athrun was lying down in the one of the rooms of the base hospital. He insisted he was fine but the base doctors wanted to have another look at him. He was still preoccupied with the events of the past few days. He was still reflecting on when Cagalli called Logan a good person. Lacus had said similar things, was it that he had no idea who the real Logan Mercer really was?

Then the door opened and General La Crueset entered the room. Athrun was about to get up to salute but La Crueset said "don't even think about it."

"I'm sorry sir?" said Athrun.

"Nonsense" said La Crueset "you did splendid."

"Splendid" repeated Athrun confused.

"You have no idea how dangerous Logan Mercer really was" said La Crueset "in all my years of military service, I think that he is the deadliest person I have ever encountered. Because of that your abilities are highly valued. That is why the decision has been made to honor you with the Order of the Nebula."

"What" said Athrun. The Order of the Nebula was the highest medal in the ZAFT military. It was the equivalent of the Federation's Congressional Medal of Honor.

"Also" said La Crueset "you have been transferred to FAITH" FAITH was the elite Special Forces unit that reported directly to the National Defense Committee.

"Transferred" said Athrun.

"Yes" said La Crueset "you are to return home to receive our latest machine. On a more personal note the election was just held."

Athrun had completely forgot the PLANTS national election was yesterday. "Who one?" asked Athrun.

"Your father Patrick Zala is the new Supreme Council Chairman, and leader of our nation. I want this war to be over and so does your father. I want you to do what ever you can to achieve that goal."

* * *

The next day on Aprilious One, former Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne was giving his customary final address to the PLANTS Supreme Council. But most of the members were not happy with what he had just proposed.

"The Obony Compromise plan" shouted Christopher Henderson "why would bring up something like this now. Operation Spitbreak has already been approved."

"I understand that" said Clyne "but if we go into battle we will take casualties. I am trying to make an effort to open negotiations so we can avoid that."

"The time for negotiations ended when the fired nuclear missals at us" said Yzalia Joule "besides the terms for peace are insane."

"We are not saying that we should accept the proposal as is" said Eileen Cinaver "but we will never reach any kind of peace agreement if we reject all of their efforts to talk."

"This is only their crude way of buying time" said Henderson "I am in no way convinced by our argument."

Clyne new this was a fruitless effort. Most of the new Supreme Council Members were radicals that supported the continuation of the war. Finding peace through this body was not going to happen. "So your saying we should give up all attempts to negotiate and rely on our guns from this point on" he shouted.

"That was out of line" said Patrick Zala standing up "we thank you for your invaluable opinions but this final decision is up to us. You may now leave."

* * *

That night on the Archangel, Murrue Romius was walking the corridors. She had tried for the better part of two hours to get clarification of her orders. But all anyone told her was to stay put. They didn't even mention the ZAFT prisoner. It was very odd, it was like they were purposely avoiding her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miriallia walked into the med bay to find some aspirin. To her surprise she saw Dearka lying on the hospital bed. "Why are you staring at me" asked Dearka "find me strange."

Miriallia started to cry. She couldn't believe that she was staring at the man who killed Tolle right in the face.

"Good god" said Dearka "are you crying again. Why does a ship like this have such a crybaby onboard. What did your boyfriend die on you or something."

That last comment did it. She walked over to the table and picked up a scalpel then she walked back over to the bed and thrust it at Dearka's head. Dearka's genetically enhanced reflexes reacted swiftly and he moved out of the way.

"What the hell is your problem?" he shouted. Then she went at him again, Dearka fell of the bed.

Then the door opened and Kira ran in. "Mir" he said. Then he grabbed Miriallia and held her. "Calm down now"

"Tolle's gone" she cried "and he's never coming back. But this creep is still here."

"Calm down" said Kira "Tolle wouldn't want you to act like this." Then Miriallia stopped struggling. She dropped the scalpel and sank to her knees.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	36. Look Upon My Works Ye Mighty and Despair

Logan woke up in a hospital bed. "Where am I?" he wondered allowed. He looked around and saw that his bed was in the middle of a gazebo with glass walls. Across the bed he saw that there was chest of drawers. He looked at himself and saw that he was in blue pajama pants. He saw that his bottom half of his chest was bandaged. He felt his shoulder and saw that there was gauze on it.

"I thought I died," he said to himself. Then he let out a moan as his chest started to hurt. Then he heard a twig snap outside the gazebo.

* * *

PSS agent Sam Seaborne walked into the glass gazebo and looked at the young man sitting in the bed. He still wasn't sure who exactly this person was. He had a radio strapped to his belt and a clear colored earpiece in his ear. "Section 3 to control," he said. But before he could continue, the man sprung up and struck Sam in the center of the rib cage. Then he struck Sam again in the area were the neck meet the chest. Then he punched him in the face sending Sam to the ground.

Logan threw the covers off and sprang up from the bed. He went to the chest and took out pair khakis and a red sweeter vest. He put them on and walked over to the unconscious man. He knelt down and took the man's Glock 19 from his shoulder holster. He then took the man's radio and clipped it to the side of his pants and put the earpiece in his ear.

"Section 3" said the voice on the other line with sense of urgency "come in. Section 3 come in." Logan then darted out of the gazebo as fast as he could. As he ran he noticed he seemed to be in a large garden. A few yards away he could see an elegant mansion.

"Section 3, Section 3" the voice continued " Sections 1 and 2 report to the gazebo, the patient might be awake and my not know what is going on."

"Patient" thought Logan "what is going on?"

"Control" said a voice on the earpiece "This is Section 1, I'm with Section 2 and were are approaching the gazebo were are on the path way now."

"Shit" thought Logan. He looked around. He saw that there was only one pathway leading to the gazebo. He saw that there was a good-sized tree on the pathway. Suddenly he had an idea.

* * *

PSS agents George Mason and Toby Ziegler were walking down the pathway until they got to a rather large tree. George was standing to the left of the tree and Toby was on the right. "Control" said George into his radio. But before he could continue, Logan dropped down from the tree. Toby pulled out his pistol but Logan grabbed the wrist. He elbowed George who was right behind him, and then he brought the arm around and punched Toby in the face. He swung Toby around and them delivered a kick to the man's chest sending both of them to the ground. Logan ran for another minute still on the edge of the garden. He reached the edge of a cliff that looked over a large body of water.

"Where the hell am I?" he wondered allowed.

"My house" said a voice behind him. Logan recognized the voice instantly. He turned around and saw a girl about his age with bright pink hair and grey eyes.

"Lacus" said Logan. Suddenly all of the confusion went away. He was just so happy to see her again. He walked up slowly and hugged her.

"It's wonderful that you remember me," said Lacus in her constantly cheerful tone.

"Who could forget you?" said Logan. Then he let out a yell as his chest exploded in a burst of pain again.

"Oh my" said Lacus worried "you need to get to bed again."

They walked back to the gazebo and a nurse gave him a shot of morphine to quell the pain.

"Tell those guys I'm sorry" said Logan.

"I will," said Lacus sweetly. Then she put a hand on his cheek.

"So has are sleeping visitor woken up yet?" said a voice. Logan woke up and saw a man with black hair and a light jacket and walking with a cane.

"Who are you?" asked Logan.

"This is Reverend Malcio," said Lacus.

"I found you lying on the beach near my home" said Malcio.

"Oh" said Logan. Then he remembered how he jumped out of the cockpit right as the Aegis exploded. "How did I get here?" Logan asked.

"I told Miss. Lacus that you were at my home she insisted that I bring you here with me" said Malcio "we are old family friends. We had your bed brought out here."

"I thought you would feel if you were outside than inside" said Lacus cheerfully.

Logan marveled at Lacus' attitude. She was like 10-year-old girl. So cute, so innocent, Logan knew that was her most attractive quality.

"What happened?" asked Lacus "it must have been something serious."

"I tried to kill Athrun Zala," said Logan, then he looked up at Lacus. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Lacus said in a small voice "but why."

"I killed a friend of his", said Logan "then he killed someone I flew with on the mission. He trapped me in the Aegis and then tried to blow it up. He destroyed the Phantom."

"Well" said Lacus "it's a wonderful thing that you are a live."

"Yeah" said Logan tiredly "talk about a waste of a second chance." Then the morphine kicked in and Logan fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Logan woke up and walked out of the bed. He the clock and he saw it was 7:00 local time. The pain in his chest seemed to be gone for now. He wondered when he gets his bandages off.

He walked to the outer edge of the garden and sat down on a bench looking out of the water. Then he started wondering why he still alive. By all accounts that explosion should have killed him. Why would fate choose him off all people to survive that? After everything he did, why him. He was such a horrible person, why him.

"Your up early" said Lacus walking up behind him.

"Couldn't sleep" said Logan.

"You look like you have such sad dreams," said Lacus.

"You have no idea," said Logan "It's what happens when you are like me."

"You shouldn't feel bad" said Lacus "you were a solder, I'm sure you protected many things."

"No Lacus I didn't" snapped Logan as he got up from the bench.

"I know what you must be going threw," said Lacus.

"No you don't" interrupted Logan turning around "you don't know what it's like when you wake up in the morning, look at yourself in the mirror and realize what a heartless bastard you are."

Then there was silence for a few seconds. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Lacus.

"What's there to talk about?" asked Logan irritably.

"There is obviously something bothering you," said Lacus.

"Look" said Logan "there is a lot of stuff you don't know about me. I grew up in a training facility near Death Valley in California."

"What happened to your parents?" asked Lacus.

"I never knew them" said Logan "I trained for the better part of 16 years to kill people. I was made an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Give me any kind of gun; I could kill a man. They called me and Extended. A lifetime of physical conditioning has made me able to take on anyone in a fight. They did this so I could hunt down and kill coordinators. "

"You're not a solder," said Lacus.

"No" said Logan quietly "About a month before the war began I was sent here to kill a ZAFT general, Sergei Coroleve. I was supposed to disguise myself as a delivery boy. I had a jacket and blue pants. And a box of flowers, inside there was a Frenchi Spas shotgun."

"You remember all of that?" asked Lacus.

"I see it every night" said Logan "I knocked on the door, a servant opened up. He saw me take the shotgun out of the box. He tried to close the door on me but I forced my way in and I blew his head off. I went into the family room. He was there, with a woman I think his wife." Logan started talking much faster now with his breaths getting shorter. "I started to unload the weapon. One shot killed Coroleve and his wife. A guy, maybe twenty ran up. I shot him and his lungs splattered on the wall. A girl maybe 15, she was screaming. I shot her. There was blood everywhere. I ran out of the house."

"Oh my god" said Lacus shocked.

"That's not all," said Logan "I killed so many people. I never knew them. I had no reason at all to want them dead. They told me to kill and I did it. It's disgusting. Everyday I feel so horrible, everyday." Then he got up from his seat and started to gesticulate and shout. "Just knowing what a terrible person I am sickens me. If I was protecting something, doing something worth fighting for I might get over it. But no. They used me; they trained me to be their puppet. They didn't like these people, so they had me kill them. Those people died for nothing!" Then he buried his face in his hands. "Oh god" he said and then he plopped down on the bench and began weeping. Logan couldn't remember the last time he started crying like this.

"Logan" said Lacus.

"This is it," thought Logan "she is cutting me out. She is going to tell me to get out of her house." But to his surprise he could feel soft arms rap around his neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Logan.

"It's a hug," said Lacus "you hug people when you want them to feel better."

"And want me to feel better" said Logan.

"You clearly feel guilty," said Lacus "but you are letting this guilt destroy you. You need to let go."

"Let go!" Logan practically shouted back.

"Yes," said Lacus "it's clear that you were forced to do these things. This isn't your fault."

"Then why do I feel like crap?" shouted Logan.

"Because" said Lacus "you did do these things. You feel terrible because you are a good person."

"What?" asked Logan.

"Do you really think a bad person would feel bad about doing terrible things?" asked Lacus.

"No" said Logan quietly "I suppose not."

"I forgive you," said Lacus "and if the people you killed saw you know they would forgive you too. Now you need to forgive yourself. Your letting this guilt destroy you. If you don't move on you never become the man I know you can be. A good, decent man who wants' to do the right thing."

"How do I move on?" asked Logan.

"Only you can answer that" said Lacus. Then she started smiling. That big bright smile that Logan loved, "Let's go the patio" she said excitedly "I'm sure breakfast will be ready." Then she grabbed Logan's arm and led him toward the house.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	37. Paths of Glory

A few hours latter Romius and Badgiruel were walking the corridors. "This is just half-assed," said Badgiruel "we never should have left the prisoner unattended. The base commanders are not going to like this one bit. "

"You think this entire voyage was half-assed don't you?" asked Romius.

"Captain" said Badgiruel "I'm not criticizing you out of any personal dislike. But the fact remains we need order and discipline. The military requires solders who carry out orders and commanders who see the larger picture and act accordingly. With out them a military force cannot function."

"I know," said Romius smiling softly "but the problem with that philosophy is that not everyone's emotions come with an off switch."

"Now your just stealing Mercer's material" said Badgiruel.

"Look" said Romius "I know that you don't think I am equipped to handle this position."

"That's not what I meant," said Badgiruel "It's just that…"

"I'm not blind," said Romius "I am very grateful for all of your help and I know that you will make a fine Captain one day." Then she walked off.

"Your problem is that you're just too soft," thought Badgiruel.

* * *

The next day, Romius, Badgiruel, Laflaga, and some other crewmembers waited in a large room. They were arraigned in two rows and faced a long table. They were surprised when Supreme Allied Commander William Southerland walked in. Southerland was the office in charge of all Alliance forces.

"Welcome" he said "this hearing is to review the events regarding your voyage from Heliopolis to JOSHU-A. I understand that you have all been sworn in according the rules of a general court marshal outlined in the Uniform Code of Military Justice. If any of you make any statements that are found to be false, you will be charged with perjury and conduct unbecoming a solder of the Earth Alliance. Let us begin."

* * *

On Aprilious One, Logan was just finishing his four mile long run. He had talked with the grounds keeper and had learned that three laps around the Clyne mansion would equal about 4 miles.

He was about to reach the back entrance of the house when he saw Lacus. She was warring her light pink dress and had her hands behind her back, and a stern expression on her face.

"I've done something wrong again haven't I?" asked Logan.

"I thought the doctor told you to take it easy" she asked.

"He did," said Logan "normally I would have ran 5 miles."

"Funny boy" said Lacus grinning "So I assume you are going to shower."

"Yeah" said Logan slowly wondering where this was going.

"Please" she said "allow me."

"Excuse me" asked Logan. Then suddenly Lacus whipped out a hose and sprayed him with it. "Hey" said Logan, he tired to sound mad but it came out like laughter "not cool, not cool." All he could hear was Lacus' hysterical giggling. He fought is way to where Lacus was standing and used his hand to cover the hose. He then rapped his other arm around Lacus' waist.

Lacus mind was now going all over the place. She liked Logan, she really, really did. But she was engaged to Athrun. But then again, Athrun was so safe and vanilla that he wasn't really all that interesting as a boyfriend. He played by the rules, but he just didn't have that passion that Logan did. Logan was kind, caring, and a bit on the more dangerous side. He was a complete package; any girl would be lucky to have him.

Logan leaned in and kissed her. Lacus felt her heart beat increase ten fold. She let go of the hose and rapped his arms around Logan's head. She stared kissing him back. Then they herd a loud obnoxious whale.

"Haro, Haro." The two broke apart and looked. They saw the Haro robots coming after them.

"Great timing" said Logan "where did you get those things."

"Athrun made then for me."

"Oh" said Logan, clearly unhappy "great"

"Jealous?" asked Lacus.

"Maybe" said Logan. Then Lacus kissed him.

"How about now?"

"Not so much."

* * *

"So Captain, you already had a suspicion that Kira Yamato may be a coordinator?" Southerland was continuing his questioning at Alaska.

"Yes," said Romius "his abilities, such as rewriting the OS, and piloting a machine a machine he had never seen before."

"And there also came a time where you were injured and you allowed this coordinator access to the Strike." Then Southerland glared at Romius "A coordinator had access to the Strike and assisted the late Ensign Mercer in repelling the Ginn. During this time, Mercer caused great damage of Heliopolis."

"It's not like he did so on purpose" insisted Romius.

"As a result ZAFT was alarmed and reentered the colony and the colony was destroyed in the resulting battle."

"Sir that is nothing but conjecture" shouted Laflaga.

"Do not yell at me Commander" snapped Southerland "right now we are merely gathering the facts. All I am saying that it was unfortunate that you encountered that young coordinator."

"With out him we wouldn't have made it" insisted Romius.

"Some of you didn't" said Southerland "Logan Mercer was killed in his last battle with the Aegis. Wasn't Kira Yamato one of Mercer's teammates. Where was he? With his help Mercer maybe alive today. It was your decision to access the Strike to access the Strike wasn't it Captain Romius."

"So all if this is my fault?" asked Romius defiantly. She couldn't believe that her superiors were trying to blame Kira for all of this. He fought his heart out for them and now the were going to blame him for Logan's death and the destruction of Heliopolis.

"Our enemies in this are coordinators," said Southerland "Because of their abilities our world has been thrown into chaos. His abilities are what caused the battle that destroyed the colony Heliopolis and his lack of action lead to the death of Logan Mercer."

Romius was floored. So they were blaming Kira for what happened.

"On the subject of Logan Mercer. You gave him probation for the returning of a prisoner of war to ZAFT. Hardly the actions of a commander that was in control. You also took no action when he went on an unauthorized mission to rescue Yamato and a guerrilla fighter. Nor did you discipline him when he assaulted members of the crew or when he made public his intentions to go AWAL."

"Sir" said Romius.

"Relax Captain" said Southerland "I am not saying it is all your fault. While I can't go into specifics, every one of his commanding officers has problems with Mercer and had difficulty controlling him. It would be wrong of us to expect you to succeed where so many other more qualified men failed."

Romius had just felt like she was slapped in the face. The highest-ranking solder in the alliance had just said that she was incompetent. And that her ship was to blame for any number of incidents. Earlier in the hearing he had admonished them for their role in the destruction of Artemis and the 8th fleet.

"Truth be told you did an excellent job getting here," said Southerland in a condensing tone "but you did so without the Phantom. How can those who gave their lives for you rest in peace knowing that you failed in part of your job."

* * *

In the brig, Dearka was lying on a stiff cot. Then to his surprise, he saw the same crazed girl that attacked him in the Med-bay.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier" she said.

"So" replied Dearka "where was your boyfriend when it happened."

"His Skygrasper was shot down when you made that last attack" said Miriallia.

"Skygrasper?" asked Dearka.

"A blue and white fighter plane" said Miriallia.

"It wasn't me" said Dearka.

"Thanks for telling me" said Mir, "then she walked off."

* * *

A few hours latter, Southerland sat up "This concludes our hearing" he said "Except for Crewman Flay Alster, Commander Mwu Laflaga, and Lieutenant Commander Natarle Badgiruel, the entire crew is to stand by onboard the Archangel."

"Why" asked Laflaga.

"You three are being transferred" said Southerland "report to the personnel office tomorrow morning."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	38. A Fighter By His Trade

Inside his office PLANTS Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala was on a videoconference with General La Creuset.

"Our forces are ready," said the General "all that remains is for you to give the order."

* * *

In JOSHU-A, the crew was biding farewell to the departing officers. Kira was with Murrue and Laflaga. They were watching as Badgiruel was dragging Flay by the arm out the door.

"No" she kept saying, "I want to stay here." Then the two stopped at where the little group was staying.

"By Flay" said Kira "I'll miss you." Kira was sad at the thought of Flay leaving. There relationship was complicated to say the least but he did really care about Flay.

"Captain" Flay demanded, "Why do I have to go."

"That's enough," snapped Badgiruel in a harsh tone "these orders are from headquarters, you have no choice but to fallow them."

"I'm afraid she is right," said Romius "if you want you can file an appeal with the Personnel Office, but I doubt you will be successful."

"Captain" said Badgiruel saluting "good luck." Badgiruel did not enjoy her time on the Archangel. The one thing she was thankful about when it came to leaving was that Mercer wasn't there to sing, "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead" while she walked off the ship. She was very surprised at the fact that Mercer was indeed dead. His sarcasm and attitude were a routine she was going to find hard to break.

"Thank you for all you've don Natarle" said Romius saluting "I hope we meet again some day."

Then Natarle grabbed Flay's arm and they walked off. "You know," said Laflaga "I could go down to the Personnel Office and give them a piece of my mind."

"I doubt it will do any good," said Murrue looking down.

"I could just ignore the order and stay" said Laflaga.

"Don't be foolish" said Murrue suddenly looking serious "you can't ignore and order from headquarters. You need to go down there or you will be late." Laflaga hugged Romius and then shook Kira's hand, and then left the ship.

A little while latter a young officer boarded the ship and informed the crew that the Archangel was now assigned to the Alaska Defense Force 5th Escort Group.

* * *

On Aprilious One Logan was drinking tea in the glass gazebo that had once been his hospital room. The bed and other things had been removed and a small table was brought in. Logan had taken residence in one of the many guest rooms. They had spent most of the past five days talking, mostly about Lacus.

"So you really had a stalker," said Logan smiling.

"Yeah" said Lacus who was also smiling "he was a little unbalanced. I signed his autograph book once and he was convinced that I was going to marry him. He ended up getting arrested after he broke into the house"

Then Logan burst out laughing. "That's not funny," said Lacus, then she started to laugh. "Okay" she relented "it's a little funny." Then after a few minutes the laughter subsided. "Are you okay?" asked Lacus "we didn't talk much about what happened to you."

"I'm fine," said Logan. He had been thinking a lot about Lacus had said. That the only way for him to feel better was for him to forgive himself. But how? Logan had never ever even considered himself worthy of forgiveness.

"Are you sure I can stay here?" asked Logan "if ZAFT finds out you've been hiding me they will not be happy."

"You can stay for as long as you like Logan," said Lacus "where would you like to stay"

"Here" said Logan "with you for as long as possible." Then he leaned across the table and kissed her.

* * *

At the ZAFT battle station Yachen Due, the Patrick Zala was preparing his troops for battle. It wasn't just at Yachen Due; troops at Carpentaria were beginning their take off. The ZAFT troops orbiting the Earth were readying the descent pods.

From his command station Patrick Zala began his address to all of the ZAFT forces partaking in Operation Spitbreak. "As we embark on this mission it is my greatest hope that it will bring a quick end to this war and that it will bring about true freedom and justice. Let Operation Spitbreak commence."

Then a automated voice started to broadcast on all ZAFT channels "Operation Spitbreak is now active. Target is JOSHU-A Alaska."

"JOSHU-A" said on the ZAFT communications officers in Yachen "I thought our target was Panama."

* * *

On Earth, Yzak Joule was inside a ZAFT transport listing to the message. "Creative move" he said "with all of the Natural's forces stationed at Panama JOSHU-A was an easy target. This will finally finsh them."

* * *

Logan was now laying on the couch in Lacus' living room watching her favorite movie, _Moulin Rouge!_ He wasn't into the movie that much, but the thing he enjoyed the most was having Lacus in his arms. Then suddenly he saw as a bunch of the characters started singing "Spectacular, Spectacular, no words of the vernacular, can describe this great event you'll be dumb with wonderment." Then they all started dancing around this guy sitting in the chair.

"This is" said Logan "bizarre."

"Hey" said Lacus playfully as he rapped him lightly on the shoulder "I happen to love this movie. Its so romantic."

"The romance I can deal with," said Logan, then he kissed her "Ewan McGregor's singing on the other hand is a different matter."

"Well what's your favorite movie?" asked Lacus curious.

"I'm not telling you" said Logan.

"That's not fair" said Lacus "tell me or I will force it out of you."

"How do you intend to do that?" asked Logan. Then Lacus got on top of him, then she kissed him as hared as she could. Logan was taken in by a feeling by pure expectancy. He had no idea how passionate Lacus could really be.

"Why do you always find a way to kiss me ?" asked Lacus.

"You should be kissed and often" said Logan "and by someone who knows how." Then he leaned up and kissed her.

Then without warning Siegel Clyne walked in seeing his daughter making out with their guest.

"I'm sorry sir" said Logan sheepishly.

"No trouble" said Siegel "Lacus told me all about you. I should be the one thanking you. You did get my daughter out of a nasty situation."

Then there was a beeping noise in the room. Then the TV turned into a com-screen and a PSS agent started talking.

"Sir" he said, "I have Eileen Cinaver on the line wanting to speak to you."

"Who is Eileen Cinaver?" asked Logan.

"She is the head of the Diplomatic Committee," said Siegel "also she is one of the few moderates who was reelected to the Supreme Council.

Then the face of the PSS agent was replaced with that of a woman with light brown hair. "I have some bad news Clyne," said the woman "Zala has lied to us. Operation Spitbreak's true target wasn't Panama. It was Alaska."

"Oh my god" said Logan. All of his friends were there. Zala's forces were going to tare them apart. " I know what he's planning. He is going to destroy the Earth with one fatal blow."

* * *

In Alaska, Natarle was standing with Laflaga and Flay in the submarine bay. The submarines were going to take them to there new assignments. In fact Laflaga noticed that there was a rather large number of people where getting transferred.

"So" said Laflaga "where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the Presidio base where I will take a shuttle to Lunar Headquarters" said Badgiruel "were are you going."

"I'm going with Flay to Panama" said Laflaga.

"Well goodbye" said Badgiruel. She was about to salute but she saw Laflaga's outstretched hand.

"Take care Lieutenant Commander" said Laflaga and he walked off with Flay. He took here to a line of solders and handed her some papers. "Listen" he said "you need to hand these guys these papers once your turn comes up" said Laflaga.

"Where are you going?" asked Flay.

"I just need to check up on something," said Laflaga as he ran off.

* * *

Outside the base ZAFT began their assault. Ginns started to exit their airborne transports. Instantly automated turrets started firing at the invading forces. But the ZAFT solders were to fast to be hit by them. Baccus started to land on the beaches and they attacked the tank forces that were being deployed by the alliance.

Inside the docks the Archangel got a message from Admiral Sutherland. "All forces are to intercept the enemy invasion force."

"What is going on" asked Murrue.

"They tricked us," said Southerland "at the last minute they switched their target from Panama to here."

"Fighting in these conditions is suicidal is insane" thought Romius "but we have no choice." "All hands" she said "Level one battle stations."

"What" said Kuzzy "we only have Kira. He can't fight an entire invasion force by himself."

* * *

On Aprilious One Logan was in the room he had been using for the past couple of days. He took a backpack and packed an extra pair of pants and shirts. He had the Glock 19, his Sig Sauer P226, two clips of 9mm ammunition for each weapon, and three fragmentation grenades he had taken from the PSS security station located in the house.

"Logan" said a voice. Logan turned around and saw Lacus standing in the doorway.

"Lacus" Logan said softly "thank you for everything. But I need to leave."

"Where are you planning on going" asked Lacus.

"Earth" said Logan.

"I know what you're thinking" said Lacus "but you can't end the war all by yourself. You'll get yourself killed."

"I would rather die trying to do good then live knowing I've done nothing" said Logan.

"Logan…"

"Lacus listen" Logan interrupted. He walked over and placed a hand on the side of her face "you said the only way I would feel better is when I finally forgive myself. The only way I can do that is when I end this war and save everyone."

"What do you mean" said Lacus.

"I know how men like Zala think" said Logan "he won't stop until every natural is dead. It goes for the Earth Forces. I need to do everything I can to stop this war before it destroys the whole world. I finally found something worth fighting for. The people down on Earth, and here in the PLANTS, Lacus, they're worth it, they're all worth it. They are good innocent people, and these mad men need to be stopped before they lead them to their destruction. As long as they remain in power the world will never be safe."

"Very well" said Lacus "what can I do."

"I need a mobile suit" said Logan "something fast and powerful."

* * *

Inside JOSHU-A Laflaga could here the explosions of the battle outside. He kept running until he got to the control room and he stopped. The only person who was there was a man with long hair who was using the computer. Laflaga could tell it was his old enemy Rau La Creuset. Somehow he had gotten into the base. He pulled out his Heckler and Koch USP Compact, but then La Creuset turned and fired. Rather then the ZAFT standard issue Glock 17, La Creuset was using the .45 caliber Smith and Wesson 4506 semi-automatic. The bullets missed him and Laflaga ducked behind one of the terminals.

"It's been a long time Mwu Laflaga" said La Creuset "but I have no time to fool around. If you are hear that means your usefulness to the alliance must be at an end. Oh Hawk of Endimoiun how the mighty have fallen."

"What is he talking about" wondered Laflaga. Then he sprang up and aimed his gun at none at all. La Creuset must have left the room using another door. Laflaga looked at the terminal La Creuset was looking at.

"Shit" thought Laflaga.

* * *

Flay was walking down a corridor looking for Laflaga. She came across two guards armed with TDI Vectors. Then one of them started shouting. "Oh my god, one of the ZAFT solders got into the base." They raised their weapons and fired their submachine guns. Then Flay could see their heads pop open as bullets struck them in the head. Then Flay could see La Creuset advance on her armed with a handgun.

She looked at him in horror. She dived down and took one of the guards sidearm. "Stay back" she shouted. But she felt a force strike her in the chest knocking her out.

La Creuset caught the before she hit the ground. He then started to carry her back to his mobile suit.

* * *

On Aprilious one Logan was in Lacus' limo driving to a ZAFT building. When the got their Lacus had taken them through the main entrance and down a few flights of stairs. No one bothered them because Lacus had given Logan a red ZAFT uniform to wear. But Logan was still on edge. This building was bound to have security cameras, and ZAFT was bound to have facial recognition software that could identify him.

Then the pair were walking down a hallway. At the end there were two large doors marked "Restricted" guarded by two men. At the sight of Lacus the slid their keycard threw the slot at the same time opening the doors. They walked in, and they were on a catwalk of a large hanger.

"You said you needed a mobile suit" said Lacus. Then the lights came on reveling a new Gundam class mobile suit. "Is this what you need."

"This is what I need" said Logan "this is exactly what I need. Where did you get it?"

"This is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom" said Lacus "Chairman Zala had two machines built like the ones that were stolen from the Earth Forces."

"Why are you letting me take this?" asked Logan.

"I feel that this machine has the power you are going to need" said Lacus "nether will alone or strength alone will be enough."

"Lacus" said Logan "they'll know you helped me. You need to run. They are going to hunt you down with everything they've got."

"I know" said Lacus "but from now on I too will be singing the song of peace. I hope this will help you succeed in what ever you are trying to do. I'll do what I can to help you." Logan quickly ran into a back room and changed into a red ZAFT flight suit. The Freedom's cockpit was open and Lacus was waiting. "Stay safe Logan" said Lacus "my strength goes with you." Then she kissed him on the cheek. The Logan pulled her closer and kissed her on the mouth. It lasted for a few seconds. Lacus was surprised at first but then she just accepted it.

"Stay safe," said Logan as he broke away.

"I will," said Lacus, she seemed shocked and very, very happy. Then she walked off. Logan got into the machine and started activating the controls. Then he noticed something on the control panel.

"An N-Jammer Canceller" he thought. As the name implies and N-Jammer Canceller negated the effects of an N-Jammer. That meant that the Freedom was powered by a nuclear reactor. He started up the machine. Then the machine turned from a grey color to many different colors. The head and arms were white but the chest was black with a blue stripe across them. The wings were also black but hat blue tips. Logan zoomed in the camera on Lacus who was waving to him in the door way.

"Identify yourself" said a voice on his radio.

"My name is Logan Mercer."

"Turn off you engines" commanded the voice.

"No" replied Logan. Then the doors to the hanger opened and Logan flew out heading towards Earth.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	39. But the Fighter Still Remains

At JOSHU-A, the ZAFT forces continued to lay into the Earth Alliance. One of the Dinns took out one of the surface to air missal launchers. Then it turned its guns onto some fighter jets that were coming at it.

The naval forces weren't doing much better. The ZAFT fleet was massive. A Eurasian Fleet was sent to engage them but they were being sunk one by one. At one point a Goon sprang up and took out the bridge of one of the Destroyers.

"Wombats fire" shouted Captain Romius onboard the Archangel. With Badgiruel gone she had been giving the combat orders. The missals took out one of the Ginns on the hover boards.

"Incoming missals" shouted Sai.

"Evade." The ship turned a few degrees but the missal still slammed into the side of the ship.

"Damage to the starboard hanger door," said Sai "can't we launch Kira?"

"No" said Romius "we can't launch the Strike with that much enemy fire."

* * *

On land the ZAFT Zods were advancing. Then they came into visual contact with a Eurasian armored division. The Eurasians opened fire and they were able to disabled two of the ZAFT mobile suits. However, the victory was short lived. A line of Baccus sprinted into the line of fire, launched their missals and destroyed the column. Another tank moved into position and destroyed the leg on one of the Baccus.

"Oh no you don't" said Yzak from above. He fired the Duel's missals and destroyed the tank.

* * *

On the water, the Eurasian fleet was being taken apart. "Fire Gotfrieds" ordered Romius. The pain cannons on the Archangel took out three ZAFT machines.

"Has the entire main force been moved to Panama?" asked Miriallia.

"That's what it looks like," said Sai.

* * *

In the base, Mwu Laflaga ran into a hanger. It looked like a bomb went off in it. Then Laflaga remembered that is not to far off from what happened. He saw a fighter jet and ran over to it. Then he noticed a Eurasian mechanic passed out on the ground.

"Hey" said Laflaga slapping the solder, "Wake up."

"What is going on," asked the young man.

"This base is being abandoned," said Laflaga "You need to get at least 10 kilometers away from here, got that."

"Why?"

"Because" said Laflaga "we are being sacrificed as bait." Then he climbed into the fighter and took off.

* * *

South of Alaska, Admiral Southerland walked into a conference room on the lead submarine. "ZAFT has broken through our main defense line" he said "once the occupy the base we will activate the bomb and we will destroy at least 80% of there fighting force."

Inside the cargo bay Natarle Badgiruel was sitting with a group of solders. She was worried about the comrades she had left behind on the Archangel. She knew ZAFT had sent a considerable amount of there occupation force to destroy Alaska and she hopped they would be okay.

* * *

The Archangel hit yet again by another barrage of missals. "Valiants one and two are down" said Sai "damage to the ship has surpassed 30%."

"Any word from headquarters" asked Romius.

"No" shouted Kuzzy in a panic "all I'm getting is the same message 'all units hold your positions and return fire as the situation calls for' ."

"Its obvious that the chain of command has been cut" said Newman.

"Any reinforcements from Panama?" asked Romius.

"No" said Mirallia "wait, it looks like we have an incoming fighter."

"What" said Romius. Then she looked a the view scene and saw a damaged fighter coming at them. "Is he going to try and land?" she said.

"That's insane" said Newman.

Then Romius picked up her phone and spoke into the receiver. "Deck crew" she said "some nut in a fighter is trying to make a landing, take shelter."

* * *

"I hope this works" said Laflaga. He angled the plane so it would fly perfectly through the hole in the starboard hanger door. He landed the plan expertly and got out.

"Commander" said Murdock surprised. But Laflaga paid no heed to him. He ran to the elevator and took it up to the bridge.

"Captain" he said.

"What the hell are you still doing here Commander" demanded Romius "what about your transfer."

"That's not important right now" said Laflaga "we need to leave this battle."

"But he have been ordered to stay" said Romius.

"Listen" said Laflaga "there is a large Cyclops System underneath headquarters." Everyone was shocked. The Cyclops System was a huge array that used microwaves to heat up all of the liquid in the area. Even the water in the human body. The intense heat radiation destroyed everything in range even the array itself.

"They are using us to lure ZAFT into the base so they can be wiped out" said Laflaga "that is the plan here. They have no intention of sending forces to Panama."

"You can't be serious" said Romius shocked. Then the Archangel was rocked by another missal attack.

"I saw it with my own eyes" said Laflaga "the command center is empty. The only ones left fighting are the Eurasian forces and the Archangel. All the other Federation personnel have been evacuated."

"Well then" said Romius "in my opinion we have already competed our mission. If anyone is to question any of you about the decision I'm about to make tell them that I made it alone and no other crewman was involved. We are withdrawing from the battle area, signal the other ships tell them to fallow us."

* * *

As the Archangel moved away from the main gate, ZAFT forces immediately bombarded the main gate. After a minute of the massive shelling it gave in. The ZAFT forces started poring into the massive underground complex.

* * *

Meanwhile the Archangel was trying to break through the left side of the ZAFT assault fleet. It moved out of the way of a missal barrage, which then eliminated a Eurasian ship. The Duel was also moving in on the ship.

"Legged Ship" said Yzak "today's your final day." Then it fired on the Archangel.

* * *

"This is bad" said Sai "we are being bombarded on all sides." The ship was shaking from the force of all of the explosions.

"We're finished" whined Kuzzy.

"Fire Wombats" said Romius "engines to maximum we've got to break through." There was more explosions and shaking. Then a Ginn flew right in front of the Archangel's bridge . It raised its rifle, everyone recoiled in shock. Then out of nowhere a beam shot out and destroyed the Ginn.

"Yeah" cried a voice over the radio "that's how we do it in my neighborhood, bitch."

Romius thought she recognized the voice. "No" she thought "it can't be." Then a large mobile suit appeared right where the Ginn was.

"Christ" said the voice again "I turn my back on you guys for 10 minutes and you end up almost getting killed. What the hell am I your maid?"

"Is this who I think it is" asked Romius.

"This Logan Mercer in the Freedom" said the voice "no your not crazy, I'm still alive."

"Our Logan?" asked Romius.

"Get out of here I'll cover you." Then Logan cut the link and activated the Freedom's targeting computer. "Alright" he said "let's see what this baby can do." The computer started to select targets automatically. Then cannons on the waist and shoulders activated. The Freedom also leveled its powerful bean rifle. They all fired at the same time. The beams were massive. They took out 20 enemy mobile suits.

"Who the hell are you" shouted Yzak zooming towards the Freedom.

"I so don't have time for you" said Logan. Then he used the shield to knock Yzak off of the hover board. One of the Dinns caught him and was carrying him away.

"Logan listen" said Romius on Logan's view screen "there is a Cyclops System in play."

"Were" shouted Logan. He new full well the destructive abilities of the Cyclops.

"Under the base" said Romius "they planned this, we are all just bait."

"My God" said Logan "I understand. Get to somewhere safe, I'll deal with things here."

He flew in front of the enemy forces. He made sure his main weapons would fire on continues bursts, not hitting the ZAFT forces but keeping them away. Killing them would not make them listen.

"Attention" said Logan "all forces. There is a Cyclops System under the base. If you do not stop fighting and turn around you will be destroyed."

* * *

Inside the base, the top brass had already activated the system. It was a simple maneuver. Admrial Southerland, the Supreme Allied Commander, and General Bill Buchanan, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff turned two keys in a mechanism. It activated the array in Alaska. Those inside the base, ZAFT and Eurasian alike could feel their bodies expand and then explode.

Logan could see the radiation surge expand on his scope. "We need to get out of here" said Logan. The Freedom took of top speed and the Archangel was fallowing close behind. The were traveling as fast as they could until the surge died out behind them.

Logan spotted a small island and landed his machine. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	40. And Justice For All

Logan watched as the Archangel landed a few feet away from the Freedom. He got out of his cockpit and took of his helmet. He walked over to the ship and saw that some of the crew including, Romius, Laflaga, and Kira had come out to meet him.

"So" said Logan when he walked up to the crowd, "how are things."

"Is it really you Logan?" asked Romius.

"Yeah" Logan replied.

"But" said Romius "we thought you were killed in the fight with the Aegis."

"Well" said Logan "no one can say he didn't try."

"Were you with ZAFT?" asked Laflaga "I mean, you're wearing their uniform."

"I'm sort of a free agent," said Logan "The Earth Forces thinks I'm dead, and ZAFT still wants me dead."

"But where did you get that machine?" asked Romius.

"It's called the Freedom," said Logan "a friend gave it to me. You don't need to worry about resupplying it. It has an N-Jammer Canceller."

"You mean it's nuclear powered," said Kira.

"Yeah" said Logan "but I suggest we get moving. We have no idea what could be after us."

* * *

On Aprilious One, Athrun Zala was walking down the corridor to the office of the PLANTS Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala. Athrun had landed an hour ago and was still confused about what was happening, something about a failed invasion of the Atlantic Federation. He walked into his father's office and saw some officers speaking with him.

"It appears they used a Cyclops System," said one of the officers "an array of enormous size was found under the base."

"Where is La Creuset?" asked Parick Zala.

"He and the surviving troops went back to Carpentaria," said the officer. Then the door opened and the new National Defense Committee Chairman Yuri Amalfi walked in.

"Eileen Cinaver, and some of the other Council members are in the meeting room" he said, "I think they are planning to call an emergency meeting to discus the issue."

"Stall them," said the elder Zala. Then he turned to a PSS agent standing in the room "where is the Clyne family?"

"We have no idea sir," said the agent "we arrived at the house but it was empty."

"Detain and question Eileen Cinaver and all of the other Council members who spoke to Clyne before he vanished."

"But sir" said the agent.

"Look" said Chairman Zala "the Clyne family has disappeared and information about the operations true target was somehow leaked. A child can figure out what was going on. Clyne betrayed us."

"As you wish," said the agent.

Athrun was seriously confused. His father never acted like this. Why did the Clyne family disappear? The Clyne family betray the PLANTS, that made no sense. The officers walked out and Athrun stepped forward toward his father's desk.

"Father" said Athrun.

"What did you just call me?" growled the Chairman.

"I'm sorry Chairman Zala" said Athrun "but I'm still having trouble believing what I just herd. Lacus lending help to the Alliance."

"Look at this" said Chairman Zala. Then he typed in a command on his computer and the right wall retracted reveling a large screen. It was blank but then it showed pictures of Lacus walking down a hallway with a ZAFT solder. Athrun could hardly believe his eyes when he saw who the solder was.

"Is that…" said Athrun.

"Yes" said the Chairman "the person with her is the Alliance operative Logan Mercer." Then the screen changed. It showed photos of Lacus and Mercer in a hanger with a large mobile suit. Then it changed to Logan kissing Lacus. To Athrun's shock, Lacus didn't appear to be bothered by it. He turned to his father, who looked disgusted.

"That traitor helped Mercer steal the new Gundam class mobile suit the Freedom. And she has been caring on with that creator." said Zala "your new mission is to locate the Freedom, and to terminate the pilot, correctly this time, along with all persons and places he may have come into contact."

"Sir" said Athrun "terminating all of them could is a little extreme, the death toll can climb dozens."

"That machine" said the Chairman "is equipped with the N-Jammer Canceller, along with the your new machine X-09A Justice."

"Wait" said Athrun "I thought the PLANTS abandoned all nuclear weapons."

"If we want to win this war we need it now" said Chairman Zala "we need that power. If the Alliance finds out we are using N-Jammers they will strike at us with nuclear weapons again.

A few minutes later Athrun was walking with Committee Chairman Amalfi to the hanger. "It's so sad" said Amalfi "Nicol did lover he songs."

"I'm sorry about what happened" said Athrun.

"So am I" said the Chairman "but that is what I don't understand. They are young people like you and Nicol risking their lives to protect all of us. Then someone betrays us in the worst possible way. I just don't understand it."

Athrun didn't understand it ether. He could tell that Lacus was infatuated with Logan. But what did Logan do to make her betray all of the PLANTS. Was Mercer now fighting for something that both he and Lacus believed in. And the orders his father gave him were also troubling. Terminate anyone he meet and everywhere he had been. Athrun could kill a lot of people, many of them civilians. His father would never give him an order like that, at least not the father he had known.

* * *

On Earth Logan was on the bridge listening to the events of the Battle of Alaska. He was wearing jeans and one of his customary V necks sweaters. "A Cyclops System" said Logan "using the Eurasians as bait. I knew the Alliance leadership were extreme, but not even I would think they'd go that far."

"Yeah" said Laflaga "they knew that Alaska was the target. And they new it for sometime."

"The PLANTS didn't know ether," said Logan "I was with former Chairman Clyne when senior members of the Supreme Council were first informed, it took them completely by surprise. I think this war has taken a dramatic shift. I think the leadership of the PLANTS won't stop until every Natural was wiped out."

"How do you know" asked Kira.

"Because then Patrick Zala wouldn't have had to lie about Spitbreak. He has his own agenda. And the Earth Forces have wanted to wipe out the coordinators for sometime."

"So" said Newman "I guess that means we won't be going to Panama."

"Yeah" said Logan "As much as I would love to return to their loving embrace, I think they would say you people disserted and you'll all be shot."

"Its" said Romius "it's becoming more and more difficult to see who or what we are fighting against."

"I think you need to realize," said Logan "the Earth Forces and ZAFT won't stop until they have completely destroyed one another. The forces of hate and vengeance have come to control both sides. That is the force I think we should be fighting against."

"I think," said Kira "I think Orb is our best shot. We can work out our new plan from there."

"Great" said Logan, he hoped he would never have to return to that hellhole.

A few minutes latter Logan walked to his cabin. He saw that most of his personal items had been put into a cardboard box.

"Glad to be back?" asked Kira.

"Yeah" said Logan.

"I was worried," said Kira "when I thought Athrun killed you I…"

"My good fellow" said Logan "it will take more than the likes of Athrun Zala to be rid of me."

"There's something different about you," said Kira "you seem more, I don't know happy. And I mean truly happy, not that mask you put on for everyone."

"I am" said Logan.

"Why" asked Kira.

"I met an old friend," said Logan "hey, where is Flay and the Wicked Witch."

"They were transferred off the ship" said Kira "before the attack."

"Well" said Logan smiling "let the joyous news be spread the wicked old witch at last is dead."

"I think the subs left before then" said Kira.

"Damn" said Logan. Then he saw the saddened look on Kira's face. "You'll see Flay again. I know she means a lot to you."

"Thanks" said Kira. Then he saw as Logan opened the box, then he grabbed a trashcan and threw his uniform inside. Then he walked out with the can while humming to the tune to _Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead_. He walked to storage closet and took out a can of gasoline. He then took the elevator down to the hanger. He walked to an empty area and poured gas into the can. Then he lit a match and let the uniform burn.

* * *

In the PLANTS, Athrun was walking around the Clyne household. The place was completely deserted. Nether the family or any of the staff or the PSS agents stationed there could be found. Athrun could see that all of the lawn ornaments were smashed. The windows were broken. It looked like whom ever was sent to find the Clynes tore the place apart looking for them.

He still couldn't understand why Lacus would help Mercer. Then he heard a noise in the bushes. He reached for his Glock 17 when he heard another sound.

"Damn it," said a high picked mechanical voice. Then a small pink robot darted from the bushes. "I won't accept that," said the robot. Athrun then realized that it was the pink Haro that Lacus loved. Athrun chased after it and caught it while it was bouncing around.

Then Athrun looked around and saw a bush full of white roses. Athrun remembered these. Lacus said that they were the same kind of roses she was given when she preformed in public for the first time. She liked to keep them as a memory. Then Athrun had an idea. It was a long shot but he didn't have any other options. He ran to his car and drove away.

It took him 30 minutes to reach the theater. He still had Haro with him when he parked and got out. When he got in he herd Lacus sing one of her most popular songs.

"The night time fills the sky" she sang "stars alive go flouting by. So still the evening air. So warm and soft, peace everywhere." Athrun took out his weapon in one hand and the pink robot in the other. He opened the door to the main part of the theater. Lacus was still singing and didn't notice him. She had her pink hair in long pig tales and was wearing a green dress. She was sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage.

"No problem, no problem" said the machine. It bounced off of Athrun's hands and off the floor, onto the stage and into Lacus' hands.

"Hello Mr. Pink" said Lacus "thank you for bringing him back Athrun." Athrun just stood there for a second. Then he ran up and jumped into the stage. He then pointed his gun at Lacus.

"Why did you do it Lacus?" he demanded.

"Why did I do what?" replied Lacus smiling.

"Is it true" asked Athrun "did you really give assistance to an enemy agent. "

"I did not give assistance to an enemy agent" said Lacus "I just gave Logan a newer better sword. I felt he needed it, and he would use it wisely."

"What is he holding over you?" demanded Athrun "why did you help him of all people."

"Because he wants to try and end this war" snapped Lacus "he is fighting so every person both here and on Earth is destroyed by this senseless war. Haven't you noticed things are different now?"

"What do you mean?" shouted Athrun.

"Your father wanted to eliminate everyone in the Federation with Operation Spitbreak," said Lacus "do you even know what you're fighting for. Is it for that metal you received. Or your father's orders. Because if so, then you will fight Logan again, and you will be fighting me to." She got up from her set now walking closer to Athrun. "You will also be fighting me too. And you will lose."

Athrun was at a loss. He knew his father had changed. The order he was given made that quite clear. Did Lacus have a point? She was a good person. Athrun knew that Lacus would never do something that would hurt people. And what about Mercer. Did she really care about him? Did he really care about her? Everything was becoming twisted. It was like he didn't understand anything that was happening anymore.

Then the two herd the door opened and six men armed with Glock 17's rushed into the room. Each of the weapons had a silencer on them.

"You have our thanks Athrun Zala," said the lead agent.

"What is going on" shouted Athrun.

"We have orders to terminate this traitor," said the solder. Then a shot rang out and the agent collapsed in a pool of his own blood. The other agents turned around and men armed with FN P90 submachine guns fired on them. In a few seconds the PSS hit squad were all dead.

"Miss Lacus" said the a man. He had red hair and a serious look "are you finished here?"

"Yes" said Lacus "I think it would be best if we left."

Athrun turned to leave but Lacus stopped him. "Athrun," she said, "you'll find Logan on Earth. You should have a talk with him. And your friend Kira."

"Lacus" he said, "you really care about Mercer don't you."

"Yes" said Lacus "I do"

* * *

The next day Athrun was in the cockpit of the Justice. "Athrun Zala, Justice launching." The machine took of into space and flew towards Earth.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	41. Escalation

A few days latter the Archangel pulled into the port on Ono Gorro Island. Logan seriously wondered weather or not they would be allowed back into the country. Then he remembered the idiot who was in charge and then he thought that there was a good chance the Donkey of Orb would allow them back in.

When the gangplank that would lead people to the Archangel was in place Cagalli sprinted toward the ship. He entered the ship threw the hatch and ran down the corridor. She entered the elevator and took it up a floor. It opened onto another corridor and she ran down. Then she stopped short right before she ran into Logan's chest.

"Hey you" said Logan.

"Your alive" said Cagalli relieved. Then she punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch" said Logan.

"Your an idiot" shouted Cagalli.

"It's nice to see you to," said Logan "has your dad screwed anyone over recently."

* * *

On the bridge Uzumi Nara Attha was speaking with the executive officers on the Archangel. "I want to thank you once again for coming to our aid" said Romius.

"It's alright," said Attha "however, you must understand we cannot make you and your crew truly welcome here at this time. With the distraction of the Earth Alliance headquarters the war has shifted in an interlay new direction. Once your settled I give you an update on the current situation. "

* * *

Inside the hanger Kira with Cagalli, "So" he said "you talked to Athrun."

"Yeah" said Cagalli "we were looking for Logan. So I guess you and Athrun were friends for a long time?"

"Yeah" said Kira "ever since we were little I could always depend on Athrun."

"But" said Cagalli "if that's true than why would you stay with the Earth Forces? I mean eventually you knew that you would have to fight him again?"

"Because" said Kira "I thought if I didn't than my friends would die. I had this need to protect them and protect as many people I can. And the truth is I still do."

* * *

Inside the ship's brig Dearka was still sitting alone in his cell. Then he heard the door open and Miriallia walked in with a tray of food.

"Dinner time" said Miriallia, and then she slid the food tray beneath the door of the cell. Then Dearka gave her this curious look.

"What is it?" asked Miriallia.

"Nothing" said Dearka "I just thought it was a little weird seeing you bring the food honey."

"Honey" said Miriallia angrily.

"Sorry ma'am"

"My name is Miriallia, don't call me ma'am either okay."

"Sorry" said Dearka. Then Miriallia started walking off. "Wait," cried Dearka "what is going on why am I still onboard on this thing."

"Well there is nothing we can do," said Miriallia testily.

"Where are we" asked Dearka.

"Were in Orb," said Miriallia "and I have no idea when you are going to be released."

* * *

Inside the Orb national defense headquarters the senior officers, along with Logan, Kira, Cagalli, and Colonel Kisiakia were talking with Lord Uzumi about resent events.

"A Cyclops system" said Attha "but even they new about ZAFT's plan in advance that does seem like an extreme action to take."

"However" said Kisiakia "you can't deny that that move did wipe out 50% of ZAFT's fighting strength."

"And here is the result" said Attha. He turned on the TV. Everyone could now see the TV was no occupied with the person of Noah Davis, President of the Atlantic Federation. "To our last man out forces fought heroically" he said "the loss of JOSHUA and the sorrow that it caused will forever be in our minds. However this only strengthens our resolve. We must fight the coordinators were ever they are so the no longer threaten out skies."

"Doing what ever it takes to serve your own ends with a complete disregard for the safety of the nation" said Logan "who does that remind me off." He stood out since he was the only one in the room without a military uniform. Instead he was wearing khakis a dark blue V-neck.

"I see your since of humor did not suffer" remarked Lord Uzumi.

"Thank goodness for small miracles" said Logan.

"Where is your uniform," demanded Romius.

"I burned it," said Logan "since I am no longer with the Earth Forces I felt it was a little silly wearing it."

"To go along with the tone of its rhetoric," said Lord Uzumi changing the subject "the Atlantic Federation has been increasing its political pressure on all of the other neutral nations. They are being told that if they do not support the Alliance then they will be considered a supporter of ZAFT. Of coerce, we are no exception."

"They just want to get their hands on Orb's power" said Cagalli.

"As I'm sure your now our nation does not discriminate against coordinators" said Lord Uzumi "the only thing that labeling a person as a natural or a coordinator does is create friction between people. I cannot support the beliefs of the Atlantic Federation because it labels all coordinators as evil, and attacking them for that reason alone. We need to find out who is really fighting whom here and why. "

"That's not to difficult" said Logan "the people that are now in charge of the Alliance now want to destroy the PLANTS. Those who run ZAFT want to destroy the naturals."

"Yes I know," said Lord Uzumi. He got up from his seat and started pacing. "And I see that you are no longer content with keeping things the way they are. I see that you are no longer wearing the uniform. It appears that you also want to see this situation come to an end."

Logan hated to admit it but it seemed that he needed this guy and his nation. Despite his faults he wanted to see this war come to an end too. With this guy's help Logan my get the resources he needed to stop the two sides from destroying one another.

* * *

That night a ZAFT fleet started to encroach on there new target. "The Panama base" said the ZAFT commander "the Council may be asking us for to much this time."

"I know," said Rau La Creuset "but we need to cut of their route to space. And this is the only way to do it." Then he walked out of the bridge and to his cabin door. He slid his ID card through the port and typed in his PIN number. He walked in and saw Flay Alster. When the girl saw him walk in she pulled out his Smith and Wesson 4506.

"A battle is about to begin," said La Creuset "would you like to watch." Flay just stared at him. "The gun isn't loaded," he said walking behind his desk and sitting down.

"Why did you take me?" asked Flay, who sounded as if she was on the brink of teas.

"You are already living on barrowed time," said La Creuset "you would have been just as dead if I left you there. And I would also kill you with the Walther PPK I have in my desk if you don't put the gun down now."

* * *

As the sun began to rise, the ZAFT mobile suit teams advanced on Panama. Surface to air missals launched all over the base taking out some of the mobile suits. The Ginns began to land and fired all over the base. They took out missal launch sites, tanks and radar arrays. Some jet fighters took off to engage them but the Ginns just shot them down.

* * *

In Orb, Logan ran down the corridors of the Archangel. He ran into the elevator and rode it up to the bridge. "Your never going to believe this" said Logan "but Panama has been under attack by ZAFT since dawn."

"What" said Romius.

"They must be trying to take out the mass driver," said Laflaga.

* * *

In Panama, Yzak was leading a squad of Dinns in his Duel. He fired his blaster rifle and took out an armored column.

One Federation outpost was trying to call for help. "This is battery 3" said the officer we need reinforcements" but he herd loud clanging and saw a Ginn towering over him and his friends. They raised their hands in surrender.

* * *

Inside the command center of Panama the controllers where in a panic. "They have broken through our secondary defense line" said one controller "we have lost contact with the 4th air defense group."

"Deploy the 28th autonomous core" said the commandant of the base "show those space monsters what we are made off."

* * *

Outside one of the Ginns was firing at the oncoming tanks. The rifle destroyed the machines easily. "This is to easy" said the pilot. But then a beam came out of now where and destroyed the Ginn.

"What was that" said another pilot then he could see a wave of mobile suits. But the weren't ZAFT machines. They were the new Strike Daggers. The Alliance mobile suits. It had a dark blue chest and head with grey appendages.

"It looks like the Strike" said a pilot just as one of the machines destroyed his Dinn. But then the Strike Dagger was destroyed by the Duel.

"Its not the Strike" he said.

* * *

At that moment in space, ZAFT machine dropped pods down the surface of Panama. They weren't ZAFT drop pods though, they were Gutiners. As the Gutiners dropped the Strike Daggers were driving the ZAFT forces back. The machines were quick and agile, but they also had powerful beam sabers and rifles to drive back the ZAFT troops.

The Duel was fighting back as best it could but it was having difficulty. Right as it seemed that the tide was turned the Gutiners were remotely activated but the orbiting ships. A massive electromagnetic pulse emitted from the Gutiners. The EMP disabled all of the electronic devises in the area. Expect the ZAFT mobile suits which were EMP shielded. Everything from computers to the new mobile suits was useless. The Federation solders stationed at Panama got out of their machines and tired to surrender, but the ZAFT forces just mowed them down. They didn't stop until every natural was dead.

* * *

A few hours latter in Orb, Logan was staring at his new machine the Freedom. It was an awesome tool, he new he could use it to stop this war from destroying everything.

"So" said Laflaga walking up to him "you still intend to fight."

"Yes" said Logan "I will fight to make things better, to make sure this war ends and that people can live in peace and don't have to worry about being blown up by genocidal monsters."

"Logan" said Cagalli running up to them "Erica Simmons wants to see you ASAP" the walked out of the ship and into a waiting jeep. It took them to the Mogenrid factory. The walked in the main entrance and to an elevator that took them to a subfloor.

"Back from the dead I see" said Simmons upon seeing Logan.

"What did you want to see me about" asked Logan.

"No sarcastic quip" pouted Erica "I'm insulted." Then she walked over to a panel and turned on some of the lights in the large room they were standing in. To Logan's shock he saw the Phantom.

"I thought I should return it to you" said Erica.

"Thank you" said Logan "but I'm using the Freedom. I don't need the Phantom."

"Then I will take it" said Cagalli.

"No" said Laflaga "I will pilot it."

"Fine" said Logan.

"Hey" said Cagalli.

"My machine my rules" said Logan.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	42. Blood for Peace

Inside the White House situation room, many of the highest-ranking officials of the Atlantic Federation were meeting to discus the most recent evens of the war. "This is humiliating" said John Hoyns the National Security Adviser " our victory in Alaska is compeletly negated after he have lost Panama."

"Our Lunar Base is going to run out of supplies if we don't do something" said Percy Fitzwallace the Secretary of Defense.

"We are accelerating to retake the Mass Driver in Victoria Lake in Africa" said Bill Buchanan Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff "but it will be difficult to do so undamaged."

"What about Orb?" asked Federation President Noah Davis "what is their response to this."

"We have repeatedly asked them for aid" said Mark Ross the Secretary of State "but they have so far ignored our demands."

Then the room went quiet. Except for a man on the President's left taping his fingers on the table as if he were typing on a keyboard. He was wearing a blue suit and a pink tie. His name was Mutra Azrael, chairman of the Azrael Conglomerate, the Alliance's chief arms supplier. The left of the President was normally reserved for his Chief of Staff, however, despite his age of 30, Azrael was the leader of the powerful anti-coordinator group Blue Cosmos. Everyone in the room knew they would not have their jobs if it weren't for Azrael. When the war started he was brought in by the Department of Defense as a "Special Adviser." But everyone knew he was the one who made policy in the Alliance.

"So" he said in board tone "is it because they are neutral? That is not right. Not when all the other nations of Earth are fighting against mankind's enemies."

"Azrael" said Fitzwallace "I wish you wouldn't phrase it like that, we are not Blue Cosmos."

"Sorry no offense" said Azrael who didn't sound sorry at all "but I can't understand why you people tolerate these idiots. Orb was the one who gave us the resources and expertise in the first place. They gave up their neutrality when they agreed to help us."

"But they are an independent sovereign nation" argued Fitzwallace "we have to accept that."

"But is a nation of Earth" said Azeral "it's obligated to support us in this struggle with the coordinators. I will deal with Orb."

"What do you mean?" asked Hoyns.

"I mean" said Azrael "that I am going to lead the negotiations. We need to get our hands on a mass driver and right away. We can get two. Buchanan can have Southerland work on Victoria. And I can use the new machines to take out Orb."

"Are you saying you will invade Orb" asked Ross.

"I imagine that it will come to that" said Azrael.

* * *

A few days latter in Orb, Lord Uzumi and the other ministers were having an emergency meeting. "They say it is our final warning" said the Minister Homura, then he started reading from a piece of paper "the Orb Union has failed to consider the current state of international affairs and has abandoned it's inherent responsibilities as a nation of Earth in order to persevere its own domestic peace. Furthermore, your nation has refused to respond to our requests for aid in the fight against ZAFT. On behave of all of its member nations the Earth Alliance demands the fallowing from Orb. First, the immediate resignation of the Orb Union's current government, second, the disarmament of the Orb Union's armed forces. If these demands should not be meet in a satisfactory way within 48 hours, the Earth Alliance will have no choice but to conclude that your nation is a supporter of ZAFT, and we will respond with military force."

"What a complete and utter farce" shouted Lord Uzumi "have they decided that they no longer need to hide their true colors from us. Damn the Atlantic Federation."

"An alliance fleet is on their way here" said Homura "no matter what their demands are no nation would refuse the Atlantic Federation at this time. Almost every nation on Earth is now a member of the alliance."

"The world is being divided into two armed camps because of the Federation" said Lord Uzumi "does everyone have to be either an ally or an enemy. Why should Orb throw away its laws and its principles in order to fight which every enemy we are told to. It we join forces with the Alliance then the PLANTS become our enemy. But if we join forces with the PLANTS then the Alliance becomes our enemy."

"I think" said Homura "we need to start the evacuation."

* * *

On one of the Marshal Islands, Athrun was walking on the same beach he had fought Logan Mercer on. Apart of him still couldn't believe that Logan was still alive, and apparently in a relationship with Lacus. He still couldn't get Lacus out of his head. What she had said was true, things were changing. His father was becoming more extreme. Ordering him to kill everyone Mercer had come into contact with. That was ridicules. The death toll could be in the dozens.

He was walking in the ruins of the Aegis Gundam. Then he saw a strange sight. Some children were playing on the hand of the mobile suit. Then the children stopped playing when they saw Athrun. One of them started shouting.

"What seems to be the matter" asked a calm voice. Athrun turned and saw a man walking towards him holding a cane.

"Reverend Malcio" said one of the children as he ran to him. Athrun recognized the name, Reverend Malcio was old friend of Lacus' family.

* * *

In Morgenrid Ship building division the crew was being called for a special assembly. The crew assembled in the ship's hanger with Romius, Laflaga, Logan, Cagalli, and Kisakia standing in front of the crew. "An Earth Alliance fleet has been sent to Orb" said Romius. The whole crew gasped. "We are told the reason is that unless Orb joins the Alliance it will be considered a supporter of ZAFT."

"But that's ridicules" said Sai.

"The Orb government is trying to find a diplomatic solution to the current crisis" said Romius "however, it is likely that they will be unsuccessful. The government has given instructions for its citizens to evacuate the cities and all areas in close proximity to military instillations. Their forces are at ready alert. And all of us needs to make a decision as well. Right now the Archangel is a runaway ship and our status is undetermined. You are no longer operating under my command. Should a battle happen, it would begin in two days. Everyone on this ship needs to decide if they will stay and protect Orb, or leave. Anyone who does wish to leave, can depart now without embarrassment and should evacuate according to instructions of the Orb government." There was a murmur among the crew and then Romius continued. "I know I wasn't the best of captains. But I do want to thank you for your service up to this point." Then she saluted the crew.

After the meeting the crew dispersed. Logan walked toward the Freedom. "So" asked Romius behind him "what are you going to do?"

"I'm staying" said Logan "someone needs to make sure the Alliance doesn't destroy these people."

"You will fight for Orb?" asked Romius suprised "I thought you hated it here."

"I hate the people who run it" said Logan "but I'm not fighting for them, I'm fighting for the people that they betrayed."

* * *

Kira was walking down the corridor of the Archangel when Cagalli stopped him.

"Kira" she said, Cagalli was out of breath from running after him and was wearing an Orb military uniform.

"Take a deep breath and relax" said Kira.

"But this is terrible" said Cagalli "how could this have happened. Orb is going to become a battlefield."

"All because your father decided to fallow the ideals of his nation for once in his life" said Logan walking toward them.

"So I guess your staying" said Kira.

"Yeah" said Logan "I am not going to stand by and watch as the Alliance ruins more lives. Someone needs to protect these people."

"I'm staying to" said Kira "your right the people of Orb need to be protected."

"Thank you" said Cagalli "Both of you." Then she put one arm around each of her friends and hugged them tightly.

* * *

Inside Sai's cabin, Sai was saying goodbye to Kuzzy. Kuzzy had elected to leave and was now in civilian cloths. "So I guess this is goodbye" said Sai holding out his hand.

"See you Sai" said Kuzzy "to bad your not leaving with me."

"I felt I needed to stay" said Sai "but your just too nice for this kind of thing."

* * *

Inside the brig Dearka was lying on a cot. He herd footsteps and saw that Miriallia was typing a code into his cell door. He also saw that she wasn't alone. Logan Mercer was there with her.

"You" said Dearka angrily "I thought you were dead." Miriallia opened the door and Dearka lunged at Logan. He shoved Logan against the opposite wall. But Logan just shoved Dearka away. Dearka tried to punch Logan but Logan deflected the blow and punched Dearka in the face.

"Sorry to disappoint you" said Logan.

"You are being released" said Miriallia throwing a red jacked at him. "The Archangel is going to defend Orb from the Earth Forces."

"But what about my Buster?" asked Dearka.

"Oh" said Logan "we'll keeping that, don't worry it will be in good hands." Then Logan and Miriallia walked away from him.

"Hey" said Dearka as he tired to put his hand on Logan's shoulder. But Logan turned around and pushed his hand away.

"Shut up" said Logan "and get the hell off of my ship."

"Sorry things ended up this way" said Miriallia smiling. Then the two of them walked off."

* * *

A day latter Azrael was on the bridge of the invasion forces' flagship. "Your demands are unjust" he read "and our nation has no reason to abandon our position of neutrality." Then he threw the paper away and started laughing. "Uzumi Nara Attha never ceases to amaze me. They still think their nation can claim to be neutral after they built us those weapons."

"Do you still think they will hold out till the end?" asked one of the solders on the bridge.

"I hope so" asked Azrael "Logan's replacements need a test run."

* * *

Romius was on the bridge of the Archangel thinking about all of the things that were about to happen.

"You know" said Laflaga walking on the bridge "the Captain shouldn't be that depressed. All told only 11 people left the ship."

"Commander" said Romius "there is something I want to ask you, why did you comeback."

As an answer Laflaga stepped closer to Romius. He put his arm around her back and pulled her closer and kissed her on the mouth. At first Romius thought about protesting but then instead kissed him back.

"You know" said Romius "I really never could stand mobile amour pilots."

"Well, Captain" said Laflaga "or should I say Murrue, I guess that's a good thing that I'm a mobile suit pilot now."

"That's true Commander" said Romius "or should I say Mwu." Then she kissed him again.

* * *

On the Marshal Islands, Athrun was with the Reverend watching the news reports about the coming invasion.

"So I guess it can't be helped" said the Reverend "the Alliance is going to attack Orb."

"This is insane" said Athrun, then he looked down and saw a young boy looking up at him.

"I hate ZAFT" he shouted "when I grow up, I'm going to kill all of you." Then he kicked Athrun hard in the shin. Athrun gave a cry of pain as he held his shin.

"You have to forgive him" said Malcio "that boy's parents were killed during the occupation of Carpentaria."

* * *

A day latter the Earth Alliance fleet began the attack on the Orb Union. They ships fired missals, the Orb fleet intercepted them.

"The Archangel is heading out" said Romius. Then the Archangel pulled out of the dock and into the battle. The Earth Forces ships fired the missals again. But these missals had a longer range and hit the buildings on the cost of Orb. Some of the ships broke threw the line and began coming toward the coast. Some of the M-1 Astrays started firing their beam rifles at the oncoming ships. Then large carries were above Orno Gorro Island. The doors to the carriers opened and Strike Daggers jumped out. The mobile suits had parachutes so they could land safety. The landed on the artillery guns that where firing on the Earth Forces ships.

* * *

Inside the hanger Logan was readying for take off. "Logan Mercer, Freedom ready to fly." The Freedom took off.

"Kira Yamato, Strike launching" The Strike took off equipped with the Air Striker.

"Mwu Laflaga, Phantom taking off" then the Phantom took off with its new pilot at the helm.

* * *

Onboard the Alliance flagship three people were given a vile of a strange liquid. The each drank it and shattered the bottle. "Now boys" said Azeral "it's important that you don't destroy the Mass Driver or Morgenrid."

"But we can do anything else right" asked one of the men Shani Andres who had long green hair.

"Yeah" said Orga Sanbnak who had sort green hair white hair "can't wait to take out those dweebs."

"Or shut up" said Clotho Buer he had orange hair and blue eyes. These boys were not ordinary. They were trained the same way Logan Mercer was. They were his replacements, Azeral was confidant that they were more controllable than Logan was so they wouldn't have silly feelings like guilt or remorse.

They climbed into the new Gundam Class mobile suits. The Calamity, the Raider, and Forbidden. Clotho transformed the Raider into a black bird like form. The Calamity jumped onboard and few towards the island fallowed by the Forbidden.

* * *

On the island Logan took out two of the Strike Daggers with his shoulder mounted cannons. Two Daggers came from the side to take him out. But Logan pulled out two beam sabers and eliminated them.

Kira used his beam saber to take out the head of one of the Daggers. And then he saw something on radar. It looked like a blue Gundam riding on a bird.

"Die" said Clotho as he fired the cannons the Strike. But Kira dogged. Then Orga jumped off of the Raider in the Calamity. He landed on a cliff and fired on the Orb fleet.

Clotho transformed the Raider into its mobile suit form and was about to take on the Archangel but Kira kicked him away. Then Shani in the Forbidden appeared and fired at Kira.

On the ground the Calamity was firing on the helpless Astrays. He used his cannons and his beam rifle to destroy all of them.

"Take this" said Laflaga in the Phantom, he charged at the Calamity.

* * *

The Archangel fired its main cannons at one of the Earth Forces ship. But then two fighter jest were about to fire on the ship. But then a beam came out of no where and destroyed the planes.

Miriallia looked out of the window of the bridge and saw that the beams came from the Buster.

Meanwhile Logan noticed the new machines and flew over to assist Kira. He fired on the Forbidden. But the Forbidden had two plates in front of the body of the mobile suit that deflected the beams. Kira lugged at the Forbidden but the enemy mobile suit just pushed him away.

Then the Raider flew in front of him. He fired a powerful beam at the Strike. But then the Justice appeared flying on a hover board to deflect the beam.

"Kira" said Athrun over the radio "are you alright."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	43. Allies From the Twilight Zone

Mwu Laflaga was handling himself quiet well for a newcomer to mobile suit combat. He used one of the Phantom's blaster pistols to take out one of the Strike Daggers. He could see that the Strike Daggers were plowing threw most of the Astray pilots. He could also see to his surprise that the Buster was firing it's missals at some of the Federation fighters.

* * *

Shani's interest in the was now peeked at the arrival of the newest mobile suit. "Another one of these funny looking ones" he said to himself. He charged at the red mobile suit. But Logan rammed into him with the shield of the Freedom, knocking him away. Then Logan received a radio transmission.

"This is ZAFT Special Forcers officer Athrun Zala in the Justice, can you read me Freedom?"

"What could you possiblily want right now" said Logan. Then Logan could see that the Raider had transformed into a bird like form. It fired it's main particle guns at him. Logan dogged. Kira used his beam rifle to fend it off.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kira "has ZAFT decided to join in this battle?"

"I haven't received any orders regarding this specific battle" said Athrun. The Raider than transformed back into it's bird mode and started firing at Athrun. Athrun just dogged the fire.

"I would love to finish our little tiff" said Logan "but I'm kind of in the middle of something." The Forbidden came up behind in and swung it's scythe. Right about as it was going to decapitate the Freedom, Logan dogged. He swung around and his beam saber collided with the scythe. The Raider flew to the side of Logan and was about to throw a ball attached to a chain at him. But Athrun used the Justice's shield to block it. Then he took out a duel bladed beam saber and charged at the Raider.

"I don't know who you are" said Clotho "but you're going to be a fatality too" He was about to fire at Athrun, when he was hit in the side by a blast from Kira's beam rifle.

Logan still had his saber against the scythe of the Forbidden. Logan then used all of the Freedom's strength to push the Forbidden away from him. Then Logan took out his beam rifle and fired at the Forbidden. However the Forbidden had two shields in front of it that deflected the energy weapons blast.

* * *

On the ground Orga was watching the battle in the sky. "This looks interesting" He raised his shoulder-mounted cannons in the sky ready to shoot out the enemies. He fired, the beams narrowly missed Kira, Logan, and Athrun, and even almost took out the Raider.

"Orga you jerk" shouted Clotho "watch out."

"Mind if I play" said Orga. He jumped off of the cliff face he was standing on and onto an Orb ship. He fired his cannons into the sky again missing Kira, Logan, and Athrun. Then Shani maneuvered the Forbidden behind them. The shields separated a bit and a massive amount of energy formed near the center of the mobile suit. Then a massive beam appeared. Logan dogged it but it curved after him. The beam then narrowly missed the Raider before it disappeared.

"Watch it Shani" said Clotho. Then it swung it's ball chain at Athrun. But Kira used his beam saber to cut the chain away and Athrun delivered a kick to the Raider's chest.

Shani was about to fire off another one of those curve beams but Logan plowed into him with his shield again. Orga was about to fire at him with the Calamity's cannons. But Logan fired his waist-mounted cannons knocking him off balance.

* * *

On the water the Archangel was still engaged in a fierce naval battle with the alliance. "20 to port" ordered Murrue Romius. The ship maneuvered and used one of the Gottfried cannons to take out a few of the ships.

On land, Laflaga, and Dearka were leading the counter attack. Laflaga expertly took out a few of the Strike Daggers with the Phantom's blaster pistols and Dearka eliminated a large number of enemy suits with the plasma cannon.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Federation flag ship. Mutura Azrael was getting very board very fast. "Isn't it a little strange that we haven't taken their military headquarters yet?" he asked.

"Your new people aren't working out as well as you hoped" replied the captain.

* * *

The Raider fired a massive blast from it's mouth. However Logan was able to block it with his shield. Athrun flew under Logan and fired a beam rifle at the Raider. Then a beam came from the bottom that narrowly hit the Raider.

"Will you cut that out" shouted Clotho.

"You are getting on my nerves" shouted Orga. Then he jumped in the air and fired at the Forbidden. The shields protected it from any real damage.

"These guys don't give a damn about each other" said Athrun.

"Orga" said Clotho "when I get my…" he couldn't finish his sentence. A sharp pain tore through his body. His head felt like it was about to explode. In fact, Shani and Orga felt the same thing. The pilots retreated to the flagship. They knew that only then could the stop the pain. Then the Federation ships launched signal flairs to signal a temporary withdrawal. The Strike Daggers broke off their attack and started going back to their ships.

"Thanks for the back up" Kira said to Athrun over the radio "but I'm still wondering what it is you still want."

"I'm under orders to capture or destroy that machine that Mercer is flying" said Athrun "but I have no intention, at least for now, of fighting you or Mercer. I just want to talk."

* * *

On the ground the Orb troops began to regroup toward the National Defense Headquarters. Ono Gorro Island was in ruins. There was nothing their worth defending. Most of the buildings were destroyed and there were massive craters everywhere. There were medical teams setting up triage units and helping the injured. Logan landed his machine right next to the Phantom. "What are you going to do?" asked Laflaga.

"I'm going to see what that guy, Athrun Zala wants"

"Zala" said Laflaga "is he…"

"Yep" said Logan. He kept walking until he ran into Cagalli.

"Is it Athrun?" asked Cagalli.

"Yeah" said Logan "and he better have a reason as to why he is here. And God help him if I don't like the answer."

They walked to a clearing and saw the Justice and the Strike land. Laflaga, Dearka, and Romius all ran up to see what was about to happen. Kira and Athrun got out of their machines and started to walk towards each other. Some of the Orb solders were about to raise their weapons but Kira waved them off.

"He's not an enemy," he said. The two had been through a lot in the past few months. They had fought each other and had tried to kill one another. But threw it all they new that they did not hate each other. The two had been best friends since they were little. And the meet again and forced to fight. Now it seemed, that long dark period would be over. And they could be friends again.

"Hi Athrun" said Kira.

"Kira" replied Athrun. Cagalli had tears welling up in her eyes. She ran over to her two friends and hugged them both. The three friends started smiling at each other. Now they new that they would no longer have to try and kill one another.

* * *

An hour latter the main force retreated to a hanger near the National Defense Headquarters. Cagalli, Logan, Kira, and Athrun were all drinking coffee and relating the latest events.

"So Orb is attacked because they won't join the Earth Alliance," said Athrun.

"Yes" said Kira "I believe, that what Cagalli's father is saying is true. If they join the Alliance then they will be forced to fight the PLANTS. If they ally with the PLANTS then the Alliance is their enemy."

"That's why where fighting here," said Logan harshly "so that Orb's power isn't used by either side to destroy another side. But I'm still wondering just what the hell are you doing here?"

"You don't have to be like that," said Kira.

"Oh" said Logan "I'm sorry if I'm still a little sore about him trying to kill me."

"You don't trust me do you?" asked Athrun.

"No as a matter of fact I don't" Logan snapped back.

"I trust him," said Kira standing up and sitting down beside Athrun.

"No offence Kira but your judgment in this area isn't exactly sound" replied Logan "this guy and his friends have been flying half way around the world trying to kill us. And now he offers us his help. For all we know it could be a trap."

"I'm not trying to trap you and I won't try and fight you," said Athrun.

"Well excuse me if I'm not convinced" said Logan.

"What is your deal," said Cagalli "can't you just say thank you."

"His Daddy probably has a PSS hit squad running after his fiancé," said Logan "or should I say ex-fiancé."

"Your right" said Athrun "my father is trying to kill Lacus."

"Look," said Kira "right now this war keeps escalating. We need to everything we can to stop it before it destroys the world. You said that yourself Logan. I think Athrun wants the same thing. Just to help make a world where we no longer have to fight each other. If we don't, then the PLANTS and the Earth will wind up destroying one another."

"Fine" said Logan. Then he started walking off toward the Freedom.

"Wait" said Athrun, and Logan stopped in his tracks. "The Freedom is equipped with an N-Jammer Canceller. What would happen if I were to…"

"Zala" Logan cut in "if you tried to take any part of the Freedom, I'll kill you here and now." Then Logan walked off.

"So" said Kira "Athrun, is what I said true. Will you fight with us to end this war?"

"I will defend Orb" said Athrun "but after that I don't know. Things have been changing so much. I really have no idea what to think about what is happening." Then Kira walked off leaving Cagalli and Athrun.

"You know," said Athrun "I never really thanked you for helping me before."

"Oh" said Cagalli blushing "you did, maybe you just don't remember you were pretty out of it."

"Oh" said Athrun who was also blushing.

"So" said Cagalli "what are you going to do after this ends."

"No idea" said Athrun. He was thinking about his father. How much he had changed. The way he was acting. He had a feeling that what Kira said was true. That the PLANTS and the Earth were bent on wiping each other out. But he needed to talk to his father to make sure.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Federation flagship, Azrael was making preparations for the next attack. "Are we almost done?" he asked the captain.

"We are only waiting on your people," said the captain "what's wrong with them anyway."

"Oh that" said Azrael "well we give them a performance enhancer, G… something or other, I forget what it's called. We get them hooked on it and if they don't perform well enough or show signs of rebelling we withhold the drug and they go through withdrawal symptoms."

The captain was repulsed at the thought of such a horrible deed. "Why" he stammered, "why would you do that?"

"The are the second generation of an elite program" said Azrael "They're called Extendeds, the first one showed signs of some troubling behavior. We knew we couldn't control him for long. But he was killed in action, so we don't have to worry about him anymore."

* * *

Inside the med bay of the flagship, Shani, Clotho, and Orga were all given a dose of the drug. "You won't experience that kind of pain again" said the doctor "that is unless you start performing better."

* * *

In the Orb hanger Dearka was still working on the Buster. "So" said a female voice behind him. I guess your staying." Dearka turned and saw Miriallia

"Yeah" said Dearka "I can't just sit by and watch as our two sides destroy each other. What you people have been saying makes a lot of sense."

"Well" said Miriallia "glad to see you are back."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	44. The Ultimate Sacrifice

The Federation wasted no time in preparing for the next assault. By the next morning, Shani, Orga and Clotho climbed into their respective machines and lead a massive airborne attack on the main island of Orb. The Orb military picked up the attack.

"Multiple radar contacts" said one of the radar officers in the National Defense Headquarters "mobile suits, fighter jets, and missals."

Inside the main hanger the M-1 Astray force was being readied for a counter attack. Artillery divisions stationed on the main roads fired their shells intercepting the missals. Surface to air missals fired from their bays and took down some of the enemy jets.

Inside the main hanger the pilots were scrambling to get into their mobile suits take down the enemies. Kira was running to his Strike when a voice called out to him. "Kira" he turned and saw Athrun running towards him. He stopped and put his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"It doesn't look like Orb can win this fight," said Athrun.

"I know," said Kira "and it looks like everyone else knows it to. But that doesn't mean that we should just lie down and let them do what they want with us." Then he walked up to a lift that would take him to the Strike's cockpit.

"Tough decision" said Logan walking up to Athrun.

"What do you mean?" asked Athrun.

"Your orders are to take that thing back" said Dearka walking up next to Logan "it won't go over very well if you show up without it. We're ZAFT solders, we can't keep intervening like this."

"Look" said Logan "I have no idea why the two of you joined ZAFT. But I do know that neither of you would support what they are doing now. If you two want to do something worth fighting for then fight with us." Then Logan walked up to the Freedom to climb into the cockpit.

* * *

Outside on the water, the Archangel fired its Eagle Stallion machine guns at the incoming missals. It also used one of its Gottfried cannons to take out a squadron of fighters. "Aim Valiant" ordered Romius "fire". The cannon in the back of the ship fired off three blasts taking out three Federation ships.

One of the Orb ships were destroyed when the Forbidden flew out of the water and cut it in half. Another one was taken out when the Raider fired a cannon at the main fuel line while in bird mode. Some of the Astrays tried to shoot them down on the ground but Orga used the main cannons in the Calamity to take them out.

"Where are those machines," he shouted in a crazed voice "the ones we fought yesterday."

More of the new Strike Daggers started moving in. They started firing at the Astrays that were desperately trying to fight them off. Then the Freedom dropped out of sky. He whipped out a beam saber and cut down one of the Daggers. Then he activated one of his shoulder-mounted cannons and destroyed. More of the Daggers moved on him. Logan activated the Freedom's targeting computer and locked on all of the incoming mobile suits. He fired all of his main weapons taking out all of the enemy suits. Then he dogged a blast from the air. He dogged and saw that the Calamity riding on the Raider was coming at him.

Logan flew up and fired at the Calamity. Then the Forbidden fired its massive beam at the Freedom. Logan dogged as the beam curved but it didn't hit him. Then the Raider clipped Logan with his wing. The Raider was about to come around again when a beam boomerang hit the Raider. The Calamity was about to fire but Kira flew in on the Strike and fired at the mobile suit.

"Guess you took what I said to heart" said Logan.

"We are not going to stand by and watch as the world is destroyed," said Athrun.

Dearka fired his plasma cannon talking out a squadron of planes that were about to dive bomb the Archangel. Two Astrays were about to fire on the Buster, but Laflaga used the Phantom to take them out.

* * *

Inside the Orb's National Defense Headquarters Cagalli watched as she watched the battle with growing frustration. She turned to walk out of the main control room when Kisakia stopped her. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing," said Cagalli.

"A true commander would never lead her post," said Kisakia.

* * *

Inside on office at the Kaguia mass diver, the Orb Ministers were preparing to put their plan into action. "Lord Uzumi" said one of the ministers "we are ready."

"Very well" said Uzumi "have all of the forces retreat to Kaguia, we are abandoning Ono Gorro."

* * *

Onboard the Archangel, Romius was just given new orders from Orb command. "We're to fall back?" she asked.

"Yes," said Sai "we have been ordered to go the mass driver."

Meanwhile, Shani charged at Logan. He was about to cut the Freedom with the Forbidden's scythe. But Logan blocked it with the Freedom's shield. He forced the scythe away and rammed the machine with his shield. Then he dogged fire from the Calamity.

Inside the Calamity's cockpit Orga was firing as fast as the machine would allow. Then an alarm sounded in his machine and he looked at the power gauge. He saw that his mobile suits power level was critically low. "What" he screamed "your out of power already, stupid machine."

"It's because you're firing all over the place dumb ass" said Clotho over the radio in an angry voice. Then he fired the blasters on his wrist at the Justice. Athrun blocked the blasts with his shield. Then he charged at the Raider and cut the spike ball in half with his duel bladed beam saber. Clotho transformed back into his bird form when he herd something slam onto his back. He realized it was the Calamity. "What the hell are you doing jackass?" demanded Clotho.

"Your taking me back" said Orga "or I'll blast you into the water." Clotho knew that Orga was telling the truth. Despite the fact that him, Shani, and Orga were supposed to be working as a unit and had trained together since they were kids, they didn't like each other at all.

Meanwhile, Shani fired off one shot in the Forbidden at Kira in the Strike. He also realized he too was running low on power and flew away with is comrades. The Justice, Strike, and Freedom were all flying in place now.

* * *

On the Federation flagship, Azrael was fuming. His new assets were not performing as well as they should be. He also knew why. The performance enhancer the Gama Glyfection. The scientists had said that it would keep them in control better and eliminate the problems they had with Mercer. But Azrael didn't want to use it. He felt that it would limit their operational effectiveness. They doctors originally wanted to use it on Logan but he had refused because he was performing so well. When it became evident that they couldn't keep him on a tight leash the new people were put on Gama Glyfection. But early signs showed that the drug was causing other mental problems, they were absolutely crazy.

Azrael new that another thing that was causing a problem was the lack of unity within the group. He knew that they were all sociopaths, they did not care about anyone else but themselves. They would gladly throw one of their team under a bus if it meant saving their own hide. More and more, Azrael was worried. Not about the people he was using. They were easily replaceable. But about his chances of success. He never failed. And he was going to be dammed if he let these mental patients screw up his plans.

He wanted to compeletly destroy the coordinators, and he needed competent people to do so. The coordinators were arrogant and selfish. They hated naturals and felt that they were better than everyone who was not like them. They needed to be destroyed before they destroyed the naturals. The three people he had trained since birth better start performing or they will be in for a world of pain.

* * *

Inside the Kaguia mass driver control room, Murrue Romius just herd some shocking news. "You want us to leave Orb?" she asked Lord Uzumi. Romius, Laflaga, Cagalli, Logan, Kira, Dearka, and Athrun were all listening to the leader of Orb.

"Yes" said the Chief Representative "as I'm sure you can see, there is no way we can win this fight."

"What are you saying father?" asked Cagalli.

"Our people have been evacuated" said Lord Uzumi "they will be cared for elsewhere. But even if we lose Orb, there are some things we must never lose. Mutura Azreal, the leader of Blue Cosmos is guiding the Earth Forces current actions."

Logan, who was listing to this little speech, could feel his body tense up at the name of the Great Satan. Mutura Azrael was the man who gave him his orders. The leader of Blue Cosmos was hell bent on the destruction of all Coordinators. The man was an absolute sociopath. All that mattered to him was that he came out on top and the coordinators came out on the bottom. He was the one who supervised Logan's missions and gave him the names of his targets. This was the person that shared the blame with Logan. The person who decided that all of the people Logan killed deserved to die.

"To make matters worse" said Lord Uzumi "the PLANTS are lead by a man who believes that coordinators are superior to Naturals, for Patrick Zala rules them now. With the way thins are developing the world will be split into two sides who refuse to accept the other's existence. If you want to avoid that from happening then take this small light of hope we have kindled and fallow it to a new future."

"That light may be small but we believe in it too" said Romius.

"Then" said Lord Uzumi "you and your crew need to ready for your departure to space."

A few hours latter the Archangel was beam loaded onto the mass driver. Another Orb space ship, the Kusinagi was being loaded up with a battalion of M-1 Astrays.

On the bridge of the Archangel the crew was preparing for the launch. "Your ship should have enough power to make the jump to space" said one of the ministers on the view screen "however, you will also need to fire a blast from your positron cannon, that will give your ship greater speed and will propel you into space."

* * *

Inside the control room Cagalli was still trying to convince her father to come with her onboard the Kusinagi. "Father" she said "please, we can escape together."

"What is the status of the Kusinagi?" asked Lord Uzumi.

"It is performing its last booster check" said one of the controllers.

"Please have them hurry" said Lord Uzumi.

* * *

Outside, Logan, Kira, Dearka, and Athrun were talking about what the ZAFT solders where going to do next. "I don't know what they wouldn't accept us" said Dearka "after all we where fighting the Earth Forces."

Athrun was still thinking about the conversation he had with Lacus before he left. "She called me a solder of ZAFT" he said.

"Who did?" asked Logan.

"Lacus" said Athrun "she knew what was happening. I once thought that you had to fallow the orders of your nation. And fight your enemy with all of your strength. But what exactly is it that we should be fighting against."

"Come with us Athrun" said Kira. Everyone was now looking at Kira. "Come with us and we can look to the answer of that question together."

* * *

At the same time the Federation was preparing for another assault. The Forbidden, the Raider, and the Calamity took of from the flagship. "Okay" said Azreal over the radio "let's remember to finish it right this time."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the mass driver control room, an alarm sounded over the loud speaker. "Mobile suit force detected" said a voice over the loud speaker. The pilots ran to their mobile suits and climbed in.

"Murrue" said Logan "what's your status?"

"We are beginning our take off" said Romius over the radio.

"What about the Kusinagi" asked Kira.

"It's launching next" said Lord Uzumi.

"I'll cover the take off" said Logan.

"So will I" said Athrun "Kira, Dearka get on the Archangel." The two pilots did so and the Archangel was loaded onto the mass driver. The mass driver looked like a massive roller costar with one massive climb and no dip.

"Charge Lohingrin" ordered Romius "raise bow 20."

* * *

"Father" said Cagalli "please hurry up."

"What are you still doing her Cagalli?" demanded Uzumi. Then he grabbed Cagalli's arm and started dragging her out of the control room "we need to attend to our responsibilities, now you must attend to yours.

* * *

In the sky Logan detected the enemy mobile suits on radar. "Here they come" he said over the radio.

"Launch now" said Athrun. The Archangel activated the boosters and propelled down the length of the mass diver. It climbed up the incline and catapulted into the air.

"Activate Lohingrin" ordered Romius. The cannons fired and the Archangel's speed increased exponentially and started to climb towards space.

"Damn it" said Orga as he aimed his main cannons on the Archangel.

But Logan saw what he was doing and fired his beam rifle. "Don't even think about it you bastard" he said.

* * *

Lord Uzumi kept dragging Cagalli until he got outside. He took her to a gangplank and walked to the entrance to the Kusinagi. Cagalli was just in tears. Her father was going to stay here and die. She was beside herself. Once her father died she would have no one.

Lord Uzumi handed his daughter off to Kisakia who was waiting for them. "Go Kisakia" said Lord Uzumi "and take my foolish daughter with you."

"Father" shouted Cagalli "no please."

"You may be leaving her father" said Uzumi "but you will not be alone. You will be with your brother."

"What" said Cagalli. He sadness turned to confusion. She didn't have a brother. Then he pulled out a small photo. Cagalli looked at the photo. The picture was of a woman holding two babies. A boy and a girl. She turned the picture around and she saw two names written on the back. Kira and Cagalli.

This was amazing. Did this mean that Cagalli was Kira's brother. But how was that even possible. She knew that she was adopted, but was Kira? He never said anything about it. Did Kira even know?

"I feel very fortunate to be your father" said Lord Uzumi. Then Kisakia pulled her into the ship and the airtight door closed. The gangway retracted and the Kusinagi pulled out of the dock and propelled down the mass driver.

The enemy mobile suits started firing on the Orb spaceship. Logan and Athrun started flying toward the Kusinagi and fired their beam rifles at the enemy gundams.

They were flying as fast as they could. Logan reached the ship and grabbed onto a ledge. Athrun was still flying at the ship. However he still couldn't reach. He wasn't going to make it. But then Logan used the Freedom to grab the outstretched hand of the Justice. He pulled it until it was upright.

"Thanks" said Athrun surprised. He never would have expected that Logan Mercer would have saved him.

"No problem" said Logan "guess I figured I could trust you now. Let's show these jokers what were made off." The two turned around and fired their weapons at the Forbidden, Calamity, and the Raider. They drove the mobile suits away as the Kusinagi catapulted into the air.

* * *

Inside the control room, the ministers looked on as the ship flew into space. "The seeds have flown" said Lord Uzumi. Then he walked to a control panel. "We can't leave Orb or this world in the hands of those bastards." He pushed a large read button. A massive explosion under the control room destroyed the structure completely. Explosives inside the mass driver itself also detonated. The mass driver was engulfed in flames and it fell into the sea.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	45. Light of Hope

About 20 minutes after their take off, Logan and Athrun docked their mobile suits in the Kusinagi's hanger. The exited the hanger and changed in the pilot's locker room. Athrun changed into grey paints and a red jacket that the tech crew wore. Logan changed into his trademark V-neck and khakis. They left the room and started walking down the hallway.

"I'm sorry," said Athrun after a while.

"For what?" asked Logan.

"Killing your friend," said Athrun "and trying to kill you."

"I'm not bitter" said Logan "besides, I didn't Tolle that well, we weren't friends."

"Sorry anyway" said Athrun.

"How long did you and Lacus know each other" asked Logan changing the subject.

"For about four years" said Athrun "we first met when I was twelve and she was thirteen."

"And you found out about the arraigned marriage then?" asked Logan.

"Yeah" said Athrun "what does it matter to you?"

"Just curious" said Logan.

"Curious about how the relationship started?" asked Athrun "what, sizing up the competition?"

"That's one way of seeing it" said Logan.

"I'm not just the competition" said Athrun irritably "I'm the fiancé."

"Yes well, we'll see about that" said Logan.

"Is this the part where you tell me to stay away from your girl?" asked Athrun as the two of them stopped at the door.

"Actually" said Logan "this is the part where I press the intercom and ask Cagalli if it is okay to come into her room." He did so. A faint come in was all the reply that they got.

The door opened and Athrun was about to walk in.

"Oh and Athrun" said Logan "stay from my girl."

Athrun gave him an irritated look. He walked into the cabin and saw Cagalli crying on the bed. When she saw Athrun she hugged him and started crying into his chest.

* * *

A few minutes latter, Murrue Romius and Mwu Laflaga, and Kira boarded the Kusinagi from the Archangel via shuttlecraft. Kisakia greeted them and they started walking down the corridor.

"We originally used this ship to keep in contact with Heliopolis" said Kisakia as they were walking "it's a suitable carrier and with adequate armaments, but it doesn't compare with the Archangel."

Then they walked to the bridge. Romius was completely surprised. "It looks just like the bridge on the Archangel."

"You mean that the bridge on the Archangel looks just like this" corrected Kisakia. Then he turned to one of the controllers "Can you bring up a map of this region of space."

"Sure thing" said a female voice.

Laflaga recognized the voice instantly. "Chief Erica Simmons" he said.

"That's me" said the attractive woman "what would you guys ever to without me."

Then a space map appeared on the main screen. "The PLANTS are at L5 and the Earth Alliance has forces stationed as far as L3" said Kisakia.

* * *

Meanwhile Cagalli was in the bathroom of her cabin washing her face. She kept thinking about what her father had said to her. She would not be alone, she would be with her brother. But that didn't make any sense. She only met Kira a few months ago.

"You okay in there" asked Logan from outside "the senior officers are having a meeting."

"I'm coming" said Cagalli and they walked out together. They went down the hallway and entered the bridge. Cagalli looked down as she saw Kira was in the room. She still wasn't sure how much, if at all Kira knew about what her father meant about her having a brother.

"Are you saying we should head for the L4 colony group" asked Romius.

"None of the ships need to worry about resupplying" said Kisakia "but that does not mean that will last forever. The colonies at L4 were abandoned after the war started. They are uninhabited so will make a good staging base."

"You know" said Athrun "ZAFT investigated the area after reports of a strange group of people hold up there."

"Did the search teams find anyone" asked Logan.

"No" said Athrun "But colonies themselves were fully operational."

"But are you okay with this" asked Laflaga seriously "I mean really okay with this."

"Mwu" said Romius.

"Look" continued Laflaga "I saw what you did at Orb and your actions spoke for themselves. And I have a pretty good feeling that we are going to end up fighting ZAFT. So are you ready. I mean, you are Patrick Zala's son."

"What does it matter to you whose son he is" asked Cagalli in an angry tone.

"It is a serious thing for a solder to defect to another side during a war" snapped Laflaga "to say nothing what the implications are when your father is the leader of the nation you defected from. I hate to force the issue but I need to know that I can trust you if it comes to a fight, so can I ?"

Then there was silence for a few minutes and then Athrun started talking. "When I was on Earth, no even before that in the PLANTS, I really started to ask myself what was I really understanding what I wasn't. But what is clear to me now is that you all share the same hopes for this world that I do."

"You sound like a pretty determined guy" said Laflaga "not like our Kira here."

"Since we were kids" said Kira smiling.

"You know" said Laflaga "it's a huge task Orb has entrusted to us. What were are trying to do may be impossible."

"If you saying that" said Logan "then we will never get the job done."

"You know" said Athrun "there are people in the PLANTS who feel the same as us."

"You mean Lacus" said Logan.

"The singer?" asked Laflaga.

"Yeah" said Kira "she's Athrun's fiancé."

"Ex fiancé" interjected Logan.

"They are hunting for her now" said Athrun "she has been declared a traitor by my father."

* * *

On the PLANTS, almost every TV station's regular programming was interrupted. Radio stations were also interrupted and a live video message was being streamed on the web. On the radio TV and internet Lacus Clyne, was in the middle of broadcasting a message to everyone in the PLANTS.

"Where do we want to go, what is it that we want. Even as I speak we are losing loved ones on the battlefield. We must end this conflict."

On a few channels, the PLANTS government was able to stop the broadcast and Patrick Zala was also giving a message. "Do not allow yourselves to be swayed by the words of Lacus Clyne. She is a traitor that peddled our most vital secrets the enemy. No one wanted this war. But think of the abuses that the Naturals committed against us out of envy of our advanced abilities. When we refused their unreasonable and selfish demands they fired a nuclear missal at Junious Seven. We must win this war, defeat will result in a future far darker than anyone imagined."

However most people were listing to Lacus' message on the other stations. ZAFT was working on trying to cut their access to the TV and Internet, but Lacus' people and somehow found a way to hack into the TV stations form multiple routers. It was impossible to trace the source of the broadcast or stop either the TV or Internet message or find the Clynes.

However the PSS had better luck on another front. On the colony December Eight, a hit squad broke down the door to a secluded house. A ZAFT solder tried to pull out his side arm but a barrage of bullets cut him down from a MP7A1. The PSS agents swarmed through the house. Another solder came out brandishing a Heckler and Koch G36C assault rifle. However he was killed when one of the PSS agents shot him in the chest with his .40 caliber Glock 22.

The agent made his way to the back of the house where he saw Siegel Clyne rush out the back door. The agent fallowed him into the back yard, and shot him in the back as he was trying to leave. But Lacus' message kept on going.

"We must understand that the people of the Earth are our brothers and sisters. We have not somehow evolved into a new species. And even with the restructured marriage laws few children will be born into our nation. What kind of highly evolved species can we be if we can't build our own future? Can happiness be gained through this fighting? Can we have a future in a world filled with resentment and hatred."

* * *

At the ZAFT Carpentaria base, General Rau La Creuset was in a sitting room with Yzak and Flay Alster. He had made Flay his personal aid and had here wear a green ZAFT uniform. He picked up the remote and turned off Lacus' message.

"My, my" he said standing up "the Chairman must have a rather difficult time getting Lacus Clyne under control. But that is not the reason he had us called back."

"I still can't believe that Lacus Clyne of all people would help the Naturals" said Yzak.

"Clyne's followers are using her for that very reason" said La Creuset "her supporters believe that she can do no wrong."

Flay remembered the girl on the TV. She was the one who Mercer had dragged in from the cold. But she didn't think much about her. She was terrified. She was convinced that the coordinators were planning to rape her and torture her as a source of amusement. This La Creuset was the scariest of all. He had been polite to her. But that was the worst part. She knew he was planning to do terrible things to her, but he treated her like a host would a guest to his home. It was like something out of a horror movie.

* * *

In a large brownstone on Aprilous One, Lacus Clyne finished her address. Then a man with red hair and a suit on walked up to her. His name was Martin DeCosta and he was in charge of keeping Lacus safe. "It's time to leave Miss. Clyne."

"I image so," said Lacus "what's the latest news from the war."

"Both Orb and Victoria were attacked" said DeCosta "Orb blew up its mass driver before the Earth Forces got a hold of it."

"What about the Freedom" asked Lacus worried.

"Mercer was able to make good his escape along with the Archangel and another ship" said DeCosta "but the Federation was able to take the one at Victoria." They walked out of the house as men were moving supplies into the vans. Then DeCosta's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" he said, then the color from his face drained as the other voice started to speak. "So they got him" replied DeCosta.

* * *

At the newly recaptured Victoria base Mutura Azrael was riding in a jeep with the Supreme Allied Commander Admiral William Southerland. "I think congratulations are in order Admiral" said Azrael.

"The real thanks goes to the Strike Daggers" said Southerland "they truly are impressive machines. I think the only reason you had trouble with them at Orb was because of those new machines."

"Yes Orb" said Azrael "what a despicable nation."

"Uzumi Nara Attha was a pathological liar" said Southerland "he built weapons for us and took technology from the PLANTS. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if those machines were in fact from ZAFT."

"Yes" said Azrael "I think those machines could be a great asset to us."

"Are you saying that you are going after them" asked Southerland.

"Yes" said Azrael "I'm going into space so I can have them captured. I have a feeling that they are nuclear powered."

"Are you serous?" asked Southerland.

"Yes" said Azrael "the coordinators did develop the N-Jammer so it is not impossible that they created something that could negate their own machines."

"If they are nuclear powered" said Southerland "then everything will change."

"I know" said Azrael "don't forget that we are the weaker creators here. We must keep the best with fangs at bay."

* * *

Onboard the Kusinagi, Logan walked into the pilot's waiting room with Kira. He saw Athrun looking at the M-1's out of the observation window. Athrun herd them and turned to Logan.

"What did you mean when you said Lacus was my ex fiancé" asked Athrun.

"I just assumed that the engagement was over given the circumstances."

"Just because you kissed does not mean that you are in a relationship" said Athrun. He was never "in love" with Lacus, but the two were close friends. He didn't want her going to someone who could turn out to be crazy and unstable, or insincere.

"I think that she helped me steal the Freedom means we are in a relationship."

"Oh really" said Athrun "what's her favorite color."

"Are you two really going to play this game now?" asked Kira.

"Apparently" said Logan.

"Favorite color" pressed Athrun.

"Pink, obviously."

"Favorite movie"

"_Moulin Rouge_"

"Favorite Singer"

"Michael Jackson"

"Favorite Song"

"_Billie Jean_."

"What does any of this even mean?" asked Kira.

"It means that Lacus Clyne is not his lover" sang Logan in his best Michael Jackson voice.

Then the door opened and Cagalli walked in. "Kira" she said "can we talk."

"See you" said Logan as him and Athrun began to walk out.

"Wait" said Cagalli "the two of you can stay." Then she walked up to Kira.

"What is it Cagalli?" asked Kira.

Then Cagalli took out the picture that her father gave her and showed it to Kira. "Who are the people in the picture?" asked Kira.

"Other side" said Cagalli. Then Kira turned the picture over and read the names, "Kira and "Cagalli."

Logan and Athrun saw the shocked look on their friend's face and walked over to see what he was looking at.

"Where did you get this?" asked Logan.

"My father gave it to me as I was boarding the Kusinagi" said Cagalli with tears in her eyes "he said that you were my brother Kira." Then she put a hand on Athrun's arm causing him to blush.

"What does any of this mean" asked Cagalli.

"I don't know" said Kira "but I promise that we will find the answer. But remember that even if I am your brother that doesn't change the fact that Lord Uzumi was still your father."

"Kira" Cagalli said. Then she leaned her head on Athrun's shoulder.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	46. A Dish Best Served Cold

A day latter Logan and Athrun were walking down the corridor of the Archangel.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Logan. After they got back to the Archangel Athrun had somehow conned Murrue into allowing him to use a shuttlecraft to talk to his father in the PLANTS.

"Yes" said Athrun "I need to talk to my father, I must find out what his true intentions are."

"Then let me or Kira come with you as back up" insisted Logan "if you show up without me or the Justice, your father will kill you."

"That won't happen," said Athrun.

"Your father lied to the PLANTS Supreme Council and tried to have my girlfriend killed," said Logan "I think it is safe to say he is willing to do anything."

"You don't know that," said Athrun "my father is a reasonable man, he is not a monster." They reached the hanger and Athrun climbed into the small shuttle. The hanger doors opened and the shuttle left the hanger and the Freedom fallowed.

* * *

On Aprilious One, PLANTS Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala was on an important call. "No" he said to the man on the other line "I have no idea what the Freedom was doing at Orb. Athrun might know something but I have yet to hear from the little fool."

"But his mission was top secret wasn't it" said the voice on the other line "careless communication is one of the ways information can be leaked."

"Those over confident Naturals have begun to gather on the moon," said Zala "we must crush all of them, compeletly this time. I hope I can count on your assistance. I look forward to seeing you as commanding officer of the new ship the Eternal, General Waltfeld."

"Thank you for giving me another chance Chairman" said the Desert Tiger.

* * *

They were traveling for about two hours before they reached L5, the area of space where the PLANTS had the strongest presence. "Freedom to Archangel shuttle" said Logan over the radio "I have to brake off here your on your own. I'll hang back here and cover you on your exit. Mercer out."

"Roger that Freedom" said Athrun. He accelerated the engines and flew toward the PLANTS. He came right in front of the Yachen Due, the forward command center for the ZAFT forces. He uploaded his authorization code and proceeded home. However one thing that did catch his attention was that they seemed to be in the middle of construction near the base.

* * *

A half and hour later, Patrick Zala was still in his office when his intercom activated. "Sir" said an aid "I have Athrun Zala to see you. He arrived piloting an Earth Forces shuttle."

"Send him in," said Zala angrily, the doors opened as he glared at his son.

"Hello Father" said Athrun as he saluted the Chairman.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Zala "what happened to the Justice? Where is the Freedom?"

"First" said Athrun "I have a question for you. What are your true intentions regarding this war?"

"What" shouted Chairman Zala?

"You herd me," said Athrun "how long are you going to drag this war on."

"What are you blathering about," said the Chairman infuriated. He could not believe that his sixteen- year -old son was speaking to him in such an insolent tone. "What is important here is the mission you were assigned."

"I came back only so I could ask that question" said Athrun "that's all."

"How dare you" spat Zala "make your report you little bastard."

* * *

Inside a safe house, ex-PSS agent Marcus Dumont was looking at his computer. He had been able to hack his way into the ZAFT main frame and was getting minute-by-minute report of the latest developments. Then he saw an alert that caused some alarm.

"Miss Lacus" he said "you need to take a look at this."

Lacus walked over and looked at the screen. "Oh my" he said "we need to do something about this."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in his office Patrick Zala was still arguing with his son. "I'm warning you Athrun" he shouted "I'm not going to tolerate this, especially from a boy who doesn't understand a thing." He now got up from behind his desk and started walking toward Athrun.

"You're the one who doesn't seem to understand" countered Athrun "Alaska, Panama, now Victoria, you attack because you were attacked first, then you attack again because of that."

"We're did you get these crazy ideas" said Zala "did Lacus Clyne fill your head with lies too."

"All you seem to be able to do is meet power with even more power" said Athrun "will that ever bring and end to this war?"

"Of course it will" shouted Chairman Zala "when the very last natural is dead then the war will end."

Athrun was shocked, Logan was right. His father had changed. Athrun couldn't believe that his father had just said that.

"Now tell me Athrun" shouted Chairman Zala grabbing the color of his red uniform "what happened to the new machines?"

"Did you mean what you just said Father?" asked Athrun "about how you want all the Naturals dead."

"That's the whole point" shouted Chairman Zala "that reason and that reason alone is why we are fighting this war." Then he threw Athrun to the ground and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a Glock 19 9mm pistol and walked over to Athrun and pointed the gun at him.

"Last chance" he said "where are the Justice and the Freedom."

Athrun looked at his father in disbelief. "You've gone insane" said Athrun "you've let your anger and hatred consume you."

"The naturals must pay for the damage they have done to our people" shouted Zala "what they have done to me. They killed your mother, my wife. How could you possibly have any sympathy for them?" Then he walked over his desk and pressed a button.

The door to his office opened and five solders walked in armed with assault rifles. They surrounded Athrun and aimed their guns at him. Athrun new that Logan was right about his father. The man standing before him was not his father. Athrun could see that the death of his mother had turned his father into an angry bitter man hell bent on revenge.

He knew he had to be stopped. So Athrun charged at his father. Then a gunshot rang out and the bullet grazed Athrun's shoulder. The force of the shot sent Athrun to the ground and he looked around and saw with horror that the muzzle of his father's weapon had a clearly visible trail of smoke.

"Don't kill him" ordered Chairman Zala "he still has some things he needs to tell us. Use what ever means necessary." Two of the solders stood Athrun up and put a pair of handcuffs around his wrists and lead him out of the office. The lead him to an elevator and took him to the main lobby. They took him outside and he saw that he was going to be lead into a van with two men in suits waiting for him.

Athrun knew that he did not need to be tortured so he did something desperate. So he stopped half way between the door and the van. Then he slammed his head against the head of the solder on his right. The one on his left tried to get his side arm but Athrun kicked him in the gut. Athrun could see that one of the other solders tried to level his rifle. But to his surprise, Athrun could see that the solder standing next to him hit the solder with the butt of his own rife.

Athrun tore down the street and the solder fallowed him. The man threw a grenade and it exploded right next to the ZAFT solders who were firing at them. Athrun and the solder ducked into an ally, the solder fired his rifle at more solders that were coming after him. Then he turned Athrun around and unlocked his cuffs and gave Athrun his Glock 17.

"Who are you people" asked Athrun.

"My name is DeCosta" said the man "I'm a member of what is called the Clyne Faction. Miss. Lacus sent me to help you."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the main hanger on Aprilious One, Andrew Waltfeld was sitting on the commander's chair of the Eternal, ZAFT's newest ship. His final battle with the Strike left him alive but not unharmed. He was missing an eye, an arm, and he would now have to walk with a cane for the rest of his life. He was sitting there waiting when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and read the text he was just sent. He then he picked up the phone on the arm rest and spoke into the PA system.

"The ship is beginning its final preparations" he said. Some of the ZAFT crew was confused. But then some of the controllers on the bridge were surprised when half of the controllers pulled guns on them. In fact 85% of the crew had guns trains on the remaining 15%. That 15% were latter removed from the ship unharmed.

Waltfeld was on the bridge when the doors opened and Lacus Clyne entered the bridge with her pink Haro. "Everyone is ready" said Waltfeld.

"Thank you" said Lacus as she sat in a large chair that was elevated from the rest of the bridge. She had a white knee length skirt and short pink kimono, with rather long sleeves, and a white jacket. "Everyone, prepare to launch."

"Roger" said the bridge crew. The solders started typing in command codes and the ships engines engaged.

"General Waltfeld" said a voice over the radio "what is going on? Your ship is not authorized to launch." Waltfeld just pressed a button on his armrest and silenced the radio.

"General" said one of the solders "they have closed the hanger doors."

"Fire the main cannon," ordered Waltfeld "blow open the main gate." The man practical cannon on the ship activated, it targeted the main door the hanger and fired.

"Now Eternal" said Lacus "go ahead and launch." The ship gunned its engines and started to fly out of the gate.

"Where is DeCosta?" asked Waltfeld.

* * *

After Martian DeCosta liberated Athrun from ZAFT custody they put Athrun's arm in a sling and made their way to a private hanger. They climbed into a shuttle and started flying full speed out of the PLANTS capitol. They left the hanger and ended up behind the Eternal.

"General Waltfeld" said DeCosta over the radio "I have Athrun."

"Very good" replied the Tiger "head for the aft hatch." The shuttle maneuvered in back of the Eternal and flew in. The door to the hatch closed behind them."

"They are going to be coming after us," said Athrun.

"Don't worry" said DeCosta "this is the fastest ship ZAFT has ever built, we'll shake um." The went up to the bridge, to his surprise he saw Lacus and the formally dead Andrew Waltfeld.

"Athrun" said Lacus "good your here."

"What's going on" asked Athrun.

"We are leaving the country," said Lacus "our plan is to meet up with Logan and his allies."

"Why?" asked Athrun?

"Because" said Lacus "I think we all are after the same thing."

They kept flying for a few minutes until one of the radar operators said "Multiple contacts." Sure enough, on the main screen a large number of Ginns were flying towards them."

"Prepare main cannon," ordered Waltfeld "activate CIWS. That's the Yachine Defense force. They are not going to let us through without a fight."

"Do you have any mobile suits onboard?" asked Athrun.

"Sorry" said Waltfeld "fresh out. This was designed for the excusive use of the Justice and the Freedom."

"Open all channels," said Lacus "I want to talk to the ZAFT pilots."

"Roger" said the communications officer. He typed in a few commands and activated the line and Lacus started talking.

"My name is Lacus Clyne. Although I am an enemy of Chairman Zala because we imagine different futures for our people, I have no intention to fight against you. Please let our ship go in peace. And implore all of you to look deep within yourselves and ask yourself what it is we should be fighting against."

But the solders didn't listen; they fired their missals at the Eternal. "It won't be that easy to get them to change their beliefs," said Waltfeld "Intercept the missals." The Eternal fired a counter barrage and took out the missals.

"Try not to hit the cockpits," ordered Lacus.

"That won't be easy," said Waltfeld. Some of the Ginns advanced on the ship and fired their main weapons. One fired the missals embedded in the shin of his mobile suit.

"Fire main cannon" ordered Waltfeld "use anti-air." The weapons on the Eternal fired. The cannon took out for of the Ginns and drove some others away. More Ginns came from behind and fired their missals.

"There are too many contacts to intercept," cried a frantic radar operator. The missals were about to hit the engines when the Freedom flew in from the side and took out the missals.

"That's Logan," said Athrun "he made it just in time." More missals flew toward the stolen ship, but Logan fired his main weapons and took out the missals. He flew in front of he Eternal and activated his waist-mounted and shoulder-mounted cannons. Using his targeting computer, he locked onto all of the enemy Ginns, and fired huge barrage of energy taking out the Ginns.

Logan activated his view-screen and saw the bridge of the Eternal. "Lacus" he said relived.

"Logan" said Lacus "thank God your alright."

"Hey youngster" said the Desert Tiger.

"Andrew Waltfeld" said Logan shocked "your supposed to be dead."

"The same could be said of you," replied Waltfeld.

Logan and the Eternal made their way back to the Mendel colony in L4. The colony had a good-sized harbor for massive ships and the Eternal fight right in with the Archangel and the Kusinagi. The Orb solders and Federation deserters welcomed the Clyne Faction members with open arms. They were glad to get the reinforcements.

* * *

A few hours latter Athrun was in an observation area above the harbor. "Don't you mind" asked Cagalli. She was pointing to Lacus and Logan who were visible in another observation deck across from them on the other side of the harbor. "I mean she is your fiancé."

"Ex fiancé" said Athrun "we were never right for each other."

"Well" said Cagalli, Athrun could see that she could not contain her happiness of this news "better to realize it now than latter."

* * *

"So" said Logan "you escaped with a fugitive, a dead General and a stolen ship. Well that certainly trumped my little escapade." Logan expected a giggle from Lacus. But there was silence. Lacus turned to him. For the first time Logan could see something that was never in Lacus' eyes before. A deep sadness.

"Lacus" said Logan "Lacus what's wrong."

"My father" said Lacus her voice cracking, "he's dead."

"What?" said Logan shocked.

"They shot him while he was trying to escape" said Lacus; a tear was starting to roll down her cheek.

"Oh no" said Logan. Then Lacus couldn't hold it in anymore. She started weeping uncontrollably. Her knees buckled and her face landed in Logan's chest. All Logan could do was rap his arms around her. He rubbed her back and kissed her on the head.

"It's okay," said Logan. "Those bastards" he thought, "they will not get away with this."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	47. The Great Satan

On the Federation's Lunar Base, newly promoted Captain Natarle Badigruel walked into the office of Base Commander Brigadier General Curtis Manning. She walked in and saw the General at his desk along with a young blond man who was about 30 in a blue suit.

"Good morning General" said Badgiruel saluting the officer.

"Ah" said General Manning "Captain Badgiruel. I hope the Dominion is to your liking."

"The Dominion is a fine ship sir," replied Badgiruel "the crew is excellent, I hope I get to lead them into battle soon."

"I hope so too" said Manning "In the meantime, I would like to introduce Mutura Azrael, director of the National Defense Industry, and a special adviser of the Department of Defense. I trust you have herd of him."

"Of course" said Badgiruel. However she knew that Azrael was better known as the head of Blue Cosmos.

"He will be supervising the performance of the new mobile suits assigned to your ship," said the General.

"Pleaser to meet you Captain" said Azrael "however, I must say I never imagined that the commanding officer of the Dominion was such an attractive woman."

Badgiruel was taken aback once she realized the way that Azrael was staring at her.

"Director Azrael" said the General "I promise you, Captain Badgiruel is more than qualified to be the commander. She graduated top of her class at Annapolis and was the deputy commander of the Archangel."

"Really" said Azrael "then you are familiar with it. That should come in handy."

"In what way sir?" asked Badgiruel.

"We are going to terminate it" said Azrael.

* * *

Onboard the Vesalius, Rau La Creuset was meeting with Commander Adas, Yzak and other ZAFT solders.

"Based on their projected course" said La Creuset "the Eternal probably made it's way toward the Mendel Colony in L4."

"Those Colonies are fully operational" said Adas "they may have a huge arms and supply cash their."

"I didn't think the Clyne faction was that organized," said La Creuset "and they seem to have a rather large number of sympathizers in the military. We need to be ready for anything."

"I've personally meet Andrew Waltfeld" said Adas "I thought that I knew the man. Clearly I was wrong."

"He is a rather charming and likable man" said La Creuset "and he is a war hero who survived a horrific battle. It is easy to see how Chairman Zala was fooled." Then he turned to Yzak. "Yzak" he said "from now on Athrun is your enemy. I trust you will have no problem shooting him down."

"I will kill him" said Yzak "as I would any traitor."

A few minutes latter La Creuset collapsed into his chair in his ready room. "You look tired" said Flay.

"I know," said La Creuset warmly "I have lived a life of going form battlefield, to battlefield. I guess you can say that it is my own fault, for choosing a life as a solder. None is born as a solder. It is forced on them by circumstance. I would like to put an end to that for ever."

Flay knew that her opinion of this man was changing. At first she thought she was going to be first on the torture list. But La Creuset had treated her with kindness and dignity. Sure she had to wear a ZAFT uniform but that wasn't a problem. She could tell that this man was kind, at least that is how he appeared.

"I have the final key" said La Creuset "the key to end the war. But if it stays here the door will never be opened."

* * *

On the Archangel, Logan was walking down the corridor. He was going to a meeting on the bridge and then he was going to move the last of his stuff to the Eternal. It had been a week since Lacus first arrived, she was doing better but Logan knew that she still needed some support. He kept walking until he caught up to Lacus who was going to the same meeting. She was wearing the same outfit she was wearing when she got to the ship.

"Hey" he said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

"You know" she said smiling "Athrun was never this affectionate."

"Which is why I'm here instead of him" said Logan, then he kissed her on the top of the noise. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm doing better" said Lacus "but I'm still a little sad."

"That's to be expected" said Logan "but don't go breaking down on us. We're going to need you soon."

"Thanks" she said "for everything you've done for me."

"Just returning the favor" said Logan. They kept walking, they didn't realize that their hands were intertwined until they reached the bridge.

"Our first concern should be the moon" said Waltfeld "ever since they got Victoria back, the Earth Alliance has been sending a massive amount of troops there."

"Do you think they will try an all out attack on the PLANTS?" asked Romius.

"I think the thought crossed their minds" said Logan "I know what the leaders of the Earth Alliance are like, all of them are hate filled, crazed men who want to destroy all of the coordinators. For the preservation of their blue and pure world." Logan repeating the organization's slogan with all of the sarcasm in his system, which was considerable.

"And the people in charge of the PLANTS look at Naturals as nothing more than more than vermin that need to be exterminated" said Waltfeld.

"This isn't a war anymore" said Laflaga "it's a genocide."

"What human beings have begun" said Lacus "other human beings can stop. Throughout history there have been people who fell as we are felling now. We stop the this war before it destroys the world. We can bring about an era where this war and hatred doesn't exist anymore."

* * *

Athrun was sitting lone in the Archangel's observation deck. He was wearing a red jacket that one of the Orb techs had supplied. He heard the door open and turned to see Cagalli walk in. She was wearing the same jacket as Athrun. "So this is were you've been hiding" she said with a large grin on her face. "You know" she said "I think I know what is going on with you. Your head is like a hamster running around I it's wheel, and your not getting anywhere. That is why when we have a meeting you should be there and talk with everyone."

"Thanks" said Athrun.

"Does the shoulder still hurt?" asked Cagalli. Athrun had gotten his arm out of the sling a few days ago.

"No" said Athrun.

"Of course it does" said Cagalli "you were shot by your own father."

"I tried" said Athrun "I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. He is like a completely different person now."

"Hey" said Cagalli putting a hand on Athrun's cheek "It's not too late, you can still have a real talk with him and bring him back to reality. So stop mopping around and…" she was cut off when to her surprise, Athrun hugged her as tight as he could.

* * *

Onboard the Dominion, Natarle Badgiruel tired to look up the personal files of the new pilots on her ship. But to her surprise, they were all classified and her access code didn't open them. The Dominion itself was actually a very impressive ship. In fact it was the exact same model as the Archangel. The only difference was that hull was painted black of instead of white.

"How long until we get to L4" asked Azrael impatiently. He had insisted on having full access to the bridge, and given her orders, Badgiruel could not say no to him.

"We'll be there in a few minutes" said Badgiruel "but sir, are you sure. Your not positive that they will be there."

"My intelligence says that the Freedom was last spotted heading near the Mendel Colony" said Azrael dismissively "that should be more than enough for you."

"But your intelligence is from the PLANTS" said Badgiruel.

"Look" shouted Azrael "you were ordered to fallow my suggestions, I'm telling you to go there now go there."

Badgiruel was now not happy about this guy being on her ship. He could go to nice and charming to angry and hostile in a second. He seemed to have a need to have everything go his way and had no tolerance for those who tried to defy him.

After a few minutes they came upon the Mendel Colony. "Three ships detected ma'am" said the radar operator.

"Looks like we're here first" said Azrael "what luck." He sounded as if he was about to see the first kick off at the Super Bowl. "You can destroy the ship if you want to Captain" said Azrael "but those two machines, the Freedom and the Justice, are to be captured."

* * *

Inside the colony Sai detected a contact on his radar screen. "Captain" he said "I have a large heat source approaching. It's a warship, the same class as the Archangel."

"What" said Romius.

"I'm sure ma'am" said Sai.

"All hands to Level One battle stations" ordered Romius. The alarm sounded and the crew got ready for a fight. Then the colony started to shake as the harbor was hit with a blast form the enemy's Lohingrin cannon. "The Archangel is taking off" said Romius.

"The Kusinagi will fallow" said Kisiaka on the view screen.

"The Eternal still needs more repairs" said Waltfeld.

"Understood" said Romius. The Archangel pulled out of the harbor fallowed by the Freedom and the Phantom.

Badgiruel saw the Archangel coming at her. She remembered all of the good people who were still aboard that ship, Romius, Laflaga, Murdock, Kira Yamato and the other Orb nationals. Then, without a second thought, she picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"What the hell are you doing" asked Azrael.

"Attention Archangel" said Badgiruel "this is the Earth Alliance mobile assault ship Dominion. You have been classified as a renegade ship. We demand your immediate surrender, if you refuse your ship will be destroyed."

Then Badgiruel heard a voice on the phone. It wasn't the voice of Murrue Romius though, it was a voice she thought she would only hear again in her nightmares. "Why I would know that horrid, shrill voice anywhere."

To her surprise and immense disappointment, Natarle Badgiruel watched as the Freedom broke formation and flew right in front of the Dominion and she saw Logan Mercer's face appear on the view screen.

"The Wicked Witch of the Atlantic Federation" said Logan "I see no one has thrown a bucket of water on you yet."

"You" stammered Badgiruel "you're supposed to be dead."

"Yes," said Logan "in fact I came back to life just to inconvenience you."

"How the hell did that explosion not kill you."

"I don't know" said Logan "just lucky I guess."

"Well, well, well" said Azrael. Badgiruel could she that he was just as surprised as she was. "I didn't expect to see you again Logan." Then Badgiruel could see the expression on Logan's face turn from one of contempt to one of pure hatred.

"Isn't this a pretty sight" said Logan the hate oozing out of his mouth "the Wicked Witch and the Great Satan. You make wonderful couple."

"I did miss your color commentary" said Azrael "you know it's not too late to stand down and come back. You don't have to die like the rest of them."

"I've got a better idea" said Logan as he raised his beam rifle "why don't I blow you fuckers all to hell you sorry son of a bitch."

"Fire Gottfireds" ordered Badgiruel. Just as Logan was about to fire one of the Gottfried cannons fired at him. Logan dogged just in time and shot out one of the cannons.

"Launch the Forbidden and the Raider and the Calamity" ordered Azrael "bring the Freedom onboard so we can kill Mercer and take the machine." The three Gundams launched from the enemy ship. The Forbidden was about to cut him with his scythe but Logan blocked it with his shield.

"You won't get away this time" said Shani as he brought the scythe around again. But before he could swing it. He was hit with the Justice's beam boomerang. The Strike, Phantom, Buster, and Kusinagi were also coming out of the hanger to assist.

* * *

Onboard the Dominion the crew was readying the weapons systems "Target aft missal tubes" ordered Badgiruel "fire at Indigo mark 13 point 20 Charlie."

"That's not their position" said Azrael "why are you firing your missals there."

"You'll see" said Badgiruel

* * *

On the Kusinagi, Cagalli and Kisiakia were giving orders to the crew. "Cover the Archangel's port side" ordered Cagalli "target the ships engines." Then suddenly the ship came to a full stop.

"What happened" demanded Kisiakia.

"We are caught in one of the Neo Polymer cables" said one of the crew "we're trapped."

"Have one the M-1's cut us free" said Cagalli.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clortho threw the Raider's ball chain at Logan. Logan blocked it with the Freedom's shield and it hit Orga in the Calamity. Logan then took carful aim and blasted the chain releasing the ball.

Orga tried to fire his main cannons but Logan dogged and hit him with a blast from his blaster rifle.

Meanwhile Shani saw the immobile Kusinagi and flew toward it. He saw the M-1 trying to cut the cable and was about to slice it in halve with is scythe when Athrun kicked him away in the Justice.

"You shouldn't have done that" said Shani. Then Athrun took out his duel saber

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	48. The Mendel Conspiracy

"Well, well, well" said La Creuset "it seems the show has already started." He was onboard the Vesalius with three other ships. They were behind the Mendel colony but the could detect the battle taking place on the other side.

"The Eternal and two other ships are there sir," said Adas "one of them is the Archangel. But the Earth Forces only has one ship."

"Until we have a better understanding of what precisely is going on" said La Creuset "I think we should stay out of this. Yzak and I will enter the colony and gather information from in there."

"You're going in person?" asked Adas surprised.

"Yes" said La Creuset getting up from his seat "if all goes well we should bring a number of matters to a close."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Archangel was on the hunt for the Dominion. "Do you see the enemy ship on radar?" asked Romius.

"No" said Sai "I'm getting to much interface from the debris." Then suddenly the Dominion appeared out from behind a large piece of space junk.

"Where did they come from?" asked Romius.

Then Miriallia detected something on her radar screen. "Missals" she said "incoming."

"Intercept" ordered Romius.

"No time" said Miriallia.

Inside the Freedom, Logan saw the missals and gunned his engines so he could fly as fast as possible to take out the missals. He fired his shoulder-mounted cannons and took out some of the missals. But a few managed to get by and it hit the starboard side of the Archangel, destroying one of the Gottfried cannons.

* * *

"That was impressive" said Azrael aboard the Dominion.

"Really that was nothing" said Badgiruel "tactics at that level are not remarkable."

"The Freedom is coming in fast" said the radar operator.

"Kill him" ordered Azrael.

"But I thought you wanted to capture the Freedom?" said Badgiruel.

"Mercer is an embarrassment and a traitor" said Azrael "we are all better off if he is dead."

"Target port side Valiant" ordered Badgiruel "aim Gottfrieds, target the Freedom." The weapons on the ship were about to aim. But Logan saw what they were doing. He activated his main weapon systems and all of them fired destroying the Valiant and damaging the Gottfried cannon.

"You know" Badgiruel said to Azrael "I think Mercer has some equally positive comments about you."

Logan moved in was about to kill his two greatest enemies, when the Calamity shot him in the back causing him to spin. "Tagged you that time" said Orga gleefully.

* * *

Yzak exited the Vesalius' hanger in his Duel, and La Creuset in the new Guez quickly fallowed him. "Let's make this quick Yzak," said La Creuset. They flew into a small entrance whole and advanced into the colony.

* * *

"Captain" said Sai onboard the Archangel "I have ZAFT mobile suits on long range radar, they're inside the Mendel Colony."

"Laflaga" said Romius over the radio "take the Buster and intercept the ZAFT mobile suits."

"Roger" said Laflaga. He and the Buster flew off and went inside the colony to take on the ZAFT pilots.

* * *

"What are you doing" demanded Azrael as he got out of his seat on the Dominion "hurry up and kill Logan Mercer."

"Aim missals" ordered Badgiruel "target the Freedom." The missals fired and flew straight at Logan. But Kira saw the missals and destroyed them with the plasma cannon from the Strike's launcher striker pack.

"Pulverize" screamed Clotho in the Raider. He threw his ball chain and Kira knocking him off balance. Logan was about to aim his blaster rifle when Orga blasted him with the Calamity's cannons.

"You just want the body right?" asked Orga over the radio.

"I don't care what you do with him," said Azrael "just kill him."

"That should be easy," said Clotho in a maniacal tone.

"No it won't" said Azrael "he went threw the same kind of training you did. He is just as good as you."

Clotho transformed the Raider into its bird form and rammed Logan in the stomach. Logan then narrowly dogged a blast from the Calamity's chest cannon.

* * *

Athrun was still having a difficult time against Shani in his Forbidden. He fired his beam at the Justice, Athrun dogged but the beam curved again grazing the Justice on the arm. Athrun took out one of his beam boomerangs and threw it at Shani. Shani just used the Forbidden's shield to block it.

Then to Athrun's surprise, the Forbidden need to dodge a stray blast. But it didn't come from the Strike or the Freedom, it came from the Raider, it kept firing in a vain attempt to hit Logan. Kira stopped the firing with a blast from the Strike's plasma cannon. But the Raider just charged at Kira, knocking him off balance causing him to drop the cannon.

Orga took aim at the temporarily immobile Strike ready to hit it with a finishing blow. "Oh no you don't you little shit" thought Logan. He activated his own shoulder-mounted cannons and destroyed the ones on the Calamity.

* * *

"What are you people doing," demanded Azrael "keep firing."

"At this range we will hit our own machines" pointed out Badigruel.

"Who cares, they have Phase Shift Amour," said Azrael impatiently "just kill Logan Mercer."

"Archangel is closing," said the radar operator on the Dominion.

"Aim Gottfrieds" ordered Romius on the Archangel "fire on the enemy ship." The cannons fired.

"Evade" ordered Badgiruel. The Dominion moved a few degrees to the left and dogged a critical blow.

* * *

Inside the colony, the Phantom and the Buster flew past the Eternal and toward the main part of the abandoned colony.

"What is going on?" asked Waltfeld on the com-screen.

"We think ZAFT is here," said Dearka, "we are going to check it out."

"Very well" said Lacus "hurry up on those repairs and get us out as soon as possible."

* * *

Inside the colony, La Creuset and Yzak were in their mobile suits flying toward the other side of the colony. "General" said Yzak "I've got two machines on my radar. Its, the Phantom and the Buster!"

"Engage" said La Creuset. The pair gunned their engines and flew towards the enemy machines. La Creust fired the rifle of his Guez. Laflaga was able to use the Phantom's speed to doge and returned fire with the Phantom's blaster pistols.

"Mercer is using the Freedom," said La Creuset "so that means that you are using the Phantom, aren't you Mwu Laflaga."

* * *

Outside in space, Shani moved in on the Freedom he kept firing his chest cannon. Logan kept dogging, so Shani was firing again and again, some of the shots narrowly missed his own comrades.

"Shani" shouted Clotho "what the hell, you are going to get us killed."

"That guy is out of control," said Athrun.

* * *

Meanwhile, the M-1 was finally able to cut threw the cable freeing the Kusinagi. "Maximum thrust" ordered Cagalli "towards the Dominion." They moved in on the battle. They saw as the Archangel fired small missals and saw those missals hit the Dominion. The Dominion returned fire with their reaming Valiant.

* * *

Inside the colony, an enraged Yzak pulled out a beam sword and charged at Dearka. "Bastard" he said, "how dare you use Dearka's machine."

"Yzak" thought Dearka "no."

"How ironic" La Creuset said to Laflaga "that the two of us should meet in this place."

"La Creuset" screamed Laflaga as he fired his blaster pistols.

* * *

On the Dominion, the crew was taking a heavy beating from the Archangel. "Orb ship approaching" said the radar operator. The Kusinagi then took aim and fired their main cannons at the Dominion.

"Temporary withdrawal" ordered Badgiruel.

"What" shouted Azrael.

"We have completely lost the advantage" said Badgiruel "the power levels of our machines are now critically low."

"But we had them on the run" retorted Azrael in a whinny voice.

"Are you so desperate to kill Mercer you are willing to sacrifice your own life?" asked Badigruel. Not waiting for an answer she repeated her order for signal flares.

"We have to go back" said Clotho.

"We can't just let them leave" shouted Shani "he…"

"Shut up" said Orga "do you want them to punish us again." Then the machines flew off. The returned to the Dominion and the black ship turned about and flew off.

Logan sat in the cockpit thinking about the unwelcome return of the Wicked Witch and the detestable arrival of the Great Satan. "Logan" said Athrun of the radio.

"Are you okay?" asked Logan.

"Yeah" said Athrun "I can't believe those guys are regular military."

"Their not" said Logan "I think there like me."

"So" said Kira "you're saying that they can do what you can do?"

"Or things very similar" said Logan.

Inside the colony, Laflaga fired the waist-mounted cannons on the Phantom. La Creuset dogged, "Your pretty good in that suit" he said.

"Bastard" said Laflaga "today's the day."

At the same time, Yzak cut at the Buster with his beam sword. "You stinkin' natural" he screamed "I'll make you pay." He pulled back and fired a barrage of missals at the Buster.

Dearka also pulled back and fired his plasma gun to take out the missals. "Yzak" he said into the radio "stop."

Yzak gasped. "Dearka" he said almost as if he was afraid "is that you."

"Yeah" said Dearka "it's me."

"Then what the hell is going on?" shouted Yzak in his normally loud voice. Then he noticed an object on his radar.

"Dearka" cried Kira on the radio.

"What are you doing here Kira?" asked Dearka.

"They sent me to look for you and Laflaga" said Kira "you guys all right."

"Go help Laflaga" said Dearka "I'll take care of things here."

* * *

La Creuset charged at Laflaga both their shield connected. "If it is my fate to be shot down by you then I guess this is the best place to do it" then La Creuset kicked the Phantom away "but that doesn't seem likely, after all how could the child hope to defeat the parent."

"What" thought Laflaga "what is this lunatic blathering about." Then the Guez shoot out cables. Both cables had blades on them. One went into the shoulder of the Phantom and the other into the chest. The control panel in the Phantom's cockpit exploded and a piece of shrapnel flew into Laflaga's chest.

"It appears destiny is on my side" said La Creuset. He was about to aim his rifle when shot came from nowhere and blew the Guez's arm off.

"Mwu" said Kira over the radio. Then he flew in and blasted off the head of the Guez sending it to the ground. It landed right next to a large abandoned building. La Creuset got out and ran towards the complex. Laflaga saw him and struggled to get out. He got out of the cockpit and took out his Heckler and Koch USP Compact and pulled back the slide to chamber one the rounds. He then ducked behind the Phantom's arm as La Creuset fired his Smith and Wesson 4506 at him.

"Come with me" cried La Creuset gleefully "I will deliver your requiem." Then La Creuset ran into the building. Laflaga fallowed his nemesis soon after.

* * *

In the air, Kira saw as Mwu ran into the building. He landed the Strike and took out of the cockpit. He then took his Beretta M92F out of his holster. Kira selected the weapon when he first joined the Archangel crew. He had never had occasion to use the weapon. Kira suspected he was about to get a crash course in combat shooting.

He entered the complex and saw a large cylindrical room. He looked up and saw that there were different levels up higher and higher in the air. Then he heard a loud gunshot and ran towards it.

* * *

Inside one of the sections of the building, Mwu was standing behind the statue of a DNA strained with his head lowered to minimize the target that he presented to La Creuset. "Do you know what this place is Mwu?" cried La Creuset in a loud voice.

"Why would I psycho?" demanded Laflaga. Then he turned and fired two rounds.

"Mwu" cried a voice; Laflaga recognized it as Kira's.

"How wonderful that you can join us" cried La Creuset. Then Kira ran to the statue and stood right next to Mwu.

"Why did you fallow me?" asked Mwu irritated.

"I wasn't just going to wait for you stand outside" said Kira "besides what was I going to tell Murrue."

"Nosey kid" commented Laflaga "oh by the way I think you should release the safety first." Then Kira blushed and turned the safety switch off on the pistol.

Then La Creuset started shouting again, "Don't be shy, come along with me to the place it all began. Kira, this is where you were born too." The pair ran to a door and walked in. They saw a large pool with different chambers flouting I them. On top of the chambers were screens with pictures of human embryos.

"Does it bring back memories Kira?" asked La Creuset still unseen "you should remember this place." The kept walking toward where they herd the ZAFT commander. Laflaga fired his gun at where he heard La Creuset's voice. He then ran into the an office marked "Dr. Urien Hibiki MD." He changed the magazine and then advanced further into the office. Laflaga darted behind one of the over turned desks and fried. Then La Creuset fired back, his location concealed in the dark. One of the .45 caliber rounds hit him in the chest.

"No" cried Kira. He then darted to Laflaga's position.

"I'm not going to kill you" said La Creuset, finally stepped into view "I'll let you live long enough to hear the whole story." Then La Creuset threw a framed photograph at Kira and Laflaga's feet.

"My father" said Mwu shocked.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	49. Sins of the Father

Inside the office, General Rau La Creuset began his crazed soliloquy. "This place is a forbidden temple, dedicated to the fools who thought they could play god. Did you ever think?" he said addressing Kira "that the people you called 'mother' and 'father' your whole life weren't your real parents."

"What" said Kira. Did this man mean that his mom and dad weren't his biological parents. But this didn't make any sense, they would have told him. Even if he were adopted, how in the world would this guy know about it? He didn't even know La Creuset even existed until a few months ago.

"What the hell are you talking about" said Mwu. But La Creuset fired his gun in the air to silence him.

"Of course you don't know" said La Creuset "if you did you wouldn't have turned out so normal. Without a sign of a tinted past, even after Athrun mentioned your name I never thought you were the one. I always had thought the twins had died. Especially considering both you and your biological father, Dr. Urien Hibiki were the highest priority target for Blue Cosmos."

"What do you mean" shouted Kira still pointing his gun at him "how do you know any of this."

"But you grew up and threw yourself into the war" said La Creuset "and you survived that as well. Your story is so remarkable even I'm starting to think they were on to something. Maybe their crazy dream was based in fact."

"Dream of what?" shouted Kira "what is it that you're trying to tell me?"

"Your are the ultimate dream of humanity" said La Creuset "you are the Ultimate Coordinator. The shinning symbol of humanities progress, strongest most able coordinator of them all."

"Ultimate Coordinator?" repeated Kira confused.

"It was in the in pursuit of that dream that Dr. Hibiki created the artificial womb" explained La Creuset "you were the only viable child created from it. In fact a great number of your siblings were sacrificed."

Then with all the strength he could muster, Mwu Laflaga moved from his position and fired a large .357 Sig round and La Creuset. But the ZAFT commander dogged and Laflaga grabbed Kira and moved him down some stairs into another part of the office.

"Get a grip" said Laflaga "don't take his nonsense seriously."

* * *

Outside the complex, Dearka and Yzak had gotten out of their machines and where now talking. Yzak was none too pleased when he learned his former comrade had joined with Lacus Clyne and the Archangel. In fact, since this whole meeting had begun Yzak had his Glock 17 pistol trained on Dearka.

"What" said Yzak "are you saying General Waltfeld has joined Lacus Clyne as well. Along with Athrun and Logan Mercer."

"Yeah" said Dearka.

"But why" shouted Yzak "why are you with these people?"

* * *

On board the Eternal, Logan was in a restroom throwing water into his face. He was still in his flight suit. He then looked into the mirror. "Mutura Azrael" he said to himself coldly "the Great Satan." Logan had known Azrael for four years. He was the leader of Blue Cosmos, worse yet he was the one who gave him orders to kill. The man's lack of respect for life was appalling. The man was callous, unfeeling, and ultimately cared for none but himself. All he wanted was to see every coordinator dead.

"Logan" said a voice from the doorway. He turned and saw Lacus standing there. "Who were those people" asked Lacus "the Wicked Witch and the Great Satan."

"Oh" said Logan "Natarle Badgiruel, is the Wicked Witch. She had the inspired idea to hold you hostage."

"Oh, her" said Lacus "and the Great Satan."

"Mutura Azrael" spat Logan, the disgust in his voice was clear.

"The same Mutura Azrael who is the leader of Blue Cosmos?" asked Lacus.

"The very same"

"Then" asked Lacus "how do you know him."

"He was the one who organized my kill assignments" said Logan, then he started shouting "he made into what I am. The man prays on children. He takes them and turns them into psychos."

"Oh my" said Lacus "what are you going to do." She was shocked, she had never seen this much hate in Logan before.

"This doesn't change anything" said Logan.

"You can lie to yourself Logan but you can't lie to me" said Lacus "you're going to make this personal."

"This has been personal for a long time" said Logan "men like him aren't fit to breath."

"Logan" said Lacus "I know what he made you do was monstrous, but I don't want you to turn this into a vendetta." Logan just walked out of the bathroom ignoring her.

* * *

Inside the office, Mwu and Kira where hiding behind a table, they saw as La Creuset was walking down the steps.

"Today my secrets will be reveled" said La Creuset "I did not come into this world via natural birth. My genes were altered early in the embryonic stage. Ever since coordinators came into existence, people worked tirelessly for human progress, to make all of their dreams come true. To create the Ultimate Coordinator, and they were so desperate they were willing to do anything to make that dream come true."

Kira was just sitting behind the desk dazed and confused. "Ultimate Coordinator" what did that even mean, was he meant to be the greatest coordinator of them all.

"And what did they gain from this dream" shouted La Creuset "they thirsted for knowlage, they fulfilled their desires, but in the end they forgot while they were doing it, even after they proclaimed they declared their reverence for human life, but they began toying with it and destroying it.

"Shut up" shouted Laflaga. He darted out from his position and stared shooting as he ran to the other side of the room. La Creuset ducked behind a corner and fired back.

"No matter what we learn" shouted La Creuset "no matter what we obtain, we never learn, we never listen. Nothing ever changes" he just kept firing his weapon destroying computer screens, and glass jars "people are amazing that way. They become envious, they hate each other, and devour one another. If that what's they want why don't they just exterminate each other."

"What gives you the write to sound so superior?" shouted Laflaga.

"I am the only one who can judge humanity" shouted La Creuset "how do you think Hibiki had the funding to make the Ultimate Coordinator. Your father, Al Daflaga made Hibiki clone your him."

"What" said Laflaga shocked "you mean…"

"Yes" said La Creuset "I am the clone of Al Daflaga. He thought by creating me that he could defy death. There were others, but I am the most successful."

* * *

Outside the colony, the Dominion was still flouting in space. "This is crazy" said Badgiruel on the bridge "there are three Nasca class vessels out there."

"Dear God" said Azrael "do you ever stop your complaining. Come on think positive, winners never quit, quitters never win. We need to do what ever it takes to win this."

Badgiruel never thought she would think this but she was begging to miss Mercer. At least his jokes were funny on some basic level. This guy was just annoying.

* * *

Dearka was still explaining the situation to Yzak. "They guy who pilots the Strike" he said "Kira, him and Athrun were friends since they were just kids. All of us are trying to stop this war before it destroys the entire world. I can't go back to ZAFT if it means fallowing orders and fighting like they want me to."

"Dearka stop" shouted Yzak.

Outside the Dominion advanced. All of the ships began preparing for battle.

* * *

"My dad's clone" shouted Laflaga "do you really expect anyone to believe that."

"I don't want to believe it ether" said La Creuset "but it's true. The one issue is that like all clones I have shortened telomeres, but the finial door is about to be opened, and I'm the one opening it. Then the world that we know will come to an end. This world of unfulfilled desires will cease to exist. "

"No" cried Kira "I won't let you." Then he charged at La Creuset. The ZAFT general fired at him. Then Laflaga shot at La Creuset. One shot grassed his arm and another knocked his mask off. To Laflaga's horror, the man without the masked looked like a younger version of his father.

"Fools" said La Creuset "do you really think you can change what is about to happen." Then he grabbed his mask and ran out of the room.

* * *

Outside the ships were about to meet. Athrun flew the Justice right towards the new Federation mobile suits.

The Dominion fired its missals and cannons. The Archangel evaded the blast and returned fire.

* * *

The noise from the battle caused the colony to shake. Then Yzak's COM unit began to buzz. "Yzak" said La Creuset "we're leaving."

"Bye" said Dearka walking towards the Buster.

"Dearka" cried Yzak "you're being deceived.

"I wonder which of us is really being deceived" said Dearka. Then he walked towards the Buster.

* * *

"I still have no response from the others" said Miriallia on the Archangel.

"Fire Gottfrieds" ordered Romius. The main cannons fired.

"Die" said Clotho. He threw the Raider's ball at Logan. Logan blocked it with the Freedom's shield.

"Freak" said Logan as he fired on the Raider. Then he was blasted from behind by the Calamity.

"You die tonight" shouted Orga happily. Then he was hit from a blast from the Justice.

"How long until we can use the Meteors?" asked Lacus on the bridge of the Eternal.

"Another minute." said Waltfeld.

* * *

Inside the colony, Laflaga collapsed on the floor of the office. "We have to go," said Kira. He put Mwu on his shoulder and walked him outside. Kira put Mwu in the cockpit of the Phantom and then Kira went into the Strike. Kira activated the mobile suit and carried the Phantom on his shoulders. They meet up with the Buster and flew out of the colony.

* * *

On board the Larasia, Flay was sitting in La Creuset's ready room when the door opened. The general ran in. He was grunting hard and Flay could tell he was in great pain. She saw as he opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a pill bottle. Then he started to convulse and he dropped hit. Then he started screaming at the top of his lungs.

He finally was able to get a pill in his mouth and swallowed it. "Adas" he shouted when he pressed a button on his desk com-unit. "Get the ship ready for combat, have the other ships do the same. Send out the mobile suits."

"Are you sure?" asked Adas on the other line.

"If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have asked," screamed La Creuset "get the mobile suits ready. I'm going to have my Cygu prepped." Then he smiled and turned to Flay. "I'm going to need your help too," then he held out a flash drive and gave it to her "get this to the Earth Forces" he said "once they have it the war will be over."

A few minutes latter, the Dominion's radar officer saw something on his screen, "Sir" he said, "the Nasca class ships are closing."

"Attention" said a voice on the Dominion's com-system "This is ZAFT General Rau La Creuset, before we start battle I would like to return a prisoner to you, Flay Alster."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	50. A Cry in the Dark

Missals from the Dominion flew straight at the Archangel. The ordinance was intercepted by the Eagle Stallion machine guns. The Archangel returned fire with the Gottfried cannons. They grazed the stern of the Dominion.

Athrun fired the cannon of the Justice at the Forbidden. But Shani used his shields to block the blast. Kira moved in and fired his own bean rifle at the Forbidden. The force of the blast knocked it away. Orga moved in on the Calamity and took aim with his chest mounted plasma cannon. Before he could fire Logan hit him with a blast from the Freedom's rifle.

* * *

On the other side of the colony the ZAFT fleet began their advance. Onboard the hanger of the Vesalius, Yzak was preparing for launch. "Yzak" said La Creuset on the radio "our soul target is the Eternal."

"Right, Yzak Joule in the Duel launching." The Duel took off into space.

Then La Creuset's Cygu moved into the launching position. "Adas" said La Creuset "launch the pod after I take off."

"Yes sir" said Adas. Then the Cygu moved into the catapult and launched.

* * *

Onboard the Archangel, Miriallia picked up a few signals on her screen. "Multiple contacts" she said "12 Ginns, one Cygu, and the Duel. Wait, I'm detecting something else to."

That something else was the pod containing Flay Alster. The pod was small with only room enough for one person.

"Waltfeld" said Logan "the Eternal and the Kusinagi will go intercept ZAFT. The Archangel can handle the Dominion."

"Logan" said Cagalli "I'll have the M-1 teams cover you." The three ships and mobile suit team made their way towards the ZAFT strike force. The Kusinagi activated its Gottfried cannons and fired at one of the ZAFT ships.

The ZAFT ships returned fire. Logan activated his main weapons and the beams struck the side of one the ZAFT ships, the Nova. The ship sunk a little and started to smoke from the bow.

Two Ginns came on Logan's side. Logan struck one of them with his shield and he cut down the other one with his sword.

* * *

The Dominion fired off two more blasts at the Archangel, but Romius was able to maneuver the ship out of the way. "Captain" said the Dominion's communications officer "one of the ZAFT ship's just released a pod."

"Why would they do that?" asked Badgiruel.

"Strange" said Azrael "do they want us to retrieve it or destroy it? If this is a trap it's a strange one." Then he turned to Badgiruel "what do you want to do Captain." He didn't try to hide the contempt in his voice.

"Incoming missals" said one of the crewman.

"Evade" ordered Badgiruel, and the ship moved to the left.

"I wonder if there is really a prisoner aboard that pod" said Azrael.

* * *

In space, Clotho fired at Athrun with in the Raider. Athrun blocked the incoming fire with his shield. Kira fired his beam rifle at the Calamity. The Calamity dogged and returned fire, hitting Kira. "This is awesome" cried Orga.

"We're in trouble" said Athrun. Then he dogged the massive plasma blast of the Forbidden.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan used his beam rifle to take out a Ginn. Then the Duel few in front of him firing his missals.

"Time to die Mercer" said Yzak as he pulled out his beam saber. Logan took out his own beam saber and blocked the Duel's sword with his own. Yzak pulled away for another strike but was blocked by fire from the Buster's plasma cannon. The Buster then flew in-between Logan and Yzak.

"You sure about this?" asked Logan.

"Yes" said Dearka.

* * *

Inside the pod, Flay could see the fierce battle between the opposing factions. She fiddled with the controls on her pod in an effort to fly closer to the Archangel.

* * *

Onboard the Eternal, Lacus was about to make a command decision. "General Waltfeld" she said "Please have this ship and the Kusinagi concentrate all their fire on the Vesalius."

"Why?" asked Waltfeld.

"If we take out that ship" reasoned Lacus "the odds of us being perused will decrease."

"But if we advance on them we'll just take on more fire" said Waltfeld.

"We don't have a choice" said Waltfeld.

Onboard the Archangel, Murrue Romius was just made aware of the Dominion's plans. "What" she shouted "your going to try and over run the Vesalius."

"If we stay stuck between two enemies we're screwed" said Waltfeld "can you guys make it past the Dominion."

"I guess we have no choice" said Romius. Then a loud cry came on from the international rescue channel.

"Archangel!" cried the voice. Everyone herd it. "Help" said the voice again "It's me Flay."

"Who in the world is that?" asked Azrael "on the Dominion."

"I know who that is" said Miriallia on the Archangel "it's Flay."

Kira also herd the cry. It made him stop in his tracks. He was so relieved to her voice again. He never though he was going to see Flay again. However the Raider took this chance and hit Kira with a blast from the plasma cannon mounted in the mouth of the mobile suit.

* * *

"So" said Azrael "that's the captive, it sounds like a child."

"Calamity" said Badgiruel "I order you to acquire that pod at once."

"What" said Orga over the radio.

"Just do it" said Badgiruel.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" snapped Azrael "I give him orders."

"That girl" said Badgiruel "is the daughter of the late Deputy Secretary of State George Alster."

"I have something with me" pleaded Flay over the radio again "a key, a key that is supposed to end this war."

* * *

The blast from the Raider broke Kira out of his spell. He turned around and gunned his engines after the Calamity.

"Damn it" said Kira. Then he saw the Raider and Forbidden come up on either side of him.

"Time to die" said Shani. He fired the plasma weapon on the Forbidden and it took of the head of the Strike. The back up cameras activated and Kria saw the pod in the arms of the Calamity.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Eternal, Kusinagi, and the Freedom closed in on each other. Then they fired all of their main weapons at the ZAFT ships.

"Captain Romius" said Waltfeld "We've broken through the ZAFT line."

"Very good" said Romius. The she turned to her crew "fire signal flairs."

The fireworks like display fired from the Archangel. But Kira just ignored it and kept flying after the Calamity. He tuned his radio the international rescue channel. "Flay" he screamed into the transmitter "FLAY."

"Kira" said Flay "Oh my god." Then the Raider came up behind the Strike.

"Terminated" said Clotho. He fired his wrist-mounted guns and hit the back of the Strike.

"Kira" said Logan. He flew in front of the Strike and blasted the Raider's arm off with his beam rifle. "Kira we're going back" said Logan.

"But Flay…"

"Your no good to her like this" said Logan. Shani flew down at the Freedom with a psychotic laugh. He was about to cut the Freedom in half with his scythe but Logan blocked it with his shield. He then fired at the Forbidden. Logan put the Freedom's arm around the upper part of the Strike's chest.

"You don't understand" said Kira hysterically "I have to protect her."

* * *

At the same time, the Eternal fired its main cannon and it hit the main engine of the Vesalius. "Damn it" said Adas "we can't control the power surge. Where the hell is the General."

General La Creuset was watching the battle from a good distance. He saw as the Calamity entered the hanger of the Dominion with the pod. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Logan was still firing at the Raider and the Forbidden with his beam rifle while carrying Kira. Then the Valiant of the Archangel fired providing him more support. He also got firing support from Dearka in the Buster. The flew back towards the Mendel Colony. They saw as the Vesalius was begging to fall apart. The damage in took from the battle was too much. The crew began evacuating to the other ZAFT ship. The remaining mobile suits and the ship flew away. The Dominion also fired it's own signal flairs and the three Federation Gundams returned.

* * *

Onboard the Dominion, Badgiruel asked the question she had in her mind ever since they saw Mercer again. "Mr. Azrael" she asked "why do you want to kill Logan Mercer so much?"

"Besides the fact that he is a traitor" said Azrael "I supervised his training and was the one who financed his operations. It was part of a special operation, the Extended program. A kill squad, designed to alter their bodies so they could hunt and kill coordinators. I worked my ass of to make him the best killer in the world. Dumped over ½ a million dollars into his training, and he had the audacity to double cross us. That is something I can't tolerate."

Badgiruel was stunned. She knew Mercer was a sociopath, but before her was the man who turned him into a sociopath. So the question remained, just what was Azrael capable off?

"And the other pilots," asked Badgiruel "are they…Extendeds as well?"

"Next generation" said Azrael, "we keep them on a short leash so they don't discover their inner Logan Mercer, I don't foresee a problem with them."

Then the door to the bridge opened and Flay Alster stepped in. "Ah" said Azrael "you're the one, do you have the key you spoke off."

"Here" said Flay handing Azrael a jump drive.

"Who gave this to you?" asked Azrael.

"General La Creuset" said Flay timidly "he wears a mask."

"I know who he is" said Azrael as he stepped out. Then Flay looked at Badgiruel with surprise.

"Is that you Lt. Commander Badgiruel."

"Actually it's Captain Badgiruel."

* * *

In his cabin Azrael inserted the jump drive into his computer and clicked a tap to view the contents. To his delight, he saw design plans for the Justice and a Freedom. He scrolled through the data until he came upon something that couldn't have pleased him more. He literally felt like all of his dreams were about to come true. What he saw, was that the new mobile suits had Neutron Jammer Cancellers. This allowed them to be powered via nuclear fission.

"Perfect" he shouted. Then he let out a loud cackle. This is just what he needed to begin plans for an nuclear attack on the PLANTS.

Onboard the Eternal Logan knocked on Lacus' cabin door. "Come in" she said. Logan waked in and saw her sitting on a chair by the window. Logan sat down in a char across from her.

"I'm sorry" said Logan "I was really nasty to you earlier."

"It's okay" said Lacus smiling, that same smile that Logan could never get over. "How's Kira."

"I dropped him off at the Archangel" said Logan "the doctors had to give him a sedative to calm him down. Athrun and Cagalli are with him now."

"Who was that girl he was talking about?" asked Lacus.

"Flay Alster" said Logan "his girlfriend. That combined with the incident with La Creuset my have raddled him."

"I herd what happened," said Lacus "La Creuset clearly has his own agenda."

"What do you know about him?" asked Logan.

"My father respected La Creuset" said Lacus "but he certainly never trusted him." Then she looked out the window saddened.

"Hey" said Logan putting his hand to her cheek "you alright."

"I'm fine" said Lacus fighting back tears.

Logan kissed Lacus on the mouth, a soft but long, warm kiss. "Everything is going to be alright" he said. Then he kissed her again. Then Lacus started kissing him back. Logan picked her up, holding her in his arms. Logan kept kissing her when the pink ball from hell started beeping.

"Haro, Haro" then the robot moved towards them.

"I hate that stupid thing" chuckled Logan.

"Hey" said Lacus as she punched Logan playfully.

* * *

Inside the med-bay of the Archangel, Murrue Romius was sitting at the bed of Mwu Laflaga. "Was what La Creuset said true?" asked Romius "is he the clone of your father."

"My father was a cruel man" said Laflaga "self-righteous, and narcissistic. I don't doubt for a minute that he had the ego necessary to clone himself. But this is crazy. La Creuset has no past or future, not even an identity. "

"And what does he want to take the whole world down with him?" asked Romius.

"I won't let him do it" said Laflaga.

* * *

Onboard the Archangel, Athrun was walking down the corridor, Cagalli was walking with him, her head on his shoulder. "I feel sorry for Kira" said Athrun "having your girlfriend taken from you like that." Cagalli had told him what was going on between Kira and Flay.

"It's nice though" said Cagalli "having someone there you can share moments with."

"I had someone like that" said Athrun "then she started dating a badass."

"I see Logan is rubbing off on you" chuckled Cagalli.

"I'm not bitter" said Athrun "I'm happy for both of them."

* * *

Onboard the Kusinagi, Erica Simmons was supervising the construction teams. They were building a new mobile suit. The new Gundam class mobile suit, Strike Rouge.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	51. In the Shadow of a Mushroom Cloud

A week after the Mendel battle, Mutura Azrael was in an empty conference room on the Alliance's Lunar Base. He was on videoconference with the National Security Council in the White House Situation Room. The National Security Council was a gathering of the top National Security officials in the Federation. Its membership included President, Vice President, Secretary of State, the Secretary of Defense, the National Security Adviser, the Director of the CIA, the White House Chief of Staff, and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

"Obtaining the N-Jammer Canceller plans was quite a achievement Azrael," said Secretary of Defense Patrick Fitzwallace "however, your idea about a nuclear attack on the PLANTS is a little extreme. I think we need to use the N-Jammer Cancellers to get our nuclear plants up and running and solve the energy crisis."

"Why are talking like this" snapped Azrael. It was times like these he was reminded how much he hated Fitzwallace. He was always advocating caution and trying to find a quick end to this war. He didn't see the threat presented by the coordinators, or the abomination they represented. The only reason he had is job was because President Davis felt he needed a Democrat to appease Congress.

"We are not going to win this war unless we attack," argued Azrael "our enemies are the coordinators, we must wipe them out, completely. Besides, it's not as if it is the first time we have used nuclear weapons. Why hold back now."

"But the only reason we used nuclear weapons on Bloody Valentine was because you advocated it" said Fitzwallace.

"It's not like we make collect nuclear weapons for the fun of it," shouted Azrael "they're powerful weapons. And need them in order to win. Let's hurry up and fire them and end this."

A week later, massive amounts of nuclear weapons were being delivered to the Lunar Base. Then for days on end, N-Jammer Cancellers were being shipped out as fast as they could be produced. Then the order came down from the White House.

"All right men" said Brigadier General Curtis Manning to his executive officers "our forces have been ordered to attack the ZAFT space fortress Boaz."

* * *

Three weeks latter Logan Mercer walked onto the bridge of the Eternal, it was still early so very few people were on duty. The were still traveling though space, they had decided to abandon Mendel after the battle. However, DeCosta was still manning the communications station. Logan could see that he was worried.

"Everything all right" he asked.

"The Alliance has just begun an attack on Boaz," said DeCosta.

"What" said Logan.

Boaz was of the staging base for many of the ZAFT ships. It was hidden inside of an asteroid to make impervious to an exterior bombardment. But regardless, an Alliance force was on the attack. The Strike Daggers and mobile suits attacked the Ginns.

One of the Ginns was destroyed by the missal from a mobile amour, that mobile amour was then destroyed by a Ginn.

* * *

On Aprilous One, many of the Supreme Council members gathered in the Chairman's office. Among them was a secretly pleased La Creuset. His excitement at the thought of his plan coming into fruition was masked by his stoic face, and the mask.

Then the doors opened to reveal Chairman Zala flanked by two ZAFT solders.

"Chairman Zala" said Defense Committee member Yzalia Joule.

"Settle down everyone" said Zala "we all knew Boaz was going to be attacked sooner or latter." Then he turned to an aid "are all of our forces on Defense Condition One?"

"Yes sir" said the aid.

"Good" said the Chairman "now I want a situation report."

* * *

At Boaz, the battle ragged on. One of the Strike Daggers was destroyed by the Ginns. "You won't get far in that toy" said the pilot "then he was destroyed by a beam rifle from a Strike Dagger.

The Boaz Defense Force then flew into action. This group, mainly composed of the new Guez mobile suits, was determined to drive back the Naturals. One of them destroyed Strike Dagger. A squadron mobbed in and destroyed one of the Alliance ships, the Nathan Hale.

Some of the Strike Daggers were able to break through the ZAFT suits and fly toward the asteroid. But the batteries on the exterior of the stations ripped through them like tissue paper.

A few ZAFT ships took up positions on the left flank of the fleet, they opened fire and crippled two ships, the Andrew Jackson and the Merrimac.

* * *

At Aprilous, the council members watched tensely as the battle continued. They were watching a real time simulation on a large screen in the Chairman's office. "I wonder," said La Creuset.

"What is it" said Chairman Zala.

"The Alliance knows that Boaz is nearly impregnable," said La Creuset "so I wonder why they would attack if they knew how difficult it would be. They must have something else planed."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dominion along with four other ships moved closer to Boaz ready to support the fleet. The hanger to the Dominion opened and the Raider, the Forbidden, and the Calamity flew out.

Clotho flew the Raider in closer to the battle. "You want to know what I see" he shouted gleefully "targets!" He then threw his ball chain and it punched a whole through a Cygu.

"So many to chose from" said Orga in the Calamity "I think I take out those two." Then he fired the beam cannon in his chest and he destroyed two Ginns.

One of the Guezs tired to fire his beam rifle at Shani in the Forbidden. But the beams were being deflected by the special shields. "No one takes a shot at me" said Shani. Then he moved in and cut the mobile suit in half with his scythe.

* * *

"This is very good" said Azrael. He was watching the developments on a screen in the Dominion's bridge. "There were some problems in the last few battles" he continued "but so far I like what I'm seeing."

"Message from Washington ma'am" said Flay Alster. She had been allowed back into the military. She was issued a white uniform and made a communications officer.

Then Supreme Allied Commander William Southerland's face appeared on the screen. "I think we have cleared enough of a path" he said "launch the Peacemaker Force."

"Roger that" said Azrael excitedly.

The hangers on the other four ships opened and mobile amours started pouring out. However these ones were different, they had been mounted with a missal launcher that was equipped with a nuclear missal.

The mobile amours moved closer and closer to the station. The Alliance mobile suits were able to keep the ZAFT troops away from them. Once they were in range, they locked on target.

"Say your prayers space monsters" said one pilot.

"For the preservation for our blue and pure world" said another. They fired their missals. All anyone could see was a bright flash of light as Boaz was consumed. Badgiruel was horrified. But Azrael was as happy as could be. It was like someone had told him that the thing he wanted most in the world had just come to him.

On Aprilous One, the people gathered in the Chairman's office were confused when Boaz disappeared on the simulation.

"What happened?" demanded the Chairman.

"I don't know" said one the ZAFT solders "Boaz was there a minute ago, now its gone."

"I think," said La Creuset "we need to accept that the naturals have regained their nuclear capabilities."

"What" said Chairman Zala "that's impossible."

"The only thing that could have done this that fast" said La Creuset "is a nuclear weapon."

"Damn those naturals" shouted Zala "I'm going to Yachine Due, we will strike back with GENESIS."

* * *

"That was nice and quick" said Azrael cheerfully. Was never so happy in his entire life. It was like he was finally going to meet his destiny. He took pride in the fact that God had chosen him to be the herald of the coordinators demise. Those genetic abominations were a mistake that was about to be rectified.

"Director Azrael" said Badgiruel "don't you feel any resource at all for this."

"Of course not" said Azrael "do you really fell any pity the enemies of mankind. That base was filled with nothing but coordinators." Then he sat up "next we will launch an attack on their homeland, that should put an end to this conflict."

* * *

Lacus Clyne rushed onto the bridge of the Eternal. She was again dressed in a short kimono, pink shirt and white jacket. When she got there she saw Athrun, Logan, and Waltfeld standing there. "What happened" she asked.

"Boaz is gone" said Athrun sadly.

"It fell?" asked Laucs.

"No" said Logan "we mean it's gone, the alliance destroyed it with a nuclear weapon."

The three ships, the Eternal, the Archangel and the Kusniagi started to move out. Their plan was to fallow the alliance fleet and try to intercept another nuclear attack on the PLANTS.

Inside the hanger, Logan was in the cockpit of the Freedom, taking via radio with Athrun and Kira.

"Do you think the PLANTS will strike back with a nuclear weapon?" asked Kira.

"Will Patrick Zala in charge" said Logan "absolutely."

"Logan's right" said Athrun "I don't think there's a line my father wouldn't cross anymore."

* * *

Meanwhile, the alliance fleet was being resupplied for a full nuclear assault on the PLANTS. Captain Natarle Badgirule was standing in the observation deck of the Dominion looking out to space. She was thinking about something Logan Mercer had once said. That the alliance was controlled by psychopaths who would do anything to destroy the coordinators. At the time she dismissed it as the ranting of a mad man.

But the more time she spent with Azrael the more she believed him. When she saw Azrael's eyes, she saw a look of utter joy. She would never understand why someone would be joyful about killing so many people. She didn't like killing, but Azrael seemed to live for it. She couldn't believe that this guy was in charge. Was that the reason that Romius was fighting along side Mercer and the other two ships? Because men like Azrael were in charge of the Alliance.

Then the doors to the deck opened and Flay walked in. She looked freighted and sad.

"Hey" said Badgiruel "are you okay." Flay just shook her head. "We are going into action again" the captain continued "but there is no guarantee that we will face the Archangel again."

"I really need to talk to him," said Flay, then tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I need to talk to Kira, and Sai, and the others."

"I think," said Badgiruel putting a hand on Flay's shoulder "that you should stay in your cabin during the battle."

* * *

In the PLANTS, the ZAFT troops were preparing for an attack while listing to a live speech by Yzalia Joule. "We will never let the barbaric naturals use nuclear weapons on us again. After Bloody Valentine we refrained from using nuclear weapons. But they double-crossed us. We cannot forgive them again. Show them who the new inheritors of this world are."

A few minutes latter the fleet from the Atlantic Federation moved into firing position. The ships fired their main cannons at the ZAFT troops. The Ginns moved in and took out a few mobile armors.

* * *

The Archangel, the Eternal, and the Kusniagi were on their way to the main battle. The mobile suit pilots boarded their machines. "Please everyone," said Lacus over the PA system "do not let even a single missal get through. If they do it will only lead to never ending sorrow, and hatred."

"Logan Mercer, Freedom ready to fly" the Freedom took off from the hanger of the Eternal.

"Athrun Zala, Justice taking off." The Justice zoomed right after the Freedom.

"Kira Yamato, Strike let's do it" the Strike took off armed with the Force Strike in the Archangel.

"Mwu Laflaga, Phantom taking off" The Phantom took off, fallowing the Strike.

"Dearka Elsmen, Buster taking off" The Buster took off bringing up the rear.

"Meteors" said Waltfeld on the bridge of the Eternal "launch." Two harnesses in the tip of the Eternal detached and linked up with Logan and Athrun's machines. The meteor units were designed to add extra firepower to the Justice and the Freedom. They both were equipped with massive beam swords that could cut throw the hull of the ship. They had engines, which added extra speed. And a massive amount of missals and beam guns.

* * *

In the PLANTS, the Federation was out in full force. "Exterminate" cried Clotho in the Raider. He activated the plasma cannon in his mouth and destroyed a Guez. Orga was as happy as a clam as he destroyed Ginns with the Calamity's beam cannons. Shani used his curved beam to destroy a whole squadron of mobile suits.

"These guys are tough," said Yzak as he fired his beam rifle at the Raider. Clotho was able to doge the blasts. Then he saw something on his screen. He zoomed in and gasped. "Those are the nukes, " he cried into his radio "take them out."

Some of the Ginns tried to attack the mobile amours caring the missals. But the Calamity just shot them out of the cosmos.

* * *

Logan moved into position just in time to see the mobile armors fire their nuclear payload. He and Athrun fired all of the weapons on the Meteors. The massive beams and missiles.

"Why you" said Orga as he moved in on Logan. But Athrun fired the beam cannons on his Meteor and drove the machine away.

"Solders of the Earth Alliance I demand that you cease your attack at once" said Lacus as the three ships moved in. "Do you truly understand the consequences of your attack succeeds.

* * *

"Perfect" said Azrael aboard the Dominion "we will destroy the PLANTS, Mercer, and his little friends at the same time."

Some more of the mobile armors fired their nuclear missals. Dearka took one out with his plasma cannon, and Kira destroyed another with the Strikes beam rifle.

Then Kira noticed a strange sight, as the ZAFT ships started moving further away from the battlefield.

"Guys" said Kira "something is up. ZAFT is retreating." Then on his radar he saw something appear in front of Yachine Due. "We need to get out of here.

* * *

On Yachine Due, the ZAFT technicians deactivated the Mirage Colloid that hid their ultimate weapon. It looked to be a giant satellite dish. "Activating N-Jammer Canceller" said a technician.

"All you naturals mark this day as the beginning of the Coordinator's world" shouted Patrick Zala. "Fire GENESIS."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	52. Mutually Assured Destruction

The beam of light went straight for the Alliance's main fleet. Almost all of the ships were obliterated. "Hard to port" ordered Badgiruel onboard the Dominion "get us out of here." The Dominion made a sharp turn and started retreating from the main battlefield.

When the beam dissipated, all Logan could see was debris. "Mother of God" said Logan. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people, died, so many lives were just swept away in a flash of light. They were people, with lives, jobs, families, and they all gone, never to return.

"No father" said Athrun. He knew that his father was the one behind this. But he didn't think it was possible. He couldn't believe that the man who had raised him, picked him up when he fell, taught him to ride a bike, was the one responsible for all of this.

* * *

Onboard Yachine Due, Patrick Zala was truly pleased. There was nothing that satisfied him more than putting a bunch of naturals out of their misery. "GENESIS fired at 60% power," said one technician.

"The remaining enemy force is retreating," said another.

"The power of GENESIS is amazing your exultancy," said La Creuset who was standing next to Zala.

"What is the point of fighting a war unless it ends in victory?" asked Chairman Zala. Then he stood up and activated his PA system so he could address his forces. "Courageous solders of ZAFT" he said, "the PLANTS have once again come under nuclear attack. This is no longer a war; it is a campaign of extermination."

"Son of bitch" thought Logan. Zala was broadcasting his address on all channels so everyone could hear it. He could see that the Alliance fleet was fleeing and he turned his mobile suit around to go back to the Eternal. The others were not to far behind.

"This is a bright new day for the future," continued Zala "marking the advent of the coordinators, the new mankind."

Then Logan could hear dozens of voices chant "Victory, victory."

* * *

On the bridge of the Dominion, Azrael was shouting into a com-unit at someone in the Pentagon. "Yes you herd me right" he shouted "this situation is your fault because you idiots let this war drag on rather than take them all out in a single blow."

"Captain" said one of the commutations officers "we have a message from the Churchill. They are requesting our aid."

"Roger" said Badgiruel "tells them that we are on our way."

"Stop being such an idiot woman" snapped Azrael "do we have to take care of everything? All surviving ships are to launch another attack."

"That's absurd," shouted Badgiruel standing up "our forces have sustained far to much damage. Even you must be able to see that."

"Reinforcements are on their way from Lunar Headquarters," said Azrael "concentrate on repairs and resupplying. Now shut up and do as you are told before they fire that cannon at us again. They call us barbaric by that weapon is the most barbaric of all. We need to destroy that machine and the PLANTS before they destroy Earth."

* * *

Onboard the Eternal, Logan, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, and Waltfeld were listing as Erica Simons explained the capabilities of the weapon of mass destruction that ZAFT just used. She was on the bridge of the Kusinagi and she was broadcasting to all three ships.

"They fired a gamma ray beam" said Simons "think of it as a giant gamma ray laser. They caused a nuclear explosion and focused the energy into one intense beam of light."

"What would happen if it was to fire on Earth?" asked Logan.

"If it was shot at Earth" replied Simmons "the extreme radiation would fry the surface of the planet and destroy all forms of life."

"Christ" said Logan.

"Do you really think they will fire on Earth?" asked Romius aboard the Archangel.

"I don't think there is line Patrick Zala won't cross," said Logan "he is determined to kill every natural. We need to destroy that thing before he does."

"But there is one problem with that" said Simons "I wouldn't be surprised if is protected with Phase Shift Armor. The positron cannons won't harm it and neither will our missals."

"Fine" said Logan "I'll board Yachine Due and disable it from there."

"My father won't let you do that," Athrun pointed out.

"Then your father will die," said Logan "it's as simple as that."

"Do you really think more killing will end this?" asked Athrun angrily.

"Well," said Logan "Considering how effective pleading 'Please Mr. Zala come to your senses' has been we don't have much of a choice."

"Wheatear it is nuclear weapons or that light" said Kira "we can't let them use those things on each other or everyone is going to die."

* * *

Onboard Yachine Due, the ZAFT troops were preparing for another assault. "Mirror block replacement almost complete," said one technician. The mirror block was what focused the gamma rays into a beam. It had to be replaced every time GENESIS was fired.

"What of the Earth Forces?" asked Zala.

"Forces from the moon have rendezvoused with the survivors," said a radar officer "more reinforcements are on the way."

"So the naturals have decided to tough it out rather than hide in their little hole" said Zala "no matter."

"I think they are also desperate," said La Creuset "shall we attack them in the meantime?"

"No worry," said Zala "once the second shot is fired then it will all be over."

* * *

In a corridor, National Defense Committee Member Yzialia Joule was walking with a few ZAFT officers.

"Mother" said Yzak as he ran down the hallway to his mom.

"Yzak" said Yzialia.

"Have you been her long?" asked Yzak.

"Yes," said the Defense Committee member "the second shot from GENESIS will be fired. Once that happens this long and terrible war will be at an end. The future will be ours."

"Mother" said Yzak "the second shot, what's the target."

"The Lunar base" said Yzialia "but of they continue to fight then we will attack Earth."

* * *

Onboard the Eternal, Logan, Kira, Romius, Cagalli, Lacus, Athrun, and Waltfeld were standing over a star map of the area strategizing. "Our one advantage is that they can't fire consecutive shots," said Waltfeld "they need to replace the mirror block. But the main section is made of Phase Shift Armor."

"I already said that I will disable GENESIS on Yachine," said Logan.

"But you still have to get past their defensive line" said Waltfeld "and you have to deal with the Earth Forces."

"And the Earth Forces are going to attack with nuclear weapons right?" asked Kira.

"Yes" said Romius. Then the main alarm sounded.

"Attention" said the voice "the Earth Forces have begun their assault, all ship's prepare to move out."

Romius, Cagalli, and the pilots made their way to the elevator, but Lacus stopped Logan before he could reach it.

"What is it?" asked Logan. He pushed the button closing the elevator doors so the others didn't see this.

"Take this," said Lacus as she held out a silver ring. Logan knew it was real silver, Lacus had told him.

"This is the ring that belonged to your mother," said Logan "I can't take this…"but he was stopped when Lacus leaned up and kissed him.

"You know," said Lacus "I mean this probably isn't the best time, you never told me what your favorite movie was."

"_Back to the Future"_ said Logan "couldn't you tell."

"I never would have guessed that," said Lacus, then Logan kissed her.

"I love you," said Logan.

"I know," said Lacus "but I want you to come back. Please"

"Don't worry" said Logan as he held Lacus close to him. "I am not going to allow myself to be defeated by that animal."

* * *

The elevator opened and Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli stepped out. Athrun noticed this gloating look on Cagalli's face.

"What is it" asked Athrun.

"Nothing" said Cagalli "this time I can go to."

"What" said Athrun.

"We had the parts for the Strike Rouge in storage and they just assembled it."

"What" said Athrun stopping her. Then he gave a signal for Kira to keep going. "Why are you doing this?" Athrun asked.  
"What's the matter?" replied Cagalli "I have more training than most of the Astray pilots."

"Yeah but" said Athrun.

"What we want to do," said Cagalli "what we need to do, it's the same for all of us. For you, me, for Logan, for Lacus, sure it may seem pointless to fight but we have to do it."

Athrun just gave Cagalli a worried look.

"Don't look at me like that" said Cagalli "you take way more chances that I ever will. I won't let you die. And I will be watching over that guy who could be my little brother."

"Little brother" repeated Athrun grinning "couldn't he be your big brother."

"No way" said Cagalli "he's defiantly younger." Then Athrun pulled Cagalli closer and kissed her.

"I'm pretty lucky to have meet you," said Athrun "you and I can protect each other."

* * *

Onboard the hanger of the Archangel, Mwu Laflaga was making some final adjustments to the Phantom. Then he saw that Murrue was floating in front of his cockpit. He got out and looked at her.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it time" said Murrue.

"In time for what silly?" asked Laflaga.

"I guess this might be the last time we see each other."

"He" said Mwu "I'll come right back. I promise." Then he leaned in to kiss her. Then the take off alarm sounded on the hanger. Murrue rushed to the elevator that would take her to the bridge.

Laflaga got back into his cockpit and moved the Phantom on the catapult. "Mwu Laflaga, Phantom launching" The catapult activated propelling the Phantom into space.

"Dearka Elsmen, Buster taking off" the Buster moved into position and fallowed the Phantom out of the hanger.

"Kira Yamato in the Strike, launching" the Strike took off without a hitch.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Strike Rouge let's go" the Strike Rouge took off from the Kusinagi.

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching" the Justice flew off the hanger of the Eternal.

"Logan Mercer, Freedom, let's rock their world" The Freedom zoomed after the Justice.

The Freedom and the Justice then linked up with the Meteor units and flew off to stop Armageddon in the making.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Earth forces had already begun their assault. The Raider used it ball chain to crush a Guez. The Calamity shot down two Ginns. Shani used his scythe to cut through a Cygu.

Onboard Yachine Due Patrick Zala was issuing out commands. "Input target information" he said "Earth Alliance Base, Tolimaus Crater."

"We are being overwhelmed in area six," said one of the radar officers.

"La Creuset" said Zala "go out there and make up for not destroying the Eternal by making sure they don't attack the PLANTS with it."

"Very well" said La Creuset. He went down and changed into his flight suit. He went to the hanger and entered his new machine.

"This is Rau La Creuset, in the Providence launching."

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	53. Armageddon

The Dominion was firing it's missals trying to keep the ZAFT mobile suits away from it. "Ma'am" said the radar officer "I'm detecting a massive radiation surge." Then suddenly the whole crew saw a beam of light identical to the last one. GENESIS had fired again.

"Quick" said Badgiruel "what is it's projected target."

"It's aimed at the moon," said the shocked radar officer. The beam of light plowed through the incoming reinforcements from the moon, whipping out the whole fleet. But the beam didn't stop their. It went straight for the Alliance's Lunar Base, destroying the entire complex.

Patrick Zala could see all that remained of the Alliance strong hold. All their was, was just a mushroom cloud. "Hurry up and replace the mirror block" ordered the Chairman.

* * *

Murrue Romius was watching the action from her seat on the Archangel. "Now that they have lost their Lunar Base they have no choice but to fall back" said Romius.

"We can't allow them to fire GENESIS again," said Lacus.

"If they fire on Earth it's over" said Waltfeld.

They saw as an Alliance ship was destroyed by a pair of Ginns, one mobile amour tired to fire at them with missals but was destroyed by a Guez.

Logan flew in-between a squadron of advancing Strike Daggers and Ginns. He activated his cannons and missals and fired on them.

Athrun activated his Meteor's beam swords and took out the bridge of an Alliance ship.

"Take this," shouted Cagalli. She used the Strike Rouge's beam rifle to destroy a Ginn. The Strike Rouge was basically a bright pink version of the Strike.

The Alliance Gundams were also having their day. Shani used his curved beam to take out a squad of ZAFT suits.

"Hey, hey, hey" shouted Orga as he pounded on a group of Ginns with his shoulder mounted cannons.

"Destroy" screamed Clotho as he used his ball chain to destroy a Guez.

* * *

Onboard the Dominion, Azrael got up form his seat and took the headset from Flay's ear. He typed in a few commands on her console and the face of Supreme Allied Commander William Southerland appeared.

"Director Azrael" said Southerland,

"Launch the Peacemaker force," shouted Azrael "I want you to reduce the PLANTS to dust. My people will provide a path for you."

"But that won't eliminate the threat to Earth" said Badgiruel.

"Oh that's it," shouted Azrael. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol. A Sphinx AT380 semi-automatic, "I have had enough of you nagging woman" said Azrael.

* * *

"Larazia class ship incoming" said Sai onboard the Archangel.

"Helldarts fire," shouted Romius. Small missals fired from the Archangel and took out missals from the ZAFT ship.

"The Dominion and a few other ships are changing position," said Mirallia.

"Damn" said Waltfeld over the com-link "they are going to attack the PLANTS."

"Waltfeld" said Romius "take the Eternal and the Kusinagi and destroy GENESIS. We will deal with the Dominion."

* * *

"What exactly do you plan on doing with that thing?" asked a defiant Badgiruel as she stared into the barrel of Azrael's handgun "are you trying to take control of this ship."

"Trying to take control" scoffed Azrael "I've been in control since the beginning. All you were supposed to do was fallow my orders. But you have argued with me and fought me every step of the way."

"Message from the Ronald Ragen" said one of the communications officers "the Peacemaker force is ready."

"Have them take off," said Azrael "now alert Calamity, Forbidden and the Raider. That thing won't be a threat once the PLANTS are gone."

"But…" said Badgiruel, but she was silenced when Azrael fired a .380 round into the air.

"It's simple" screamed Azrael he looked like a wild animal "one coordinator is a threat to Earth's survival, our job is to get rid if every last one of them. Now shut up and do as your told."

* * *

The Peacemaker Force launched from their mother ships and flew towards the PLANTS. Logan flew towards them in the Freedom. "Radar contact confirmed" said Logan "it's the nuclear missals."

"I'll stop them," said Athrun. The other Gundams flew toward the mobile armors. Then the Strike Rouge dogged as blast from the Calamity.

"Do we have to fight you again?" asked Orga. Then Orga detected another mobile suit force on his radar. It was a Guez force lead by the Duel.

"Alright" said Yzak "don't let a single one of those things hit the PLANTS."

* * *

"The Archangel is closing on us," said the Dominion's radar officer.

"Now" said Azrael "I want you to destroy those fucking traitors today."

"Load missal tubes," ordered Romius on the Archangel "aim Gottfrieds."

* * *

The Peacemaker force continued to make their way towards the PLANTS. Then they fired their missals. "Not so fast" said Logan. He activated the Meteor unit's missals and eliminated the nukes.

Athrun activated the beam cannons on his Meteor and took out more missals. Yzak also fired his beam rifle and took out some of the nuclear force. Then he could feel himself be hit in the back. It was the Raider.

"Time to die" said Clotho. But before he could fire on Yzak, he was hit in the side by the plasma guns of the Buster.

"Don't these guys feel any remorse" thought Kira as he fired his own beam rifle at the missals.

* * *

"Aim Valiant" said Romius on the bridge of the Archangel "target those Earth forces ships."

"Captain" said the radar officer of the Dominion "the Archangel is closing in."

"Don't let them it the Ronald Regan" said Azrael "get in front of it."

But Badgiruel just stood there. She was wondering if the Archangel was the real enemy here. Or was it those that commanded her to fire on the PLANTS.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Azrael "kill them."

"Target" ordered Badgiruel "the Archangel."

"Fire" ordered both Romius and Badgiruel at the same time. The Gottfried cannons on both ships fired at the same time and did identical damage. Taking out one of the Gottfrieds and damaging the bow of the ship.

"I cannot allow the PLANTS to attack Earth again," thought Badgiruel. "Fire missals," she ordered. The missals fired, the Archangel's Eagle Station intercepted some, but the others destroyed the Valiant cannon.

"Fire" ordered Romius, and a Gottfried blast hit the Dominion.

* * *

A few Strike Daggers were able to make their way out of the battle and toward Yachine Due. But they were destroyed by Rau La Creuset's new machine, the Providence. The ZGMF-X13A Providence was a Gundam class mobile suit. It was a dark metallic color and had a saucer on it's back. And there were a few rods protruding from it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kusinagi and the Eternal moved closer to GENESIS. "Kisakia" said Waltfeld "we need to break through their right flank."

"Roger" said Kisakia onboard the bridge of the Kusinagi "aim positron cannon." The cannon lifted out of it's hidden position on the hull of the ship. "Fire" ordered Kisakia. The beam hit the engines of a Nazca class ship destroying it.

Two Ginns moved in on the Kusinagi, but Kira was able to disable them with his beam rifle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan activated the beam cannons on the Meteor unit to take out another wave of nuclear missals.

Then, a screaming Clotho zoomed the Raider at Logan firing his beam weapons. Logan activated his beam swords and swung at the Raider and missed.

"Athrun" said Logan "get this guy."

Athrun activated his beam sword and swung at the Raider but Clotho was able to doge.

* * *

"Commander" said a radar officer onboard the Ronald Regan "we only have eight missals left."

"Destroy those two mobile suits," ordered Commander Southerland.

The Raider zoomed at Athrun again, but Athrun swung out with the beam sword. "Damn it," shouted Clotho "why are you guys fighting so hard." Athrun then fired the Meteor's missals, but Clotho fired his wrist blasters to take out the missals.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Athrun "what are you fighting for."

"I just hate losing," shouted Clotho as he threw his ball chain at Athrun.

"You're crazed," said Athrun as he dogged the blow.

* * *

Cagalli fired her beam rifle and took out a Ginn. "Hi" said Shani, he then fired his curved beam with at the Strike Rouge. But the Duel flew in front of the blast and blocked the beam with his shield. Yzak fired his beam rifle but the shields on the Forbidden deflected it.

Then the Buster moved in and fired on the Forbidden with his plasma rifle. Then Yzak let out a roar as he activated his beam saber and charged at the Forbidden. Then Shani fired his curved beam at Yzak and he destroyed his shield. But the Duel itself was unharmed. Yzak kept going and he used one beam saber to cut away the scythe, and activated another and plunged into the cockpit killing Shani.

* * *

Mwu Laflaga kept flying around the battle, then he found an unknown mobile suit on his radar. He knew it was La Creuset. "La Creuset" he screamed as he fired his blaster pistols on the Providence. But La Creuset just dogged.

"Does this look familiar?" asked La Creuset. Then he activated his DRAGOON System. The rods protruding form his saucer detached and flew at Laflaga. The DRAGOON System was an experimental weapons system designed by ZAFT. It allowed a pilot to control independently powered drones armed with a single energy cannon. Similar to Laflaga's old mobile armor.

Laflaga dogged the blasts from the cannons flying at him. Then the drones flew back and attached to the Providence. "Is this what you were hoping for you bastard" asked Laflaga as he fired his blaster pistols.

"Don't blame me" said La Creuset as he returned fire with his blaster rifle "this is mankind's destiny." Then he reactivated the DRAGOON System, the rods flew out and one of the cannons destroyed the Phantom's blaster pistol.

"To climb the highest" continued La Creuset "to run the farthest, to be the strongest."

"Your pathetic" said Laflaga as he pulled out a beam saber. He struck out but La Creuset blocked it with his own saber.

"To compete" said La Creuset "to envy, to hate each other, and devour one another."

Meanwhile the battle raged on. Logan swung his beam sword at the Calamity but Orga moved back at the last second saving his own neck. But Athrun flew in and cut the Calamity in half, killing Orga.

The Buster fired its plasma cannon and took out a Alliance ship. Then Yzak moved in on the bridge of the Ronald Regan. He fired a missal and destroyed the ship.

* * *

At the same time, Laflaga swung out with his beam saber missing La Creuset again. "I won't let your twisted logic make things worse" said Laflaga.

"But your too late Mwu" said La Creuset "I'm the product of this insanity, that's how I know. I know humanity will be swallowed by the darkness it's created." Then he activated the DRAGOON System a third time. This time the cannons fired and took out all of the Phantom's arms and legs.

* * *

Onboard the Eternal, Lacus was broadcasting a message on all channels. She was trying to persuade the solders on both sides to stop shooting at one another. "Possibly" she said "we humans can exist without having to fight. But many have chosen to do so. For what reason, to protect something, protect what? Ourselves, the future. If we kill to protect the future, and ourselves what kind of future have we created, and what kind of people have we become. There is no future for those who have died. And what of those who did the killing? Is happiness to be found in a future grasped with blood stained hands? Is that the truth?" She could see that she had gotten a through to a few of the ZAFT solders, the were turning around and leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Archangel was still taking heavy fire from the Dominion. "All machines" said Romius "resupply of you need to, everyone else attack GENESIS." The Buster, the Duel and the Phantom all made they way back. The Freedom, Justice, Strike and Strike Rouge went for GENESIS.

"That Phantom is damaged" said Mirallia "it's coming back."

"Damn that new machine" said Laflaga over the com-unit.

"You can tell me about it latter" said Romius "mechanics, prepare for an emergency landing."

* * *

"That's it" said Azrael aboard the Dominion "it's stopped, target the Lohingrin."

"No" said Flay "Archangel get out of there."

"Bitch" shouted Azrael. He pulled Flay out of here seat and struck her across the face. He then pulled out his gun, but before he could fire Badgiruel grabbed his arm.

"All hands abandon ship" ordered the Captain "get to the Archangel." The bridge crew got out of their seats and left the bridge.

"You bitch," shouted Azrael, he threw Badgiruel off of him and shot her twice in the chest. Badgiruel slumped the ground. She tried to reach for her side arm but Azrael shot her again in the hand.

"You are one sorry little witch" said Azrael.

"Captain" said Sai "escape craft are leaving the Dominion."

Onboard the Dominion, Azrael saw the coming ship. "I can't die like this" he said "I can still win." He went over to one of the control panels and typed in a few commands. He activated the Dominion's Lohingrin cannon. "I always win" sneered Azrael.

"No" screamed Badgiruel. But Azrael fired the Positron cannon.

"Evade" shouted Romius as she saw the beam.

"Too late" said Newman. The beam kept coming closer, it was about to hit the Archangel. But then the Phantom flew in at the last second.

"What did I tell you" shouted Mwu over the com-unit "didn't I say I could make the impossible possible." Then the Phantom exploded. All that was left was some scattered debris.

"No" screamed Romius. She buried her face in her hands and began weeping.

* * *

"Shit" said Azrael onboard the Dominion.

"Looks like you lose" said Badgiruel.

"Bitch" said Azrael. He took out his pistol and sent a .380 round into her head, and the wicked old witch at last was dead. Azrael put the gun back in his holster and he ran off the bridge. Azrael got into a life pod and departed. This wasn't over not by a long shot. And Mercer was going to pay for what he had done here.

* * *

"Dominion still closing" said Sai.

"Aim Lohingrin" ordered Romius, the tears still in her eyes. The Archangel's Lohingrin cannons moved into position. "Fire" she ordered, the Positron cannon fired and the Dominion was destroyed

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


	54. Zero Hour

The ZAFT forces were still firing at the remaining Alliance forces that were advancing toward Yachine Due. A group of Ginns fired their missals and took out some Strike Daggers. One of the Strike Daggers took out a Guez. The Eternal and the Kusinagi were also advancing towards Yachine Due. "I demand that ZAFT cease firing GENESIS immediately" said Lacus over the radio "we have experienced the pain and sorrow of nuclear attack. Now you want to inflect that same suffering on the people of Earth. Will anything be made right and more men, women, and children lose their lives? Is this justice? Don't you realize what these attacks are giving birth to."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Archangel, Murrue Romius was hugging herself in her seek shaking. "He said he would come back to me" she sobbed.

"Blocks 124 and 125 are sealed" said Sai "we have fires on decks 13-17."

"Thrust is reduced to 50%" said Newman.

"33% of our sensors are offline" said Miriallia "we have an incoming mobile suit."

La Creuset moved the Providence closer to the Archangel and aimed his beam rifle. "Not so fast" said Dearka. He fired his plasma rifle but the Providence managed to doge. Then Kira flew in and fired his beam rifle. La Creuset say him coming and dogged. Then he activated his DRAGOON cannons. The cannons flew out and started firing.

"What the hell are those" said Dearka. He fired his missals. But the cannons took them out, and then he shot Dearka in the shoulders of the Buster. Then the cannons shot out the Buster's head.

"Dearka no" said Yzak as he flew in to save his friend.

* * *

Flay was in the escape shuttle and saw what was going on. She reached for the com-unit. "Kira" she shouted.

"Not you again" said La Creuset. He continued to fire his beam rifle and DRAGOON cannons at Kira.

"You are nothing but an irritant" said La Creuset as he pulled out a beam saber. He swung it at Kira. But Kira managed to block it with his own beam saber.

"Your something that shouldn't have been aloud to exist boy" said La Creuset.

"Shut up" said Kira.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yzak flew closer to the Buster. He moved behind Dearka's back and started dragging him back to the Archangel. Then he saw the Raider move in on his radar. Yzak turned around and started firing. But Clotho fired with his own beam rifle. But Clotho fired the blasters in his wrist and destroyed Yzak's weapon.

* * *

La Creuset continued to be fire on Kira. "If people were to learn about you" said La Creuset "they would want to be just like you."

Kira continued to dodge the fire from the DRAGOON System. "That's garbage" said Kira. He tired to use his saber to deflect the DRAGOON's blasts but one of the beams took out the saber.

"Your existence should not be aloud" screamed La Creuset.

* * *

A cackling Clotho moved closer to the Duel and the Buster, he was still firing on the pair.

"Damn it" said Yzak "give me that"

"What" said Dearka. Then the Duel took the plasma rifle from the Buster. Then the Raider charged the plasma beam in its mouth. Clotho fired his beam and Yzak fired his beam at the same time. The Raider's beam took out the Duel's head but Yzak's beam took out the Raider's stomach, killing Clotho.

* * *

La Creuset kept fighting with Kira. One of the DRAGOON cannons. "Even if what you say is true" said Kira "I'm not defined by my abilities alone."

"Who's going to believe that" shouted La Creuset. The DRAGOON System kept flying around Kira. Kira kept trying to avoid the blasts. "No one will believe it."

Then Kira noticed a small escape shuttle. "Flay" said Kira. He moved out of the way of the DRAGOON cannons. He then charged the machine at the pod.

"I wonder" said La Creuset. He aimed his rifle at the pod, and fired. Kira saw it and flew faster. Then he extended the arm with the shield. He was now covering with the shuttle with the shield, blocking the shuttle from the attack.

"Kira" said a tearful Flay.

"Flay" said Kira "I thought I would never see you again." Then one of the DRAGOON cannons flew behind the shuttle and destroyed it.

"No" screamed Kira.

On, Yachine Due, Patrick Zala was growing more and more frustrated. "What are you people doing" he screamed "those ships are run by a little girl and some naturals. Kill them now. Enter the target data, North America, Washington DC."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Freedom, the Justice, and the Strike Rouge moved in on Yachine Due. "What are you doing" said Lacus.

"Athrun, Cagalli and I are going to board Yachine Due and shut down GENESIS in its control room," said Logan.

"Logan wait" said Lacus.

"No time to debate" said Logan. Logan and Athrun detached from their Meteor units and moved closer to Yachine. Two Ginns blocked Logan's path. But Logan blew them away with his shoulder-mounted cannons. He flew faster than Cagalli and Athrun and flew into the hanger.

* * *

La Creuset moved his mobile suit towards the Eternal. "Shame really" he said "I did like her songs" he aimed his rifle, but Kira shoot at La Creuset.

"It's all your fault" said Kira "your the reason she's dead." Kira took out one of the DRAGOON cannons with his beam rifle and then he destroyed another one.

"Shout all you want" said La Creuset "it won't change anything.

* * *

Logan found an empty space in Yachine Due's hanger and moved the Freedom into position. He got out of his cockpit and ran down toward a service hallway. Athrun and Cagalli were a few minutes behind him. One ZAFT solder spotted him. Logan just rain faster. Using his own momentum he shot out his fist and struck the man's face while running. The force of the blow shattered the mans jaw. Another solder turned a corner. The solder saw him and was about to reach for his sidearm. Logan grabbed the arm and elbowed him in the face. Then he then delivered a strike to the nose, forcing the bone in the brain killing him instantly. Another solder came up behind him and went for Logan's back. But before he could deliver a blow, Logan spun around blocked the blow. At the same time Logan propelled his arm against the main's neck, stunning him. Then Logan sent a savage punch to the face, the solder slumped down.

Logan kept running as another solder saw him. He punched Logan in the stomach. He then pulled out a knife and tried to cut Logan. Logan stopped the knife by grabbing the man's wrist, he twisted it until he could hear the bone snap, and brought his head back, and slammed it against the bridge of the solder's nose. Another attempted to raise his MP7A1 submachine gun. But Logan kicked the man in the knee breaking it, and then he punched him in the face sending the solder to the ground. He picked up his weapon and kept running.

* * *

La Creuset flew at Kira and struck at him with his beam saber. Kira blocked the blow. "This is our destiny," said La Creuset "they knew it would come to this when they chose this path."

"Shut up" said Kira.

"Justice and faith" continued La Creuset "ignorance and escapism. They never learn they never listen. We have reached the end. Mankind will perish, just as they deserve." La Creuset pushed Kira away as more DRAGOON cannons flew in front of the Providence. They fired at Kira, but he managed to doge.

"I won't allow it," said Kira.

* * *

Logan kept running until he reached the main entrance of the control room. He took a deep breath. This was it; the fate of humanity was now going to be decided.

"Prepare to fire," said Zala.

"Sir" said a voice from inside "our forces are still in the line of fire."

"All of our forces are fighting for the same thing" said Patrick Zala "for the destruction of the naturals."

With a roar, Logan entered the room, he clubbed a solder with his submachine gun and spread ammunition all over the darkened control room. The ZAFT solders that were sitting at the control panel went down. The solder Logan hit tried to get up, but Logan kicked him in the head.

Logan then leveled his weapon when someone knocked it out of his hand. Then Patrick Zala threw a punch. Logan deflected it with his forearm. Zala then struck Logan in the side stunning him. Zala then pulled out a Glock 19, but Logan was able to bring his fist on Zala's wrist forcing the gun from his hand. Then Zala punched Logan in the face. Logan's body went limp, but Zala still held him by the collar.

"Disgusting Natural" said the Chairman.

"I'm disgusting," said Logan. Then he felt like someone poured 100 gallons of adrenaline into his system. His entire body tensed up. "Your disgusting!" screamed Logan. He sprang up and punched Patrick Zala in the face. Zala was so surprised he let go and flew back, catching himself on the side of a control panel.

"Your disgusting" screamed Logan again as he hit Zala again and again, "you are, you are!" Then finally Zala fell to the ground. "You live like an animal" shouted Logan "now die like one."

Logan knelt down on Zala straddling him, his knees on Zala's elbows restricting use of the man's arms. He then put both his hands around Zala's neck and squeezed as hard as he could. He could fell Zala's legs flailing, he tried to move his arms as an attempt to struggle, but Logan would not yield and just squeezed harder. Logan could see a dozen emotions go through Zala's eyes. Hatred, surprise, anger, and a satisfying dose of fear. Then Logan could fell the larynx collapse and the windpipe shatter the man's breathing became slower. The eyes stopped moving, and Patrick Zala was dead.

Athrun and Cagalli had to land their mobile suits in the hanger and the corridors to the control room. When they got their, Athrun watched distraught as Logan spat on his father's corpse.

"Rest in peace you fucking animal" said Logan.

* * *

In space, Kira managed to destroy one of the DRAGOON cannons. "Your crazy" he shouted into the radio "and so is your logic."

"That's how people thin" replied La Creuset.

"No" shouted Kira again. He fired his beam rifle and it hit the Providence's chest.

"How are they not like that?" screamed La Creuset as he fired his rifle "this is a world where people's hearts are full of hatred. Where fingers exist only to pull triggers." He fired the rifle again and shot of the Strike's right leg.

"You don't understand anything else" shouted Kira. He lunged at La Creuset with his beam saber. But La Creuset just dogged. More of the DRAGOON cannons came into view and fired at Kira.

"Why torment yourself?" asked La Creuset "they keep saying that someday things will get better. How long have you bought into that brand of sweet poison."

* * *

Onboard Yachine Due, Athrun and Cagalli looked at Patrick Zala's dead body in shock.

"You killed him," said Athrun. He felt crushed. Despite everything that had happened between them, Athrun still felt some grief for his father.

"He was a sorry piece of shit that got what he deserved," said Logan. He walked over to a control panel. "Now how do we stop this damned thing." He rubbed the part of his face where Zala had hit him. He knew it was going to burse. Then an alarm went off and all the computer screens cleared and they saw a countdown, they didn't have much time.

"What's going on" said Logan.

"They started a self-destruct sequence" said Athrun as he typed at the computer. As he read more information he became more distressed "When the station blows up it will trigger GENESIS."

"What if we blow up GENESIS before the countdown completes?" asked Logan.

"That would work," said Athrun.

"Okay" Logan walked out of the control room talking into the radio "Lacus, get everyone we have out of here. We are going to blow up GENESIS."

* * *

In space, Kira destroyed another DRAGOON cannon. La Creuset didn't seem to mind though. He just kept laughing. "No matter what happens now I've won" he shouted "once Yachine Due is destroyed GENESIS will fire."

"What" said Kira.

"Earth will burn" said La Creuset "and the issuing cries of the victims will trigger battle a new."

* * *

Logan, Athrun, and Cagalli flew out of the station and towards GENESIS. "How exactly can we blow this up" said Logan.

"I'll fly the Justice inside and create a nuclear explosion" said Athrun.

"You'll what" said Logan. Athrun just flew away as fast as he could with Cagalli behind him.

"Wait" shouted Logan.

Kira also saw his friends fly towards the cannon. "Athrun" he said "Cagalli." Then a DRAGOON cannon blew off the other leg.

* * *

Athrun flew inside a tunnel, Cagalli was not to far behind. "Athrun wait" said Cagalli "if you go through with it then…"

"We have no choice" said Athrun "don't fallow me." Then he cut the communication line between them.

* * *

Outside GENESIS, La Creuset fired at Kira again. This time the blast took off the right arm. "You even helped bring this about boy" said the mad ZAFT General.

"So what" said Kira as he charged his beam saber.

* * *

Athrun flew into the main nuclear reactor of GENESIS. He activated the self-destruct sequence and was about to type in the code.

"Athrun" cried a voice on the com-system, Athrun turned around and saw the Strike Rouge fly inside the reactor.

"Stop running" said a tearful Cagalli "the hardest battle is to keep on living."

* * *

Outside GENESIS, Kira was ready to charge. "This world is still worth saving" said Kira. He charged. Two DRAGOON cannons fired taking out the head of the Strike. But Kira would not be stopped. He drove his beam saber into the cockpit of the Providence and killed La Creuset. Then GENESIS was destroyed, in a massive ball of fire.

* * *

The force of the blast had knocked the Freedom senseless. Logan was out cold for about two minutes. When he came to Logan turned on his com-unit and started shouting franticly. "Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Archangel, anyone."

"Logan" said Lacus over the com-unit "it's me."

"Are you okay" asked Logan.

"I'm fine" said Lacus "I just spoke to Athrun and Cagalli."

"Athrun made it out" said a relived Logan "how."

"Athrun set the Justice for a timed explosion," said Lacus "he got on the Strike Rouge with Cagalli. They just picked up Kira, but we lost the Strike. It was totaled. We also lost Laflaga."

"Oh no" said Logan. He felt his head sink.

"Come home Logan" said Lacus "come back to me."

"Alright" said Logan.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	55. Until the End of the Night

Logan landed the Freedom on the hanger of the Eternal. He changed out of his flight suit and into his sweeter and jeans. He walked back to his room, but not before dropping by med-bay to pick up an ice pack.

He walked to his room and turned the light on in his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and was shocked. He looked like hell. He also hurt all over. He took off his shirt and looked at his chest. He had a large burse on his side where Zala had hit him, he also had other cuts and burses, and some were from past assignments. Others were fresher.

He put the ice pack on the mark that hurt the most, which was his side. "You look like you just got beat up." Logan turned and saw Lacus. She was standing in the bathroom.

"I was beaten up" said Logan "by Zala"

"Patrick Zala?" asked Lacus.

"Yeah" said Logan "I strangled the him." It sounded as if he just said he was going to call a plumber.

"He's dead" said Lacus.

"Yeah" said Logan.

"You don't care?" asked Lacus.

"About him" said Logan "hell no."

"Unbelievable" said Lacus.

"Lacus" said Logan "he had your father killed. You have no reason to fell sorry for him. He doesn't deserve your pity."

"The Dominion was also destroyed" said Lacus.

"I'll cry about that later" said Logan dismissively.

"You know" said Lacus as she walked over to Logan, he saw that she had a sinister grin on her face "If you are going to be my boyfriend," then started to push her thumb deeper into his burse "you need to change your attitude about killing." Despite her looks, she was one hell of a strong girl.

The pressure on his burse hurt Logan, but not enough to tell Lacus to stop. In fact he was a little turned on by it, and Lacus could tell.

"How did the PLANTS respond to the destruction of GENESIS and the execution of their Chairman?" asked Logan.

"They called for a cease fire" said Lacus "and the Alliance accepted, they both lost half their fighting strength."

"You're kidding" said Logan. This meant the war was over. All of the sacrifice, all the hurt, it wasn't in vain, they had did it the war was over.

"This is great news" said Logan. He started kissing Lacus. "We did it," he said. Then he kissed her again. He took off her long white jacket and threw it out of the bathroom. He picked her up and still kissing her, deposited her on the bed. He then ran to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" asked Lacus giggling. Then Logan came on to the bed and started to undo Lacus' skirt.

"Something I wanted to do since the first time I meet you" said Logan. It was going to be a great night.

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved.


	56. Epilogue: Reflections on a Christmas Eve

Logan woke up on couch and looked out the screen door of the rented cabin. It was a large cabin in the Mountain regions of Orb. The night would be pitch black if not for one of the worst blizzards on record.

"How fitting" thought Logan "a blizzard on a Christmas Eve?" He and Lacus had gotten offers to spend Christmas every one of their friends. From Mirillia and Dearka, to Waltfeld and Murrue, to Athrun and Cagalli. But the couple had decided to spend the holiday in a cabin alone.

Logan looked around the living room. To the right the screen door in a corner was an 8-foot Christmas tree. The two had decorated it the night before. Then he looked down at his girlfriend Lacus Clyne.

"She looks so beautiful," he thought. They had had a wonderful night. After they had managed to cook a leg of lamb, they were drinking and dancing like morons to jazzy Christmas carols. Then they had some wonderful sex on the large couch. Logan was only wearing an undershirt and boxers. Lacus somehow was just wearing one of his V-necks. She was sleeping and had her head on his chest. Logan looked over at the clock. It read 1:30 am.

"I really do love her," he thought "she has done so much for me. She made me see the good myself. She the most amazing person I have ever meet". "Will she say yes" he wondered aloud.

"Say yes to what?" asked Lacus sleepily.

"You know" said Logan "It has been almost a year since we first meet".

"I know," said Lacus "time flies". She snuggled closer to him and Logan kissed her on the top of the head. "You know something," she continued snuggling closer to him, "I finally know why you like these sweaters so much. They are so warm".

"Sorry we didn't spend Christmas with your fiancé?" asked Logan.

"Athrun isn't my fiancé anymore" said Lacus.

"I know," said Logan "I just like it when you remind me".

"No one has ever made me laugh as much as you" giggled Lacus.

"I want to give you one of your gifts now" said Logan as he kissed Lacus.

"But don't we exchange gifts until Christmas day?" asked Lacus.

"It is 1:30 in the morning," said Logan "officially it is Christmas Day".

Logan got up from the couch and walked over to the tree and picked up a small box. "You know something" he said, "You are really the first person who ever really cared about what happened to me".

"That's not true," said Lacus.

"Yes it is" said Logan "you were also there for me right when I needed you the most. You showed me that I could be the kind of person I wanted to be". Then he gave the box to Lacus.

"Open it" he said.

Lacus took it from him. She tore off the raping paper and opened a small box. Inside was the sliver ring that Lacus gave Logan. But Logan had fitted it with a princess cut diamond ring. Lacus' jaw stopped. She had no idea what to think.

"Oh my god" she said. Then she looked at Logan who was on one knee.

"Lacus" said Logan "I love you more than anything in the entire world. Will you marry me?"

Lacus just stood in place shocked.

"Please" begged Logan.

"Yes" she screamed happily "yes, yes, a million times yes".

Logan picked her up and spun her around in his arms. "Thank you".

"I love you," said Lacus.

"I know," said Logan.

* * *

Author's Note: Logan Mercer Retruns in _Gundam SEED: The End is Nigh_

* * *

© 2012 Evan Brucia All Rights Reserved


End file.
